Quinn
by ampamja
Summary: La Dra. Rachel Berry jamás a conocido a nadie tan sexy como 466, pero se niega a hablar con ella de cualquier cosa, excepto de lo mucho que la desea ternerla desnuda debajo ella, cada vez las sesiones de terapia son más calientes se está enamorando de ella. Rachel conoce las consecuencias si cede al deseo. Se le rompera el corazón pero debe alejarse. Advertencia:G!P (Adaptación)
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen.

advertencia g!p

Esta es una adaptacion

Quinn

Prólogo

El pasado

159 días después de la liberación de las primeras Nuevas especies.

La siguiente sesión le incomodaba, pero Rachel intentó relajarse en su sillón. Miró el reloj y comprobó que llegaba tarde de nuevo. Los minutos seguían pasando y su enojo aumentaba. Esta era la cuarta vez que 466 llegaba tarde a una sesión. Lo hacía a propósito. Un fuerte gruñido amenazador la sobresaltó y su mirada se desvió a la puerta unos segundos antes de que esta sea abriera. El 466 estaba en el pasillo, con su cabello rubio desordenado, como si se lo hubiera secado boca abajo con un secador para darle esa plenitud.

Su oscura mirada mostraba claramente su rabia. Supuso que ella era el que había hecho ese ruido Uno de los guardias la empujó hacia adelante y entró en la oficina detrás de su cliente.

-"Aquí está. Ella no estaba muy contento, pero conseguimos traerla". El hombre lanzó una mirada asesina al 466. -"Cuatro de los suyos lo convencieron para que viniera por las buenas o habríamos tenido que ponerle grilletes y arrastrar su culo hasta aquí. Quería pelear conmigo".

Ella hizo una mueca.- "Por favor, siéntate 466. "

-"Al parecer no tengo otra opción. "Ella caminó hacia la silla que tenía frente a su mesa y dejó caer su cuerpo sobre ella con la fuerza suficiente como para hacerla crujir. -"y eso que decís que somos libres".

-"Tú pueblo y el mío acordaron las sesiones de terapia. Esto es para ayudarte. "

Cruzó brazos sobre sus pechos y puso una expresión de aburrimiento mientras la miraba.- "Si tú lo dices, pero no quiero estar aquí. Tú hablas y yo te escucho, pero hazlo rápido"

-"El objetivo de la terapia es que tú hables conmigo. Hablar sobre tus sentimientos hará que esta experiencia tenga éxito".

Ella la miró con sus ojos verdes. Eran hermosos, extraños, pero a la vez atrayentes.

Tenía las pestañas muy largas. Ella se movió en su silla y cruzó sus propios brazos.

-"No quiero tener una batalla de miradas de nuevo. Ambas sabemos quién va a ganar. Siempre lo hago. "Suspiró. -"Siento que tengas que estar aquí, pero necesitas estas sesiones".

Ella siguió observándola en silencio. Era un maestro en hacer que se sintiera incómoda.

El 466 solía mirarla como si pudiera leer su mente. De todos los sobrevivientes a los que había aconsejado, ella era su mayor preocupación. No tenía la menor idea de su estado emocional, de cómo estaba adaptándose a su nuevo entorno o de si incluso estaba intentado encajar.

-"He oído que no estás interesada en aprender algún deporte". Ella parpadeó. -"Estás pasando demasiado tiempo sola y esquivas a las guardias para alejarte del motel. Sabes que eso es muy peligroso". Ella no dijo nada.-"Ellas están aquí para protegerte. No pueden hacer su trabajo si no te quedas. Este es un lugar seguro y tienes que permanecer donde estás a salvo. ¿Qué pasa si alguien te ve? Los periodistas violaran el área y acosaran a tu gente por conseguir una noticia".

Bostezó y continuó observándola. Rachel se sintió muy frustrada, normalmente tenía mucha paciencia, pero el 466 siempre la estaba empujando. Podría hacer estallar hasta a un santo y, por desgracia, ella no era tan perfecta. Este trabajo en medio del desierto estaba siendo emocionalmente agotador. Había tenido que alejarse de todos sus conocidos y tratar con alguien que no apreciaba todos sus sacrificios estaba comenzado a enojarla de verdad.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y puso las manos sobre la mesa. -"Está bien. Es evidente que cuatro sesiones a la semana no te están haciendo mucho bien".

Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba y estaba bastante segura de que era felicidad lo que brillaba en sus ojos, aunque era la primera vez que la veía. Eso hizo que su sangre hirviera.

-"Por fin estamos de acuerdo. No más sesiones. "Ella descruzó los brazos y parecía lista para irse. Su culo se levantó unas pulgadas de la silla cuando ella habló.

-"No tan rápido". Ella se dejó caer de nuevo y se recostó en la silla, pero su sonrisa murió a la vez que su mirada se endurecía.

-"Voy a aumentar el número de sesiones de cuatro días a la semana a siete días."

Eso provocó en ella una reacción de pura "rabia". Ella disfrutó un poquito al verla, ya que 466 parecía complacerse en hacer de su vida un infierno. Era su turno de sonreír.

-"¿Vas a hablar conmigo, 466? Estoy tratando de hacer mi trabajo y voy a ayudarte, tanto si te gusta como si no. Pasaremos más tiempo juntas hasta que te sientas cómoda y te abras conmigo. Quiero saber por qué eres tan antisocial con tu propia gente, por qué no quieres aprender algún deporte y cómo te estás adaptando a la vida fuera del laboratorio. No puedo darte el visto bueno hasta que hablemos de todo eso. "Ella se echó hacia atrás.- "No es como si estas sesiones adicionales vayan a interrumpir tu vida social. No tienes una. "

-"Tú no quieres realmente forzarme a más sesiones. Te hago miserable y no te gusto". Su suposición la sorprendió.- "No me caes mal. No te conozco porque no quieres hablar conmigo. Además, eso es irrelevante".

Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Glower, el guardia apostado en la puerta.

-"Haz que se vaya." El guardia soltó un bufido.

-"No va a pasar. Conoces el procedimiento".

466 la miró fijamente y se relajó en su silla.-"¿Crees que voy a matarte?"

A veces se preguntaba a si ella la odiaba. Era obvio que le molestaba que lo requiriese para las sesiones de terapia, pero no creía que 466 pudiese atacar a una mujer. No había visto en ella indicación alguna de una vena cruel y no mostraba tendencias de matón.

-"No."

-"¿Quieres que hable?"

-"Eso sería un buen cambio. Sí".

-"Haz que el guardia salga. No me abriré con nadie más que contigo. He leído sobre la confidencialidad médico-paciente y quiero eso".

Sus cejas se arquearon por la sorpresa.- "Todos los guardias han jurado mantener nuestras sesiones en privado y no pueden repetir lo que oigan en ellas. Él está presente porque soy una mujer. Está para protegernos a los dos".

-"Tú crees que voy a matarte." Ella le frunció el ceño. -"¿O es que piensas que voy a agarrarte, rasgarte la ropa y montarte contra la pared? "Sonrió mientras su mirada bajó por su cuerpo.- "Una referencia pesquera que aprendí en el último mes acaba de venir a mi mente; "Pequeñines, no gracias". No sería divertido para mí. Te rompería fácilmente. Eres muy frágil"

.

-"Cuida tu boca y muestra un poco de respeto," ordenó el guardia y dio un paso amenazante.

A Rachel le desconcertó un poco las crudas palabras del 466, pero era la primera vez que le oía hablar tanto, así que levanto la mano para prohibir al guardia que interviniera nuevamente y después apoyó la mano sobre su escritorio.

-"Déjanos." Miró al guardia.

-"De ninguna manera, Dra. Berry, este tipa es inestable."

-"Por lo menos está hablando. Fuera. Puedes esperar en la recepción o en el pasillo. "

466, obviamente, trató de ocultar su sorpresa, pero no pudo y recompuso rápidamente su expresión serena. -"Deberías agregar "Me escucharas gritar si ella me ataca".

El guardia negó con la cabeza y la irritación estalló dentro de Rachel. Sólo había unos pocos guardias varones en Site Four, pero nunca tomaban bien las órdenes.

-"Esta es mi oficina y yo decido como dirijo mis sesiones. Cierra la puerta al salir y espera en el pasillo. Estarás lo suficientemente cerca si hay algún problema. Es una orden directa, no una petición. "

-"Está bien." El guardia se giró, salió fuera y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Rachel estudió al 466. -"Ahora estamos solas. Habla conmigo. ¿Por qué no haces deporte?"

Ella parpadeó un par de veces y el silencio se prolongó. -"Dijiste que hablarías si estábamos solas. Lo estamos. No me pareces el tipo de persona que incumple su palabra".

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

-"Hablo con un montón de nuevas especies. Sois muy orgullosos y respetáis la honestidad".

Sus manos soltaron los brazos de su silla y cruzó de nuevo los brazos sobre sus pechos.

-"Ellos no me interesan. Eso es una cosa humana y no lo soy. "Sus ojos se estrecharon.

-"Tú eres un híbrido humano."

-"Soy un animal en forma humana."

Ella encontraba fascinante las diferencias entre las nuevas especies y lo seres humanos.

Esas líneas estaban dibujadas con firmeza dentro de sus mentes. Le ayudaba a entenderlos un poco mejor. El 466 era aún más firme que la mayoría de las especies. El 466 aún estaba resentida y la entendía, teniendo en cuenta que había estado encerrada en una celda durante toda su vida y a merced de Industrias Mercile. Esa compañía farmacéutica los había creado mezclando la genética animal y humana y los había utilizado en sus investigaciones.

-"¿Por eso te has negado a elegir un nombre y mantienes tu número?"

-"¿Me veo como una Lissa, Mariana o Carla para ti?" Levantó una ceja. -"¿Parezco normal? "

Ella captó la indirecta de dolor que brilló en sus ojos y le dolió por ella. También le rompía el corazón y horrorizaba escuchar las historias de los sobrevivientes. La forma en como los había tratado Industrias Mercile. Nadie merecía la vida infernal que ellos habían llevado hasta que los habían descubierto y recatado. Los empleados de Mercile los había tratado como a simples sujetos de pruebas, sin compasión y sin humanidad. Para ellos simplemente eran números sin derechos humanos. Simples ratas de laboratorio. Su mirada recorrió su rostro. Tenía pequeñas diferencias físicas que siempre le diferenciaran de los seres humanos normales. Los huesos faciales de las nuevas especies estaban más pronunciados en las mejillas y el mentón. Sus narices eran más anchas y un poco más planas de lo normal. Muchos de ellos tenían los labios más carnosos y también colmillos. La forma de sus ojos podían reflejar su ascendencia animal. Ella se estremeció interiormente, al recordar la acalorada discusión que tuvo con su jefe la semana pasada. Habían discutido sobre la posibilidad de ofrecer cirugía plástica a las víctimas. Rachel le había dicho que eso sólo los traumatizaría más. Su jefe creía que cambiar su apariencia les ayudaría a encajar en el mundo. ¿Hice mal? Se mordió el labio. Quizás deberíamos ofrecerles la oportunidad de corregir algunas de sus anomalías faciales . Creía que ya habían tenido suficientes cambios en sus vidas e incluso le parecía una oferta ofensiva. Nadie debería cambiar su apariencia para adaptarse a la sociedad. Por supuesto, que ella no era la que tenia que tomar esa decisión, pero tampoco la ofrecería a las victimas hasta que alguien decidiera que era lo apropiado. El 466 y sus otros pacientes eran atractivos para ella, incluso hermosos. Ellos eran únicos y especiales, perfectos tal y como estaban.

-"Bien, ¿verdad?" su voz profunda la sacó de sus reflexiones.- "¿Puedes verme llamándome Carla en vez de 466?"

-"No y supongo que eres una especie canina. Puede que te distingas de los demás, pero no creo que sea algo malo".

Parecía sorprendida de nuevo.- "Me impresiona que no niegues que soy diferente."

-"No soy fan de los engaños. Soy psiquiatra. Estoy aquí para aconsejarte. Trato con verdades y emociones. Mentir y jugar sólo podría perjudicarte y quiero ayudarte. ¿Alguna vez has considerado la posibilidad de elegir un nombre? Algunas especies han optado por nombres atípicos. Nombres que reflejan emociones con las que se identifican o cosas que les gusta. Tú eres más que un número ".

Ella se encogió de hombros. Lo tiene. Ella ocultó la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir a la superficie, por fin empezaba abrirse un poco. Durante cuatro meses, ella había obstruido cada paso que daba.

Incluso había cambiado la hora de su cita y le había puesto al final del día, ya que no quería detenerlo si alguna vez se decidía hablar.

-"¿Cómo te sientes?

-"Molesta. Me gustaría no tener que venir aquí".

-"¿Qué harías en este momento si no estuvieras aquí?" Dudó. -"¿Quieres la verdad?"

"Estaba siendo sincera cuando dije que no soy fan de las mentiras."

-"Está bien. Probablemente estaría en mi habitación viendo videos porno en Internet y liberando alguna… tensión. "

Sus mejillas se calentaron por la vergüenza pero se negó a mostrarla. El tema sexual no era su especialidad pero no se alejaría del tema.- "¿Liberas la tensión a menudo? ¿Te ayuda con algunos de tus problemas de agresión? "

-"¿Cómo sabes que los tengo?"

-"Porque tienes una viruta en el hombro, porque parece que evitas la interacción con la mayoría de la gente de aquí y porque se me informó que trataste de iniciar un par de peleas con los guardias varones. Los provocas a pesar de saber que no tendrán ni una oportunidad contra ti. Tú eres físicamente superior. "

El orgullo en su rostro le resultó fácil de leer. -"Lo sé."

Eso le decía más de ella y le gustaba que ella tuviera autoestima. Era un paso prometedor en el proceso de recuperación.

-"¿Has probado a boxear? Algunos de tus compañeros disfrutan de ese deporte y les ayuda a liberar su ira".

Inclinó la cabeza.- "Ese no es mi concepto de pasar un buen rato."

-"¿Qué te interesa entonces? Veré que puedo hacer si me lo dices. Sé que todos tenéis Internet y televisión por cable para aprender mucho más sobre el mundo exterior ".

-"Dudo que quieras buscarme lo que quiero."

-"No lo sabrás a menos que lo pidas."

-"Está bien." Él sonrió, esta vez era una sonrisa verdadera. -"Mujeres. Me gustaría jugar con algo, pero no con una bolsa de arena. "

No debería haberse sorprendido con su respuesta, pero para ser alguien que se había negado hablar con ella durante tanto tiempo, parecía decidido a decir cosas que le incomodaban. Sospechaba que lo hacía a propósito.

-"Hay un montón de mujeres a tu alrededor, 466. El noventa por ciento del personal es del sexo femenino y algunas mujeres de las especies viven aquí".

-"El noventa por ciento de las hembras humanas están embarazadas o acaban de tener a su bebé. Tu pueblo sabe que nunca les atacaríamos y por eso las envían aquí con nosotros. Nuestras mujeres no quieren que las toquemos. No hay ni una a la que pueda joder. "

Ella no tenía palabras. Ninguna. Se inclinó hacia delante para mirarla, sin dejar de sonreír y de repente se puso en pie. Ella se echó hacia atrás en su silla, un poco de asustada con ella de pie. Estaban solas. No creía que le hiciera daño pero parecía que ella quería intimidarla y lo estaba consiguiendo. Ella olió mientras se inclinaba, puso las manos sobre su escritorio, a centímetros de las suyas y gruñó suavemente.

-"No tienes a un hombre en tu vida y no estás embarazada."

Ella tragó saliva.-"Tú no sabes nada sobre mi vida personal. Por favor, siéntate. "

-"Puedo olerlo todo sobre ti." Ella la miró fijamente a los ojos. -"Ya no llevas ese apestoso perfume y cambiaste a un jabón orgánico. "

-"Se me informó que hace daño a vuestro sentido del olfato."

-"Tuviste sexo esta mañana, pero estabas sola. ¿Ves porno en tu habitación, Dra. Berry?

¿Utilizas los dedos o uno de esos juguetes sexuales que he visto? "

Ella sintió como la sangre abandonaba su cara. ¿Cómo sabe eso? Otro pensamiento le golpeó y quitó las manos de encima de la mesa. ¿Todos los pacientes que he visto hoy saben que me he masturbado? Eso sería asombroso, si no le mortificara tanto y realmente esperaba que estuviera tirándose un farol.

-"Por favor, siéntate y deja de intentar provocarme para que te libere temprano de la sesión ".

-"¿Dónde está tu honestidad ahora?" Se inclinó hacia ella y aspiró lentamente. -"Yo. Puedo. Olerte. "Un suave gruñido salió desde lo profundo de su garganta.- "Me vuelves un poco loca y salvaje. ¿Sabes lo que quiero hacer al respecto? "

-"No. Por favor, siéntate"

Sus ojos eran más hermosos ahora que podía verlos de cerca. Ellos le recordaban a la selva. Sus pupilas parecían reducirse mientras la miraba. Ella gruñó de nuevo y se inclinó un poco más, hasta que podía olerla. Su aroma era agradable, también podía identificar el toque de otro aroma en ella. Había bebido café recientemente.

-"Quiero desnudarte, sentarte sobre este escritorio y lamerte entre las piernas hasta que ruegues que te folle. Entonces te pondré sobre tus pies, te daré la vuelta y haré que te inclinaras sobre ella." soltó un gruñido profundo. -"Te follare hasta que no podamos caminar, pensar o hablar."

Sus manos temblaban en su regazo y las cerró con fuerza. Deseó que la silla tuviera ruedas para alejarse de 466 y del escritorio. Y deseó no hacerlo. Su corazón latía rápidamente dentro de su pecho y la idea de lo que quería hacerle hizo que sintiera cosas raras en su bajo vientre.

-"Se sentiría muy bueno para las dos. ¿Quieres ayudarme? Quítate la ropa. Esa es la única forma en la que puedes hacer que me sienta mejor después de todas las cosas que he sufrido".

Ella se aferró a su última frase como un náufrago ahogándose y admitió que la encontraba demasiado atractiva. Tenía los ojos muy hermosos, era el espécimen, era sexy como el infierno.

-"El sexo no es la respuesta. Hablar sobre tus problemas lo es".

-"Hablaré mientras te follo. Estoy seguro de que hablare sobre lo bien que te siento alrededor de mi polla. "

Se obligó a mirar sus manos. Eran grandes y sabía que tenía callos en las yemas de los pulgares y en palmas. La mayoría de los sobrevivientes tenían esa anomalía y había notado en otras sesiones que ella las tenía también. Se preguntó cómo se sentirían sus manos sobre su piel. ¿Ásperas? ¿Bueno? O ¿cómo el papel de lija?. La idea de averiguarlo era demasiado tentadora.

-"Por favor, siéntate, 466." Ella levantó la vista para mirarle directamente a los ojos. -"O llamare al guardia".

Negó con la cabeza, pero se enderezó y volvió a su asiento. Ella respiró más fácil cuando estaba sentada. Una vez más cruzó los brazos sobre sus pechos y le frunció el ceño.

-"No me van los tríos. Sé que son muy populares entre los seres humanos, pero me pone enferma. No me excita el olor de otro machos en una hembra y tendría estrangularlo si te toca".

Su boca se abrió. -"No pensaba llamarlo para eso" Ella apretó los labios y le frunció el ceño.

-"Sabes que sí. ¿Te estás divirtiendo jugando conmigo? "Sonrió.- "No se me permite jugar contigo." Se lamió los labios, a propósito, para mostrarle la lengua. -"La próxima vez que tengas sexo acuérdate de mí, porque yo estaré haciendo lo mismo ".La diversión brilló en sus ojos. -"Tan pronto como salga de aquí iré a mi habitación " abrió un poco las piernas y ajustó su culo en la silla.-"Ya estoy dura ".

Su mirada se desvió hacia abajo antes de poder detener esa reacción. El contorno de su polla se marcaba claramente a través de los pantalones de chándal que llevaba. La mayoría de las nuevas especies odiaban usar ropa interior y obviamente 466 era uno de ellos. No estaba mintiendo. Ella jadeó ante su gran tamaño y ella se echó a reír. Ella le miró a la cara.

-"Eso es totalmente inapropiado. Veo que necesitas volver a las clases sobre qué decir a las personas y que no. ¿Recuerdas la regla 101 sobre los modales? "

-"Conozco la diferencia." Mantuvo la sonrisa en su lugar. -"Dijiste que querías la verdad y es lo que estoy haciendo. Volveré a mi habitación y-"

-"Entiendo", le interrumpió.- "Yo soy tu terapeuta y hay una cosa que se llama ética. Tienes que dejar de tener esos pensamientos sobre mí, porque nunca tendremos una relación física. " Eso mató su diversión.- "¿Por qué no?"

-"Hice un juramento y tú eres mi paciente. Necesitas mi ayuda y eso sería aprovecharme de tu estado frágil".

Echó hacia atrás la cabeza y se rio. Bajó la cabeza y abrió los brazos. -"¿Te parezco débil? No podrías lastimarme aunque lo intentaras. "Dejó caer las manos y se agarró a los brazos de la silla.- "Podrías morder, arañar, luchar conmigo y ponerte lo agresiva que quieras durante el sexo y lo disfrutaría. Me preocuparía más que te lastimaras".

-"Puedes irte. Nos vemos mañana. "La sesión no avanzaría mientras siguiera con el tema del sexo. Ella no se movió.- "He dicho que puedes irte, 466."

Respiró hondo y exhaló.- "¿Si te hago una pregunta me respondieras la verdad?"

-"Sí." siempre diría la verdad.

-"¿Me dejarías montarte si no fueras mi psiquiatra?"

-"No te conozco lo suficiente como para responder a eso. También te agradecería que me llamaras doctora en vez de psiquiatra. Lo preferimos así".

-"Eso no es ser sincera."

-"Lo es. No tengo relaciones sexuales promiscuas. "No debería contarle algo tan personal, pero ella no era exactamente un paciente normal. Los hombres o mujeres medio-bestias no habían tenido la oportunidad de asistir a una escuela y habían sido creados por una empresa sin ética.

-"Nunca he tenido sexo con alguien del que no estuviese enamorada."

-"¿Nunca compartes sexo?" La incredulidad en su rostro era casi cómica.

-"No lo hago pero tampoco soy virgen".

-"¿Él murió?"

-"¿Quién?"

-"El hombre que amabas. ¿Le asesinaron? "

-"No."

-"No entiendo." Se inclinó hacia delante, mirándola verdaderamente desconcertada.

-"¿Qué no entiendes?"

-"Me estás mintiendo."

-"No lo hago."

-"Dijiste que sólo tienes relaciones sexuales con el hombre que amas."

-"Eso es cierto."

-"No llevas su olor. ¿Dónde está? "

-"No sé exactamente dónde están mis ex-novios. No he vuelto hablar con ellos. Es normal que cortemos toda comunicación cuando una relación termina".

Su mirada se ensanchó y se puso de pie.-"¿Novios?"

Algo le angustiaba, pero que no sabía cuál de sus respuestas había causado reacción.

-"He tenido cuatro novios en mi vida." Ella gruñó. -"¿Qué está mal?"

-"El amor es para siempre." Ella le dio una mirada de disgusto.- "No tienes ni idea de lo que es el verdadero amor, Rachel."

Ella la vio salir de su oficina con las manos apretadas con furia a sus costados. Sólo pudo mirar la puerta abierta por mucho tiempo después de que ella se hubiera ido. Se levantó y se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo había reaccionado a ella. Sus pechos se sentían hipersensibles dentro de las copas de su sujetador y tenía que cambiarse las bragas por otras más secas.

-"Maldita sea", murmuró y cerró los ojos. Esta era la sesión más extraña que había tenido desde que estaba aquí. Se inclinó para coger su teléfono móvil del cajón superiornde su escritorio, buscó entre los números y presionó el que quería.

-"Dra. Megan Green, "contestó una voz alegre.

-"Hola, Meg, soy Rachel."

-"¿Qué pasa?" la preocupación inmediatamente la voz de la mujer.

-"¿Tienes tiempo para hablar por teléfono?"

-"Siempre. Espera. Voy a cerrar la puerta de mi dormitorio. Estoy en casa y hay una de mis compañeras de piso. ¿Qué te pasa? "

-"Me siento atraída por un paciente. La terapeuta necesita que alguien le aconseje ".Ella se echó a reír nerviosamente de la broma de mal gusto.- "Mierda. Nunca piensas que te puede pasar ".

-"Es caliente, ¿eh?"

-"Demasiado. Encima me dijo lo que quería hacerme y tengo que admitir que no es algo que vaya a olvidar a corto plazo".

-"¿Qué quería hacerte?"

-"No te preocupes por eso. El punto es, que es muy atractiva y sexy. "

-"Mierda. Un dos por uno. Quiero su número si también conduce una moto, ya que no es uno de los míos ".

-"Cállate. No bromees. "Ella se apoyó en el escritorio.- "Peor aún, creo que es una romántica. Ella cree que el amor es para siempre. "

Meg se quedó en silencio durante unos cinco segundos.

-"Deja el trabajo inmediatamente. Puedes trabajar aquí. Siempre hay una vacante libre para una buena terapeuta".

-"Eso no es gracioso."

-"No estoy bromeando. Corre, nena. ¿Cuántas sesiones al mes tienes con ella? "

Los hombros de Rachel se hundieron. -"Acabo de cambiar su horario a sesiones diarias. Ella paso por un trauma severo".

-"Creo que tengo una copia de tu currículum. Se lo daré a mi jefe por la mañana. Puedes quedarte en la habitación vacía hasta que encuentres un lugar donde vivir. Una de mis compañeras se mudó con su novio, por lo que es un buen momento. Te espero en dos semanas, cuando tu notificación termine".

-"No puedo hacer eso. Me comprometí a trabajar con ellos hasta su recuperación. Si me voy podría traumatizar a mis pacientes".

-"Ellos pueden contratar a otra. Eres buena, pero también lo son muchos otros profesionales. No quieres meterte en problemas por esto. Podrías perder tu licencia, tomarán medidas legales e incluso podrían multarte".

-"No voy hacer nada con ella, maldita sea. Es por eso que te llamo".

-"Lo harás si no te alejas de ese tipa y no estoy hablando metafóricamente. ¿Quieres un consejo? Sal de ahí".

Rachel cerró los ojos y medito sobre lo difícil de su situación.-"Genial".


	2. Chapter 2

La historia no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes

Adaptación

Capítulo uno

El presente en el Homeland

-"¿Qué está pasando?" Rachel miró a la nueva especie que la conducía a través del edificio y continúo –Recibí la llamada de que había una emergencia con un paciente del pasado. Dijeron que era urgente que viniera-

Un gruñido de que provenía que provenía del pasillo le sobresaltó. Su escolta la abandono para apresurarse a una habitación. Ella se acercó a pesar de que el sonido era aterrador, se detuvo en la entrada de la habitación y contemplo con horror absoluto la escena frente a ella.

-"¡Mantenla abajo!"

El macho de las especies que le había escoltado gritó la orden y otros dos machos de las especies arrojaron sus cuerpos sobre la tipa retenida en la cama de hospital. Un aullido ensordecedor fracturó el cuarto y uno de sus brazos quedó libre tras romper las restricciones. Una de las especies se echó sobre sus pechos e intento mantenerla abajo.

-"¡Está fuera de control!" Gritó.- "¿Paul? ¿Dónde está ese tranquilizante? "

Alguien empujó a Rachel por detrás y prácticamente la estrelló contra la jamba de la puerta mientras corría hacia el caos. Su placa de identificación le identificó como enfermero.

-"¡Estoy aquí!"

El enfermero destapó la jeringuilla en su mano cuando el infierno se desató. La tipa restringida soltó otro aullido feroz y rompió la otra restricción de su otra muñeca. Arrojó a las dos especies que estaban sobre ella, se sentó y golpeo a la tercera especie en la cara, enviándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo.

La especie enfurecida se arrancó las restricciones, el sonido apenas era audible sobre el alboroto de los hombres luchando por ponerse sobre sus pies. Rachel se quedó en estado de shock al ver a su antigua paciente, 466. Sus rasgos le eran demasiado familiares, a pesar de que no la había visto en más de dos años, cuando ella echó su largo cabello hacia atrás y pudo ver su rostro. Ella se bajó de la cama después de liberar sus piernas, gruñó al enfermero y el hombre retrocedió hacia atrás hasta que se acurrucó en un rincón. El temor se desvaneció y llegó la preocupación. Ver al 466 en ese estado trajo lágrimas a sus ojos. ¿Qué demonios le ha pasado? No tenía respuestas, pero las quería.

Estaba claro que Quinn quería atacar al doctor. Otra nueva especie se abalanzó sobre la espalda del 466 pero terminó siendo arrojado al suelo. Rachel tuvo que abstenerse de irrumpir en la habitación y acercarse a su antigua paciente, con ganas de calmarla. El sentido común la mantuvo inmóvil. El instinto de conservación también lo hizo.

-"Quinn" gritó al que había golpeado en la cara.- "Mírame. ¿Quieres un pedazo de alguien? Ven a mí, maldita sea".

Ella giró y gruñó, mostrando los colmillos afilados a la vez que la rabia transformaba su rostro normalmente bonito en algo aterrador. Su mirada era la de alguien fuera de control y llena de odio. Podía ver en sus ojos que ella quería matar. Se agachó en posición de combate. El enfermero se deslizó a lo largo de la pared para escapar de ella. Quinn le permitió ir, con la intención de atacar a su oponente de las especies. El enfermero acorralado retrocedió hasta Rachel y tiro la jeringuilla al suelo en sus prisas por escapar del peligro. Volvió la cabeza hacia ella, con los ojos aterrorizados.

-"Vete," dijo el hombre entre dientes.- "Ella matara a cualquier ser humano si consigue pasarlos. Está fuera de sí".

Se apoyó contra la pared cuando el personal médico humano huyó. Ella no se iba. No podía. El 466- Qinn- podría necesitarla. Su mente aturdida aceptó el nombre que obviamente había elegido.

-"Quinn", gruñó el hombre de las especies.- "Cálmate. Somos tus hermanos y amigos. Piensa. Recuérdanos".

Un terrible aullido salió de la boca de Quinn antes de que atacara. Golpeó al otro macho en el hombro con la fuerza suficiente para estrellar a su oponente contra una pared. El yeso se quebró. La otra especie trató de agarrarlo, pero Quinn agarró su brazo y le desgarró la piel con sus dientes. El hombre mordido se sostuvo el brazo sangrante y se tambaleó hacia la puerta. Rachel se apartó de su camino mientras se tambaleaba hacia ella.

-"Corre", le exigió dureza.

-"El olor de la sangre le pondrá peor."

El que había sido empujado contra la pared lo suficientemente duro para conseguir sus codos incrustados en el yeso se liberó y se lanzó hacia Quinn de nuevo cuando la otra nueva especie se levantó del suelo. Era horrible ver como Quinn daba un puñetazo a una especie a la vez que se giraba hacia la segunda especie. Ambos hombres gruñeron de dolor, cuando los lanzó lejos de ella.

Rachel tenía la horrible sospecha de que Quinn se encontraba bajo la influencia de esa droga de la cría que algunos de sus pacientes le habían mencionado. Industrias Mercile había creado una mezcla experimental que volvía a las nuevas especies locos de deseo y muy violentas sobre todo a los machos. La compañía la había usado para forzarlos a tener relaciones sexuales en un intento de preñar a las hembras de las especies. Bajo la influencia de esa droga, los machos de las especies podían llegar a ser peligrosos para cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Ambos hombres que seguían intentando someter a Qunn estaban heridos. Rachel cayó en la cuenta de que ellos tendrían que hacerle daño en serio con el fin de detenerla. Su mente se llenó con recuerdos de las cosas que había escuchado durante sus sesiones.

Las últimas semanas en Site Four pasaron por su mente. El 466 que había llegado a conocer tan bien no le haría daño a una mujer, a menos que la considerara peligrosa. Habían pasado todas las tardes juntas, a veces, más de la hora que le obligaba a estar allí. Se había relajado lo suficiente como para hablar con ella después de unos días. La tensión sexual entre ellas había aumentado con cada día que pasaba.

Verla salvaje y luchando contra otros hombres, no era como se había imaginado su reencuentro. Ella la deseó una vez y esperaba que eso no hubiera cambiado. Tenía que poner fin a la lucha. Quinn era su principal preocupación. Ella inmediatamente se quitó los zapatos, se arrancó el pasador que mantenía su pelo en un moño y lo dejó caer por su espalda. Se agarró la delantera de su camisa mientras entraba en la habitación. La mujer que había conocido en ese entonces solía distraerse mirando su piel. Un rostro salvaje giró hacia ella a la vez que olfateaba ruidosamente, Quinn la miró fijamente ahora que era consciente de su presencia. Su corazón se aceleró por el miedo. Cada fibra de su ser quería huir, pero no podía correr el riesgo de que los otros hombres en la habitación, posiblemente, mataran a Quinn para detener la masacre.

-"Tranquila", canturreó.

Sus manos temblaban mientras sus dedos se deslizaban entre los pliegues de la tela y la arrancó. Los botones aterrizaron en el suelo y el aire golpeó su piel expuesta. Ella miró su sujetador de encaje negro, pero ese era el punto. Su mirada se quedó en su escote mientras ella se movía en la habitación, manteniendo la espalda contra la pared.

-"¡Fuera!" Gruñó una especie. -"Corre".

Eso sólo haría que Quinn entrara en modo de caza. Su lado depredador estaba demasiado cerca de la superficie. Conocía a las especies y apostaba su vida a que Quinn saldría tras ella hasta atraparla. Soltó la camisa destrozada y abrió los brazos a los costados, para mostrarle a Quinn que no poseía armas.

-"Tengo esto", dijo a las otras especies.- "Quédate ahí."

Su voz sonó débil, pero era normal ya que estaba luchando por mantener su miedo bajo control. Sabía que su plan podría resultar trágicamente mal. Se concentró en Quinn mientras se deslizaba por la pared. Ella la miró como si se hubiera olvidado de todos los demás a su alrededor. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron cuando olfateó de nuevo y avanzó hacia ella.

-"Tranquilo", susurró.- "Eso es. Soy una mujer".

Una de las especies se interpuso entre ellos para evitar que Quinn llegara a ella.-"¡Sal de aquí!. Ella te matará. Está loco y no reconoce a ninguno de nosotros. "

Quinn agarró la camisa del hombre y fácilmente lo arrojo a un lado, donde aterrizó sobre su culo.

-"Sus instintos tienen el control," Rachel conjeturó.

Estudió los ojos verdes de Quinn y no vio ningún signo de reconocimiento. Eso la asustó. Cualquier sensación de calma que había podido sentir desapareció en ese instante. Podía matarla pero ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar las cosas.

-"Es poco probable que me mate."

Probablemente querrá follarme. Silenciosamente admitió que no le importaba si lo hacía. Había cometido un error al huir de sus sentimientos por ella cuando renunció a su trabajo. Le había dolido profundamente, pero en aquel entonces pensaba que era su única opción. Había sido un gran error no escogerla a ella, pero no había forma de que pudieran estar juntas, incluso si hubiera estado dispuesta a todo. Había pensado mucho en Quinn, casi hasta el punto de la obsesión. La terapeuta se había enamorado de su paciente. Era inexcusable e imperdonable, pero no obstante, era la verdad.

Quinn avanzó mientras ella presionaba la espalda contra la pared y volvía la cabeza hacia un lado, espero a sentir dolor, pero no la lastimó cuando su cuerpo se presionó fuertemente contra ella y sus manos fuertes la agarraron. Deslizó una de sus manos a través de la abertura de su camisa para tocar su piel. Se sentía caliente y firme. La bajó de nuevo hasta sus caderas y ella jadeó cuando Quinn la levantó del suelo. La inmovilizo entre ella y la pared y acercó su boca a un lado de su cuello. Su cálido aliento abanicó su piel mientras ella jadeaba. Estaba aterrorizada y rezo para que no le mordiera con sus colmillos afilados. Su húmeda y rasposa lengua le sorprendió cuando lamió la zona sensible de su cuello, debajo de su oreja.

Me está saboreando. ¿Muerte o sexo? Eso es lo que está pasando por su mente en estos momentos. Rogó porque decidiera lo último. Su mente se apresuró a recordar si se había puesto perfume por la mañana. Estaba segura de que no. Nada de lo que fuera capaz de oler debería ofenderla. La parte inferior de su cuerpo se apretó más contra ella y la dureza que podía sentir contra la uve de sus muslos le tranquilizó un poco. Quinn estaba excitada. El contorno rígido de su polla no podía ser confundida con cualquier otra cosa. Sus vientres estaban piel contra piel, ya que Quinn sólo llevaba pantalones. Ella inhaló bruscamente cuando su boca se abrió sobre su arteria carótida. No le mordió, pero podía hacerlo. Sus dientes se detuvieron allí y su vida quedó en sus manos. Ella abrió los ojos para mirar a las nuevas especies que se acercaban poco a poco a Quinn. Ella levantó una mano para detenerlos y pronunció una sola palabra:

-"Sedante".

Uno de ellos asintió bruscamente, giró y salió corriendo de la habitación. La jeringa en el suelo había sido aplastada durante la pelea. Estaba destapada y se había contaminado de todos modos, por lo que era inútil. Ella tímidamente tocó los bíceps de Quinn. Estaban bien marcados y no dejaban alguna duda de su impresionante fuerza. Sus dedos acariciaron su piel tibia.

-"¿Te acuerdas de mí?" Ella respiró.- "No me hagas daño. No soy una amenaza".

Le mordió pero no rompió su piel, aunque tenía un firme control sobre ella. El resto de las especies se acercaron más en un intento de atacarlo por sorpresa. El cuerpo contra la de ella se tensó. Un gruñido retumbó de ella, haciendo vibrar sus pechos. Quinn percibía la amenaza.

-"Me arrancara la garganta. Deteneos. ¿Crees que no se da cuenta? Estoy bien. ¡Retroceded! "Rachel mantuvo el contacto visual directo con el guardia para que supiera que le hablaba a él.

Las especies se retiraron inmediatamente y los dientes de la Quinn aflojaron su control. Rachel miró al hombre que vaciló en la puerta y mantuvo su voz tranquila.

-"Estamos bien. Sólo tienes que salir y conseguir lo que te pedí. Te llamare si necesito ayuda ".

Gritare. Esa sería la palabra más exacta si las cosas se ponían feas. -"Déjame ver si puedo calmarla, mientras que intentas conseguir lo que necesito."

Parecía inseguro, pero retrocedió hasta que se perdió de vista. Rachel volvió lentamente la cabeza hasta que su mejilla se apoyó en la de Quinn. Tenía la piel suave. Las especies no tenían vello facial. Masajeó los músculos de sus brazos.

-"Te extrañé." Habló en voz muy baja, esperando que nadie más que Quinn escuchara sus sentidas palabras.- "Siento haberme ido, pero tenía miedo".

Ella no dio más detalles, estaba segura de que en su actual estado de ánimo no querría escuchar sus razonamientos.

-"¿Por qué te han hecho esto?"

Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta le atormentaban. ¿Era un daño permanente? ¿Temporal? ¿La persona que solía ser estaba atrapada en algún lugar de su mente?

Sus caderas se mecieron contra su pelvis, haciéndola muy consciente del estado de su pene y de lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento. El férreo control en su cuello desapareció cuando sus dientes la soltaron. Puede que no la reconociera en este estado, pero era consciente de que era una mujer. Ella deslizó las manos hasta sus hombros, pero Quinn no gruñó o protestó, aparentemente le gustaba ya que la olio de nuevo y lamió su piel otra vez. Su pelo era suave cuando deslizo sus dedos a través de los largos mechones en su nuca para mantenerla cerca. Frotó la mejilla contra la suya mientras respiraba su aroma, un olor muy familiar para ella y al que su cuerpo reaccionaba. Su cuerpo había despertado, conocía los síntomas de su propia excitación. Una parte de ella deseaba envolver las piernas alrededor de su cintura con la esperanza de que ella tomara ventaja de esa posición y desgarrara la ropa entre ellos. Sólo la idea de ellas desnudas, de Quinn fallándola, le hizo ahogar un gemido. Ella había soñado con Quinn casi todas las noches y soñaba con ella todos los días. Esas fantasías habían preparado su cuerpo para ella. Quinn no tenía que besarla, no tenía que hacer nada más, sólo tenía que abrazarle para excitarla. Sólo necesitaba estar cerca de ella.

Aspiró profundamente, aspirando más de su esencia. Esperaba que algún recuerdo hiciera clic en su mente y la recordara. Sabía por sus antiguos pacientes que "Las drogas de la cría" anulaban por completo la capacidad de pensar, pero el hecho de que no la reconociera le inquietaba. Duda e inseguridad le golpearon bruscamente. Tal vez ella no había significado tanto para Quin como pensaba. Los últimos días que había pasado con ella en el interior de su oficina habían sido muy intensos. Había llegado a creer firmemente que Quinn la quería. Ella le había dicho que estaba obsesionada con ella, que quería tocarla y llevarla a su cama.

Las cosas que había dicho que quería hacer con ella aun le hacían estremecerse. Ella quería que Quinn le hiciera todo lo que se había imaginado. El hecho de que estuviera prohibido sólo la hizo más difícil de resistir.

-"Quinn", susurró. -"Mírame. ¿Por favor? "

Rachel no estaba segura de si ella le habría oído, pero lentamente giró su cabeza hasta que se miraron. Sus ojos eran tan sorprendentes como recordaba y mirarlos hizo que le resultara difícil pensar.

-"Hola. Soy Rachel. "Ella se lamió los labios.- "La Dra. Berry. ¿Me recuerdas? "

Ningún reconocimiento brilló en su mirada y segundos después bajó su enfoque a la boca. Ella gruñó. No se olvidó de que había hecho lo que le había pedido. Podía entender lo que estaba diciendo.

-"Vas a estar bien. Te han drogado. ¿Entiendes? La ONE me pidió que te ayude y aquí estoy ". Sus manos acariciaron la parte posterior de su cuello y jugaron con su pelo.-"¿Puedes hablar? Dime lo que necesitas. "

Ella volvió a gruñir. Sus caderas se mecieron con más fuerza contra ella y su cóccix se clavó incómodamente contra la pared. Ella separó las piernas para aliviar la presión y Quinn se movió para posicionar el borde duro de su polla contra la costura de su coño.

Ella se tragó otro gemido. Se sentía bien y quería más. Ella bajó la cara para mirar su escote y aspiró de nuevo. Ella no se sorprendió cuando la levantó un poco más alto para frotar su rostro entre sus pechos. Cuando su lengua la saboreó ella cerró los ojos. Su vientre se apretó y el impulso de envolver sus piernas alrededor de su cintura le golpeó de nuevo. Rachel apenas se resistió. El leve sonido de pisadas rápidas atrajo su atención. Era un hombre de las nuevas especies y llevaba una pistola de dardos en la mano. Quinn lo escuchó también y giró la cabeza. Quinn reaccionó gruñendo en voz alta, un sonido aterrador, amenazante.

El macho de las especies disparo inmediatamente y Rachel se tensó, sabía que le había dado en el músculo por encima de su hombro ya que podía ver la etiqueta de colores en el extremo del dardo. La mujer que la sujetaba respondió echando la cabeza hacia atrás y aullando mientras la aplastaba contra la pared.

Ambas cayeron al suelo cuando las rodillas de Quinn dejaron de funcionar. Ella quedó prácticamente a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Pudo ver la rabia en su rostro un instante antes de que sus ojos se volvieran blancos. Quinn empezó a caer hacia atrás y se la llevó con ella, ya que sus manos seguían agarrándola. Las otras especies se movieron rápido y lograron agarrar a Quinn, ahora inconsciente, antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo.

Rachel se quitó de encima de Quinn y se arrodilló junto a ella. Le quitó el dardo para evitar que le causara más daño y se clavara más profundamente cuando su espalda tocara el suelo. El macho de las especies le frunció el ceño mientras bajaba suavemente a Quinn inconsciente.

-"¿En qué diablos estabas pensando para interferir? Podrías haber muerto. Mis hombres se apresuraron a informarme de lo que hiciste cuando entraste en la habitación y me dijeron que Quinn te tenía. ¿Estás loca? "

Rachel recordó que tenía la camisa abierta y agarró ambos bordes para untarlos y ocultar su sujetador. -"Soy la doctora Rachel. ¿Quién eres tú? "

-"Responde a mis preguntas. ¿Qué estabas haciendo y estás loca? "

Tragó saliva. -"Le vi luchar contra las otras especies y era obvio que estaba fuera de sí. Alguien podría haber resultado herido e intervine para evitarlo. No, no estoy loca. Yo misma tengo algunas preguntas. ¿Por qué está drogada? ¿Quién demonios le dio la droga de la cría? "

Las dos especies que habían estado luchando con Quinn regresaron a la habitación. Ambos la miraron con el rostro sombrío cuando Rachel se puso de pie y trató de recomponerse emocionalmente. Se apartó a un lado cuando los dos se acercaron y levantaron suavemente a su compañera del suelo. Lo llevaron entre los dos a la cama y lo colocaron de nuevo sobre el colchón. Los observó mientras volvían a colocar las restricciones en los brazos, piernas y torso antes de que la otra especie, que obviamente era el encargado, se interpusiera en su camino y los ocultara de su vista. Rachel se tambaleó un poco en sus pies, las ganas de ver a Quinn eran tan fuertes que sus manos agarraron con fuerza su camisa para evitar actuar por impulso.

-"¿Dra. Berry? "Este macho de las especies era alto, con una hermosa mata de pelo y unos bonitos ojos de gato, pero parecía enfadado mientras la miraba.-"¿Qué creías que estabas haciendo?"

-"Soy una experta en las especies y estaba tratando de evitar que alguien muriese.".

Su mirada bajó a su camisa.- "¿Ella la rompió?"

-"Lo hice yo. Sabía que mis pechos llamarían su atención. Me doy cuenta de que suena poco profesional, pero tenía razón. Y no estoy aquí como su terapeuta. "alzó su barbilla mientras le miraba, le molestaba que se atreviera a cuestionar sus motivos.-"¿Quién le dio la droga de la cría? y ¿Por qué demonios se le dio? "

-"Podría haberte matado."

Ella decidió ser totalmente contundente. Ellos apreciaban eso.- "Es poco probable que un hombre lesione a una mujer, especialmente a una que no considera una amenaza. En su caso ella estaba más dispuesta a tener sexo conmigo que a matarme. Esa es la razón por la que me abrí la camisa. La visión de unos pechos hace maravillas en el estado de animo de un hombre y no es un secreto que las especies sois altamente sexuales ".

Parecía sorprendido por su franqueza, pero de repente sonrió.- "Es cierto. Vamos a empezar de nuevo. Gracias por venir tan rápido. Fue difícil localizarte, pero como puedes ver, tenemos un problema".

Relajó el firme agarre en su camisa.- "¿Qué está pasando, señor?"

-"Llámame Tiger." Él le tendió la mano. Ella la tomó, asegurándose de mantener su camisa junta y sintiendo que toda esta situación era un poco surrealista. -"Um, ¿qué pasó con Quinn?"

Dudó.- "¿Firmaste la renuncia?"

Tenía que pensar. "¿Te refieres a la cláusula de confidencialidad que me dieron mientras estaba siendo procesada en las puertas? Sí, lo hice. "

-"Bien. Atacaron a Quinn hace tres días y los médicos no han sido capaces de averiguar que le hicieron. "

Esperó, confundida. Él permaneció en silencio.- "¿Le atacaron? ¿Por qué me habéis llamado? Soy psicóloga. ¿Sufre una rotura mental causada por el trauma que sufrió? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que le ha pasado? "

-"Sí. Puede ser. Le dispararon con lo que creemos era un rifle de dardos mientras patrullaba una de nuestras paredes. No hemos sido capaces de identificar el medicamento, pero no es la droga de la cría. Estamos trabajando para averiguar qué era".

-"Está bien." Esperó por más detalles.

-"Se despertó salvaje. Ella no reconoce a sus amigos. Quiere matar a cualquiera que entra en contacto con ella. Nuestros médicos esperaban que la droga desapareciera. Cuando no lo hizo, pensamos que podría ser un problema psicológico. Tú fuiste su loquera cuando le liberaron de Mercile y necesitamos que lo valores ".

Su corazón se apretó mientras ignoraba el título despectivo que había usado para nombrar su profesión. Se había acostumbrado a eso cuando trató a las especies, ahora le preocupaba mucho más el estado del 466. Era doloroso lo que le había sucedido.

-"Suena más a una mala reacción a la droga que a un brote psicótico. Necesitas saber que le han dado ".

La irritación brilló en los ojos de Tiger. -"Somos conscientes de ese hecho, pero no conocemos este medicamento. Algunos empleados de Mercile nos atacaron ".

Eso la sorprendió.- "He oído que cerraron para siempre."

-"Lo hicieron, pero no hemos encontrado a todos los médicos o a los miembros asociados con Mercile. Un equipo especial los persigue, pero se necesita tiempo. Un aliado de Mercile envió recientemente a un equipo de mercenarios para recuperar a una de nuestras hembras. Creemos que también contrató a un medico que trabajaba en Mercile para crear la droga que dispararon a Quinn. Esta droga no identificada le ha vuelto homicida. "

-"Cualquier persona relacionada con Mercile será procesada por lo que os hicieron. Es irracional creer que eso va a cambiar si matan a sus víctimas. ¿Por eso crearon este medicamento?¿Para matar a las especies? "

Era su mejor conjetura. Tiger alzó una ceja.

-"La racionalidad no es su rasgo más fuerte, teniendo en cuenta lo que nos hicieron. Alguien creó una droga que no figura en la base de datos de la FDA. Mercile es el único enemigo que tenemos y sólo ellos son capaces de fabricar un medicamento que puede dañar a las especies. El atentado ocurrió en el mismo momento en el que los mercenarios pagados por un socio de Mercile intentó recuperar a la mujer ".

Se mordió el labio, pero lo soltó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba mostrando su nerviosismo. -"Está bien, pero no veo por qué me has llamado. Ella necesita a un químico o a un científico. Ellos pueden averiguar que le dieron y revertir esta reacción. No estoy cualificada para decir lo que le pasa ya que no soy especialista en sustancias ".

Tiger frunció el ceño.- "Estabas cerca de Quinn y esperamos que la puedas alcanzar. Su estado mental se ha visto afectado e intentamos averiguar que le dieron, pero nos está llevando demasiado tiempo "

¿Qué quiso decir con el término "cerca"? ¿Alguien sospechaba que se había enamorado de su paciente? No había pasado nada entre ellas. Ella se había asegurado de mantener su ética legalmente intacta pero había fracasado a un nivel personal. Se había enamorado y quería desesperadamente estar con Quinn, pero había logrado resistirse a lo que ambas sabían que estaba prohibido.

-"No soy alguien con quien ella desearía pasar más tiempo si fuera capaz de hablar."

Eso hizo que Tiger levantara ambas cejas. -"Los loqueros nunca han sido nuestras personas favoritas, pero ella habló con cariño de ti."

El asombro la atravesó. -"¿En serio?"

-"Sí. Una vez me dijo que le hiciste hablar de sus emociones y que no le tenías miedo. Ella te respeta".

La culpa le carcomía. Ella no se merecía el elogio teniendo en cuenta que se había marchado después de conseguir que se abriera durante sus sesiones. El tiempo que habían compartido se había vuelto demasiado íntimo y su constante charla sobre lo que quería hacer con ella le obligaba a tomar continuas duchas de agua fría. Había huido cuando Quinn empezó a tocarla. Ella le deseaba demasiado y sabía que no podría resistirse por mucho más tiempo. Si se hubiera quedado, su trabajo y su futuro se habrían ido al infierno.

-"No sé lo que esperas que puedo hacer."

-"Habla con ella. Le vamos a llevar a un área especial y nos ocuparemos de sus necesidades durante todo el día. Pensábamos que las drogas terminarían abandonando su sistema, pero ahora somos conscientes de que vamos a tener que mantenerla prisionera hasta que se haya curado. Es demasiado peligrosa y destroza las restricciones. No queremos usar cadenas porque con su fuerza podría romperse las piernas cuando luche. Sería cruel ".

-"Puede que si lo encadenas y lo inmovilizás le recuerdes al tiempo en la celda de Mercile."

Tiger asintió con gravedad.- "No voy a negar que estamos preocupados por eso. No queremos que los recuerdos de su pasado le atormenten y que crea que ha sido enviado allí de nuevo. "

-"Eso sólo empeoraría su estado," ella estuvo de acuerdo. -"¿Qué medidas tienes en mente?"

-"Decidimos ponerlo en una celda, sin restricciones, sólo los barrotes lo contendrán. No podemos seguir pidiendo a nuestros hombres que luchen para mantenerla abajo y seguro que no podemos permitir que ande suelto por el Homeland. Tenemos algunos empleados humanos, ella incluso ve a los otros machos como una amenaza. No estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo. También puede atacar a nuestras hembras. Esta es una decisión unánime de nuestro pueblo y tus médicos humanos que han venido hasta aquí para examinarla. Nuestros médicos de la ONE también están de acuerdo ".

Recordó que las nuevas especies siempre se diferenciaban entre ellos mismos y los seres humanos. -"Es una buena decisión, teniendo en cuenta lo que acabo de ver. Es peligrosa ".

Tiger levantó una mano y se la pasó por el pelo, su mirada se llenó de preocupación.

-"Sé que es mucho pedir, pero no tienes que entrar dentro de su celda. Pensamos que tal vez podrías hablar con ella desde fuera. No podrá alcanzarte, pero podrá verte y escucharte. Tenemos la esperanza de que puedes provocarle recuerdos y que seas una mujer también podría ayudar. La otra mujer cercana a Quinn no tiene permitido acercarse a ella ".

Los celos le inundaron, una emoción inútil considerando que no tenía derecho a sentirse así. Aun así, podía sentirlos dentro de su pecho.- "¿Por qué su novia no puede verlo?"

-"Ella no es suya" Dijo Tiger mientras añadía más restricciones al 466 para mantenerlo inmovilizado a la cama.-"Ella pertenece a otro especie, pero son amigoa. Su compañera matara a Quinn si daña a Brittany, aun sabiendo que no es responsable de sus actos. "Se dio la vuelta y bajó la mano a su costado.- "No quiero que muera."

-"¿Su compañera?" el alivio barrió a través de ella. -"¿Ella es una especie?"

-"Humana. Es información clasificada. "Su mirada se endureció.-"¿Entendido? La información no saldrá de aquí. "

-"Lo tengo. No repetiré nada. Firmé esa cláusula de confidencialidad antes de que me autorizaran a estar aquí. Además, nunca le dije a nadie que trabajé con las especies".

Él la miró fijamente. -"¿A nadie?"

-"A nadie. Ni mis amigos o mi familia y ni siquiera a mi terapeuta personal. "

Él pareció creerle y su cuerpo se relajo. -"Brittany es una de nuestros médicos y está acoplada a uno de nuestras especies. Es una buena cosa que nadie sepa que has trabajado con nosotros o habrías estado en peligro si alguien que no está de acuerdo con nuestra existencia se hubiera enterado. Ella estuvo en peligro por su asociación con la Oficina Nacional de Estadística. Quinn era parte de su equipo de seguridad. Se hicieron muy amigas. Brittany está enfadada con Santana porque no le permite hablar con Quinn, pero las especies somos muy protectores de nuestras compañeras. Una contusión o infiernos, con que tan sólo la haga llorar y Santana la despedazara"

-"Yo no trabajé oficialmente para la Organización de las nuevas especies. El gobierno me contrató. Trabajé en una de las zonas seguras en el desierto donde estuvisteis después de ser liberados y antes de que obtuvierais el Homeland. La ONS se formó después de que salierais de allí ".

-"Cierto. Lo siento. Estoy teniendo un mal día. He leído que fuiste compasiva con las especies después de ser liberadas, mientras que los demás estaban tratando de averiguar qué hacer con nosotros. "Tiger sonrió tristemente. -"Apuesto a que era una mierda de trabajo. Yo era un desastre".

-"Es horrible lo que os hicieron." Ella lo dejó así. -"Fue un honor para mí ayudaros en lo que pude."

Él la miró de cerca. -"Hiciste un gran trabajo. Estuviste en Site Four y nadie habla mal de ti. Eso me dice mucho. Deberías haber visto a la que me asignaron. Era molesta como el infierno y me enfurecía".

-"Lo siento. A veces nuestro trabajo consiste en empujar al paciente para ayudarle a liberar parte de sus frustraciones".

Su mirada bajo por su cuerpo y subió de nuevo. La había evaluado con frialdad, sin mostrar emociones.- "Podría haberme ayudado si ella se pareciera a ti. Habría sido más fácil cuando me ponía de los nervios. Ella no era agradable a los ojos ni a los oídos. "Se dio la vuelta para mirar a los demás hombres.- "¿La has asegurado bien? No quiero que se levante de la cama otra vez cuando se despierte. Hemos sacado fuera a la mayoría del personal médico, pero no quiero que hiera al poco personal que queda".

-"Lo hicimos. No me gusta verla así ", dijo uno de los machos de las especies.

Tiger agarró el brazo del hombre. -"Lo sé. A mí tampoco".

El segundo hombre gruñó.- "Podría haber sido cualquiera de nosotros, pero Quinn tuvo mala suerte. Me hubiera gustado capturar al idiota que le disparó "Miró a Rachel.-"Humana".

Tiger se interpuso entre ellos y gruñó. -"Ella no es el enemigo. Todos estamos enojados y angustiados en estos momentos. Centra esa rabia en quien le disparó. Ella trabajó con Quinn cuando nos liberaron de Mercile y la respetamos. Haz lo mismo".

-"Está bien." Suspiró el hombre.- "Me mordió." Levantó el brazo y lo retorció. La sangre manaba de la desagradable herida.

-"Vamos a examinarte." Tiger giró y se encontró con la mirada de Rachel.- "Estaremos en el pasillo hablando con el médico y tratando su lesión. Mantente alejada de Quinn. Voy a llamar a una de nuestras hembras para que te acompañe a la vivienda humana y puedas establecerte. Se te dijo que te quedarías por un tiempo, ¿verdad? "

No, pero asintió con la cabeza. No quería dejar a Quinn otra vez cuando ella la necesitaba.

-"Está bien. Me quedaré todo el tiempo que creas que puedo ser útil ".

Tendría que llamar a su trabajo en algún momento dentro de los próximos dos días y decirles que tenia una emergencia. Sus compañeros de trabajo tendrían que encargarse de sus pacientes, pero eso era lo bueno de trabajar en un hospital. Tenían personal adicional. Lo peor que podía pasar era que la despidieran, pero estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo. Los tres hombres salieron de la habitación. Se quedó mirando al cuerpo restringido en la cama. No sólo la habían encadenado los brazos y las piernas, también habían envuelto una cuerda doble alrededor de su cuerpo, desde sus pechos hasta los muslos para impedir que se moviera. Quinn no podría liberarse de nuevo.

Ella se acercó lentamente a Quinn, se detuvo al lado de su cabeza y bajó la mirada al rostro que pensaba que nunca volvería a ver. Era hermosa, tenía el cabello bastante largo y había cogido más peso. Cuando la conoció estaba muy delgada, pero era normal ya que sus captores los mataban de hambre. Examinó cuidadosamente cada una de sus características. Parecía muy tranquila. Su mano tembló mientras sus dedos ligeramente rastreaban su mejilla. Ella miró hacia la puerta, podía ver el pasillo y esperó que las especies no pudieran escucharla. Sabía que tenían los sentidos agudos, pero no podrían escucharla si hablaba en susurros. Su piel caliente atrajo su atención mientras la acariciaba. Había elegido un nombre que le gustaba. Quinn . Lo repitió mentalmente una docena de veces.

-"Hola, Quinn. He soñado con volver a verte, pero no quería que fuera así o por esta razón. Voy a hacer todo lo posible para ayudarte. No te abandonare esta vez.. Me he arrepentido de haberme ido más de lo que te imaginas "Ella agarró un mechón sedoso de su pelo.- "Por favor, perdóname. Lo habría perdido todo y no podía arriesgarme porque eras muy vulnerable. Ellos no lo habrían permitido de todos modos. "

Ella soltó su pelo y se alejó, no quería ser atrapada tocándola de nuevo. Rachel se abrazó a sus pechos, sabía que estaba en una crisis emocional y que lo más inteligente que podía hacer era salir de allí. Arruinaría su carrera si se enteraban de que había desarrollado un fuerte vínculo emocional y sexual con su paciente, pero no le importaba.

Ella haría todo lo posible para ayudarle a recuperar la cordura y se iría cuando no la necesitara más. Su tiempo con ella en el Site Four estaba fresco en su memoria mientras miraba con nostalgia a Quinn. Durante el día había echado de menos el sonido de su voz ronca y había esperado con ansias las sesiones en su oficina. Se había abierto poco a poco sobre algunos de los abusos que había sufrido en Mercile. Le había hecho trizas escuchar cada horrible detalle pero era necesario que lo sacase fuera. Era parte del proceso de curación. Había logrado ocultar su rabia mientras escuchaba como la habían golpeado sólo para probar una droga milagrosa que aceleraba la curación. Esos hijos de puta le habían golpeado mientras la mantenían encadenada, a veces le rompieron los huesos y la piel, sólo para ver cuánto tiempo tardaba su cuerpo en sanar.

En silencio había deseado poder retroceder en el tiempo e impedir todo ese dolor. Ella estaba totalmente en contra de la violencia, pero habría deseado poder poner sus manos sobre los hombres y mujeres responsables de su tortura. Algunas veces se había levantado la camisa para mostrarle las cicatrices en su estómago o en la espalda y deseo besar cada una de ellas, sólo para aliviar un poco de su dolor emocional. Se sentía atraída por Quinn en todos los sentidos y no era capaz de mirar su piel sin tener pensamientos inmorales. Cada día, le resultaba más difícil resistir las ganas de tocarle y se sentía culpable por desear acariciar su tentador cuerpo.

Ella siempre había sacado el tema del sexo, tal vez era un gesto defensivo, una forma de distraerse de sus problemas reales. Por la razón que fuera, escucharle hablar de las cosas que quería hacerle le afectaba. La había deseado demasiado y le había resultado realmente difícil seguir recordándose sus límites profesionales.

La mitad de ella quería creerle cuando decía que el sexo podía ayudarle a sanar, su otra mitad sabía que no era la mejor solución. La línea entre lo mejor para ella y lo que su corazón quería se borraba un poco más con el paso de cada día. Meg tenía razón al decirle que debía dejar su trabajo, pero dejarlo había roto su corazón. Site Four tenía normas sobre el contacto entre las especies y los humanos. Si se hubiera quedado...habría destruido a ambas.

Unos minutos después oyó pasos en el pasillo. Una alta hembra de las especies cruzó la puerta. No era una ex-paciente y se alegró de eso, ya que no podría explicarle porque se fue. Rachel forzó una sonrisa.

-"¿Eres la loquera?" La especie le frunció el ceño cuando se detuvo a dos metros.

-"Sí. Lo soy ".

-"Ven conmigo. Te voy a escoltar a tu vivienda y luego veremos qué cosas necesitas. Parece que no has traído equipaje. Necesitarás más ropa y objetos personales." Su mirada se desvió a Quinn.-"Espero que puedas arreglar su cabeza."

-"Yo también," Rachel lo admitió honestamente.- "Soy consciente que esto será una larga estancia. Tengo un cambio de ropa en el coche, por si puedes conseguir que alguien la recupere ".

-"Podemos hacer eso y podemos ordenar cualquier cosa que necesites fuera del Homeland" La mujer le evalúo.- "Puede llevarnos un día o dos conseguir ropa que te quede bien. Te pido disculpas ".

-"Está bien." Rachel no estaba preocupada por su aspecto. Su mirada se detuvo en Quinn.

Ella era lo único que le importaba.

-"No saldrás de tu casa sin escolta," le informó Rusty con severidad. La mujer de las especies gruñó y le miró para mostrar su punto. -"Se te traerán todas las comidas."

Estudió a Rachel críticamente desde la cabeza a los pies. -"¿Cuándo es tu ciclo?"

Rachel cambió su peso, echó un vistazo alrededor de la casa que le habían asignado y deseó que Rusty terminara con su charla. Las especies parecían decididas a imponer más normas a sus huéspedes humanos que la propia INE (Instituto Nacional de Estadística)

-"Llevo un tiempo poniéndome inyecciones anticonceptivas."

-"Bien. Ahora te hablare de los reglamentos y los procedimientos ".

-"Creo que ya los conozco"

Eso provoco una mirada curiosa en Rusty. -"¿En serio? Revisé tu historial y nunca antes has visitado el Homeland o La Reserva ".

-"Ayudé a escribir el manual sobre los reglamentos y las normas. Estaba allí cuando liberaron a tu gente de Industrias Mercile. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que los hombres tenían un sentido del olfato hipersensible y soy consciente de su reacción a una mujer que está ovulando o con el periodo. También sé que las mujeres que dan el pecho a sus bebes tienen que mantenerse lejos de ellos. "Ella se encogió de hombros. -"Algunos hombres amaban la leche y acosaron a las trabajadoras que volvieron al trabajo después de su permiso por maternidad. Hablé con muchos de tus chicos sobre las curvas de una mujer. Yo me encargue de que sólo las mujeres embarazadas se ocuparan de los hombres y de que las madres que amamantaban a sus bebes fueran reasignadas a otras funciones ".

Rusty frunció el ceño.- "¿En serio?"

-"Sí. Un listo asignó a las mujeres embarazadas para proteger a los machos de las especies, pero no tuvo en cuenta lo que pasaría después del embarazo. Aunque no atacaban a las mujeres, el aroma de la ovulación les volvía locos. Lo mismo pasa con el olor de la menstruación. El calor del desierto sólo empeoraba las cosas. Ni siquiera había una pequeña brisa allí, por lo que los hombres podían recoger demasiado bien los olores. Fue un error. Conseguí que cambiaran el procedimiento inmediatamente después de algunos enfrentamientos y llamé a las demás ubicaciones para advertirles de la situación. "

Una leve sonrisa curvó la boca de Rusty.- "¿Cómo alejaste a los hombres de las mujeres?" Ella le dio una gran sonrisa - "¿Le ofrecías tu cuerpo a cambio de que se alejaran de la mujer que quería?"

-"¡No! Les hablé y entraron en razón "Rachel relajó su tensa postura. -"¿Por qué no puedo comer con los demás? Leí en un periódico que todos comen en la cafetería. ¿Eso es incorrecto "

-"Los loqueros son muy populares y todo el mundo es consciente de que estás aquí. No queremos que se produzcan problemas. Vamos a mantenerte separada de todos, excepto de los oficiales asignados a escoltarte o de Quinn. Algunos de los nuestros podrían ponerse irritables en tu presencia ".

-"Eso tiene sentido." miró alrededor de la sala de estar de nuevo, recordando la mirada del hombre de las especies mientras la llamaba "Humana". -"¿Cuando trasladaran a Quinn?"

-"Ya lo han hecho." La mujer sacó un teléfono móvil de su bolsillo, lo tocó y miró hacia abajo.- "Me enviaron un mensaje para hacerme saber que la habían trasladado de forma segura."

-"¿Se ha despertado?"

La mujer se encogió de hombros.- "No dijeron nada sobre eso".

-"Hemos esperado a que trajeran mi ropa de repuesto y me comí un sándwich. Estoy lista para ir a donde esté recluido ".

-"Me dijeron que empiezas por la mañana."

Eso no le sentó bien a Rachel. Estaba impaciente por ver de nuevo al 466. -"Ella necesita mi ayuda ahora y yo estoy lista para dársela."

-"Está bien."

Rusty abrió la marcha y Rachel la siguió. Los dos hombres que le habían asignado como escoltas también se movieron detrás de ellas, aunque no hablaron y se mantuvieron muy atrás. No permitió que eso le molestara. Las especies podían acercarse o no a ella, era su elección. Se dirigieron de vuelta al centro médico y eso confundió a Rachel.

-"Pensé que habías dicho que la habían trasladado."

-"Lo hicieron. A la seguridad de la planta baja. Está dividida en dos partes. "Rusty le indicó que la siguiera. -"Tenemos habitaciones de hospital abajo, pero también tenemos una gran sala de almacenamiento que nos ayudara a retenerla. Ahí es donde está. Tomaremos el ascensor de carga. "

Eso mantuvo a Rachel en silencio cuando entraron en el edificio, caminó por un pasillo y llegaron a un gran ascensor. Un oficial de las nuevas especies estaba sentado en una silla y llevaba un arma atada a la cadera. Levantó la vista mientras ellas se acercaban.

Un portátil descansaba sobre sus muslos.

-"Esta es la loquera" Rusty hizo una pausa -"¿Esta Quinn despierto?"

-"No." La especie evaluó a Rachel con una mirada y obviamente, no la encontró amenazante.

-"Continuad".

Los dos guardias se quedaron atrás cuando entraron en el ascensor. Rusty pulso el botón y las puertas se cerraron. El nerviosismo se apoderó de Rachel y se abrazó a su pecho.

-"¿Tienes frío?"

-"No. Me preocupa no ser capaz de ayudar a Quinn ".

-"Ella te necesita."

-"Haré mi mejor esfuerzo."

El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron para revelar una habitación oscura. Rusty se adelantó y Rachel la siguió. El sótano era grande y había unas celdas al otro lado de la habitación. Las tres celdas estaban separadas entre si por gruesas barras de metal que llegaban desde el suelo hasta el techo. La celda central tenía la puerta cerrada y estaba vacía. La celda a un lado de la central parecía la habitación de un motel, pero con barrotes. Había una cama, una mesita de noche y una TV. La de Quinn contenía sólo una cama, un lavabo y un inodoro.

-"Es triste verlo de esta manera."Rusty hizo una pausa. -"Voy a traer una silla para que puedas sentarte y una manta para mantenerte caliente. Enseguida vuelvo. No te acerques a los barrotes".

-"¿No hay nadie aquí con ella?" Ella observo el oscuro sótano. -"Alguien debería vigilarle en todo momento."

-"Está durmiendo y el oficial que está arriba le escuchará si se despierta. Quinn es muy ruidosa desde el ataque. Ver a otros machos le pone en marcha. Es mejor que no vea o huela a ninguno ".

Sentía un extraño miedo en este sótano, pero Rachel no protestó cuando Rusty se fue. Sabía que era un miedo irracional. El único peligro era Quinn que está durmiendo tras las rejas. Vaciló antes de acercarse lentamente y se detuvo a unos cinco metros de su puerta.

Ellos habían lavado el pelo de Quinn y también le habían cambiado la ropa. Ahora llevaba unos pantalones negros y su pelo estaba extendido sobre la almohada para que se secara. Alguien se lo había cepillado con mimo. Ella se acercó un poco más. Ahora no tenía restricciones. El lento ascenso y descenso de sus pechos desnudo le aseguró que estaba viva.

-"Estoy aquí, Quinn."

Debió oírla porque sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Se incorporó tan rápido que Rachel se sobresaltó y jadeó. Quinn se levantó de la cama con un movimiento fluido y su cuerpo se estrelló contra los barrotes. Sus largos y delgados dedos se apoderaron del grueso metal y gruñó. Su oscura mirada se estrechó mientras la miraba directamente y le mostró sus afilados colmillos.

-"Tranquila", canturreó y se negó a retroceder. No podía llegar a ella. Quinn aspiró con fuerza y gruñó de nuevo. -"Soy Rachel. ¿Te acuerdas de mí, Quinn? " Sus ojos se estrecharon aún más mientras olía de nuevo. -"Por favor, acuérdate de mí." Ella se quedó muy quieta.-"Soy tu amiga."

De pronto se apartó de los barrotes y se volvió para mirar alrededor de la celda. Se abalanzó contra la pared del fondo, la golpeó con los puños y gruñó cuando no se rompió. Se volvió y atacó la otra pared y Rachel temió que se lastimara.

-"¡Basta!"

Ella giró la cabeza en su dirección y se detuvo.

-"Tranquila", susurró. Se quitó los zapatos de tacón alto y se apartó de ellos. Ella se agacho lentamente para sentarse en el duro suelo, con la esperanza de que así la viera menos amenazante. -"Está bien, Quinn."

Sus manos sujetaron la falda para evitar mostrar sus bragas mientras cruzaba las piernas en una posición más cómoda.- "Estoy aquí contigo. No estás sola. "

Quinn se volvió hacia ella, caminó hacia la puerta y se agarró a los barrotes de la misma. Tiró de ellos lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que los músculos de sus brazos se tensaran, pero no cedieron. Olió de nuevo y se puso de rodillas.

-"Eso es. Mantén la calma. "Ella sonrió. -"No quieres destrozar tus manos. Necesitarías un martillo perforador para mellar el metal o el hormigón".

Ella mantuvo su agarre en las barras mientras apretaba su rostro contra ellas. Su intensa mirada estaba fija en ella y Rachel se dio cuenta de que la miraba un extraño. La personalidad de Quinn no estaba allí, ni había señal de que la reconocía. Al menos, no una que pudiera ver. Ella la miraba como si no recordara que un par de horas antes la había sujetado contra la pared.

-"Vas a estar bien. Encontrare una forma de ayudarte ".

Una de sus manos soltó el metal y estiró su brazo entre los barrotes hacia ella. Quería ir con ella, pero no era tan tonta como para creer que estaría a salvo. El hecho de que parecía más tranquilo no significaba que no mordiera la mano que le ofrecía o tratara de arrancarle el brazo.

-"Ojalá pudiera, pero primero necesito que hables conmigo"

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron detrás de ellos y Quinn sacó su brazo de entre los barrotes, se puso de pie y gruñó. Rachel volvió la cabeza hacia Rusty que le traía una silla plegable y una manta doblada. Un aullido atravesó la habitación y ella miró boquiabierta a Quinn. Ella ataco los barrotes y estrello su hombro contra ellos, para tirarlos abajo. Rachel se levantó y se enfrentó a la mujer de las especies.

-"Estaba tranquilo."

-"Nunca lo está."

Rusty soltó la silla y dejó la manta sobre ella.- "Voy a tener que sedarla de nuevo antes de que se lastime a sí misma."

-"No, no lo hagas. Estaba bien hasta que llegaste ". Rachel miró a Quinn otra vez, vio como seguía intentando romper los barrotes y tomó una decisión.- "Déjanos a sola."

-"Se supone que debo quedarme aquí. Somos mujeres y no somos una amenaza para ella."

Quinn aulló de nuevo, el sonido se hizo eco a través del sótano. Rachel hizo una mueca.

-Estaba tranquila hasta que te vio. Por favor, Rusty. Vete. Se hará daño ".

La mujer vaciló.- "Te esperare dentro del ascensor, pero cerrare las puertas. Me quedaré en este piso. Grita si necesitas ayuda. "

Rusty giró y corrió lejos. Rachel se volvió y se sentó de nuevo en el suelo.

-"¿Quinn?" Su voz se suavizó. -"Tranquila".

Dejó de atacar los barrotes en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, jadeaba por su ataque a la celda y la miró.

-"Solo estamos tú y yo. ¿Te acuerdas? Solíamos hablar mucho ".

Ella cayó de rodillas mientras se calmaba. Eso daba a Rachel la esperanza de que una parte de ella se acordaba de sus sesiones y de que podría recuperarse muy lentamente. No podía soportar verla tan cambiada. Realmente le molestaba haber hecho lo más difícil de toda su vida al alejarse de ella sólo para que terminara encerrado en una celda. El arrepentimiento le golpeó duro mientras se preguntaba si de alguna manera las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes si hubiera tirado su ética por la ventana, si hubiera roto todas las reglas y si hubiera luchado por seguir siendo una parte de su vida. No te hagas esto, se ordenó a sí misma. Sabía que no debía entrar en el "qué pasaría si".

La realidad estaba justo frente a ella. Alguien había hecho algo terrible a la mujer que amaba y lo único que podía hacer era tratar de ayudarle a recuperarse.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo

En cuanto a las actualizaciones no se que día actualizare pues trabajo y lo hago en la noche o en mi tiempo libre.

esta historia no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes

 **Capitulo 2**

El Dr. Will Schuester era un idiota que no escuchaba sus razones. Rachel luchó para mantener su temperamento bajo control.

-"Los medicamentos sólo enturbian más su mente. Dijiste que no tienes ni idea de lo que a Quinn le han dado por lo que no tienes ni idea de si los tranquilizantes agravan su estado".

-"Tuvimos que hacerlo durante días antes de que llegaras, señorita sabelotodo" Le lanzó una mirada frustrada a Tiger y se pasó los dedos por el pelo blanco. -"Necesitamos más sangre de Quinn para tratar de aislar lo que le inyectaron. Debo examinarla, pero no puedo hacerlo cuando está dispuesta a matar a cualquier persona que se acerca. "

-"De acuerdo." Suspiró Tiger.

Rachel dio una mirada asesina a Tiger. -"No sabes si eso es peor. Quinn está muy confundida y no entiende por qué se le están haciendo eso"

-"Necesitamos las muestras." Schuester la miró.- "¿Qué sugieres? En cuanto abramos la puerta para tomar las muestras nos atacara. No es justo pedirle a los hombres a entren ahí y que luchen con ella para inmovilizarla".

-"Quieres muestras todos los días. Quinn no puede manejar eso en su estado actual. No la pueden drogar todos los días". Apretó los puños.- "¿No estás aún al mando, Tiger? Piensa en otra forma de hacerlo. "

-"No sabemos qué más hacer", admitió Tiger.- "Tenemos que hacerle pruebas a su sangre y necesitamos tomar unas muestras al día para comprobarlo. Eso no puede evitarse mientras tengamos la esperanza de encontrar una cura, si es que existe".

-"Tenemos la esperanza de concretar lo que se le hizo mediante la fabricación de un medicamento que contrarreste los efectos ".dijo Paul, el enfermero.- "Podría ser su única oportunidad de recuperarse."

-"Una dosis diaria de tranquilizantes en su sistema le haría daño a una persona sana. Piensa en su estado mental, así como en el físico. "Rachel se negó a dar marcha atrás.-"No tiene sentido hacer esas pruebas cuando está haciéndole más mal que bien."

Los hombres de las nuevas especies que habían permanecido en silencio en la esquina salieron de las sombras. -"¿Tienes otra idea, Dra. Berry?"

Ella se sintió intimidada al ver a Justice North, era un hombre enorme y dirigía la oficina nacional de estadística. Le había visto varias veces en televisión.

-"Sería mejor contenerla sin tranquilizantes a introducirlos constantemente en su sistema. No se debe dar ningún otro producto químico hasta que tengamos algunas respuestas. Podrían dañarla aún más. Cualquier persona sometida a esos niveles de sedantes sobre una base diaria sufriría efectos nocivos. Ya está confundida y cada vez que tenéis que noquearla hacéis que vuelva a perder el contacto con la realidad".

Tiger gruñó con evidente frustración.- "Estoy de acuerdo con ella."

-"Yo también." Justice se dirigió al Dr. Schuester. -"Will, estoy de acuerdo con la psiquiatra en este asunto. Quiero que sigas con tus pruebas, pero jugar con su mente durante el proceso no es aceptable. Haré que nuestros hombres entren y la inmovilicen. Vamos a tenerla inmovilizada durante dos días para que puedas hacer tus pruebas, pero debo dejarla libre después de eso. De esta manera estamos jugando seguro".

-"¿Dos días?" Rachel le miró en shock. -"Eso es demasiado tiempo. Podéis inmovilizarla sólo para las pruebas".

Justice se enfrentó a ella.- "He aprendido mucho sobre el compromiso, Dra. Berry. Usted debería hacer lo mismo".

-"Llámame Rachel, por favor. Tenerla atada no será bueno para su salud mental. Claro, que es mejor que las drogas, pero vais a mantenerla inmóvil durante mucho tiempo y sabes que las especies reaccionan negativamente a eso".

-"Tengo mucho más cosas que considerar. Está la seguridad y el bienestar emocional de mis otros machos. Odian dialogar con ella y han sufrido varias lesiones. Nosotros no jugamos cuando peleamos. Quinn está salvaje y podría matar a alguien. Todas las especies que están en las puertas y en contacto con el público corren el riesgo de ser atacados de nuevo con esta droga desconocida. Muchos hombres están en peligro. ¿Entiendes? " Justice suspiró.- "Compromiso. Sin drogas, pero tiene que ser restringido. Voy a darle a Will dos días para que haga las pruebas pertinentes y luego la dejaremos libre en su celda durante unos días, pero después de eso volveremos a revaluar la situación. Esperamos tener respuestas para entonces y descubrir una forma efectiva de curar lo que le hicieron".

Rachel odiaba eso, pero asintió con la cabeza.- "Está bien."

-"Gracias." Justice sonrió tristemente.

-"Puedo ser razonable y lo entiendo. Es peligroso, pero estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor para ella. "Quería que entendiera su posición.

-"Por eso te trajeron aquí. Tú eres la portavoz de su salud mental. Mi trabajo es pensar en la seguridad de todos. "Justice se volvió hacia Tiger. -"Tenemos que ir allí para atarla. Duplica sus ataduras ".

-"Mierda." Tiger asintió con la cabeza. -"Vamos a tener que pensar en algo." Las lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos.

-"Algo similar a lo que Mercile utilizaba con nosotros, así tendrá la capacidad de moverse para ir al baño. Creo que mantenerla en un veinte-cuatro/siete sería lo peor que podríamos hacerle".

La tensión en la sala se multiplicó por diez. Justice asintió bruscamente.-"Estoy de acuerdo. Joder. Quiero matar al hijo de puta que le disparó ese medicamento y al que lo creó".

-"Ponte a la cola," murmuró Tiger. -"Yo me encargo de todo lo que hay que hacer. Ve. No quieres ver esto y recomiendo que restringas aún más el acceso a ella. Todo el mundo se enfurecerá cuando se enteren de lo que planeamos hacer. Dile a Blaine y a Harley que vengan. Entre los tres resolveremos el tema y lo pondremos en marcha".

Justice se desabrochó la chaqueta y se la quitó para revelar sus anchos hombros bajo una camisa blanca. Su corbata y zapatos fueron los siguientes.- "Me quedo. Yo di la orden. Te ayudaré aplicarla".

-"Justice..." Tiger frunció el ceño.

-"Basta." Justice se desabrochó la camisa.- "Me quedo." Se quedó mirando a Tiger -"Lo necesitamos plano, no restringida a la pared. Eso sin duda le recordara a Mercile. No habrá sistemas de poleas automatizadas o el sonido de los motores puede provocarle retrocesos ".

Tiger vaciló.- "De acuerdo. Estoy pensando en ponerle cadenas de tres metros en los tobillos para darle movimiento, pero la mantendrán lejos de la puerta. Podríamos engancharlas a los barrotes en las esquinas de la celda. Las cadenas de las muñecas pueden ser más largas y podemos engancharlas a las esquinas delanteras, así podrá acceder a la pared trasera. Eso le permitirá moverse por una mayor parte de la zona. Cuatro hombres pueden tensar las cadenas y obligarla a bajar al suelo cuando tengamos que acceder a ella. "

-"Eso funcionara." Justice se arremangó la camisa.- "¿No ha perdido su fuerza?"

-"Nop. Está comiendo mucho y no parece sentir mucho dolor o está muy enojada como para prestarle atención. Es duro como el infierno. "Tiger sacó un teléfono móvil.

-"Haré esas llamadas." Él se apartó y caminó hacia una esquina.

Justice se quitó el cinturón.- "Tuve una rueda de presa hace una hora. Odio llevar todas estas capas de ropa ".

A Rachel le ponía nerviosa el líder de la ONE.- "No te culpo. Espero que todo esté bien. No he visto las noticias últimamente. "

-"Son las típicas cosas que tratamos a diario." Suspiró.- "Voy acercarme a Quinn."

-"Desearía que no lo hicieras."

Ese comentario hizo que le frunciera el ceño.-"¿Por qué?"

-"Está mirándonos tranquilamente, pero eso cambiara si te acercas a ella. No quiero que se lastime cuando empiece a golpear las cosas".

-"Soy un alfa. Quiero ver si responde a eso en su estado actual".

-"Ella también es un alfa." Rachel le frunció el ceño.- "No es una buena idea, pero no puedo detenerte."

-"Quinn es bastante suave."

-"Lo era antes de ser drogada y lo era cuando yo la conocí, pero esta Quinn no lo es. Ahora es muy diferente." Su mirada se detuvo en la mujer agazapada dentro de su celda, observándolos en silencio. -"Ahora actúa por instinto y no retrocederá ante ti."

-"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?"

Ella lo miró.-"Es una suposición."

Justice se acercó lentamente y Quinn se levantó, gruñendo.

-"Por favor no lo hagas," susurró, sabía que Justice la oía.

Se detuvo y retrocedió.- "Está bien."

Tiger regresó.-"Ellos están de camino y he llamado al departamento de suministro. Nos enviaran las cadenas y los sistemas de retención en cuanto los encuentren. No es como si tuviéramos esas cosas por ahí, así que les llevara unas horas".

El Dr. Schuester suspiró.- "¿Por qué no almorzamos mientras esperamos?"

-"Está bien." Justice dejó su ropa doblada a un lado.- "¿Rachel? ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros en mi oficina? "

-"No, gracias. Yo me quedo aquí".

-"Apenas le has dejado desde que llegaste. Tómate un descanso".

-"Creo que es mejor que me quede. Esta mañana le pedí a uno de los oficiales que me consiguiera una muda de ropa y utilicé la ducha de planta alta. "Ella no apartó su atención de Quinn.- "No la voy a dejar."

-"Está bien." Justice hizo señas a los hombres para que salieran. -"Os traerán el almuerzo a las dos."

-"Gracias." Ella esperó a que se fueran antes de enfrentarse a la celda.

Quinn se agachó de nuevo cuando ella se acercó lentamente.

-"Hola." Ella se agachó también para estar a su nivel.- "Pareces más tranquila. Les has permitido estar en la habitación sin enojarte ".

Sus fosas nasales se dilataron cuando olfateó ruidosamente.

-"Antes éramos amigas." Ella gateó hacia Quinn e ignoró el duro suelo de cemento. Se movió lentamente para evitar que ella protestara.-"Me estás mirando muy atentamente. Ojala supiera lo qué estás pensando".

Una de sus manos liberó el barrote y la deslizo entre ellos para llegar a ella. Realmente quería tocarla. Quinn parecía bastante tranquila, pero no se acercaría hasta que hablara con ella, era demasiado arriesgado. Había oído muchas historias de los sobrevivientes de Mercile. Las especies habían matado a sus verdugos durante su cautiverio cuando se les dio la oportunidad. Ella podría estar jugando con ella para atraerla y atacarle. Se detuvo cuando sus dedos estaban a varios centímetros de su cara.

Su mirada se quedó fija en su cuerpo y ella miró hacia abajo, para ver que en esa posición le estaba mostrando los pechos por el escote de su camisa. Ella suspiró y miró hacia arriba.

-"No estoy haciendo progresos contigo, ¿verdad? Tienes toda la atención puesta en mis pechos. Maldita sea".

Se sentó y se colocó bien la camisa. Ella no retiro la mano de entre los barrotes y siguió mirándola. Ella sonrió y trató de ocultar su preocupación.

-"¿Quieres hablar conmigo? ¿En qué piensas? "Olió de nuevo y gruñó. No en un tono amenazante, pero si en uno parecido a la frustración. Quería tocarla, pero ella no estaba a su alcance. Siempre había sido terca. Una idea se le ocurrió.

-"¿Quieres?" Ella agarró el cuello de su camisa y tiró lo suficiente como para darle un vistazo de sus pechos.- "Háblame, Quinn."

Sus atractivos y generosos labios se separaron y su lengua los lamió. Otro gruñido salió de ella, este un poco más profundo. Le mostró sus afilados caninos y ella sostuvo su mirada frustrada.

-"¿Puedes hablar? Inténtalo. ¿Por favor? "

La emoción brilló en sus ojos, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba. Siempre había sido buena en ocultarle todo. Metió su brazo más entre los barrotes hasta que su bíceps le impidió llegar más lejos. Ella se puso de rodillas y las yemas de sus dedos quedaron a escasos centímetros de su camisa.

-"¿Quinn?"

Dejó de mirar su escote para mirarla a los ojos.

-"Di algo, cualquier cosa. ¿Quieres tocarme? Dame algo a cambio ".

Su gruñido se profundizó, esta vez sonó un poco aterrador. Estaba jugando a un juego peligroso, teniendo en cuenta que le estaba ofreciendo tocarla si ella obedecía. Lo haría. Al diablo con la ética. Necesitaba que Quinn confiara en ella. Eso era fundamental para poder ayudarla, pero la confianza debía ir en ambos sentidos.

-"¿Estás ahí?" Ella le miró profundamente a los ojos.- "Di una palabra y me acercare un poco más"

Ella cerró la boca, ocultando sus colmillos y tragó saliva. Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras la miraba.- "Dar", dijo con voz ronca.

Podía formar palabras ya que no estaba repitiendo lo que ella había dicho, lo que significaba que podía hacer algo más que imitar ruidos. Eso debía significar que podía pensar y que las drogas que le habían dado no le habían causado un daño cerebral masivo. Ella asintió con la cabeza y levantó la rodilla para arrastrarse más cerca.

-"No me hagas daño." era una súplica. Sólo podía esperar que no le hiciera sangre o algo peor.

-"¡No lo hagas!"

La profunda voz masculina le sobresaltó y giró su cabeza. Una gran forma salió de las sombras al otro lado de la habitación. Sus botas sonaron con fuerza mientras se dirigía a ella.

-"Aléjate de ella."

Quinn le gruñó, metió su brazo dentro de la celda y se puso en pie. Su cuerpo se estrelló contra los barrotes, como si quisiera atravesarlos. El nuevo macho de las especies tenía el pelo castaño hasta los hombros y los ojos marrones. Vestía unos vaqueros desgastados, una camiseta negra, una chaqueta de cuero negro y unas botas negras de motorista.

-"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Se agachó, la cogió del brazo y la obligó a ponerse de pie. Seguramente media un metro ochenta y tres.

-"¿Quién eres tú?" ella jadeó.

-"¿Quién coño eres tú? ¿Crees que es divertido molestarla porque está dentro de una jaula? "Él la sacudió ásperamente. -"¿Quién te dejó entrar aquí? Será mejor que hables rápido, mujer. Podría meter tu culo ahí con ella después de lo que vi. ¿Sabes lo que ella te haría después de lo que has echo? Te follara durante horas. "

Rachel se sorprendió. Le llevó unos segundos recuperarse. -"¿Quién eres tú? Esto no es lo que parece".

-"Soy su mejor amigo." Él la alejó unos metros de la celda.- "Alégrate de que eres una mujer o de lo contrario te patearía el culo. ¿Qué clase de perra enferma eres para hacer eso? ¿Esa es tu idea de diversión? ¿Ponerle la polla dura a una especie loca? "

Ella agarró la muñeca de la mano que la sujetaba.

-"¡No! Soy la Dra. Rachel Berry y no sabes de lo que estás hablando. No estaba siendo mala con ella. Es a lo único que me responde. Daría volteretas si eso hiciera que ella hablara conmigo, pero sólo se interesa por el sexo. "

Él aflojo ligeramente el agarre en su brazo y le frunció el ceño.- "Conozco ese nombre. Lo he oído antes. "

-"Yo fui la terapeuta de Quinn cuando la rescataron de Mercile. El-"

Quinnn aulló de indignación. Ella se volvió hacia ella. Se veía molesta, pero no la culpaba.- "Por favor, cálmate", le instó.

Ella estrelló su cuerpo contra las barras de nuevo, gruñó y miró furiosa al hombre que le había impedido acercarse a ella.

-"Vamos a alejarnos de ella y hablaremos de esto."

Rachel tiró de la gran especie, en la misma dirección por la que él había venido. Ella mantuvo su mirada fija en Quinn y se dirigió directamente a ella.

-"Volveré y empezaremos de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? No faltare a mi palabra. Puedes tocarme. Déjame primero hablar con él ".

La especie apretó su muñeca de nuevo.- "No te acercaras a ella."

Ella alzó la barbilla para dirigirle una mirada fría- "Camina conmigo. ¿Ves lo que está haciendo? Podría lastimarse. Muévete si de verdad te preocupas por ella. "

-"Mierda".

Él tiró de su brazo y ahora era él quien la arrastraba. No se detuvo hasta que estuvieron junto a la pared del fondo.

-"Te llevare a Seguridad y hablaremos de lo que he visto."

-"Me viste conseguir que hablara ¿La oíste? Puede formar palabras. Eso significa que puede comunicarse. Quinn está en alguna parte ".

-"Te burlaste de ella."

-"No lo hice." Ella tiró con fuerza de su brazo y él la soltó. -"¿Eres su mejor amigo? ¿Tienes nombre? "

-"Harley y sí, soy su mejor amigo. Por eso te voy a llevar a seguridad y patearan tu culo fuera de las puertas ".

Luchó contra la frustración.- "Escúchame, Harley. Ella dijo una palabra. ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa? " Él gruñó bajo, revelando sus rasgos caninos. Rachel respiró hondo. -"Estás malinterpretando lo que has visto. Dame dos minutos para explicarlo. "Levantó dos dedos.-"Eso es lo único que pido."

-"Hazlo bien." Su voz era dura y mostraba su ira.

-"Ella rechaza a todo el mundo y parece que la única forma de llegar a ella es través de su fijación por el sexo. Usare lo que funcione con ella". Se frotó la muñeca lastimada. -"Haré lo que sea para ayudarla y le mostrare mis pechos si eso es lo que necesito hacer para que se comunique conmigo. Eso es lo que estaba haciendo. La droga que le dieron la ha vuelto primitiva y se guía por sus instintos animales, pero puede hablar si se concentra lo suficiente. Eso es una señal de que sus habilidades cognitivas están intactas. He descubierto que puedo hacer que hable conmigo si le ofrezco lo que más quiere ".Ella cogió aire. -"No estaba siendo cruel. Solo estoy tratando de salvarla ".

El rostro de Harley estaba en las sombras y no podía leer su expresión, pero no estaba gruñendo.- "Podría haberte matado."

-"Ella quiere otra cosa de mí. Cuando me inmovilizo contra la pared no había barrotes entre nosotras. Me habría matado entonces si ella me viera como su enemigo o una amenaza ".

Él gruñó en voz baja.- "¿De qué estás hablando?"

Ella le contó rápidamente lo que había sucedido cuando llegó.- "Como ves, podría haberme arrancado la garganta con los dientes o roto el cuello. Quinn no lo hizo. Yo no soy tonta. Créeme cuando te digo que soy muy consciente de que podría haberme matado con mucha facilidad si eso era lo que quería hacer ". Ella dio un paso atrás.- "¿Puedo continuar? Tengo que demostrarle que puede confiar en mí. Le dije que podía tocarme si hablaba y lo hizo ".

-"Estás loca."

Rachel no respondió a la acusación, ya que posiblemente lo estaba.-"Estoy decidida a hacer todo lo posible para ayudarla."

-"¿Y si quiere hacer algo más que tocarte?"

Sus mejillas se calentaron.- "Lo que sea necesario. Haré cualquier cosa por ella. "Dio un paso adelante y casi chocó con ella. -"¿Qué ha cambiado?"

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Se inclinó un poco más hasta que su cara salió a la luz. Sus ojos castaños la miraban con frialdad.- "Ahora te recuerdo. Te fuiste cuando ella aún te necesitaba y ni siquiera tuviste el valor de decirle adiós ".

Mierda. El tipo realmente es un buen amigo de Quinn.

-"Sentía algo por ti, pero te negaste a darle una oportunidad. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te están pagando un montón de dinero? "

-"No estoy en el reloj."

-"¿Qué significa eso?"

-"No estoy en nómina. Vine porque me dijeron que era necesaria. No tenía la obligación de dejarlo todo para venir aquí, pero lo hice en cuanto recibí esa llamada. Me quedare porque Quinn me necesita. No se trata de dinero. Quiero ayudarla ".

Él la miró con desconfianza, sin molestarse en ocultarlo.-"¿No estás aquí oficialmente?"

-"No."

-"Entonces no estás realmente ejerciendo de loquera. ¿Cierto? "

Podía adivinar hacia dónde iba la conversación. -"La ONE me pregunto si podía ayudarla. No puedes echarme del Homeland. Ellos me invitaron y pienso quedarme ".

Él se echó hacia atrás, ocultando su rostro una vez más en las sombras. -"La ética no será un obstáculo esta vez entre ustedes, ¿verdad?"

Podía sentir que la sangre abandonaba su cara. Quinn debió contarle a su amigo los motivos que ella le había dado para mantenerla a distancia. Sus hombros se cuadraron y su espalda se tensó.

-"No", declaró descaradamente.- "No lo es. No es mi paciente". Suspiró temblorosamente antes de continuar.- "¿Tienes algún problema con eso?"

Él retrocedió.- "No. Me pregunto si el uso de tu cuerpo es realmente la única forma de alcanzarla o si estás usando una excusa para acercarte a ella. Continua, Dra. Berry. Pero no te olvides de que estaré vigilando. Cruza una línea que no me guste y yo mismo te llevaré a las puertas. ¿Soy claro? "

"Perfectamente." Él no tenia problemas para expresar sus sentimientos. -"Dime otra forma de llegar a ella y estaré encantada de probarla."

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que ella se volvió y se dirigió hacia Quinn otra vez.

Harley no tenía un plan alternativo o se lo habría dicho. Quinn se movía furiosamente dentro de su celda, se detuvo y la miró cuando percibió que regresaba con ella.

-"Tranquila", susurró.-"Soy yo".

Ella se aferró a los barrotes. Ella se puso de rodillas otra vez cuando estaba a un par de metros de su celda y se quedó allí, mirándola.

-"¿Quinn? Cálmate. "

Ella se puso también de rodillas, sin soltar los barrotes de metal. Le mostró sus colmillos y gruñó en voz baja. Estaba calmándose lentamente. Ella se sentó sobre su trasero y esperó hasta su ira se desvaneció. Esperaba que su comida no llegara pronto, porque ella siempre había sido terca. Le llevaría un tiempo conseguir que confiara en ella.

-"Lo siento por eso." Ella mantuvo su tono suave. -"Tu amigo está muy preocupado por ti."

Ella gruñó y soltó uno de los barrotes para llegar a ella. Ella sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión en ese momento, confiar en ella o no. Había sido honesta con Harley. Quinn podría haberla matado antes, si hubiera querido hacerlo. Rachel se inclinó hacia delante y estiró su mano hacia ella. El miedo se deslizó por su espalda al imaginarse lo peor. Podría tirar de ella hacia la celda para morderla o romperle el cuello. Las puntas de sus dedos callosos rozaron los de ella. Ella dejó de gruñir, parecía fascinada con el tacto de sus dedos. Ella contuvo el aliento, no sabía lo que Quinn iba a hacer, pero sólo frotó los dedos contra los de ella. Rachel se relajó.

-"No soy tu enemiga, Quinn."

Quinn la miró y ella se encontró con su mirada. La sorprendió cuando de repente agarró su mano y la atrajo hacia ella. Su culo se deslizó a lo largo del hormigón, jadeó y rezó para que no le rompiera los huesos de los dedos cuando los apretó más fuerte. Trató de luchar, pero no sirvió de nada. Su hombro golpeó las barras de metal de la celda. Su otra mano de repente se curvo alrededor de sus costillas. Ella la miró a través de los barrotes que los separaba. Quinn la olió, su mirada bajó a la delantera de su camisa y emitió un gemido suave.

No me hace daño, pero podría y con facilidad. La mantuvo cerca. Ella miró las profundidades de sus ojos verdes, mientras que Quinn se negaba apartar la mirada de sus pechos.

-"¿Quinn?"

Ella gruñó en voz baja, con una expresión de concentración en su rostro. Se preguntó qué estaría pensando, pero ella soltó su mano de repente y la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ella cogió aire cuando Quinn ahuecó su pecho, acariciándolo. Lo apretó con suavidad y la miró a los ojos.

-"Rach".

La forma de decir su nombre la hizo querer llorar. Su mano temblaba cuando la metió entre los barrotes para tocar su rostro. Ella no se apartó y le permitió a acariciar su mandíbula.

-"Sí. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? "

Ella la soltó de repente y se apartó, pero ella no se movió y permaneció apoyada en los barrotes. Quinn se levantó y gruñó mientras miraba a través de la habitación. Ella volvió la cabeza y deseó que Harley no hubiera salido a la luz. Debió de haberse quedado oculto en las sombras.

-"Aléjate de ella."

-"Vete",ella le ordenó.

Quinn gruñó, parecía estar de acuerdo con su orden. Harley frunció el ceño.-"¡Apártate de ella!."

-"Creo que me recuerda. Dijo mi nombre. ¿No la oíste? "

Harley se colocó detrás de ella cuando Rachel sintió unos dedos cerrarse alrededor de su garganta, cortándole el aire. Era Quinn. Le dolieron los oídos cuando aulló detrás de ella. Harley se quedó helado.

-"Ve," Quinn gruñó.

-"Mierda. Suéltala, mujer. "Harley gruñó.

-"Ve," Quinn exigió de nuevo y apretó su agarre.

Harley retrocedió unos pocos metros.- "Deja que se vaya."

Quinn se agachó y agarró su brazo mientras mantenía un firme control sobre su garganta.- "Matar. Ve".

Ella la obligó a ponerse en pie y tiró de ella con fuerza contra los barrotes. Era su rehén. Era así de simple. Quinn quería que el hombre se fuera y la utilizaba para conseguirlo. Sabía que podría romperle fácilmente el cuello. Le rogaría que la soltara, pero apenas podía respirar.

-"Mierda." Harley retrocedió más. -"No le hagas daño."

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Rusty entró en el sótano llevando una bandeja con dos platos. Ella se detuvo bruscamente.

-"Oh, mierda."

Harley la miró antes de volver mirara a su mejor amiga.-"Nos vamos. No le hagas daño".

-"¿Cómo se acercó tanto la humana a ella?" Rusty retrocedió unos pasos.

-"Ella lo dejó. El que le pidió que viniera aquí ha cometido un gran error. Podría matarla. ".

Harley evitó acercarse a la hembra especies. -"Nos vamos, Quinn. Míranos. No hagas daño a esa mujer ".

Ambos se metieron en el ascensor y las puertas se cerraron. Los dedos en su cuello y brazo se aflojaron. Ella empujó su culo contra los barrotes e impulsó su cuerpo hacia adelante consiguiendo romper por completo su dominio sobre ella. Rachel cayó al suelo sobre sus manos y rodillas. Luchó por coger aire a la vez que se arrastraba lejos de Quinn.

-"Ven," dijo una profunda voz detrás de ella.

Quinn quería que regresara cerca de la jaula. Ella negó con la cabeza mientras se tocaba su dolorida garganta. Sabía que tenía marcas rojas y futuras contusiones. Las especies eran demasiado fuertes incluso las mujeres. Ella arriesgó su vida por acercarse a ella y había conseguido que casi la matara. No cometería el mismo error dos veces.

-"¡Ven!" Gruñó.

Rachel volvió la cabeza en su dirección, pero no pudo mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-"No."

Las lágrimas la cegaron y miró a otro lado. Puede que ahora la reconociera pero seguro que ella no la conocía en este momento. La mujer de la que se había enamorado nunca le habría hecho eso. Tenía suerte de estar viva.


	4. Chapter 4

los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen

Capítulo 3

-"¿Qué estabas haciendo?" Tiger estaba furioso y no hacia ningún intento de ocultarlo.

-"Mostrando a Quinn que podía confiar en mí."

Rachel estaba cansada después de pasar una noche agitada en la casa que le habían asignado. Les había pedido que la escoltaran allí después de lo que había sucedido. Ella había necesitado alejarse un poco de Quinn después de su encuentro tan cercano. Sus visitantes habían llegado después del desayuno.

-"Ella no debe estar cerca de ella." Harley hoy llevaba la camiseta de una banda de heavy metal, unos jeans y sus botas de motorista, que supuso llevaba todos los días. -"Es evidente que ella no quiere que matarla, pero la próxima vez podría obligarnos a abrir su celda para salvar su vida. Fue una suerte que sólo quisiera estar a solas con ella. Ella no está en condiciones de razonar con nadie ".

-"De acuerdo." Justice North la miró sombríamente-. "No deberías haberte acercado tanto a ella."

-"Ella habló."

Justice arqueó sus cejas negras.- "¿En serio? Nadie me había dicho eso. "

-"Fue sólo unas palabras," Tiger le informó. -"Sigue siendo peligrosa."

-"Ella no dijo nada cuando entramos en su celda." Justice miró Harley. -"¿Por qué no dijo que nos detuviéramos? Ella no tuvo ningún problema en luchar contra nosotros mientras la inmovilizamos".

-"¿Lo hiciste?" Rachel había querido estar allí. "¿Está bien?"

-"Está enojada." Tiger se encogió de hombros. -"Nadie resultó herido."

El alivio fue instantáneo.-"Bien."

-"Ella no tiene derecho a estar cerca de ella", repitió Harley.- "No conoces su historia."

A Rachel no le sorprendió que Harley le hablara a los demás de su pasado con Quinn. Él le había advertido que haría cualquier cosa para alejarla de Quinn y Harley era un hombre de palabra.

-"Estamos al tanto de su historia." Justice lo rechazó con un gesto de la mano mientras miraba a Rachel. -"Me preocupa más que arriesgaras tu vida sin consultarnos primero."

-"Estaba estableciendo un vínculo de confianza. No puedo dejar de trabajar con ella para preguntar cada vez que tome una decisión ".

-"Permitió que Quinn jugara con sus pechos después de que se los mostrara."

Rachel hizo una mueca ante el tono áspero de Harley. -"Haces que parezca vulgar, pero no fue así." destetó como los ojos de Justice se abrieron como platos.- "No es lo que debes estar pensando. Quinn está interesada en el sexo y es la única forma de motivarle a hablar conmigo " Sus mejillas se sonrojaron por la vergüenza.-"Tengo que hacerle hablar. No puedo evitar ayudarla y no le mostré mis pechos, le mostré mi escote".

-"Ella no quiere hablar", gruñó Harley. -"Ella quiere follar."

-"Harley" gruñó Justice.-"¡Basta!"

-"¿Sabes lo que le hizo a Quinn y aún así la llamaste?"

-"Quinn la respeta".

Harley resopló. -"¿Qué sabes sobre lo que ocurrió entre ella y Quinn en Site Four, Justice?"

-"Ella fue su psiquiatra cuando la liberaron de Mercile y habló muy bien de ella."

-"Confiaba en ella y quería follarla pero ella la rechazo. Le hizo daño ".

Los hombres en la sala de repente volvieron su atención hacia Rachel y ella se abrazó a su cintura, intentando parecer más pequeña en la silla. Alzó la barbilla mientras miraba a Harley.

-"Yo no le hice daño."

-"Mentira. Elegiste tu trabajo sobre ella. ¿Crees que era estúpida y no sabía eso? ¿Qué no entendía lo poco que significaba para ti? Tenía sentimientos por ti, pero le llenaste de tu mierda y te largaste. No estabas allí para ver cómo eso la afectó. Odiaba a la otra psiquiatra que le asignaron. Ella era una perra fría que actuaba como si fuéramos animales que necesitaban aprender a comer de su mano para abandonar los malos hábitos que habíamos aprendido en Mercile ".

-"No fue así."

Rachel hizo una mueca, se imaginó que estaba hablando de Geraldine, su anterior supervisora. La mujer no tenía sentido común y si lo que Harley decía era verdad, entonces no tenía ni puta idea de cómo aconsejar a un paciente con semejante trauma. Harley dio un paso amenazador hacia ella, con los puños apretados a los costados, pero se detuvo.

-"Fue exactamente así. Ella te dijo que te quería y le permitiste pensar que tenía una oportunidad. Le prometiste tu cuerpo si se abría en tus sesiones, pero luego huiste cuando llegó el momento de pagar".

La vergüenza se transformó rápidamente en ira. -"Yo no le prometí nada. Le dije que no podíamos tener relaciones sexuales. ! Era su terapeuta¡ ".

-"Tú ética. Si. También lo mencionó". Harley gruñó. -"¿Le permitiste acariciar tus pechos mientras le soltabas esas excusas mierda?. La ponías dura en tus sesiones para hacerla hablar y que me condenen si permito que se lo hagas de nuevo sólo para dejarla en la estacada otra vez. "

-"¡No lo hice!" Ella se puso de pie, mirándole. La palma de su mano picaba por las ganas de abofetear a ese hijo de puta.- "Fui estrictamente profesional con mi paciente. Nunca me tocó los pechos o cualquier otra parte de mi cuerpo, excepto las manos cuando quería incomodarme o intimidarme. Le deje muy claro que no podíamos tener una relación sexual, así que no me acuses de eso. ¡No lo hice! "

Harley le mostró sus colmillos.- "Tú eres insensible y no deberías cuidar de ella."

-"No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando, Harley. Te equivocas. Por eso renuncié a mi trabajo. Sabía que me rompería con el tiempo porque sentía demasiado por ella ".

-"Acabas de admitir que tu trabajo fue más importante que ella. De lo contrario, te habrías quedado con ella. "

Ella se le quedó mirando e hizo caso omiso de los demás en la sala, ya que nadie habló.

-"¿Cómo podría haberme quedado con ella? ¿Sabes lo que habría pasado si me hubiera acostado con Quinn? "

-"Ella habría sido feliz."

-"Me habrían despedido por tener sexo con ella ... y mucho peor."

-"¡Tú trabajo fue más importante!" Harley hizo una mueca de disgusto y volvió la cabeza para mirar a Justice.- "Ella tiene que ser escoltada fuera del Homeland y lejos de Quinn. No podemos confiar en que no le haga daño de nuevo. Su bienestar no es su prioridad y nunca lo será ".

-"Que te jodan, Harley", le espetó antes de que pudiera controlar su temperamento. -"Yo haría cualquier cosa por Quinn."

Él la miró.- "La dejaste aun sabiendo que te necesitaba"

Rachel negó con la cabeza.- "¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingenuo? ¿Me escuchaste cuando dije que me habrían despedido si me hubiera acostado con ella? ¿Crees que me habrían permitido acercarme a ella después de eso? ¡Estaba en una ubicación confidencial!" Trató de frenar sus emociones. Le resultó difícil hacerlo. -"Había cámaras y guardias merodeando por todo el lugar. Se habrían dado cuenta rápidamente si hubiera permitido que mi relación con Quinn llegara a ser de carácter sexual. Me habrían obligado a marcharme de allí y probablemente habría terminado en la cárcel. Me habrían denunciado con los cargos suficientes como para mantenerme encerrada durante mucho tiempo por miedo a que revelara la ubicación de ese sitio".

Harley le frunció el ceño.- "Ella lo habría perdido todo por dormir contigo una vez."

Ella se dejó caer en la silla, se abrazó a su pecho de nuevo y se quedó mirando su regazo. -"No creas que no me sentí tentada hacerlo. Quinn me importaba. No tienes ni idea de cuánto " Tragó saliva y se tragó el nudo en su garganta. -"Pero también sabía que dormir juntas le dañaría más. Siempre la puse en primer lugar ".

-"¿Cómo la habrías dañado más?" Fue Justice quien habló.

Ella le devolvió la mirada. No parecía enfadado. -"Quinn no conseguía adaptarse a la vida lejos de Mercile. Ella era antisocial y se enfrentaba a los guardias. Imagínate lo que habría pasado si ella hubiera visto como me sacaban esposada de la propiedad. Podría haber intentado ayudarme, pensando que me estaba protegiendo. Habría hecho que odiara a los guardias más de lo que ya los odiaba o incluso la habrían disparado si hubiera matado a uno. Los guardias tenían orden de no hacer daño a las especies, excepto en situaciones de vida o muerte o si uno estaba fuera de control. Yo no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su vida o hacer que decidieran que no era estable para vivir en libertad. ¿Sabes lo que le hicieron a las especies que no podían integrarse con los humanos que trabajaban allí? "

Justice suspiró. -"Lo sé. Ellos los mantenían fuertemente sedados y apartados de los demás. Muchos de los residentes de la Zona Salvaje son las especies que nos trajeron después de soportar ese tratamiento".

-"Exacto" Ella desvió su mirada a Harley. No parecía tan enojado como antes. -"Por eso lo hice. Sabía que con el tiempo ella lograría seducirme y que podían matarla o enviarla a una de las salas del hospital donde lo mantendrían muy drogado. La idea de que pudiera suceder alguna de esas cosas me partía el corazón en pedazos. No puse mi carrera por encima de Quinn. Hice lo único que podía hacer por ella. Imaginé que se enfurecería conmigo, pero al menos estaría a salvo".

Harley se acercó y se detuvo, estudiándola.- "Mierda." Él se apartó, suspirando.- "Te creo."

-"¿Rachel?"

Destetaba la forma en que sus tripas se retorcían mientras Justice la miraba.- "¿Sí?"

Podría pedirle que se fuera. Era lo peor que podía hacerle. Él se quedó en silencio durante tanto tiempo que su estómago amenazó con expulsar su desayuno. Le destrozaría si decía que se marchara. Ni siquiera tenía el derecho de pedirle que la mantuviera informada sobre el estado de Quinn. Tendría que preguntarse si se estaba recuperando o si empeoraba y no podría hacer nada.

-"Por favor, déjame ayudarla." Él parpadeó, sin decir nada. -"¿Quieres que te ruegue?" Sería un duro golpe para su orgullo, pero sería por Quinn. -"Lo haré. Conseguí que hablara. Ella se calma cuando está conmigo. Dijo mi nombre. Déjame llegar a ella. "

Justice miró a los hombres.-"Dejadnos a solas unos minutos."

-"No." Harley se enfrentó a ellos. -"Deja que lo intente."

El líder no parecía enfadado, pero si sorprendido. -"¿Me estás dando órdenes?"

-"Quinn tenía fuertes sentimientos por ella." Harley no dio marcha atrás. -"Ella es como un hermana para mí. A todos nos importa pero yo la conozco más. "Hizo una pausa, miró a Rachel y luego a Justice. -"Vamos a tener que mantenerla sedada todo el tiempo si no vuelve de lo que le ha echo. Es demasiado letal en su estado actual para estar libre en la zona salvaje. Demonios, estoy seguro de que ella también preferiría que la mantuviéramos en coma antes de poner en peligro a nuestra gente. Ella consiguió que hablara y la soltó al segundo que se quedaron a solas. No quiere matarla".

Tiger maldijo.- "¿Y si trata de usarla como rehén para obtener su libertad?"

Harley gruñó suavemente. -"Tendremos que salir y dejarla allí con ella." Sostuvo la mirada de Rachel.- "¿Estás dispuesta a aceptar eso? Significa que estás por tu cuenta si trata de usar tu vida para que nosotros abramos la puerta de su celda. No podemos permitir que salga de allí. La localizaríamos rápido pero podría matar a alguien antes de eso. Es demasiado arriesgado ".

Las implicaciones eran claras. Ellos no negociarían para salvar su vida si eso sucedía.

-"No puedo estar de acuerdo con eso," gruñó Justice.- "Ninguna especie lo haría."

Rachel se tragó la sensación de malestar al mirar a Justice.-"No soy una especie y lo haré. Estoy dispuesta a arriesgar mi vida por Quinn. Quiero hacerlo ".

-"Quinn podría matarte." Su expresión se cerró, ocultando toda emoción.

-"Lo entiendo".

-"Ella podría abusar de ti o peor si te pone las manos encima." Apretó la mandíbula.- "El hecho de que los barrotes estén entre vosotros, no significa que ella no pueda hacerte muchas cosas si estás a su alcance."

-"También lo entiendo. Es letal, incluso detrás de las rejas. "El recuerdo de su mano aprestando su pecho estaba muy fresco en su mente, pero también la mano en su garganta.-"Traté a tu pueblo, Justice. Algunos me dijeron como mataron a los empleados Mercile ".

Había tenido pesadillas pero no fueron invocadas por pena a los que habían muerto. Las había tenido por el inquietante conocimiento de que las nuevas especies tendrían que vivir con lo que se habían visto obligados hacer por sobrevivir.

-"Algunos de ellos trataron de horrorizarme con los detalles de esas muertes. Ellos pensaban que los juzgaría por lo que se vieron obligados a hacer para sobrevivir ".

-"¿Qué les dijiste cuando compartían esas historias?" Justice ladeó la cabeza, obviamente con curiosidad.

-"Les dije que debían dejarlo atrás. Que no era su culpa. Que cualquier persona haría lo que fuera para sobrevivir en circunstancias extremas y que debían sentirse orgullosos de haber sobrevivido a ese infierno. "Ella hizo una pausa.- "Extraoficialmente, después de escuchar lo que esos idiotas les hicieron dentro de las celdas, que merecían morir por torturar a las especies y que era una lástima que no murieran más empleados de Mercile".

-"Deberías haberles dicho lo último."

Ella sonrió, pero no por diversión. -"Lo hice. Extraoficialmente ".

Una sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de su boca y se recostó en la silla.-"¿Cómo respondieron a eso?"

-"Igual que tú. Yo no quería que se sintieran culpables por sacar la basura ".

Tiger se rió entre dientes.- "¿Por qué no pudiste ser mi psiquiatra?" Miró a Justice.- "La mía no paraba de decir que estaba mal matar bajo cualquier circunstancie. Ella no tenía ni idea ".

-"Dejemos a la psiquiatra hacer esto," gruñó Harley. -"Es Quinn." La sonrisa de Justice se desvaneció mientras cerraba los ojos y daba unas cuantas respiraciones profundas.-"Tu arriesgas tu vida por todos nosotros, Justice. Nosotros arriesgamos nuestras vidas por otras especies. Olvida que es una mujer humana. Ella es mayor de edad y nos conoce. Ya la has oído ". Harley cruzó los brazos sobre su amplio pecho.

-"Es muy consciente de lo que las especies somos capaces de hacer."

-"Lo soy", ella estuvo de acuerdo, miró al líder de la ONE y a Harley. Aún le aturdía un poco que estuviera de su parte después de jurarle que la escoltaría fuera del Homeland.

Justice abrió los ojos y vio la ira arder en el fondo de su mirada.- "Está bien." Se inclinó hacia delante, mirándola con atención.- "Probablemente vas a morir o desearas hacerlo si esto sale mal. Está salvaje. ¿Estás segura de que estás dispuesta a correr el riesgo? "

-"Sí", respondió ella sin dudarlo, aunque dentro de ella se estremeció un poco de miedo.

-"¿Te gusta?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.- "Sí".

Diría lo mismo si le preguntaba si seguía amando a Quinn. Él la miró durante largos segundos, tal vez juzgando su sinceridad.

-"Está bien. Puedo respetar eso. Yo haría cualquier cosa por Jessie. "Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta. -"Debes hacer testamento, por si esto sale mal. Debes firmar una exención legal antes de verla de nuevo, aunque dudo que valga de algo en caso de una impugnación. Es lo único que podemos hacer para evitar las demandas por parte de tu familia si esto no funciona como esperamos. "Se dio la vuelta y continuo mirándola con enojo. -"La realidad es dura. Asegúrate. "

Ella se habría levantado también, pero no confía en sus piernas en este momento. Sería desmontar su audaz actuación si se derrumbaban bajo ella.

-"¿Podrían tus abogados añadir unas reglas en el papeleo? Ya tengo mi testamento y quiero volver con ella ".

Él parpadeó.- "¿Qué reglas?" Él parpadeó de nuevo. -"¿Qué quieres decir?"

-"¿A qué distancia se me permite acercarme a ella antes de considerar que he cruzado la línea? Hasta ahora no me lo has dicho".

-"Mierda", murmuró Tiger.- "¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar?"

-"Haré cualquier cosa para salvar a Quinn." Ella lo decía en serio. -"Incluso si eso significa entrar en su celda y que no haya barrotes entre nosotras."

-"Hija de puta", susurró Justice.- "No sabemos lo que Quinn te haría."

-"Apuesto a que matarme no está en el primer puesto de su lista de deseos."

Se dio la vuelta, sus anchos hombros estaban tensos. -"Será mejor que tengas razón. Me gustaría dormir bien por las noches y no creo que lo hiciera si te lastima o te mata. No sé si darte las gracias o echarte de nuestra tierra por tu propia protección. "Se detuvo en la puerta. -"Habla con ella, Tiger. Explícale como es el sexo salvaje. Es su elección".

La puerta se cerró de golpe al salir Justice. Tiger la miró a los ojos y abrió la boca.

-"No lo hagas." Rachel se abrazó a su cintura, sin poder ocultar sus emociones mucho más.

-"Puedo adivinarlo y no cambia nada. Todavía me arriesgaré. "

Tiger cerró la boca mientras se ponía de pie.- "Dentro de una hora podrás firmar el documento legal." Hizo una pausa.- "Quizás deberías llamar a tu familia. No les digas dónde estás o lo que está pasando. Sólo ... llamalos. "Se detuvo junto a la puerta, mirándola.- "¿Estás segura de que estás dispuesta a hacer esto? Nuestras mujeres tendrían miedo de él en este momento. "

Quería asustarla al insinuar que debía llamar a sus seres queridos para despedirse.

Funcionó, pero no se echaría atrás. Ya había pasado más dos años viviendo con remordimientos dolorosos. De ninguna manera se alejaría de Quinn otra vez. Podía ser la única oportunidad que tenia de compensarle por el pasado.

-"Estoy segura."

-"Eres muy valiente." Él se fue y cerró la puerta silenciosamente.

-"Me sorprendes."

Dijo una voz profunda con una mezcla de respeto. Rachel casi se había olvidado de Harley.

Él se movió para pararse frente a ella.

Ella se encogió de hombros.- "Te has equivocado conmigo. Realmente me preocupo por Quinn. Siempre lo hice y aún lo hago. "

-"Eso parece". De pronto se puso en cuclillas.-"Escúchame".

Ahora vienen, se dijo mentalmente mientras se preparaba a escuchar más horribles amenazas sobre lo que le haría si le hacía daño a Quinn. Era la reacción natural de alguien que se sentía impotente cuando alguien que amaba estaba en peligro.

Necesitaban controlar la situación.

-"No luches con ella si te pone las manos encima. La pondrás más furiosa. "Hizo una pausa.- "No te alejes si hunde sus dientes en ti. No grites. No luches. ¿Soy claro? Ella es más animal que humano en este momento. Muéstrate sumisa si quieres sobrevivir ".

Ella asintió con la cabeza, no confiaba en su voz en ese momento. Sus advertencias enviaban imágenes vivas a su mente. La parte de los gritos le hizo preguntarse cómo reaccionaría Quinn si le ofrecía su cuerpo.

-"Bien." Harley estudió sus características.-"Me habló de ti. Dijo que eras muy valiente y que tenías el valor de una de nuestras hembras. No le creía, hasta ahora. Nunca pudo entender por qué te fuiste. Voy a darte una oportunidad, así que no la cagues. Ella es la persona más cercana a mí y ya he perdido demasiadas cosas en mi vida. "Su enfoque bajó por su cuerpo y luego se puso de pie.- "Será mejor que no sea una cortina de humo. Me enfrente a Justice y a Tiger para darte esta oportunidad. No lo habría hecho, pero estoy desesperada por salvarla. Así están ellos o nunca habrían accedido a permitir esto".

-"Yo también." dijo sinceramente. -"No la abandonare."

Una corriente de comprensión fluyó entre ellos. Harley metió la mano en su bolsillo trasero y sacó un teléfono móvil. Se preguntó si iba a ofrecérselo para que hiciera esas llamadas. En su lugar, miró hacia abajo y tocó la pantalla táctil..

-"Quiero que veas algo."

-"Está bien."

Giró la pantalla hacia ella y comenzó a emitir un video. Ella lo cogió entre sus dedos y lo apoyo en la palma de su mano sin apartar la mirada de la imagen de una Quinn sonriendo. Estaba al aire libre. Llevaba una camiseta y pantalones cortos. El humor brillaba en sus hermosos ojos.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Su voz sonó tan ronca como la recordaba.

-"Grabando un video ", Harley se rió entre dientes. -"Los videos son muy populares."

Quinn se rió.- "No voy a tener sexo contigo. Tú no eres mi tipo. Pensé que esos eran los únicos vídeos que has visto ".

-"Ha-ha," resopló Harley.- "Creo que estás hablando de ti misma."

-"Somos amigos porque tenemos mucho en común." Quinn miró hacia otro lado y de nuevo a la cámara. -"¿Por qué no las filmas a ellas?" Ella señaló con el pulgar por encima de su hombro.- "Son más interesantes que yo."

Harley enfocó la cámara hacia unas hembras de las especies jugando al voleibol.

Después de unos segundos, enfoco de nuevo a Quinn.- "Quería grabarte en video. Te iras pronto a la reserva y te echare de menos. Veré esto cuando lo haga".

Quinn sonrió. -"Sólo será un mes. Ni siquiera notaras que me he ido. "Señaló de nuevo en dirección a las hembras.- "Puedes jugar con ellas cuando estés triste, seguro que ellas pueden mantenerte muy ocupado. Suena como si te estuviera haciendo un gran favor." apoyó sus en sus caderas. -"Te ganarás su simpatía. Pregúntales si quieren dar una vuelta en tu moto. "

-"No será lo mismo." Harley sonaba un poco deprimido.- "Realmente voy a extrañarte."

Quinn se puso serio y miró a la cámara.-"Volveré antes de que te des cuenta y nos divertiremos. Yo también te echare mucho de menos. Nunca pensé que me sentiría tan cerca de alguien ".De repente, sonrió.- "Ahora apaga esto y jugaremos un partido. Un dos contra cinco. Les mostraremos cómo se hace antes de irme ".

Harley se rió entre dientes y apagó la cámara. Rachel parpadeó para contener las lágrimas cuando levantó la mirada hacia el hombre con la mano abierta para que le devolviera su teléfono.

-"Quiero que mi amiga vuelva." la sinceridad brillaba en sus ojos. -"Grabé eso hace unas semanas. Ese es la Quinn que conozco. "Él miró a otro lado y metió su teléfono de nuevo en el bolsillo. Le sostuvo la mirada una vez más, pero ella vio las lágrimas brillar en sus ojos.- "Necesito que vuelva."

-"Haré lo que sea necesario," le juró Rachel.

Quinn gruñó, la rabia vivía dentro de su cuerpo. No podía pensar y nada tenía sentido.

Dolor, ira y deseo era lo único que conocía. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y aulló. Quería algo. No. Alguien. Una hembra.

Un recuerdo luchaba por salir a la superficie, pero estaba enterrado bajo varias capas de bruma. Ella es real, ¿verdad? No estaba segura. Se paseó por la celda, gruñó a los barrotes que lo contenían y deseo huir. Estrelló su cuerpo contra ellos, pero no pudo liberarse. Se limpió la boca y un olor la congeló. Olisqueó, acercó sus dedos a la nariz y aspiró profundamente. El aroma de la hembra le era muy familiar. Cerró los ojos y vio la imagen de una humana con el pelo oscuro sentada detrás de un escritorio. Ella le sonreía. Llevaba la mata de rizos sedosos recogidos en un moño, pero ella quería verlo suelto. Sus grandes ojos azules con motitas doradas la tenían fascinada. No eran comunes en los seres humanos, pero no estaba seguro de cómo sabía eso. El débil sonido de una risa femenina alivió parte de su furia y la calmó. Era un recuerdo y se aferró a ese recuerdo. Unas delicadas y pálidas manos se levantaron, mostrándole las palmas cuando el flashback se intensifico.

-"No lo hagas, 466. Estás haciéndome daño en el estómago. "Ella tenía una voz musical.

Suave. Dulce. Sexy. Su polla se endureció instantáneamente y su apetito sexual se agitó.

Ella apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y se inclinó, aún sonriéndole.

-"Lo has hecho para ver lo ingenua que soy." Quería besar esos labios. El impulso de abalanzarse sobre ella, agarrarla y follarla era demasiado fuerte. Su ropa era fina y fácil de arrancar.- "Se supone que debemos decirnos la verdad, ¿recuerdas? Eso fue divertido, pero es ficticio ".

-"Quizás." podía sentir la emoción unida a esa palabra. Diversión. Estaba jugando con ella.- "La verdad es que anoche me acosté en la cama pensando en ti."

Su rostro se cerró a todas las emociones. -"No lo hagas."

Rodeó la mesa y se agachó tan cerca que podía recoger el aroma de su excitación. Sus dedos picaban por las ganas de tocarla.

-"¿Has pensado en mí? ¿Te tocaste? " Quinn esperaba que dijera que sí, aunque quería ser ella quien la tocara.

-"Ve a sentarte."

Ella le estaba dejando fuera y a Quinn no le gustaba. Giró su silla, a pesar de que ella se agarró al borde de la mesa en un intento de detenerla. Su fuerza no podía compararse con la suya y la visión de sus piernas medio desnudas por esa minifalda era algo que no se esperaba. Eran suaves, bien proporcionadas y hermosas. Ella jadeó, abrió los ojos como platos y su respiración se aceleró.

-"Prefiero compartir la tuya."

Extendió la mano después de soltar un lado de su silla y con sus dedos acarició suavemente su rodilla. Era tan suave. Inhaló de nuevo y supo que sus sentidos no le engañaban. Ella también le deseaba, pero no lo admitiría.

-"Abre las piernas. Déjame entrar "Se lamió los labios. Podría comérsela. Quería hacerlo. Necesitaba hacerlo.

-"Sabes que no podemos hacer esto." el pánico brilló en sus ojos. -"Por favor, no lo hagas."

Olió. No le tenía miedo. No, le deseaba demasiado. ¿Por qué no cedía? Haría que se sintiera muy bueno para ella, para los dos. Ella se apartó de su contacto, juntó las rodillas y puso la mano sobre el botón de la alarma en su escritorio.

-"No me hagas pulsar la alarma. Por favor, 466. "

La desesperación en el tono de su voz le detuvo, se enderezó y se alejó de ella.

Me ha rechazado. Otra vez. Le dolía. Le lastimaba. Su polla dolía por la necesidad de follarla.

Su cuerpo respondió a las emociones y a los sentimientos que surgieron con esos recuerdos. La agonía la atravesó y la neblina regresó. Aulló y caminó por los límites de la jaula. La rabia creció de nuevo. Necesitaba salir. Correr. Ella necesitaba... algo. No. Alguien ... Trató de recordar a quién, pero no pudo y un gruñido escapó de su garganta.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno pues aquí les dejo otro capítulo

Luisa-Son 16 capitulos

Adaptación g!p

 _ **Capitulo 4**_

Rachel estudió a Quinn mientras recorría su celda. Ella estaba distraída, gruñendo y agitada. Un aullido había fracturado el silencio de la habitación cuando salía del ascensor. Inmediatamente centró la mirada cruelmente enojada en ella antes de darse la vuelta e ignorarla por completo. Ella tragó saliva, se quitó los zapatos y se acercó lentamente.

-"¿Quinn?"

Ni siquiera la miró. Eso le hizo preguntarse el qué había pasado desde que se había ido. ¿Recordaba que la había agarrado de la garganta? ¿Qué había amenazado con matarla? Quizás pensaba que había vuelto para vengarse de ella. Los empleados Mercile lo habían hecho. Sería un suicidio acercarse demasiado a ella en este momento, así que se acercó a la silla que Rusty le había traído y se sentó. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras la miraba y espero a que se calmara o se cansara. El guardia de arriba le había dicho que Quinn ya había comido. Las nuevas cadenas atadas a sus brazos y piernas se arrastraban por el suelo. Ese factor estaría influyendo mucho en su estado de ánimo. Apostaría su carrera en eso.

-"¿Me entiendes?"

Ni siquiera se detuvo y siguió dándole la espalda. Levanto un brazo, lo agitó y la cadena se estrelló contra los barrotes. Rachel hizo una mueca ante el ruido.

-"Tenían que hacerlo. ¿Entiendes? Todo el mundo aquí está haciendo un gran esfuerzo para ayudarte ".

Quinn no le hizo caso, pero gruñó de nuevo y se detuvo. Movió cada una de sus piernas para hacer tintinear las cadenas un par de veces y se quedó quieta, con la mirada fija en ellas. Al parecer, las especies habían envuelto correas de cuero alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos para proteger su piel del metal. Ella comenzó a caminar de nuevo, arrastrando las cadenas y soltó un aullido atormentado y aterrador al mismo tiempo. Demasiada rabia. Rachel no la culpaba. Estaba encerrada en una celda. En un sótano con poca luz. Había pedido al oficial que encendiera más luces, pero había negado con la cabeza.

-"Se pone peor si hay más luz. Parece que le gusta más la oscuridad. Es el depredador en nuestro interior ".

Rachel no pudo discutir ante esa lógica y lo dejo estar. Quinn había perdido su humanidad tras el atentado. Su lado animal prefería la oscuridad si no podía correr libremente. El personal médico tampoco tenía buenas noticias. Aún no habían encontrado la cura y seguían sin saber que droga le habían dado. Fuera lo que fuera, no desaparecía de su sistema y Quinn seguía siendo salvaje. Había esperado que los fármacos se eliminarían de su organismo, que volvería a la normalidad, pero no había pasado.

-"¿Quinn?"

Ella continuó moviéndose y estrellando las cadenas contra los barrotes. Era evidente que estaban afectando a su estado de animo, pero Justice North había tomado esa decisión y él era el Líder de las especies. Rachel se puso de pie y trató de llamar la atención de Quinn. Ella se acercó más. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron cuando olfateó ruidosamente pero se negó a dejar de caminar. Ella sin embargo se dio cuenta que cada vez que daba la vuelta la miraba a escondidas. Se detuvo a metros de la celda y se alisó la falda. En ese instante deseo llevar pantalones. No había esperado quedarse en el Homeland cuando recibió la llamada de la oficina nacional de estadística. Ellos le habían traído algo de ropa, pero ningún pantalón. Tenía camisetas, algunos pantalones de deporte y dos faldas.

-"¿Quinn?"

Giró la cabeza hacia ella, alzó su labio superior y le mostró los colmillos. Ella gruñó, pero dejó de caminar. Sus ojos oscuros se estrecharon mientras la miraba. Si las miradas mataran, sabía que estaría muerta en ese momento. Sus dedos temblaban ligeramente mientras se desabrochaba la camisa.

Ah-ha. Su mirada se clavó en sus pechos y su respiración pesada sustituyó los sonidos furiosos que había hecho. Se abrió la camisa lo justo para ofrecerle una mejor vista de su sujetador y escote. Además de su cintura, que apenas cubría la cinturilla de su falda.

-"Ahora que tengo tu atención."

Ella levantó la vista y le sostuvo la mirada un momento antes de bajar su mira de nuevo a sus pechos. Un suave gruido emergió de su garganta mientras se acercaba a los barrotes y los agarró.

-"¿Me entiendes? Asiente con la cabeza si puedes, Quinn ".

Sus dedos apretaron los barrotes con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

-"¿Quinn?"

La miró a los ojos y ella la miró. Señaló la zona en frente de ella.

-"¿Me quieres ahí? Habla conmigo. Hazme saber que no me harás daño ".

-"Ven."

Su voz sonó inhumanamente profunda y le puso la piel de gallina. Ella dio un paso y se detuvo. Eso la animaría a seguir hablando o eso esperaba. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que pusiera las manos sobre ella hasta que estuviera menos furiosa y más calmada.

-"Aquí". Señaló de nuevo.

-"Todavía no."

La ira brilló en sus ojos.- "Ahora".

Tres palabras. Rachel estaba memorizando todo lo que decía.- "¿Sabes quién soy?"

La confusión nubló su expresión. No era la respuesta que esperaba.

-"Soy Rachel." Se señaló a sí misma.- "La Dra. Berry. Nos conocemos. Piensa, Quinn. "

Se le ocurrió una idea. Podría empeorar las cosas, pero realmente no veía cómo podría ponerse mucho peor.

-"¿466? Necesito que me hables".

Quinn quería que la mujer viniera a ella, pero se quedaba fuera de su alcance. La enfurecía. La rabia empezó a arremolinarse en una bruma rojiza dentro de su mente. Entonces ella habló y la llamó 466. Algo de la niebla se aclaró y un recuerdo salió a la superficie. Trató de concentrarse en ese recuerdo. Era algo importante... Unas delicadas y pálidas manos con largas uñas rojas se aclararon en su mente y se preguntó cómo se sentirían sobre su piel, especialmente en su espalda, ya que no eran reales. Las humanas usaban uñas falsas. Le resultaba curioso que las mujeres hicieran eso. Se puso de pie, acortó la distancia y la agarró por la muñeca. Era demasiado delicada. Podría fácilmente aplastarle los huesos si lo deseaba. Su mirada se levantó al oír un suave jadeo femenino.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo? Suéltame".

Hubo un atisbo de miedo en sus bonitos ojos y eso la molestó. Pasó la yema de su pulgar por la punta de la uña. Era suave y sin filos. Dudaba que pudiera romper la piel con ellas. Se inclinó hacia delante y ella se echó hacia atrás en su silla, pero no podría llegar muy lejos si Quinn se negaba a soltar su presa.

-"Nunca te haría daño, Rach."

-"Rachel", le corrigió.- "Quiero decir, Dra. Berry."

Ella se echó a reír.- "¿Por qué usas esto, Rach? ¿Cuál es su propósito? "

La pregunta pareció sorprenderla.-"Um, porque se ven bien y porque me recuerdan mi lado femenino".

Su mirada recorrió la parte de su cuerpo que no ocultaba su escritorio.

-"Todo en ti me dice que eres una mujer. ¿Por qué necesitas un recordatorio? "

No pudo resistirse a deslizar el pulgar por su palma. Suave y lisa. Deseó sentirla recorriendo su piel. Preferiblemente mientras estaba desnuda y debajo de ella. Incluso la follaría como preferían los humanos, de frente. Nunca lo había hecho en esa posición, pero tampoco había deseado antes montar a una.

Ella no intento tirar de su agarre, pero no parecía feliz. -"Es una cosa humana. Um, a las mujeres les gusta sentirse guapas. Por eso se maquillan, se arreglan el pelo y usan uñas postizas".

Ella estudió su cara.- "No usas maquillaje."

-"Lo hago".

Eso la sorprendió. Olfateo mientras se inclinaba sobre el escritorio y se acercaba a su cara.- "No lo veo o huelo."

-"No uso mucho." Ella finalmente tiró suavemente de su mano.-"Por favor, vuelve a tu asiento. Conoces las reglas. Estás intratable hoy, 466. "

Su humor salió a la superficie.- "Te deseo. Siento curiosidad sobre tu cuerpo. "

-"La curiosidad mató al gato", susurró.

Eso le hizo gracia y se rió. Le gustaba irritarla y obtener respuestas que no se esperaba. Aflojó su agarre y ella apartó su mano. El alivio fue evidente en su rostro, pero entonces Quinn se inclinó aún más sobre su escritorio, hasta que sólo el borde presionando sus caderas era lo único que impedía que se cayera y agarró con cuidado su cara con ambas manos para evitar magullar su piel. Ella jadeó de nuevo.

-"Menos mal que soy canino entonces."

Estaban cara a cara Respiro ese maravilloso aroma que era sólo suyo. Le encantaba cómo olía Rachel. Sus labios se separaron. Ella sabía que no era su intención, pero era una invitación que no pudo resistir. Inclinó la cabeza y trató de besarla. El pánico destelló en sus ojos durante un segundo antes de que girara la cabeza a un lado. Sorprendiéndole lo suficiente como para permitirle escapar y sus labios rozaron su mejilla en vez de sus labios. Quiso gruñir, pero logró controlar el impulso. Lo último que quería era asustarla.

-"Dame un beso." Le susurró la demanda.-"No te dañare con mis dientes. Confía en mí, dulzura. Quiero que lo disfrutes".

Su polla se endureció tan rápido que se estremeció ante la incomodidad de tenerla atrapada en sus pantalones vaqueros. Deseaba demasiado a Rachel.

-"Déjame entrar"

-"No."

Apenas escuchó su suave rechazo. Una sonrisa curvo sus labios mientras se echaba un poco hacia atrás, liberándola.

-"Pronto. Mírame ".

Ella volvió la cabeza lentamente, estaba tan cerca que cada vez que respiraba su aliento abanicaba sus labios. Sus miradas se fundieron. La necesidad de agarrar la mesa y lanzarla a un lado le hizo cerrar las manos en puños para no seguir adelante. Quinn estaría sobre ella en un latido del corazón, la tumbaría de espaldas en el suelo y la follaría. Su polla palpitaba dolorosamente como si tuviera su propio corazón. La idea de tenerla desnuda debajo ella, con las piernas y brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuerpo mientras la follaba estaba poniendo a prueba su capacidad de permanecer inmóvil. Ella sería suave, dulce y caliente. Era demasiado. Se enderezó, rodeó la mesa y se agachó. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando giró su silla y la atrajo hacia ella. Sus rodillas se clavaron contra su vientre y ella se obligó a separar las piernas para acunarlo entre ellas.

-"¿466? ¡No lo hagas! "

Su voz temblaba, pero no era miedo lo que vio en sus ojos. Aspiró el aroma de su excitación y casi se volvió loca. Ella también le deseaba, pero no lo admitiría. La frustración aumentó. ¿Por qué seguía negando con palabras que la atracción era mutua, cuando su cuerpo revelaba la mentira ?

-"Pulsare la alarma."

La silenciosa súplica en sus ojos era clara. No quería hacerlo, pero lo haría. Siempre usaba la misma amenaza para mantenerlo a raya y estaba cansada de ella.

-"No lo harás. Me dispararan dardos drogados, me encerraran durante una semana y me asignaran otra psiquiatra " Ella se acercó más y sus manos agarraron su cintura. Era pequeña y suave bajo el fino material. Le fascinaba lo diferente que era de su propia especie.-" Ella no te gusta. Soy tuya y no me dejaras al cuidado de otra persona ".

Su boca se abrió y se cerró, su respiración se volvió errática.- "No me desagrada Geraldine".

-"Mentira", afirmó.

-"Ella es una colega y nunca he dicho que no me guste."

Ella ahogó un gruñido. Quería empezar una discusión para distraerla del sexo. No iba a funcionar.

-"La miras con disgusto e irritación. No te gusta y no permitirás que se acerque a mí".

Ella aplanó las manos en su pecho. Se sentían bien, pero se sentirían mejor si estuvieran tocando su piel desnuda.

-"Tratamos a nuestros pacientes de forma diferente, eso es todo."

-"¿Cuál es la diferencia?"

Rachel se lamió los labios, burlándose de ella con su lengua.

-"¿Además de que gana más dinero? Títulos. Ella tiene más que yo. En cuanto a formación y a cualificación, aunque no muchos. Las dos somos médicas especializadas en psicoterapia. Ella es mi supervisora y yo una psiquiatra. Tengo una " D" tras mi nombre, pero ella tiene un "MD" después del suyo. Ella establece una distinción, como la mayoría de ellos ".

-"Tú eres más bonita. He oído que es mala. No pulsarás la alarma porque sabes que me llevaron con ella y tú no quieres eso ".

Sus dedos se clavaron en su camisa para sujetarla con más firmeza y la empujó, pero ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejarla. Realmente le gustó la sensación de sus dedos empujando su pecho.

-"No lo haría."

Ella lo sabía.- "Déjame tocarte. Sera bueno".

Esa lengua salió de nuevo para humedecer sus labios. -"Escúchame," susurró. -"No podemos hacer esto."

-"Me deseas. No mientas ".

-"Lo hago", admitió en voz tan baja y ella disfrutó realmente al escuchar esas dos palabras maravillosas.

La satisfacción le llenó.-"Bien."

-"Pero no podemos hacer esto."

La frustración aumentó rápidamente.- "Podemos."

-"No, no podemos." Ella miró hacia la puerta y luego a ella.- "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Pero quiero que digas la verdad "

-"Sí." Le diría lo que quisiera saber.

-"Si te dijera que sí, después de obtener lo que quieres, ¿Dejaras de intentar seducirme? ¿Deseas tener sexo conmigo una o más veces? "

No tuvo que pensarlo.- "Más. Una vez nunca será suficiente ".

-"Eso es lo que pensé." Alzó la barbilla y la determinación brilló en sus ojos.

-"Retrocede o pulsaré la alarma. No quiero, pero lo haré ".

Pudo ver la verdad en sus ojos y gruñó, apartándose. Sería muy fácil impedir que pulsara la alarma. Sus reflejos eran mejores que los de ella y nunca llegaría al botón si la levantaba de esa silla, la tumbaba en el suelo y la inmovilizaba, pero por muy tentador que era, nunca lo haría. La perdería para siempre si rompía la confianza que le había dado al permitirle estar a solas con ella durante sus sesiones.

-"No puede suceder", susurró.- "Desearía que sucediera, pero no puedo."

-"¿Por qué no? Te deseo, me deseas, y aquí no hay nadie para detenernos ".

-"Ellos lo descubrirían." Ella se enderezó en su silla, con la espalda rígida. -"Creo que deberíamos terminar esta sesión , ¿no crees?"

-"No. No quiero dejarte ".

Sus hermosos ojos le suplicaron.-"Tienes que irte. Continuaremos mañana. "

-"Está bien."

La rabia peleó contra la frustración. Se dio la vuelta y salió de su oficina. Al día siguiente le dijeron que ya no trabajaba allí y que no iba a volver. Nunca la volvió a ver.

Le confundía ver como se acercaba a ella. ¿Cómo podía haber desaparecido si la estaba viendo ahora? ¿Era real? ¿O un recuerdo? Un gruñido escapó de ella mientras agarraba los barrotes que le impedían llegar a Rachel.

-"Tranquila", canturreó Rachel. Quinn estaba actuando irracional, sus expresiones cambiaban continuamente mientras la contemplaba.- "Estoy aquí. ¡Tienes que calmarte! Relájate".

La especie detrás de los barrotes no era 466 que había conocido. Ella siempre estaba de mal humor, solo, pero poco a poco dejó que se acercara a ella. Se había enamorado de 466. La Quinn que había visto en el vídeo de Harley era encantadora, sociable y disfrutaba de los deportes. Por supuesto que el motivo de lo último pudo haber sido que ella quería jugar con las hembras. Esa era una gran posibilidad y el monstruo verde de los celos se revolvió en su interior. La mujer frente a ella no se parecía a ninguno de las anteriores. Esta era peligroso y mucho más fuerte.

No lo olvides, se aconsejó así misma.- "¿Me conoces?"

-"Me abandonaste."

Las palabras le sorprendieron pero estaba feliz de escucharlas, a pesar de la forma en la que gruñó la acusación. Recordaba el pasado y, obviamente, no estaba contento con ella. No importaba. Ella hablaba y sabía quién era.

-"No tuve otra opción."

Su mano se deslizó a través de las barras, para llegar a ella.

-"Ven aquí".

¿Debería acercarse lo suficientemente para que la tocara o no? La ira irradiaba de ella, pero ya no era una extraña para Quinn. Rachel dio otro paso más.

-"No me hagas daño".

-"Ven", le exigió con dureza.

Entró dentro de su alcance. Su mano la agarró suavemente del brazo y la atrajo hacia ella de un ligero tirón. La presiono contra los barrotes y ella le miró a los ojos.

-"¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

Echó un vistazo a los barrotes. La esperanza de que las drogas estuvieran desapareciendo de su sistema iluminó su corazón.

-"Has estado enferma."

La confusión nubló su rostro.- "Yo no me resfrío."

-"Estabas patrullando y te dispararon un dardo lleno de una droga desconocida."

-"¿Patrullando? Tenemos guardias. ¿Por qué iba hacer su trabajo? "

Eso la alarmó.- "¿Dónde crees que estamos?"

-"En el motel."

¡Mierda! Ella recuerda el pasado, no el presente. Trató de no entrar en pánico.- "Piensa. ¿No recuerdas que dejaste el motel? ¿Recuerdas que fuiste al Homeland? "Esperaba que eso le trajera recuerdos.

-"¿Qué es eso?"

Oh Dios. Grandes fragmentos de sus recuerdos se han ido. Cálmate y no le muestres que estás asustada, se ordenó. Su memoria no había regresado, pero por lo menos recordaba su pasado en el desierto y a ella. Eso era una gran mejoría.

-"Déjame salir". Miró los barrotes de nuevo.- "Abre la puerta".

-"No puedo. No tengo la llave. "

Ella gruñó y apretó su abrazo, pero sin hacerle daño.

-"¿Por qué me haces esto?"

-"Yo no lo hice."

-"¿Ordenaste que me enjaularan?" entrecerró los ojos con rabia y gruñó suavemente.

-"No me gusta estar encerrada."

-"No lo ordene."

-"¿Fue la doctora que odias?"

-"Yo no la odio. Sólo creo que es una especie de snob ".

-"Te fuiste y me llevaron con ella." Ella apretó la cara contra los barrotes. -"Ella no me gusta y ahora se venga de mi porque no quiero hablar con ella, ¿no es así?"

-"No."

Ella eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras, porque no quería que provocarle un shock o causarle un trauma emocional al insinuar que su mente había perdido los recuerdos de más de dos años.

-"Tampoco fue su elección. Eras peligrosa ".

-"Nunca le haría daño a las guardias."

Definitivamente estaba en el pasado. -"Ya lo sé. Pero no has sido tú misma. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? "

-"Que me abandonaste."

-"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me fui?"

Quería determinar en qué momento exacto estaba y luego podría realizar un seguimiento de su progreso. Su boca se torció en una mueca triste y ella negó con la cabeza.

-"No lo sé. Hace un tiempo ".

Su otra mano se deslizó entre los barrotes y le tomó la cara. Sus dedos acariciaron suavemente su mejilla y ella le dio la bienvenida.

-"¿Por qué no puedo responder a eso?"

-"Has estado enferma" Le recordó.- "Confundida. No pasa nada. Estás mejorando ".

"Te pondrás bien. Por eso estoy aquí. No me iré de nuevo, 466. Te lo prometo. "

Sentía que era más seguro usar su número en vez de su nombre, ya que le era más familiar en su estado actual. Ella soltó su brazo para deslizar el suyo alrededor de su cintura y atraerla más cerca. Aspiró y cerró los ojos.

-"Hueles diferente."

-"Cambié de champú y acondicionador, pero no llevo perfume. Mi gel de baño también es nuevo. "

Como no tenía sus propios productos, estaba usando los que las especies dejaban en las viviendas, pero planeaba pedirle las marcas que usaba. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron y la observaron en silencio.

-"Diles que me suelten" Deseó poder hacerlo.-"Tengo que salir de aquí." su respiración comenzó acelerarse. -"No me gusta estar encerrada."

-"Lo sé." Su mano se deslizo desde sus pechos hasta su estómago y subió de nuevo, tratando de consolarla. -"Relájate. No te enfades. Sólo tienes que hablar conmigo. Estoy aquí. "

-"Tengo que salir de esta jaula." Ella dejó de acariciar su mejilla, echo hacia atrás su mano y agarró las barras. -"Sácame." Su tono se profundizó en un gruñido.- "Llama a un guardia, Rachel. No haré daño a nadie. Les diré que soy tuya y ellos tendrán que aceptar tus órdenes".

La tentación era una perra y se preguntó qué pasaría si llamaba a las otras especies. ¿Ver quien lo custodiaba enturbiaría su progreso y la confundiría más? Puede ser que fuera el empujón que le ayudara a recordar lo que había olvidado. El shock también podría retrasar su recuperación. No sabía qué hacer. Ella había estudiado algunas drogas alucinógenas, pero no sabía cómo afectaban a las nuevas especies.

-"Iré a hablar con las personas que están al cargo."

Eso provocó que ella le frunciera el ceño pero soltó su cintura y se alejó de ella y de su tacto.

-"Hazlo. Sácame de aquí. " Su mirada bajó por su cuerpo y se detuvo en sus pechos unos segundos, antes de encontrarse con su mirada de nuevo. -"No quiero barras entre nosotras. No me abandonaras de nuevo. Me diste tu palabra y te estoy sosteniendo a ella".

-"De acuerdo ." Ella asintió con la cabeza, su mano se sentía fría después de perder el contacto con su piel caliente. La cerró en un puño. -"Voy a hacer eso ahora mismo. Mantén la calma. Volveré tan pronto como pueda ".

Miró su cuerpo y gruñó, levanto ambos brazos.-"Cadenas".

-"Lo sé."

Otro gruñido brotó de ella antes de que alzara la mirada para sostener la de ella.-"Sácame de aquí. Consigue que me quiten esto de encima. Llévame a tu oficina y diles que hablare contigo. "

-"Lo haré."

Retrocedió, odiando a dejarla, pero tenía que decirles a las otras especies que debían cambiar inmediatamente su condición de vida. Se giró y caminó rápidamente hacia el ascensor.

-"Rach" Ella se detuvo y miró hacia atrás.- "No huyas de mí otra vez. Promételo".

-"Te lo prometo. No te dejare esta vez. Volveré en cuanto consiga sacarte de ahí y quitarte esas cadenas".


	6. Chapter 6

Lamento la demora, acabo de regresar a la uni y mi horario esta lleno apenas y tengo tiempo de comer, las actualizaciones las hare 1 vez a la semana los domingos, todo dependera de que tan ocupada estoy pero aqui les dejo otro capitulo

disculpen los errores

la historia no me pertenece ni los personajes tampoco.

Capitulo 5

Justice North se sentó detrás de su escritorio, mientras que Tiger y Blaine se sentaron a ambos lados de la enorme mesa. Rachel tragó y esperó a que la última persona llegara. El Dr. Schuester finalmente apareció en la reunión que Rachel había solicitado. Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-"¿De qué quieres hablar?"

-"Quinn cree que se encuentra en Siet Four."

El silencio saludó esa declaración hasta que el Dr. Schuester hizo una pregunta.- "¿Qué demonios es eso?"

-"Es un ubicación remota en el desierto a la que nos trasladaron cuando nos rescataron de Mercile," respondió Blaine.- "Nos escondieron de la prensa y nos dieron tiempo para asimilar la vida fuera de Mercile."

-"Eran moteles", agregó Tiger. -"En un lugar abandonado que el gobierno compró. Ellos enviaron equipos a limpiarlos y repararlos, para poder albergamos. Pusieron guardias alrededor de la zona para que nadie nos viera en caso de que algún humano extraviado se acercara demasiado ".

Justice habló a continuación.- "Ahí es donde Quinn se reunía con la Dra. Berry . Ella era su psiquiatra. Los que se encargaron de nosotros tras nuestra puesta en libertad no sólo querían que nos adaptáramos a la vida fuera Mercile, también querían que aprendiéramos la tecnología moderna mientras cuidaban de nuestra salud mental. "

-"Yo era la terapeuta de Quinn", le corrigió, aunque sabía que siempre sería una "loquera" como solían llamarlos las especies. -"Durante nuestra conversación me he dado cuenta de que ella cree que sigue viviendo en el motel, aunque es una gran mejoría. Ella me recuerda. "Y recuerda que le abandone, aunque decidió mantener esa parte para sí misma. -"Tuvo una conversación normal conmigo. Eso demuestra que está mejorando ya que antes solo dijo una o una dos palabras. Creo que se está recuperando lentamente. Espero que siga recordando más cosas, aunque sé que eso llevará tiempo".

Harley gruñó.- "Mierda".

-"Eso es bueno". dijo Justice .Aunque no parecía convencido.-"¿No es así?"

-"Creo que sí y espero que su memoria vuelva. Tenemos que facilitarle las cosas. No quiero arriesgarme a que un gran shock impida su recuperación y es una posibilidad. Las cadenas y la celda le están angustiando, por eso pedí esta reunión. Necesita que cambiemos su actual condición de vida ".

-"Tendré que evaluarlo," declaró Schuester y frunció el ceño a Rachel. -"No la conocemos lo suficientemente bien como para confiar en su juicio. Quiero que el Dr. Hudson hable con ella. "

-"No ese idiota", gruñó Harley.

-"Estoy de acuerdo." Blaine negó con la cabeza.- "Es el último ser humano al que querrías dejar en un espacio reducido con Quinn. Estoy totalmente estable y quiero patear su culo la mayor parte del tiempo que paso con él. "

-"¿Quién es el Dr. Hudson?" a Rachel no le gustaba lo que decían de ese tipo.

-"Él es el psiquiatra que tu gobierno nos asignó". Respondió Justice, sin sonar feliz.

-"No queremos que trate a Quinn. Por eso te llamamos. "

-"He leído que la ONE está totalmente bajo el control de las especies". Ella estaba confundida. -"¿Eso no es cierto?"

-"Lo es." Justice se reclinó en su silla.- "Fue una concesión que hicieron. Era más fácil llegar a un acuerdo que discutir. Él no tiene poder real aquí y no tiene ni puta idea de cómo tratar a mi pueblo, pero parece que al público de afuera les tranquiliza ver que un psiquiatra está supervisándonos. Si no fuera por eso le acompañaría personalmente a las puertas y le prohibiría la entrada".

-"¿Por qué les debería importar?" Ella no entendía. -"Tenéis a un montón de humanos trabajando para vosotros. Eso debería darles más seguridad que el hecho de que estéis recibiendo terapia."

Justice suspiró. -"Hacemos lo que podemos para minimizar los sentimientos negativos dirigidos hacia las especies y nuestro equipo de publicidad pensó que alguien asignado por tu gobierno podría aliviar algo de su miedo a nosotros."

-"Por si nos descontrolamos de alguna forma." Resopló Blaine.

-"Finn es molesto, pero es manejable. Él tiene una cláusula de confidencialidad en su contrato. "Justice contempló a Rachel.- "Nosotros no lo queremos cerca de Quinn después de cómo se enfrentó a Kitty".

-"¿A quién?"

-"Otra especie con traumas" le informó Tiger. -"El psiquiatra sugirió que hiciéramos lo mismo que hemos tenido que hacer con Quinn."

-"¿Encerrarla?"

Eso le sorprendió. Su parte lógica desestimó la evaluación del médico. Estaba claro que a las nuevas especies no le gustaba su colega y que desconfiaban de él. Pero era normal.

Ningún terapeuta profesional pasaría por alto el derecho de un paciente a la vida y lucharía por protegerlos. Seguramente sólo era un pomposo y arrogante, de ahí su aversión hacia él.

-"Sí. El tipo es un idiota ", dijo Harley.- "¿Qué crees que debemos hacer, Rachel?"

Ella decidió ser honesta.- "Hay muchos factores desconocidos. Las especies y los humanos son prácticamente iguales, pero vuestro ADN alterado presenta muchas variables ".

-"Me molesta eso." Harley la fulminó con la mirada. -"No soy como los humanos."

-"También tienes genética humana" le recordó ella -"Puede que no quieras admitirlo, después de lo que te hicieron, pero es la verdad. Un espejo te asegurará eso. "Se puso de pie, estaba demasiado inquieta para sentarse, centro su atención en Justice. Él estaba a cargo. -"¿Quieres saber lo que pienso? Por eso estamos aquí, ¿no? "

-"Sí".

-"Está bien. No estoy segura de qué hacer. Le podríamos decir la verdad y esperar que eso desencadene sus recuerdos, pero también podría ser contraproducente si el shock es demasiado grande y daña su recuperación. La Quinn que conocía podría manejarlo bien, quizás se habría enojado, pero tampoco se parece a la tranquila y sociable Quinn que vi en el vídeo. Quiero creer que podría procesar la verdad, pero no estoy segura. "

-"¿Qué video?" Tiger no pudo ocultar la preocupación que mostró en su rostro.-"¿Nos perdimos algo que salió en las noticias?"

-"Le mostré un video en mi teléfono" admitió Harley.- "Quería que ella viera cómo era Quinn antes del ataque. Le grabe en vídeo antes de irse a la Reserva".

Tiger suspiró de alivio.- "Está bien."

-"También podríamos ayudarle a regresar a la realidad." Rachel se abrazó a su cintura.

-"Creo que sería más seguro."

-"¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?"

Había tenido tiempo de pensar mientras esperaba a la reunión.

-"Creo que deberías quitarle las cadenas y dejarle salir de la celda, pero tiene que seguir recluido en el sótano .¿Tienes mujeres, um, oficiales humanas trabajando en el Homeland? Yo cambiaría a los guardias actuales por ellas, ya que cree que todavía está en Siet Four ".

-"No." Tiger negó con la cabeza.

Justice maldijo en voz baja.- "Jessie puede hacerlo." Él la miró.

-"¿Quién?" Rachel lo miró.

-"Mi compañera. Ella trabajó con el equipo especial humano. Todavía tiene los uniformes. Se niega a tirarlos. No son los mismos que Quinn recuerda, pero podemos decir que es una oficial médica ".

Blaine gruñó.- "No dejare que mi Kurt se acerque a ella."

-"Santana no permitirá que Brittany se ponga el uniforme y pretenda ser una oficial", advirtió Tiger.- "Ni siquiera pienses en mi Zandy. Kitty tampoco permitirá que Marley lo haga. Tuvimos que enviar a Destiny a la Reserva cuando la doctora empezó a trabajar. Kitty no confía en que el hombre no se acerque a ella para proponerle sexo. Ella sabe lo que Destiny siente por su compañera".

-"¿Crees que quiero poner en peligro a mi compañera?" Justice gruñó y mostró los colmillos afilados. -"Pero conozco a mi compañera y sé que querrá hacer esto. Soy protector, pero no estúpido. A Jessie no le gusta que la mimen y se lo cuento todo. La única razón por la que no está en esta reunión, es debido a que está teniendo una conferencia telefónica con su hermano y su ex-equipo que están en Afganistán ".

Rachel abrió la boca, pero luego la cerró, en realidad no quería saber de lo que estaban hablando. Sus expresiones eran iguales, todos lanzaban miradas furiosas alrededor de la habitación. Era buena en juzgar las corrientes internas. Sentía curiosidad por saber por qué el NSO había enviado al equipo humano al otro lado del mundo, pero era una de esas cosas que podía dejar pasar. Su prioridad era Quinn.

-"Además," Justice sonrió,- "¿Crees que permitiré que mi compañera lo haga sola?" Miró a Rachel. -"Me podré pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta sin mangas y me presentare como el 152. Pensará que sólo soy otra especie que vive donde ella está. Siempre nos movíamos en diferentes horarios por lo que no encontrará alarmante que no me haya visto antes. Hubo un montón de especies y personal que no vi cuando estaba en el desierto. Seré el paciente de mi mujer ".Sonrió a Blaine -"Me vendrá bien algo de tiempo libre y sé que los oficiales están cansados de proteger a Quinn. Jessie y yo encontraremos la manera de divertirnos mientras permanecemos lo suficientemente cerca como para estar allí cuando sea necesario. "

Tiger se rió entre dientes.-"Asegúrate de que no hay cámaras activas esta vez si usáis una de la habitaciones del centro Médico. Todos sabemos que tu pareja te domina en la cama, pero seguro que estás cansado de explicarle a los machos no apareados "por qué lo permites"".

La boca de Rachel se abrió y rápidamente la cerró. No voy a preguntar.

Harley se rió entre dientes y cuando ella lo miró, él la estaba mirando directamente.

-"Los machos que no han tenido relaciones sexuales con humanas no entienden el concepto de que una mujer este arriba durante el sexo. Justice fue herido una vez y su compañera decidió, um, levantarle el ánimo. "Se rió de nuevo y le guiñó un ojo.- "Él olvido de la cámara de su habitación. Seguridad pudo disfrutar de un gran show hasta que Tiger la arrancó de la pared".

-"No iba a preguntar." Ella sonrió.- "Aunque me hago una idea sobre eso de la parte dominante en la cama. No es que tuviera demasiadas discusiones sexuales, pero hubo ocasiones en las que el tema surgió cuando aconsejaba a las especies. "Ella se sonrojó.

-"El tema. No ... infiernos. "Ella cambió de tema.- "Como he dicho, creo que es mejor que le quitemos las cadenas y que le permitamos vagar por el sótano."

La diversión de Harley se desvaneció mientras seguía mirándola.- "No habrá barrotes que le impidan tocarte. ¿Estás preparada para eso? ¿Estás segura de que estás haciendo esta propuesta por su beneficio y no el tuyo? "

Cada par de ojos en la sala se posaron en ella y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Pero sus palabras también le cabrearon.

-"No me insultes. Mi prioridad es Quinn. Ya te dije que haré todo lo posible para ayudarla a recuperar su vida. "Su columna vertebral se tensó, pero mantuvo su cabeza en alto, mirándole.- "Las cadenas y los barrotes la trastornan. Ella habló y no me hizo daño. Yo soy la que acepto encerrarse con ella. No lo haría si pensara que puede hacerme daño ".

-"Serás follada." Harley se negó a dar marcha atrás.- "Ella seguirá obsesionada contigo si cree que está viviendo en el pasado. Lo fuiste todo para ella ".

No se atrevía apartar la mirada de él para ver la expresión de cualquier otra persona. Le ardían las mejillas y estaba sudando. Detestaba ser el centro de atención. Guardo silencio mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para responder a esa afirmación.

-"¿Sexo?" el Dr. Schuester se puso de pie.- "¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo?"

-"¡Siéntate!" Justice también se levantó de la silla.

Rachel miró boquiabierta a Justicie, su tono era aterrador y fuerte. Él gruñó, ignorándola pero con su atención fija en el médico.

-"Yo protesto, Justice," farfulló Treadmont.- "No soy denso. Harley fue muy claro sobre su forma de dar terapia. Estamos hablando de una condición médica. Ella necesita ayuda real, no una prostituta. Ninguna follada la va a arreglar ".

-"Puta" Ella giró la cabeza hacia él y lo miró. -"Si te gusta llevar tacón alto por mi de acuerdo",

El médico resopló. -"No creo en las terapias sexuales. Es el título legal de la prostitución. No practicaras tu comercio aquí, señorita. "

-"Schuester " Justice salió de detrás de su escritorio y se interpuso entre ella y el viejo doctor.

-"Sal de mi oficina y espérame en recepción. Estás exagerando ante una situación que no conoces. Hablaremos de esto en privado."

-"El sexo no es la respuesta", reiteró el doctor enojado pero él caminó hacia la puerta y dio un portazo cuando se fue. Justice se volvió, su mirada seguía siendo aterradora y su expresión salvaje.

También estaba enojado. -"Te pido disculpas".

El corazón le latía con fuerza mientras la adrenalina corría a través de su sistema. Ella asintió con la cabeza bruscamente, sabía que cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca no sonaría profesional en este momento, mucho menos después de ser agredida verbalmente e insultada.

-"Haremos que Quinn se recupere poco a poco como has sugerido. Ella no puede salir del sótano hasta que estemos seguros de que no es un peligro para los demás. Hablare con mi compañera. Por el momento, vamos a pedir a los oficiales que vistan ropa de sport.

Puedes decirle a Quinn que somos más fuertes y que por eso que lo están vigilando. Dile que asusta a los humanos del Siet Four. Eso es creíble ".

-"Está bien."

Dudó. -"Harley tiene razón. No habrá barras que impidan a Quinn intentar montarte si se siente atraída por ti y supongo que lo esta. "

-"Entiendo".

-"Firmaste el documento legal, por lo que puedes volver a ella. Voy a llamar al oficial para que te de las llaves de las cadenas y la puerta. ¿Te sentirás cómoda liberándola? Iré contigo si prefieres que te ayude. "

-"Puedo hacerlo."

Él la estudió.- "Está bien. Duplicare a los oficiales fuera del centro médico para asegurarme de que no intenta escapar del edificio. "Se acercó a la mesa, levantó el teléfono, pero no marcó. -"Puedes irte, Rachel." Él miró a su alrededor. -"Los demás os quedáis."

Se fue, pero se encontró cara a cara con Schuester en recepción. Estaba sentado en una de las sillas, negando con la cabeza, sus labios blancos se tensaron en una línea firme. Ella quería discutir con él, pero se fue en vez de provocar una nueva confrontación. El hombre estaba furioso y podía ver su punto, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con él. No había nada ortodoxo en lo que iba hacer. Quinn no era una extraña. Era el 466, la nueva especie de la que estaba enamorada y a la que había abandonada cuando más la necesitaba. Esta vez no le fallaría y no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás. Arriesgaría lo que fuera y dormiría con ella si era necesario. Uno de los oficiales de la ONS la esperaba junto a un Jeep. -"Por favor, llevame al centro Médico."

-"Me enteré de lo que pasó." Él señalo con la mano a su vehículo. Ella le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva. -"Estaba junto a la puerta de la oficina de Justice hasta que Schuester salió. No es malo, sólo es anticuado. También se siente frustrado. Él se preocupa por Quinn, pero no ha sido capaz de ayudarla. Eso le enoja y lo pagó contigo."

-"Claro", murmuró, subiendo al asiento del copiloto. -"Soy Rachel, por cierto."

-"Flame". Metió la llave en el contacto y arrancó el motor.- "Quinn es mi amiga. A veces me habló de ti."

La curiosidad se apoderó de ella. -"¿Qué te dijo?"

-"Una noche en las que hablamos me contó cómo te perdió. Yo le conté que había conocido a una mujer que me gustaba mucho, pero que la dejé ir. A veces pienso en Amanda y deseo invitarla a visitarme".

-"¿Por qué no lo haces?"

Flame siguió conduciendo y mantuvo la mirada en la carretera.-"Tendría que dejar su vida para estar conmigo. Verifiqué sus antecedentes y pude ver que ha tenido una vida muy dura. Su ex-prometido intento matarla. Ella se merece algo mejor de lo que puedo ofrecerle. "

Rachel no pudo resistirse a preguntar.-"¿Ella estaba interesada en ti?"

-"Parecía estarlo. Incluso me llamó un par de veces, pero no respondí".

-"¿Por qué tendría que dejar su vida?"

-"No podemos vivir fuera de la ONE. Esos grupos de odio y nuestros enemigos son demasiado peligrosos. Estaría atrapada aquí conmigo y la convertiría en el objetivo de mis enemigos si fuera mi pareja. En realidad sería considerada una nueva especie. Las compañeras se consideran una parte de nosotros ".

Compañera. Él sentía de verdad por esa mujer. Flame estaciono el jeep frente al centro médico y apagó el motor.

-"Aquí estamos."

Rachel se volvió en el asiento para mirarlo. -"Deberías llamarla si ella te gusta tanto. No la conozco y tampoco conozco su historia, pero a veces te encuentras con alguien que cambia toda tu vida. Hay un dicho que me viene a la mente. "La vida es demasiado corta". Arriesgate, Flame. Lo peor que puede pasar es que diga que no".

-"Yo podría amarla si pasamos un tiempo juntos, pero luego ella podría dejarme." Su voz se profundizó y sus bonitos ojos de gato le sostuvieron la mirada.- "Eso sería lo peor."

-"O podría enamorarse de ti y quedarse. Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas. Es peor vivir con arrepentimientos. Confía en mí. Lo sé. Deberías ir tras esta mujer si realmente te gusta. Es peor pasar las noches en vela, recordando y torturándote con un montón de "qué habría pasado si" le hubieras dado una oportunidad a vuestra relación ".

Él la miró con interés.- "¿Quinn?" Ella asintió con la cabeza. -"Entonces, ¿Por qué dejaste tu trabajo? Pudiste haber venido a verla aquí si la echabas de menos. "

-"No tuve más remedio que irme en ese momento. Supongo que el miedo me mantuvo lejos del Homeland. En el fondo soy una cobarde. Estaba segura de que me odiaba. Pensé que habría seguido adelante con su vida, cuando le dieron una. En Siet Four no tenía demasiadas opciones en lo referente a mujeres. Vuestras mujeres eran menos receptivas y todas las guardias estaban embarazadas o habían dado a luz recientemente. Sus únicas opciones éramos yo y otras dos mujeres. Ellas eran mucho mayores".

-"Nunca te olvidó. Ella incluso te buscó en Internet. "

Eso le sorprendió. -"¿En serio?"

Flame salió del jeep.- "Sip."

-"¿Trató de contactar conmigo?" No se lo habían dicho.

-"No que yo sepa. Estaba enojada".

-"¿Por qué me fui?"

-"Me dijo que estabas bien sin ella. Encontró unas fotos tuyas en las que aparecías con unos hombres".

Ella frunció el ceño mientras trataba de pensar en por qué unas fotos de ella y unos tipos estarían en Internet. Entonces se acordó de las recaudaciones de fondos para clínica. En ese evento se tomaron algunas fotos.

-"Esos hombres eran mis compañeros de trabajo."

-"Ella pensó que eran tus novios."

-"No tuve ningún novio". Ella había tenido un par de citas, pero nada serio y mucho menos con alguien de su trabajó. Flame se acercó a su lado del Jeep y señaló hacia el edificio.- "Ella te espera".

-"De acuerdo." Ella se bajó del vehículo y se acercó al centro médico. Cuando entró había un nuevo oficial de guardia. Llevaba ropa normal.

-"Toma" Levantó dos llaves. -"La llave de la puerta de su celda y la de sus cadenas. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? "

-"No. Seguramente le perturbaras. Puedo hacerlo. "Ella miró su atuendo. -"Te has cambiado rápidamente. Sólo hace unos minutos que deje la reunión. "

-"Estaba cerca cuando dieron la orden. Sustituyo al otro oficial porque él no tenía a mano una muda de ropa ".

Ella agarró las llaves en su mano, el miedo y la emoción se enfrentaban en su interior.

No sabía que iba a pasar cuando liberara al 466. La situación podría ponerse muy mal.

El oficial se detuvo en el ascensor y sacó un juego de llaves.

-"Ahora sólo funciona mediante llave. De esta forma Quinn no podrá salir del sótano.

Activamos la cámara del sótano.".

-"Está bien." No le gustaba la idea de ser observada.

Él pareció leer su mente y su expresión se suavizó mientras giraba la llave para abrir las puertas.

-"Solamente activamos el sonido. Justice ordenó a Seguridad que desconectaran la alimentación de la pantalla. "Hizo una pausa.- "Sólo las hembras oficiales tienen permitido escuchar. Esperamos que te sientas más cómoda. Llama si necesitas ayuda y me avisaran de inmediato. Vendré ayudarte".

-"Gracias."

Él entró y su dedo vaciló sobre el botón de cerrar las puertas cuando ella lo siguió. -"Te llevaré abajo y luego volveré arriba. Me llevará unos cuarenta segundos llegar a ti si hay problemas. No luches si te ataca. Enrolla tu cuerpo en una bola y permanece inmóvil. Eso evitara que te haga daño el tiempo que tarde en llegar a ti. Ponte detrás de mí inmediatamente y no interfieras si tengo que luchar. Te haríamos daño y puedo manejar a Quinn ".

-"No creo que vaya atacarme."

Su mirada se apoderó de ella. -"Define tu versión de 'atacar' para mí."

-"Lastimarme."

Sus cejas se arquearon.- "¿Conoces los riesgos?"

-"Sé que podría ser peligrosa."

Las puertas que se cerraron y pulsó el botón. -"Tal vez quiera sexo. ¿Te lo advirtieron? "

Sus mejillas se calentaron de nuevo. -"Sí".

-"¿Estás preparada para eso?" Él le frunció el ceño y miró su cuerpo.- "No eres muy fuerte."

-"Um, ¿cómo te llamas?"

-"Darkness".

-"Soy Rachel." Ella no le ofreció la mano, ya que era una costumbre humana y no se había dado cuenta de si las especies habían adoptado esa costumbre.- "Quinn y yo tenemos una historia."

-"Me habló de eso, pero nunca tuviste relaciones sexuales con ella."

-"No. "

-"¿Alguna vez has visto documentales de animales en televisión?"

-"A veces".

Sus ojos oscuros se estrecharon.-"¿Viste a un lobo aparearse?"

-"No."

-"Te lo explicare. Se acercara a ti, gruñirá, adoptara una postura y te olerá. Durante el apareamiento, tendemos a seguir nuestro instinto. Se pondrá agresiva y mostrara un comportamiento alfa. Baja tus ojos, no hagas movimientos bruscos y no luches. Le harías ser un bruto sin querer".

-"Eres felino. ¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre los lobos? "

Dudó.-"Pasé mucho tiempo con los habitantes de la reserva."

-"¿Qué significa eso?"

-"Nuestras Especies menos civiles viven allí. Ellos son los que Mercile consideró como fallos. Me aloje con ellos durante un tiempo cuando fueron liberados. Sus comportamientos animales eclipsan sus rasgos humanos en la mayoría de los casos. No esperes acciones puramente humanas ".

-"Creo que lo entiendo."

-"¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?" Él la miró con atención. -"Nadie te culpara por rechazarla."

Ella decidió ser honesta.- "Ella me gusta."

No parecía sorprendido por su confesión.- "Cuarenta segundos. Eso es todo lo que tienes que soportarla si te metes en problemas. "

-"Lo tendré en cuenta."

Apretó otro botón y el ascensor bajó al sótano. Darkness se quedó contra la pared con el fin de mantenerse fuera de vista de Quinn.

-"Ten cuidado", le susurró.-"Asegúrate de que estás cómoda con su comportamiento antes de liberarlo."

-"Gracias," susurró ella y salió en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

Quinn se paseaba por su celda, arrastrando sus cadenas. Las puertas se cerraron detrás de ella y supo que ahora ambas estaban encerradas en el sótano. No tenía la llave del ascensor. Lentamente se acercó a ella.

-"Hola. Ya estoy de vuelta. "Ella se detuvo, volvió la cabeza en su dirección y le gruñó.-"¿466?"

Sus labios se abrieron y mostraron sus colmillos mientras gruñía. Ella se detuvo a unos tres metros de los barrotes.

-"Háblame".

Se trasladó a los barrotes y gruñó. Ella le miró a los ojos y su corazón cayó. Ninguna señal de reconocimiento en ellos. ¿Había retrocedido? ¿La había olvidado de nuevo?

-"Háblame", repitió, temía por ella.

-"Ven", le exigió dureza.

-"¿Quién soy?"

Ella parpadeó y Rachel vio su confusión. El dolor apuñaló su pecho a medida que pasaban los segundos. Ella gruñó de nuevo, sacudió las barrotes y mostró sus colmillos afilados. No la reconocía. El momento de lucidez que había tenido se había ido.

-"¿466? soy Rachel. "

Su mente trató de averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Hablaron y ella casi estaba normal cuando se fue. Ahora era como si la viera por primera vez.

-"Me conoces. Trata de recordar".

Ella se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando y arrastrando sus cadenas. Suaves gruñidos salieron de ella mientras Rachel luchaba contra la angustia. No estaba mejorando. Tenía momentos de lucidez, pero luego los perdía. Su corazón se rompió. Le costó un montón caminar hacia la silla y dejó las dos llaves bajo esta, donde ella no las viera. De ninguna manera podía liberarla ahora. Había pedido liberarla porque pensaba que se estaba recuperando, pero no era así.

-"Ven" gruñó Quinn.

Ella lo miró cuando se volvió hacia su celda. -"¿Quién soy?"

Señaló frente a ella y su mirada bajó a su pecho. -"Ahora".

Rachel se acercó un poco, pero se mantuvo fuera de su alcance. Ella se arrodillo y la miró fijamente a los ojos.- "¿Quién eres tú?"

La confusión nubló su rostro. Ella trató de controlar sus emociones furiosas y la ira que se construía en su interior a pasos agigantados. Le desgarraba que hubiera perdido el único recuerdo que lo conectaba con la realidad. Le gustaría retorcerle el cuello con sus propias manos a la persona que le había disparado ese dardo.

-"Ven", le ordenó de nuevo, más duramente.

-"No puedo."

¿Tendrían que empezar de nuevo cada vez que lo viera? Ella bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Le dolía demasiado verla de esa manera.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen al igual que la historia**_

 _ **disfruten el capitulo**_

Capitulo 6

Quería a la hembra. Estaba sentada cerca de ella, su delicioso olor la estaba torturando, pero seguía negándose a permitirle tocarla. Su sangre hervía dentro de su cuerpo por la necesidad de poner sus manos sobre ella. Su boca. Quería saborearla. Follarla. Poseerla por completo.

Seguía manteniendo la cabeza baja, pero sabía cómo era. Ella le era familiar, pero no podía recordar el por qué. Se agachó, olfateó de nuevo y algo tiró de los bordes exteriores de su mente. Siguió mirándola mientras trataba de averiguar quién era la mujer que la había cautivado. La frustración la hizo gruñir.

Entonces ella la miró y vio las lágrimas en sus ojos. Parecía confundida, pero también algo más. Un profundo sentimiento de culpa la llenaba y de alguna forma sabía que ella era la causa, a pesar de que no la había tocado o causado dolor. Ella parpadeó rápidamente para evitar que sus lágrimas se derramaran.

Estos rasgos delicados. Su boca le llamó la atención. Debería estar sonriendo. Una imagen de ella haciendo precisamente eso destelló en su mente y el sonido de su risa la siguió. Un recuerdo surgió de las oscuras profundidades de su mente.

-"No hagas eso, 466. Se supone que debes ser seria ".

-"Podría serlo", dijo. -"Si me das lo que quiero."

Su humor se desvaneció. -"¿Qué es eso?"

-"Tú".

-"No me hagas terminar esta sesión. Estábamos haciéndolo muy bien ".

Se deslizó un poco hacia abajo en su silla y abrió los muslos.- "Siéntate en mi regazo y te diré todo lo que quieras saber."

Ella tragó saliva y bajó la mirada a sus muslos. Sintió su tentación. Y se dio cuenta. De que ella realmente quería sentarse allí.

-"Siéntate en mi regazo. No te voy a hacer nada. Te quiero cerca. "

Miró a la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba sentada en el duro suelo de una celda y no una silla. Trató de diferenciar el recuerdo de la realidad. Ella realmente estaba allí, pero ahora estaban separadas por los barrotes. Esto era real, lo otro era algo del pasado.

Ella la miraba con tanta atención como Quinn a ella. Le resultaba difícil formar palabras, pero se las arregló.

-"Siéntate en mi regazo." Repitió las palabras que le había dicho una vez. -"No te voy a hacer nada. Te quiero cerca. "

Sus ojos se abrieron. Ella luchó por recordar más y levantó sus manos hacia ella. Las cadenas se agitaron y la distrajo. Las miró con el ceño fruncido y volvió a mirarla.

-"¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?"

-"¿Dónde crees que estamos?"

Miró a su alrededor.- "No lo sé. Estábamos en ... una oficina. " Eso era correcto. Ella lo sabía.- "En la tuya. Te quería más cerca ".

Se mordió el labio. -"¿Qué más recuerdas?"

-"Tú querías hacerlo".

Ella asintió con la cabeza.- "Es cierto."

-"Ven". Ella se sentó en el suelo y palmeó sus muslos.

Ella vaciló y luego se puso de pie. Ella gruñó en señal de protesta cuando ella le dio la espalda y se inclinó sobre la silla.

-"No."

Se agachó, recogió algo y se volvió hacia ella de nuevo.

-"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Luchó por una respuesta y le llegó. -"Soy 466".

Se acercó lentamente con algo en la mano.

-"¿Quién soy yo?"

Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, pero no conseguía descifrarlo. Dijo que lo sentía.

-"Eres mía".

Ella caminó hasta la puerta y bajó la mirada a la cerradura. Hizo algo y sonó un clic.

Vaciló y luego tiró algo a través de la habitación. Una llave cayó al suelo. Su corazón se aceleró cuando la puerta se abrió y ya no había nada entre ellos. El impulso de lanzarse sobre la mujer era fuerte, pero vio el miedo en su rostro y se quedó muy quieta. No quería asustarla.

-"Siéntate en mi regazo. No voy a hacerte daño. "

Contuvo el aliento cuando ella entró en la celda. Las cadenas le impediría llegar a ella si huía. No eran lo suficiente largas como para llegar más lejos de la puerta abierta. Ella dio un paso vacilante y luego otro y Quinn no pudo resistir más el impulso, pero le confundía porque sólo podía recordarla en pequeños fragmentos.

-"No voy a hacerte daño", le juró y quería decir cada palabra. No sabía su nombre ni el por qué se conocían, pero ella significaba algo para Quinn.- "¿Qué está mal conmigo?"

-"Has estado enferma."

Habló en voz baja mientras se ponía de rodillas a escasos centímetros de Quinn. Una de sus manos se levantó lentamente y acaricio suavemente un lado de su cara. Su caricia era ligera, vacilante y temerosa.

-"Soy Rachel. Intenta recordarme. "

-"Lo hago. Yo ... estoy confundida ".

Ella la sorprendió cuando se acercó más y su otra mano agarró su hombro. Bajó la mirada mientras se giraba un poco y se sentó suavemente sobre su muslo, pero no era ahí donde Quinn deseaba que se sentara. No pudo resistirse a envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la ajustó hasta que su culo quedó sobre su polla. Ella jadeó, pero Quinn tuvo cuidado de no aplastarla. Era pequeña, pero no quería soltarla.

-"Tranquila", exigió.- "No tengas miedo de mí."

Ella se relajó en sus brazos y la mano que agarraba su hombro aflojo su agarre pero no la soltó.

-"¿Recuerdas mi oficina? ¿Qué más recuerdas? "Su voz tembló.

-"No te sentaste en mi regazo, pero querías hacerlo."

-"Sí".

-"¿Eso ocurrió en realidad?"

-"Sí".

-"Me resulta difícil pensar."

-"Tienes problemas para concentrarte en las cosas. ¿Lo sabes? "

-"Se me olvidan".

Ella se acercó más y Quinn ahogo un gruñido. La deseaba y su polla dolía, estaba dura y atrapada en los pantalones que llevaba.

-"¿Qué más recuerdas de aquel día?"

-"¿Por qué te resistes? Tú también me deseas ".

Quinn sabía que la rechazó, a pesar de que no podía recordar por que lo hizo.

-"Sí, quería", admitió. -"Siempre lo he hecho."

La realidad era mejor que el recuerdo. Rachel no la rechazaba. Un momento de claridad le golpeó y la hizo dudar de su cordura. Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella.

-"¿Esto es un sueño?"

-"No. Estoy realmente aquí. Estoy contigo. ¿No puedes diferenciar lo que es real y lo qué no lo es? "

-"No siempre." Ella no mentiría a Rachel. -"Tengo flashes de recuerdos, pero luego desaparecen y me olvido."

Una expresión de preocupación arrugó su rostro. Sabía que era la emoción correcta, porque en el fondo, estaba muy familiarizada con esta mujer.- "¿Tengo una lesión en la cabeza?"

-"No. Te dieron una droga desconocida y has tenido problemas psicológicos desde entonces. "

-"¿Quién me hizo esto?" la rabia la golpeó rápido y duro, ella gruñó. Rachel se mordió el labio y no respondió.-"No me tengas miedo. ¿Quién me hizo esto? "

-"Mercile," susurró.

El hielo corría por sus venas mientras miraba alrededor para divisar a los técnicos, pero no vio u olio a nadie, aparte de Rachel.

-"¿Me han capturado? ¿A ti también? " Sus brazos se apretaron a su alrededor y la atrajo hacia sí a la vez que movía la pierna. Enganchó los dedos de su pie en el borde de la puerta de la celda y la cerró.- "Luchare con ellos. Voy a liberarnos. No saldrás de mi jaula. No voy a dejar que entren. Los matare antes de que te alcancen. "

Ella soltó su hombro para ahuecar su cara con ambas manos y buscó su mirada.-"Escúchame. Recuerdas que te liberaron, ¿no? "

-"Sí. Estábamos en Siet Four. " Quinn vio la preocupación en su mirada.

-"Voy a decirte la verdad porque sé que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Voy hacerlo porque no quiero que ataques a nadie al pensar que estamos en peligro. No lo estamos ".

-"De acuerdo." Quizás estaba demasiado confundida y la habían drogado.

-"Dejaste Siet Four para vivir en un lugar llamado Homeland. Está dirigido por tu gente. Aquí todo el mundo es como tú. Ellos también fueron liberados de Mercile. "

Sus palabras la confundieron más.- "¿Ellos me metieron en una jaula con cadenas?"

Quería creerle, pero no entendía por qué le hacían eso.

-"¿Te acuerdas de los guardias que patrullaban el motel para mantener a los humanos lejos de vosotros?"

-"Sí".

-"Ese es tu trabajo aquí. Tú mantienes a los humanos que quieren haceros daño lejos de tu pueblo. Hay un muro muy alto alrededor de la zona y tú estabas vigilándolo. Alguien que trabajó para Mercile te disparó un dardo con una droga. Olvidaste quién eras y atacaste a otros machos. A tus amigos ".

-"Yo no haría eso." Luchó contra la incertidumbre. No creía que Rachel pudiera mentirle, quería confiar en ella, pero lo que decía no tenía sentido.

-"No podías recordar quién soy, pero ahora lo haces, ¿no?"

-"Sí".

-"Ha sido lo mismo con tus amigos. Se te olvidó lo que son. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? "

-"466." Ella estaba seguro de eso.

Rachel vaciló. -"Elegiste un nombre cuando abandonaste Siet Four."

Se esforzó por recordar, pero no pudo.

-"Quinn", susurró. -"Ese es tu nombre ahora. ¿Te resulta familiar? ¿Te suena? "

Negó con la cabeza y apretó su abrazo.- "¿Por qué estás jugando? Mi nombre es 466. ¿Es esto una prueba? "

Ella acarició sus mejillas suavemente con sus dedos. Le gustó mucho y la calmó un poco.

-"Te estoy diciendo la verdad. No te mentiría. Eras peligrosa y tuvieron que encerrarte en esta celda. Te encadenaron para poder tomar muestras de tu sangre y analizarla. Todos están haciendo lo posible para que te sientas mejor. Hay muchos médicos, científicos y químicos trabajando en la forma de revertir lo que te hicieron. Ellos me llamaron y vine a ayudarte. "

-"¿Cómo te llamaron?"

-"Por teléfono."

-"¿Estabas en tu oficina cuando esto sucedió?"

-"No. En realidad iba conduciendo mi coche de camino a casa. "

-"¿El Homeland es tan grande que necesitas un coche?"

-"No estaba aquí. Vivo a una hora de distancia ".

-"¿No vivimos aquí?" Sus palabras la estaban confundiendo más.

-"Tú vives aquí. Yo vivo en otro lugar ".

Algo hizo clic y gruñó de nuevo.-"¿No viniste conmigo cuando me mudé al Homeland?"

-"No."

La ira aumentó.- "Vivías en Siet Four. ¿Por qué no vives aquí? Eres mía y yo soy tuya. ¿Me entregaste a esa otra mujer? "

-"¡No!" Ella se retorció en su regazo.- "Respira profundo varias veces. Te estás agitando".

-"Explicate".

Ella apartó la mirada y luego la miró de nuevo. Sabía lo que eso significaba, siempre le resulto fácil leerla. Ella no quería responder.

-"Explicate" exigió con más dureza.

-"Dejé Siet Four antes de que te mudaras al Homeland."

El dolor llegó con su confesión. Podía sentir como si una mano le apretaba con fuerza el corazón. Siempre tuvo miedo de que ella dejara su trabajo y la abandonara. -"¿Me dejaste?"

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.- "Lo hice. Lo siento mucho ".

La soltó la cintura, se echó hacia atrás y apartó la cara de su tacto suave. La necesidad de empujarla fuera de su regazo estaba allí, pero no podía hacerlo.- "¿Dejé Siet Four y vine aquí sin ti?"

-"Sí." Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Resistió la tentación de secarlas con los pulgares.- "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

-"Me necesitabas. Vine en cuanto me llamaron. Ni siquiera fui a casa. Di la vuelta y vine directamente al Homeland ".

-"¿No estás en peligro si sales mi jaula?"

-"No. Aquí estás a salvo. Te lo prometo. "

Rachel había decidido abandonarla. Tenía orgullo. -"¡Fuera, Rachel!. Vete". Vio la sorpresa en sus ojos.- "¡Sal de mi regazo! No me toques de nuevo. No quiero tu compasión".

-"466", susurró, buscando su rostro.

Ella reaccionó levantándola suavemente de su regazo y dejándola en el suelo de cemento.

Se deslizó hacia atrás y se puso de pie. Retrocedió hasta la pared de la jaula, mirándola, mientras luchaba contra sus emociones. El dolor y la ira estaban igualados.

-"Haz que alguien me diga lo que ha sucedido. No confío en ti. Nunca más lo haré. "

Rachel se limpió las lágrimas mientras observaba al 466 poner distancia entre ellas. Su reacción le decía que había cometido un error, pero no quería mentirle o arriesgarse a que intentara escapar creyendo que Mercile los había capturado y que estaban en peligro. Había olvidado lo protectora que era hasta que Quinn cerró la puerta de la celda en un intento de protegerla. La llave de sus grilletes estaba fuera de su alcance, donde las había dejado, pero ella podría coger la llave de la puerta si quería. Estaba dentro de su bolsillo donde la había deslizado después de entrar en su celda.

-"Por favor, 466." suplicaría si era necesario. Llevaba viviendo con la culpa desde que hizo sus maletas y abandonó el Siet Four.- "Escúchame".

-"No." Ella frunció el labio superior para revelar sus colmillos afilados.- "Fuera. Ya no soy tuya. ¿Me llamo realmente Quinn? ¿Elegí ese? "

-"Sí".

-"Entonces deja de llamarme por un número" Quinn la miró y gruñó de manera amenazante. -"Te dije que no elegiría un nombre humano."

Su parte profesional estaba feliz de ver que parecía coherente y retenía la información que le daba. Tenía todo el derecho a estar furiosa y a rechazar su ayuda después de traicionar su confianza, pero le dolía que quisiera que se fuera. Su parte egoísta tenía la tentación de dejarla durante unas horas con la esperanza de que olvidara lo que le había dicho y así comenzar de nuevo. Lección aprendida. Ella me odia ahora que sabe lo que pasó entre nosotras.

-"Quinn, no te voy a dejar. Necesitamos entender lo que te está pasando para que pueda ayudarte. "

-"No te quiero cerca de mí."

No llores otra vez. Tus sentimientos no importan.

-"No estás lúcida a menudo, pero lo estás ahora. ¿Sientes dolor físico? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te duele la cabeza? ¿Siente náuseas? " Ella no era médica, pero estaba bastante segura de que ellos querrían saberlo para medir los efectos de la droga.-"Es muy importante".

Cruzó los brazos sobre sus pechos, echó un vistazo a las cadenas y la ira le hizo arrugar la nariz.- "Mi cuerpo está bien."

-"¿Sientes debilidad en alguno de tus miembros?"

-"No. Las cadenas no son cómodas pero he vivido con otras peores ".

-"¿Se te adormecen los dedos de las manos o los pies? "

Quinn flexionó sus manos.- "No."

Se sintió aliviada al oír eso. No era una droga diseñada para atacar su cuerpo y enviarle a la locura.- "¿Qué pasa con las emociones? ¿Te sientes libre? ¿Tienes problemas para concentrarte? ¿Puedes seguir nuestra conversación? ¿Cómo está tu visión? ¿Tu audiencia? ¿Tienes zumbidos en los oídos o puedes escuchar tu propio corazón? "

-"¡Fuera, Rachel!."

-"Maldita sea, Quinn. Por favor, responde antes de que me vaya ".

-"Me siento normal."

Y muy enojada, pero no podía atribuirlo a un síntoma físico.- "La primera vez que me viste no sabías quién era, pero después me recordaste. Esta vez ¿Te llegó rápido o más lento? "

Se apoyó en los barrotes y siguió mirándola con esa expresión sombría.- "Me resultabas familiar pero no sabía por qué. Me concentré en un recuerdo y te reconocí".

-"¿Te acuerdas de tu vida en Mercile?"

-"Sí".

-"¿Te acuerdas de que te liberaron?"

-"Sí".

-"¿Te acuerdas ahora del Homeland?"

Parte de la tensión dejó su rostro mientras buscaba en sus recuerdos.-"No."

-"¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?"

-"Estar en tu oficina y el deseo de sentarte en mi regazo."

Lentamente se puso de pie.- "Trata de concentrarte en cuando me fui."

La cólera regresó. -"No tengo que hacerlo. Me dijiste lo que pasó".

-"Inténtalo. Estoy aquí para ayudarte. Háblame".

-"Llama a mi nueva terapeuta."

-"No hay una".

Recordó lo que le habían dicho sobre el Dr. Hudson y se estremeció. De ninguna manera quería a ese idiota cerca de Quinn.

-"¿No quieres salir de esta celda? ¿Qué te quiten esas cadenas? "

-"Sabes que si."

-"Pues entonces habla conmigo. Responde a mis preguntas y resolvamos esto. Por favor".

Cerró los ojos y su expresión se aclaró. Se preguntó si pensaba ignorarla o intentaría hacer lo que le pedía. Decidió que algunas indicaciones le ayudarían.

-"Un día estaba allí y al día siguiente, te dijeron que me había ido. Me fui por la noche, cuando estabas en la cama."

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y un gruñido salió de entre sus labios.- "Fui a tu oficina, pero el guardia me dijo que no estabas allí. Pensé que llegabas tarde, pero me dijo que ya no trabajabas allí. Creí que te habían despedido, pero luego el humano dijo que habías renunciado".

-"Eso es bueno." eso demostraba que podía fijar en un punto en el tiempo y sacar los recuerdos a la superficie.

-"No hubo nada bueno en eso." Descruzó los brazos y cerró las manos en puños a los costados. -"Ni siquiera me dijiste adiós."

-"Quiero decir que es alentador que puedas recordar si te concentras en un punto exacto en el tiempo."

-"Me abandonaste sin decirme ni una palabra." Se apartó de la pared y dio un paso hacia ella. -"¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?"

-"No tuve otra opción."

-"¿Ellos me mintieron? ¿Te obligaron a irte? "

-"No." Era tentador mentir para calmar su ira pero no caería tan bajo.- "La atracción entre nosotras se hacía más fuerte y sabía que no podría resistirme mucho más. Por eso me fui".

Dio otro paso más y se detuvo.- "¿Te avergonzaba desear a un animal? "

-"¡No!" Una persona inteligente continuaría esta discusión desde el otro lado de las rejas, pero Rachel ignoró ese razonamiento. Quinn podía ser aterradora e intimidante, podía gruñir y mostrar sus peligrosos dientes, pero nunca le haría daño. -"Por supuesto que no. Te expliqué esto docenas de veces. Era tu terapeuta y no podíamos mantener una relación física.".

-"Dijiste que sería como si estuvieras aprovechándote de mí." Dio un largo paso y se detuvo a centímetros de ella. Rachel tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para mantener el contacto visual. -"¿Me veo débil?"

-"No. Me refería a tu estado emocional. ¿Te acuerdas de eso? "

Ella se movió rápido y ella se estremeció sin quererlo cuando una de sus manos la agarro de su mandíbula. Instintivamente se agarró a su brazo, evitando el grillete en su muñeca. Ella no se resistió ni trató de soltarse de un tirón. Su agarre no era doloroso, pero era firme.

-"Ellos se habrían enterado aún si hubiese estado dispuesta a dejar mi ética a un lado. Me habrían despedido inmediatamente. Probablemente habrían presentado cargos criminales contra de mí para salvaguardar la ubicación".

-"Quinn", dijo con voz ronca y se inclinó un poco para que sus rostros estuvieran más cerca. -"No me reconoces con ese nombre, ¿verdad? Puedo sentirlo cuando hablas. Me llamas fácilmente 466, pero vacilas antes de decir Moon. Nunca me volviste a ver cuando deje Siet Four. ¿Tome este nombre recientemente? "

-"No sé exactamente cuándo lo elegiste."

-"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me dejaste?"

-"Prefiero no contestar a eso. Creo que ya has tenido suficiente shock por un día. "

Además, tenía un buen agarre en su rostro. Ella no era totalmente estúpida, a pesar de que algunas de sus decisiones serian perfectamente cuestionables cuando se trataba de Quinn.

-"¿Semanas?" Ella permaneció en silencio. Sus ojos se estrecharon. -"¿Meses?"

-"Quinn, de verdad-"

-¿Un año?" se inclinó más, hasta que casi estaban nariz con nariz y siguió mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella gruñó.- "Más de un año. Puedo leerte. "

La soltó y retrocedió tan rápido que casi se tropezó con una de las cadenas, pero se enderezó antes de caer. Un gruñido escapó de Quinn y señalo la puerta.

-"¡Fuera!"

Rachel odió que las lágrimas llenaran de nuevo sus ojos. No solía llorar con facilidad, pero eso no se aplicaba cuando se trataba de Quinn.- "Está bien." Ella retrocedió. -"Me voy."

De repente, se lanzó hacia adelante y ella se sobresaltó cuando sus fuertes manos agarraron su cintura. Sus pies dejaron el suelo y su espalda se estrelló contra los barrotes. No le dolió, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacar el aire de sus pulmones. Quinn la inmovilizó con su cuerpo y quedaron cara a cara.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Tuve que irme... antes de que tuviéramos sexo. Ellos no habrían permitido que estuviéramos juntas. Lo hice por ti más que por mí misma. Te lo juro. Tenía miedo de que atacaras a alguien en represalias y terminaras herida. Eso era lo último que quería".

Se inclinó hasta que su cálido aliento abanicó sus labios. -"No. ¿Por qué estás aquí? Quiero la verdad. No apartes la mirada de mí. "

-"Tú estabas en problemas y pensé que me necesitabas."

-"Te necesitaba antes."

Era una tortura estar tan cerca de Quinn. Cada vez que respiraba la hacía consciente de que no llevaba camisa y el calor de su cuerpo atravesaba la fina tela que llevaba. Sus manos temblaban cuando las levantó y se agarró a sus hombros. Se sentían firmes.

-"No ha pasado un día", admitió, -"Que no me haya arrepentido de haberme marchado. Nunca deje de pensar en ti. Deseé que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Vine al Homeland en cuanto me llamaron. Quería volver a verte ".

Ella gruñó en voz baja -"Dices que no estamos en el Siet Four. Que mi pueblo custodia este lugar y hace las reglas. ¿Eso es correcto? "

-"Sí".

Apartó la mirada y barrió el sótano.- "¿Dónde están?"

-"Arriba. Verlos te altera demasiado".

-"¿Aquí estamos solas?"

-"Sí".

-"¿Mi gente me conoce?"

-"Sí. Todo el mundo en el Homeland está preocupado por ti. Especialmente tu mejor amigo". La confusión nubló su rostro.-"¿Quieres saber su nombre?" Se preguntó si escuchar el nombre de Harley la ayudaría a recordar.

-"¿Mi pueblo te llamó para que me ayudaras?"

-"Sí".

-"Bastante bien."

Ella no sabía lo que eso significaba y abrió la boca para preguntar, pero se quedó sin aliento cuando la presionó con fuerza contra las barras, casi aplastándola y sus manos se deslizaron más arriba, hasta que sus pulgares quedaron justamente bajo sus pechos. Sus dedos se apretaron sobre sus costillas.

-"Entonces ellos saben lo que pienso hacer contigo."

Se dio la vuelta sin previo aviso, apartándola de los barrotes y se movió rápido. Rachel estaba demasiado aturdida para reaccionar hasta que Quinn la giro en su agarre y la lanzó. Sintió terror mientras caía, pero no se estrelló contra el implacable suelo. En cambio, un blando colchón acunó su peso al aterrizar sobre su estómago. La cama se hundió a su derecha mientras cogía aire y oyó el tintineo de las cadenas. Ella miró por encima de su hombro, con el corazón acelerado y se sorprendió cuando vio a Quinn a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. Aplanó una manos en la mitad de la espalda para mantenerla en su lugar, mientras la otra se movía a la cinturilla de su falda. Ella bajó la cremallera de un fuerte tirón.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Sus dedos tocaron suavemente su espalda y luego se deslizaron entre la cinturilla de su su falda y su ropa interior. Quinn tiró con fuerza, levantando su peso al mismo tiempo y su falda bajó desde las caderas hasta los muslos donde el material se quedó enrollado. Ella trató de volverse, pero no podía ya que sus rodillas la mantenían atrapada en el lugar. Quinn soltó la falda y se inclinó sobre ella. Aplanó su mano en el colchón junto a sus hombros, para mantener su peso y se acercó hasta que sus caras casi se tocaban.

-"Estoy tratando de no arrancar la ropa de tu cuerpo, pero terminaran saliendo. Puedes ayudar dándote la vuelta o las destrozare ".

Todas las advertencias que había recibido cruzaron por su mente mientras sus palabras se hundían en ella, pero no tenía miedo de Quinn. Estaba preparada para esto. Quería esto. Llevaba demasiado tiempo queriéndola. La mano en su espalda se deslizó hasta una de sus nalgas y le dio un buen apretón.

-"Tu culo es mío ahora, dulzura. Cualquiera que me conozca sabrá lo mucho que te quiero." Estudió sus ojos mientras su mano masajeaba su culo.- "Y te enviaron a mí."

Bajó la mirada a su boca y se quedó fija ahí. -"Dilo".

Ella tuvo que tragar saliva para encontrar su voz. -"¿Qué quieres que diga?" Su pulso se aceleró mientras sus músculos tensos se relajaban.

Sus cejas se arquearon cuando se encontró con su mirada de nuevo. -"¿No tienes excusas? ¿No tienes palabras de rechazo? "

Ella se apoyó lentamente en sus brazos y empezó a darse la vuelta. Era difícil con su cuerpo restringiendo el suyo pero Quinn apartó la mano de su culo y se lo permitió. Ella se tumbó de espaldas, sin romper el contacto visual. Levantó amabas manos y agarró su rostro. Sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa cuando tiró de Quinn suavemente para acercarla más. Ella levantó la barbilla un poco y se lamió los labios.

-"Bésame". Ella la olfateó y otro suave gruñido retumbó en su pecho. -"Haría cualquier cosa por ti." Dijo Quinn


	8. Chapter 8

El día de hoy expreso una inconformidad, es la primera vez que me sucede.

Si hay algo que detesto es que digan todo el resumen de la historia que uno se toma el tiempo para adaptar la novela, no tengo problema alguno en que me pregunten el nombre de la novela y su autor yo con todo gusto se los proporciono pero esto se me hace una falta de respeto para las demás personas que siguen la historia y que se toman la molestia de esperar a que actualice.

saludos y tal vez nos leamos pronto


	9. Chapter 9

**no tienen que preocuparse, yo seguire adaptando la historia, espero que no se vuelva a repetir esto con alguna historia que adapte más adelante**

 **solo expresaba lo que sentía cuando leía el review**

 **Bueno pues aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, nos leemos el próximo domingo**

 **saludos a todos y gracias por sus comentarios**

 **Capitulo 7**

Excitación y un poco de nerviosismo se dispararon a través de Rachel mientras cerraba los ojos y la boca de Quinn rozaba la de ella. Era sorprendentemente tierna. Era más una burla que un beso de verdad. Quinn se apartó y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los suyos. La oscura intensidad de su mirada le hizo sentirse caliente por todas partes.

-"Quítate la ropa. Toda". Quinn se enderezó y se puso de pie.-"Ahora".

Le llevó un segundo conseguir que su mente trabajara. Se sentó y agarró la parte inferior de su camiseta, pero vaciló. Había fantaseado con este momento durante mucho tiempo. Le temblaban las manos cuando tiró de ella hacia arriba. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, sabía que la miraba y esperaba que no se sintiera decepcionada cuando consiguiera lo que quería. Otras preguntas sin respuesta la atormentaban. Estaba acostumbrada a las hembras de las especies. Sus cuerpos eran firmes y tonificados. El suyo no lo era. ¿Alguna vez se había acostado con una humana? Quería preguntarle, pero sabía que probablemente no podría darle una respuesta.

Se sintió un poco culpable. Su formación le estaba gritando que estaba mal continuar con esto cuando su agudeza mental estaba tan comprometida. ¿Y si tenía una novia que no podía recordar? ¿La odiaría más tarde? ¿Sentiría que se había aprovechado de ella?

Habla ahora, se exigió, su conciencia no le permitía seguir adelante.

-"¿Quinn?"

-"Quítate la ropa." su voz se profundizó, era casi inhumana.

-"Hay muchas cosas que no recuerdas todavía. Podrías tener sentimientos por alguien especial. Nadie mencionó que tengas una novia, pero eso no significa que no estés interesada en una mujer. Sé muy poco sobre tu situación actual, pero nunca la engañarías voluntariamente. Esto podría incluirse en eso. "

Quinn dio un paso hacia ella, agarró la camiseta que se había quitado, pero que aún aferraba frente a ella y de un tirón se la quitó. La arrojó al suelo.

-"Me odiaras más tarde si hacemos esto si tienes sentimientos por otra persona."

-"Sin excusas", gruñó.

Se detuvo cuando vio que ella la contemplaba con alarma. Lentamente se agachó.

-"Si hay una mujer, no está aquí. Tú si ".

Ouch. ¿Cualquier mujer estaría bien para Quinn en este momento? Ella pareció adivinar sus pensamientos. No debería sorprenderle, ya que la mujer que conoció en Siet Four era muy perspicaz.

-"Estoy seguro de que no existe una hembra a la que desee más de lo que te deseo a ti, Rach. Si estaba saliendo con una, fue porque me conforme con ella. "

-"No puedes saberlo a ciencia cierta."

Se inclinó hacia delante, agarró el borde de la cama con las dos manos y asintió.- "No tengo ninguna duda."

Era completamente sincera. Era casi vergonzoso lo cerca de la superficie que estaban sus emociones. Siempre se había enorgullecido de mantenerlos a raya, pero entonces apareció Quinn y poco a poco se metió profundamente en su alma. Tuvo que salir de su vida para evitar destruirlas a ambas, a pesar del dolor.

-"Está bien." Ella alcanzó su espalda y desabrochó su sujetador.

Su mirada bajó para verla quitárselo. Ella se tumbó de espadas en la cama, enganchó ambos pulgares en sus bragas y levantó las caderas. Las bajo por sus piernas junto con su falda y ambas prendas cayeron al suelo cuando las arrojo a un lado. Quedo completamente desnuda y Quinn deslizo su mirada por cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Ella observó su rostro, buscando indicios sobre lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo, pero no vio ninguno. Estiro las piernas y aplanó las manos en el colchón, junto a sus caderas. Quinn se enderezó y agarró la cinturilla de su pantalón de chándal. Su pene se presionaba firmemente contra la tela de algodón, alzando la parte frontal. Tuvo que estirar la cinturilla por encima de su excitación para poder liberar su miembro y se inclinó. Ella maldijo en voz baja.

-"Malditas cadenas."

Tuvo que desgarrar el material para poder liberarse de ellos, ya que los grilletes le impedían sacarlos por sus pies. Rachel jadeó cuando ella se enderezó otra vez y se acercó a los pies de la cama. Puso una rodilla sobre el colchón y se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando ambas manos en la cama. Su mirada la recorrió desde sus piernas a su cara.

-"Ábrete para mí, dulzura."

-"¿No quieres besarme primero?"

-"Lo voy a hacer." Su mirada cayó a su pubis afeitado.- "Abre".

Oh mierda. Ella rompió a sudar. -"¿No deberíamos ir un poco más lento? Um, ha pasado un tiempo y, um, estoy poco oxidada. ¿No deberíamos besarnos primero y trabajar en el esto un poco antes de ir ahí abajo? ¿no? "

Quinn le sostuvo la mirada y sonrió. Era devastadora.- "No eres virgen. Me acuerdo de eso. "

Recordó el día que ella habló sobre eso. Quinn pensaba que el amor y el sexo siempre iban de la mano en los humanos y ella decidió explicarle que algunos humanos tenían sexo sin estar enamorados. Quinn se había puesto furiosa cuando le había explicado que había tenido relaciones íntimas con sus ex-novios.

Gateó unos centímetros más y una de sus cadenas se tensó. Su sonrisa murió cuando levantó una mano y tiró de la cadena para deslizarla a lo largo del riel inferior.

-"¡Espera!" Ella rodó a un lado de la cama y se puso de pie.

Quinn gruñó.- "¡Vuelve aquí!."

-"Dame un segundo."

Ella corrió a la puerta de la celda y apenas consiguió alcanzarla cuando una mano se apoyó contra ella.

-"No. No te iras ".

Se giró y la miró fijamente a los ojos.- "Sólo iba a coger la llave de los grilletes. Quieresquitártelos ¿no es así? "La indecisión se dibujó en su rostro. -"Volveré. Tiré la llave cuando abrí la puerta para que no me la quitaras. Puedo quitarte las cadenas".

Ella se inclinó hasta que sus rostros estaban cerca, observándola. -"Podrías estar mintiendo."

Ella extendió la mano y acarició su abdomen.- "Confía en mí, Quinn. Te quiero. Cogeré la llave y volveré".

Le sorprendió cuando Quinn se deslizó sobre sus rodillas, manteniéndola atrapada entre sus brazos y la puerta a su espalda. Soltó los barrotes de la jaula para agarrarla de las costillas y bajó la cabeza. La sensación de su boca caliente y húmeda sobre su pecho derecho casi le doblo las rodillas.

Sus dedos se enredaron en su pelo mientras ella chupaba su pezón. Su boca no era suave.

Sus fuertes tirones hicieron temblar todo su cuerpo, enviando sacudidas de placer directamente a su clítoris y prendiendo su vientre en llamas.

-"Sí".

Soltó su pecho para dar la misma atención al otro. Gruñidos salieron de ella y sus manos se tensaron. Rachel se aferró a ella para mantenerse en pie. Quinn la soltó repentinamente y levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Olió y un gruñido profundo brotó de sus labios entreabiertos.

-"Me quieres. Casi puedo saborear tu deseo. "

Le era imposible hablar, así que asintió con la cabeza. Quinn retrocedió sobre sus rodillas y ella la dejo apartarse, aunque no quería hacerlo.

-"Consigue la llave. Si me estás mintiendo... "

La amenaza quedó en el aire. Ella asintió en silencio y se volvió para abrir la puerta. Salió de la celda y buscó la llave que había tirado. Algo de plata brillaba en el suelo del sótano bajo las tenues luces del techo. Le costó no correr para recuperarla. Quinn gruñó cuando se inclinó y cogió la llave del suelo. Ella se volvió para descubrir que había abierto la puerta de la celda y la bloqueaba con cuerpo.

-"Ven a mí", exigió dureza.

Su polla se movió, parecía increíblemente dura y ella puso un pie delante del otro, hasta que se detuvo delante de ella. Casi se tocaban. Quinn le arrebató la llave de la mano, pero siguió mirándola mientras liberaba sus dos muñecas. Los grilletes y las cadenas cayeron al suelo con un ruido metálico fuerte. Luego se inclinó y abrió los dos grilletes en sus tobillos. Rachel no esperaba que la agarrara, pero lo hizo. Quinn enganchó un brazo en su cintura y la levantó contra su cuerpo. Se movió y la llevó hasta la cama. Ella la dejó allí y la sorprendió de nuevo cuando se dio la vuelta y cruzó la celda para cerrar la puerta.

Quinn agarró una de las cadenas unidas a una esquina frontal.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Ella no la miró mientras envolvía la cadena alrededor de los barrotes y cerró el grillete con llave, asegurando la puerta. Agarró la cadena de la otra esquina e hizo lo mismo. Tendrían que cortar las cadenas para poder entrar en la pequeña celda. Quinn la miró entonces.

-"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

-"Nadie entrara aquí para detenerme. Al menos, les llevará un tiempo llegar a mí. "

-"Nadie va a interferir."

-"No me arriesgare, dulzura."

Este era la mujer que conocía, de la que se había enamorado. Ella se acercó a ella con la gracia de un depredador y no era tan tonta como para no recordar que no era completamente humano.

-"Ábrete para mí", pidió con voz ronca.- "Ahora. No voy a esperar más. No puedo. Estoy a punto de estallar".

Una parte de ella se sintió tentada a ver qué pasaría si lo hiciera. Había fantaseado innumerables veces con ella haciéndole el amor sin reservas. Sería salvaje, apenas podría controlar su instinto animal y sería muy diferente al sexo normal que había conocido. Era parte de su atractivo sexual. Otra parte le recordaba, que aunque pareciera lúcida, podía recaer de nuevo.

No iba a empujar su suerte. Estaban juntas, aquí y ahora. Rachel abrió las piernas y dobló las rodillas a la vez que apoyaba los talones en los bordes del colchón. Quinn se acercó más y se detuvo al final de la cama, con la mirada fija en su sexo. Ella tragó saliva, con el corazón acelerado y una vez más no supo qué hacer con las manos. Estaba muy nerviosa. Llevaba tres años sin tener relaciones sexuales. El primero porque se estaba recuperando de la traición de su ex-novio y los dos siguientes porque se enamoró del 466. Después de abandonar el Siet Four, se concentró en el trabajo y tuvo unas pocas citas con otros hombres, pero nada serio. Nadie podía compararse a la mujer de sus sueños.

Se quedó mirándola mientras Rachel la observaba. Sus ojos verdes oscuros por la excitación. Sus rasgos parecían más duros y le preocupaba que no le gustara lo que veía, a pesar de que su polla seguía estando, grande y dura.

-"¿Quinn?" La incertidumbre en su voz era evidente.

Una respiración entrecortada salió de sus labios, deslizo una rodilla hacia el extremo de la cama, sus manos soportaron su peso mientras bajaba y sus hombros maniobraron entre sus rodillas para separarlas más. No le dio ninguna otra advertencia antes de apoyarse en sus codos y agarrarla por el interior de sus muslos. Su pelo sedoso acarició su piel antes de sentir su cálido aliento abanicando la costura de su sexo.

Su sexy gruñido sonó más inhumano que antes, pero no tenia miedo. Quinn le sujetó las caderas firmemente contra la cama y con los pulgares separó los labios de su sexo mientras su lengua lamia su clítoris. Rachel finalmente supo qué hacer con las manos, se aferró a las sabanas cuando las garras del placer atravesaron su cuerpo. La lengua de Quinn frotó su brote hinchado con más fuerza y más rápido y en segundos la tuvo jadeando. Era incapaz de formar pensamientos coherentes.

El sabor de Rachel casi rompió su control. Su pene palpitaba dolorosamente y un crudo dolor atravesó todo su sistema por la necesidad de estar dentro de ella, pero ella luchó por resistir. Quería que ella llegara primero. Que estuviese muy mojada y preparada facilitaría su entrada. Sus caderas se sacudieron contra su agarre. Ella retorcía su cuerpo de una manera frenética, casi desesperada, asegurándole que estaba cerca. Ella era tan sensible que casi perdió el control sobre su lado humano y permitió que sus instintos animales tomaran el timón. Quinn la sujetó más fuerte y frotó la lengua rápidamente contra su yema hinchada y ella gritó su nombre. La sensación de sus suaves muslos le tentaba a explorar cada centímetro de ella, pero tendría que hacerlo más tarde. La necesidad de estar dentro de ella anulaba todo lo demás. Su cuerpo se estremeció bajo sus manos y Quinn siguió saboreándola hasta que el olor de su orgasmo rompió su determinación. Ella apartó la boca del cielo, se levantó y se arrastró sobre Rachel. Tenía los ojos cerrados, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y la boca abierta. Era la cosa más atractiva, bella y sensual que había visto en toda su vida y por fin era suya.

Quería entrar salvajemente en ella, follarla y reclamarla. Incluso buscó el lugar perfecto para morderla, uno donde no le haría mucho daño, pero que todos los demás machos verían aunque llevase su ropa. La curva de su pecho detuvo su búsqueda. Le gustaba usar camisas con un poco de escote. Un mordisco en la parte superior de su pecho era el lugar perfecto para hacer valer su pretensión.

Una de sus manos liberó la ropa de la cama y la aplanó sobre su pecho. Quinn la miró. Era un recordatorio de lo delicada que era. Sus dedos eran delgados, su mano pequeña. La urgencia de follarla duramente disminuyó ligeramente. Fácil, maldita sea, ordenó a sus instintos que empujaban por salir.

Apoyó un brazo cerca de su cara, con la otra mano agarró su rodilla y la empujó hacia arriba para pegarla a su cadera. No necesitaba guiar su polla con ella. En ese momento tenía mente propia y encontró fácilmente su húmeda apertura. Se ajustó un poco y se tragó un gruñido cuando empujó contra ella.

Despacio. No le hagas daño, se decía en silencio. Sus bellos ojos chocolate se abrieron, se olvidó de respirar y por un segundo se quedó inmóvil sobre Rachel. Ella la miraba con absoluta satisfacción. Mi hembra. Recuerdos destellaron rápidamente por su mente de todos los momentos que habían compartido, de todas las veces que deseó a la mujer y ahora por fin la espera había terminado. Empujó suavemente en su cuerpo receptivo y suave. No pudo ahogar su gruñido cuando la penetró más profundo y su coño la apretó con fuerza. Temió dañarla, pero cuando abrió sus hermosos ojos no vio dolor en ellos. La mano en su pecho no le clavó las uñas, pero si se aferró a Quinn. Su otra mano se agarró a su bíceps como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sus labios se separaron y gimió. Sus caderas se movieron bajo ella y sus músculos vaginales se apretaron alrededor de su eje.

Se sentía tan bien que quería aullar pero en su lugar se centró en su mujer.

Dentro. Fuera .Despacio. Deja que se adapte.

Se repitió esas palabras para no tomarla demasiado rápido y duro. El puro éxtasis amenazaba con ahogar sus buenas intenciones. Siempre supo que sería muy bueno estar con Rachel, pero esto estaba más allá de cualquier cosa que jamás hubiera experimentado. Esta pequeña mujer era el cielo y el infierno. Una droga intoxicante para sus sentidos y todo lo que siempre había soñado.

-"Eres mía", le dijo con voz ronca, sabiendo que no podía durar mucho tiempo. Su semilla amenazó con derramarse y la intensa excitación apretó sus bolas.

Le soltó la rodilla, movió la mano entre ellos y presionó el pulgar contra su clítoris para frotarlo con furia. Sabía que estaría sensible de su boca y ella reaccionó al instante, clavando las uñas en su piel y marcandole. Quinn bajó la boca a su cuello. Rachel volteo la cara para darle acceso y la mordió suavemente. Ella se sacudió debajo de Quinn y gritó su nombre.

Sus músculos apretaron su polla más fuerte, ordenandole cuando empezaron a temblar. Quinn apartó la boca de su delicada garganta cuando una niebla blanca y caliente envió una intensa oleada de éxtasis a través de su cuerpo. La base de su pene se hinchó mientras llenaba a Rachel con su semen, los chorros de su semilla salieron con tanta fuerza que se sintió en el cielo. Había merecido la pena esperar por ella. Sabía que sería increíble, pero nunca se imaginó que algo se sentiría tan bien, hasta que por fin consiguió estar con Rachel. Ahora tenía una cosa clara sobre todas las demás. Ahora que conocía su cuerpo, su sabor y el tacto de su hembra. No le permitiría marcharse de nuevo.

¡Ella es mía! Fue su último pensamiento consciente antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Rachel trató de recuperar el aliento, pero era casi imposible con el cuerpo de Quinn fijándola contra la cama.

-"¿Quinn?"

Ella no respondió. Sus manos recorrieron sus brazos y agarraron sus hombros. Lo empujó lo suficiente como para verla a la cara. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su expresión laxa.

-"¿466?"

Quinn no se movió y no despertó. La preocupación le golpeó duro y rápido. Ella estaba físicamente bien y no era lógico que se desmayara de agotamiento. Claro que también había pasado un montón de tiempo paseando, gruñendo y luchando contra las cadenas.

Se relajó, era incapaz de hacer otra cosa y la empujó lo suficiente como para poder respirar normalmente. De ninguna manera la empujaría para quitarla de encima, aunque pudiera. Podría caer al suelo y resultar herida. Además, sus cuerpos seguían íntimamente unidos. Quinn seguía enterrado dentro de ella, lo sabía por lo grande que se sentía su polla.

Rachel conocía las diferencias físicas de las especies. No sólo la mayoría de ellos tenían colmillos afilados y callos en sus dedos y palmas. Los caninos se bloqueaban en una mujer después de la eyaculación. El felino no, pero su semen era más caliente de lo normal. Los primates tenían tendencia al tacto.

Pasó las manos por los hombros de Quinn, por sus brazos y por cualquier parte que podía tocar. Había pasado incontables noches fantaseado con estar exactamente así. Claro que, en esas fantasías, ella estaba despierta y la besaba. Por fin habían tenido relaciones sexuales y estas habían fundido su cabeza. Era diez veces mejor de lo que se había esperado. Un escalofrío, bueno, recorrió su espina dorsal. Su amante de las especies sabía cómo practicar un sexo oral increíble. Quinn no hacia el amor como un persona normal. Había ajustado las caderas contra las de ella, hasta que su polla encontró el punto exacto que debía golpear para enviarla a un brutal orgasmo. Sólo tenia que pensar en ello y se excitaba de nuevo.

Ahora estoy más enamorada de ella.

El 466 -Quinn- era un peligro para el corazón de cualquiera. Cualquier mujer de sangre caliente se enamoraría de su extraordinaria personalidad y su dominio físico.

Ella no era la excepción, siguió explorando con sus manos las partes de su cuerpo que pudo alcanzar. ¿Qué sucedería cuando recuperara todos sus recuerdos?. Existía la posibilidad de que ya no sintiera un fuerte vínculo emocional con ella. La gente podía cambiar mucho en dos años y el video que Harley le había mostrado era la prueba de ello. La mujer que había conocido no bromearía con jugar al voleibol con las mujeres.

Todavía le preocupaba que ella hubiera conocido a alguien más. Que Harley no hubiese mencionado que tenía una novia o que estaba saliendo con alguien no quería decir que no hubiera perdido su corazón en algún momento. Sabía que los sucesos que alteraban la vida de una persona y podían desencadenar que hicieran un balance de su vida.

¿Y si se recuperaba y decidía continuar con esa mujer a la que había olvidado? ¿Y si ya no la quería? La destruiría perderla de nuevo. Rachel cerró los ojos y se aferró a Quinn. Un día a la vez, un paso a la vez. Era un consejo que había dado a un sinnúmero de pacientes cuando se enfrentaban a la agitación y a la incertidumbre en sus vidas privadas. La primera prioridad era ayudar a Quinn. Después se preocuparía por el futuro.


	10. Chapter 10

una disculpa por no poder actualizar el domingo pasado, estaba en examenes

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo

saludos.

Capítulo 8

Algo es diferente. Fue su primera impresión cuando regresó a la consciencia. Una fragancia femenina llenó sus pulmones mientras inhalaba. Sus otros sentidos despertaron también. Carne cálida estaba atrapada debajo de ella. Unos pechos suaves estaban aplastados contra sus pechos y los muslos de la mujer alrededor de sus caderas.

Abrió los ojos para ver sus rizos castaños repartidos por la almohada y la columna pálida de su garganta a pocos centímetros de su boca. Su mirada siguió la curva de la barbilla hasta su delicado rostro. Ella le era familiar, pero no podía entender por qué sus instintos protectores se levantaron con tanta fuerza dentro de Quinn mientras miraba a la mujer dormida.

Su pene estaba duro y enterrado en su interior. Trató de recordar cómo la mujer había entrado en su celda, pero no ningún recuerdo salió a la superficie. Las drogas de la cría. Le llevó segundos asociar el pensamiento con el significado. El recuerdo brumoso de recibir el disparo de un dardo y el intenso dolor brilló en su cabeza. La droga había sido utilizada en ella antes, pero los detalles de cuántas veces y en qué circunstancias estaban fuera de su alcance. Sabía que usaban esa droga en ella para que montara a las hembras. Humana. Levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para mirar a la mujer dormida en la cama. Para asegurarse. La rabia le envolvió y su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró. Enemigo. Más imágenes y recuerdos surgieron parcialmente, humillación, abuso y sadismo que sufrió a manos de sus homólogos. Levantó la mano, con cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos que la alertaran de su intención. La mitad inferior de ella latía, más consciente de lo mojada que estaba y lo fuerte que agarraba su eje. El deseo de sentir placer con ella casi hizo que ignorara su deseo de venganza. Se sentiría bueno conducir su polla dentro y fuera de su cuerpo. Desamparada. Ella es demasiado pequeña y débil para pelear conmigo. Eso la hizo detenerse. Ella no era cruel. Tendría compasión, pero le enfurecía que le hubieran utilizado en más pruebas. Ellos obviamente querían que criara con una humana. Su mirada escaneó sus hombros, garganta y brazos, que estaban doblados hacia arriba y descansando cerca de la almohada. No vio moretones en su pálida piel. Al menos no la había montado demasiado agresivamente, a pesar de lo violento que le habría vuelto la droga. También la confundió que la hubiera tomado de frente, cuando debería haberla montado por detrás. Envolvió sus dedos tiernamente alrededor de su frágil garganta. Un giro rápido y todo habría terminado. Moriría sin dolor y la prueba sería un fracaso. Se centró en su cara y estudió cada detalle de sus características. Su boca era una tentación. Su nariz era muy diferente de la suya, más pequeña y más estrecha. Sus pómulos eran menos pronunciados. Incluso sus pestañas eran delicadas. El recuerdo de su mirada se estrelló contra su mente. Sabía que sus ojos eran azules, hermosos, con manchas doradas. No podía recordar dónde los había visto antes, pero estaba segura de que sería lo que vería si sus párpados se levantaban. Relajó la mano en su cuello. Sus instintos de protección se hicieron más fuertes hasta que su pecho se sentía como si estuviera realmente restringido. Tuvo que tragar el nudo que se formó en su garganta mientras casi se ahoga por la cruda emoción. Le confundía qué sintiera más odio por sí mismo al seguir pensando en romperle el cuello. La visión de su mano contra su garganta era aún más alarmante.

La retiró y agarró un mechón de su cabello. Era suave. Aspiró, su olor endureció todavía más su polla y sus pelotas empezaron a doler. Estaba tan centrado en la mujer que no le era fácil concentrarse, pero se obligó a evaluar la situación.

La alfombra era más gruesa que la otra a la cual estaba acostumbrado y no estaba en el suelo. Volvió la cabeza, aturdida por su entorno. La celda que conocía tan bien se había ido. Esta tenía paredes de barrotes desde el suelo hasta el techo y la puerta estaba asegurada con cadenas, pero las cerraduras estaban por dentro. Su lógica le dijo que la puerta se había cerrado desde dentro.

No era una prisionera y había asegurado la zona para mantener a los humanos fuera. Su mirada volvió a la mujer dormida. Su pecho subía y bajaba constantemente. Ella gruñó y su respiración cambió. Sus párpados permanecieron cerrados, pero ella no estaba drogada, por lo que podría despertarse con facilidad.

Piensa. ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Quién es esta hembra?

Volvió la cabeza hacia otro lado y observó el lugar a través de los barrotes. La habitación a lo lejos estaba a oscuras, pero el olor del lugar era diferente a Mercile. Un aullido amenazó con explotar de Quinn cuando la rabia calentó su sangre. Los odiaba. Le llevó un momento recordar por qué. Los empleados humanos de Mercile eran viles y le causaban mucho dolor. La mantenían a su merced. No tenían ninguna compasión. Eran crueles, astutos y despiadados. Incluso las hembras eran crueles en Mercile. Retiró su mano con un gruñido silencioso y volvió de nuevo la cabeza para mirar a la hembra. Enemiga. Humana. Matar. Vaciló, no podía hacerlo, independientemente de su necesidad de vengarse de ellos. Sus pulmones se contrajeron y le resultó difícil respirar mientras la ternura inundaba sus sentidos. Era un concepto extraño. ¿Por qué? No hubo respuesta. No podía hacerle daño. Otras necesidades se hicieron más fuertes hasta que no pudo resistirse más. Ella era suya, al menos por el momento. Nadie podría llegar a ellos sin cortar los barrotes o las cadenas. Había asegurado su espacio... a menos que lo hubiera hecho ella después de drogarla, pero no tenía sentido. Los humanos le encerraban en la celda para mantenerlo alejado de ellos. Ellos no estarían dispuestos a atraparse a sí mismos con sus víctimas. Lo hice. Debí encerrarnos dentro. Estaba segura de eso ahora, a pesar de no recordarlo. La condición de su pene era un indicio del por qué podría haberla mantenido cautiva. Un vistazo más a su piel y la falta de moretones le verificó que ella no había luchado.

Algunas neblinas se desvanecieron de su mente y le resultó más fácil pensar. El olor a sexo flotaba en el aire, una mezcla de ella y de la mujer encima de ella. Ella gruñó, con ganas de encontrar el placer en su cuerpo. Ella se movió debajo de Quinn y sus labios se abrieron ligeramente. Sus ojos bajo los párpados cerrados se movieron y luego abrieron. Azules con manchas doradas, exactamente como sabía que serían.

Quinn esperaba que gritara cuando se diera cuenta de que la tenía inmovilizada, pero en cambio sonrió y la calidez de su mirada fue devastadora para su libido. Se movió sin prisa, sus manos se levantaron para posarse en sus hombros. Sus uñas no se clavaron en su piel en señal de protesta, pero si le acariciaban suavemente.

-"Buenos días". Su voz era ronca y femenina, miel para los oídos. Quería oírla hablar más y ella lo hizo como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos. -"Te desmayaste." Sus palmas y dedos se deslizaron sobre la curva de sus hombros y se movieron hacia sus pechos, explorando y casi destruyendo su estricto control. Le era difícil permanecer inmóvil cuando lo único que quería era mover sus caderas contra las de ella. Tenía muchas preguntas, pero no quería hablar. La expresión de su rostro cambió con una emoción que ella identificó como "Preocupación".

-"¿Estás bien?" Su toque se detuvo.-"¿Qué pasa?" Ella palideció.- "¿Sabes quién soy?"

No le gustaba ver su angustia y de inmediato respondió cambiando de posición y asegurándose de que no podía luchar si entraba en pánico. El concepto de dañar a la hembra de cualquier forma era ofensivo para Quinn. Sus brazos se establecieron junto a los de ella para mantenerla enjaulada.

-"Tranquila". Quería asegurarle que no estaba en peligro.

El miedo llenó sus ojos y su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró a causa de su angustia. Ella bajó la mirada, pero Quinn no se dejó engañar. Podría estar aplastándola, por lo que sujeto más de su peso en sus brazos y piernas. Levantó su cuerpo de ella casi un centímetro, pero no intentó salir de debajo de Quinn.

-"Estás a salvo," dijo con voz suave para evitar asustarla más.

No se tensó y sus manos se deslizaron por sus pechos hasta los hombros de nuevo. Ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle daño. Sus uñas le harían daño si las clavaba con fuerza en su piel, pero podía soportarlo. No dejaría que subieran a su cara, ya que podía intentar dañar sus ojos. Le gustaba su forma de aferrarse a ella.

-"Soy Rachel. Nos conocemos".

Muy bien. Respiró hondo y casi pudo oler su propia pasión en el aire. Su pene dentro de ella, junto a la falta de ropa y su nariz, le aseguró eso. Quería montar a la hembra de nuevo.

-"¿Recuerdas tu nombre?"

No tenía respuesta, pero no importaba. Estaban juntoas. Movió sus caderas con cuidado y los confines sedosos de su coño le torturaron. El pequeño movimiento fue suficiente para enviarle a un frenesí de pasión sin sentido. Ella se sentía caliente, húmeda y apretada a su alrededor. Ella no gritó o luchó cuando comprobó cuanto de ella tomaría en su coño. Sorpresa era la única emoción que mostraba, instándole a hundir su miembro más profundo dentro de ella.

Sus piernas se apretaron alrededor de sus caderas y sus manos lo agarraron con más fuerza. Se detuvo y esperó una protesta, pero ella se lamió los labios y le miro sin miedo. También notó como su respiración se aceleró mientras empujaba su polla profundamente en su interior. Ella levantó sus muslos hasta su cintura y los apretó firmemente contra sus caderas.

Eso sin duda era un sí. Hundió la nariz en su cuello y su lengua salió para probar su piel. Gruñó de emoción. Su sabor era delicioso y quería más, lamerla por todas partes y explorar... más tarde. Quinn estrelló las caderas entre sus muslos, pero con cuidado de no ser tan agresiva, ya que era humana después de todo. Podía magullarla con facilidad y dañarla era lo último que quería mientras la escuchaba gemir junto a su oído. Estuvo a punto de correrse cuando sus músculos apretaron su polla hasta el punto de dolor, pero era una buena sensación.

Se deslizó dentro y fuera de su coño. La folló más rápido hasta que tuvo que dejar de besar su cuello y apretar los dientes para no perder el control. Sus gemidos subieron de tono y sus músculos vaginales le apretaron aún más. La sensación de su clímax, de su crema caliente y sus uñas clavándose en su piel fue el último empujón que necesitó. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y aulló mientras su cuerpo explotaba en un orgasmo cegador.

No estaba segura de sí había cerrado los ojos o si todos sus sentidos habían sido anulados tras la hinchazón de su polla que le bloqueaba dentro de ella y la liberación de su semilla. Se sacudió violentamente por la intensidad de la experiencia y bajo la cabeza a la curva de su cuello antes de que pudiera juntar sus pensamientos y encontrar la racionalidad. Ella era suya. Hundió sus dientes en su delicada piel y la sangre cubrió su lengua. Quinn gruñó y amo su sabor. Sintió que su cuerpo se movió bajo Quinn pero apenas lo registró hasta que ella gritó. No era un sonido de placer, pero sí de dolor. El horror la atravesó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Apartó su boca y miró fijamente el mordisco que había infligido a la hembra. Su sangre salía por las dos heridas punzantes y manchaba su cuello, hombro y cama. Las marcas de los dientes inferiores ya estaban formando moretones en su pálida piel, cerca de su garganta y en la curva de su hombro.

Ella la soltó y se agarró la lesión. Quinn la miró a los ojos y vio su angustia. Se habría quitado de encima de ella, pero la hinchazón de su polla le impedía hacerlo. Quinn gruñó, enfurecida por lo que había hecho y lamentó no poder deshacer la acción. Sus piernas liberaron sus caderas y se estiraron a lo largo. Las lágrimas se deslizaron silenciosamente por ambos lados de su cara. Un sollozo escapó de sus labios.

-"No era mi intención." Hizo una mueca ante la dureza de su propia voz, pero no pudo silenciar su dolor.

Agarró su mano temblorosa y la apartó de la herida. Quinn observó lo que le había hecho a la hembra. La mordedura le dejaría una cicatriz. Llevaría su marca durante el resto de su vida. Ella volvió la cabeza, dándole una mejor vista del daño que había infligido y usó su otra mano para ocultar su cara. Le había dicho que podía confiar en ella, pero no parecería sincero en estas circunstancias.

-"Yo me ocuparé de esto. Relájate. "

Ella no dijo una palabra, pero sabía que le dolía. Bajó la boca y se preparó para sujetarla con firmeza si luchaba. Deslizo la lengua suavemente por la lesión y aunque ella jadeó, no intentó alejarse. Su sabor hizo que su polla se sacudiera y se endureciera otra vez. Era incómodo en vez de placentero, ya que la hinchazón aún no había disminuido en la base de su eje. Ambas sufrían un poco mientras terminaba de limpiar la herida, pero podía soportarlo. Rachel se cubrió los ojos mientras intentaba entender lo que había sucedido.

No pensó en gérmenes o en la antihigiénica forma en la que el 466 lamía el mordisco. Los animales atendían las heridas de esa manera y no podía negar su ADN. Me mordió. Ese hecho era el que no podía superar. Ya era bastante malo que no supiera quién era. No le sorprendía, aunque si le decepcionaba. Podría haber reaccionado de diversas maneras cuando se despertó y encontró a una mujer desconocida y desnuda debajo ella. Le costó un montón no estremecerse cuando varios escenarios atravesaron su mente. La peor era que podría haberle costado la vida.

¿Dónde está ella ahora? ¿Sigue en Mercile? tenía miedo de preguntar.

Podía pensar que era el enemigo y podía pasar de ser sensible a destrozarla con sus propias manos. Las historias que había oído de las especies que mataron a sus captores tenían todos los ingredientes de una pesadilla.

No, no vayas por ahí, decidió. De repente la mordedura no le parecía tan mal. Dejó de lamerla y levantó la cabeza. Debería intentar leer su estado emocional, pero mantuvo la mano sobre sus ojos. Alargar el momento no parecía tan terrible mientras trataba con su propia confusión.

-"Soy Rachel" Esperaba que su memoria por fin hubiera regresado. Se secó las lágrimas, parpadeó rápidamente para eliminarlas y apartó la mano para mirar su hermoso rostro.

-"¿Te acuerdas de mí?"

Un ceño fruncido y la confusión en sus ojos fue su respuesta. Sería una situación terrible si no estuviera enamorada de Quinn.

-"¿Ese es tu nombre?"

Eso es una pregunta, no una afirmación. Se aclaró la garganta.

-"Sí".

Apartó la vista para mirar algo dentro de la celda.-"¿Yo hice eso?"

Ella siguió su mirada y vio las cadenas en la puerta.

-"Si." sus ojos oscuros se fijaron en ella.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Querías asegurarte de que nadie podía entrar."

Mantén la calma y maldita sea, deja de llorar. Sus emociones eran tan crudas que las odiadas lágrimas estaban siempre justo debajo de la superficie, esperando a salir en los momentos más inoportunos. Ella se sentía mal y tenía que luchar constantemente contra sus emociones para mantener la compostura. Casi nunca lloraba y sin embargo ahora luchaba contra las lágrimas a cada segundo. Sólo Quinn podía hacerle eso.

Había tenido sexo con alguien que la consideraba una extraña. Ese hecho dolía un montón. Lo que tenían era algo que apreciaba, pero a Quinn le habría servido cualquier mujer. Ella había hecho el amor con Quinn, pero ella la había follado. Echó un vistazo a su garganta y luego le sostuvo la mirada.

-"No era mi intención hacerte sangre. Soy sincera".

-"Te creo. No está mal".

-"No." Ella gruñó en voz baja.- "Estoy furiosa." Su mano repentinamente la tomó de la mejilla. La forma cariñosa en la que la mira a era prometedora.- "No entiendo por qué, pero eres importante para mí."

De alguna manera intuía que tenían una fuerte conexión. -"Te resulta difícil recordar tu vida."

-"Me dieron la droga de la cría."

-"No. Fue otra cosa. "

-"¿Qué?"

-"No lo sé. No lo sabemos. "

-"¿Nosotros?" su voz se profundizó y sus ojos se estrecharon con desconfianza.- "¿Eres de Mercile?"

-"¡No!" Ella negó ́con la cabeza. -"Te liberaron de allí." Ella hizo una pausa.- "¿Los nombres 466 o Quinn significan algo para ti?" Esperaba que uno de ellos desencadenara cierta claridad.

-"466." Ella parecía un poco excitada. -"Lo conozco. ¡Es mi nombre! "

-"Sí, lo es."

Miró a su alrededor otra vez y Bajó el tono de su voz.- "¿Dónde estamos?"

-"En el Homeland. Aquí estás a salvo.".

Quinn bajó su rostro más y sus labios casi se tocaron. -"Dime lo que está pasando. ¿Qué hay de malo en mí? ¿Quién eres y por qué estamos teniendo sexo? ¿Es un truco? ¿Estás siendo forzada a experimentar la cría conmigo? Quiero la verdad, mujer. "

Ella aplanó las manos en su pecho y el temor recorrió su columna vertebral.

-"Por favor, escúchame. Mercile se ha ido. Ellos ya no pueden controlarte. Te dispararon un dardo con una droga desconocida que afecta a tu memoria. Te confunde. No necesitas hacerme daño para conseguir que diga lo que quieres saber. Sólo tienes que preguntar. Estoy aquí porque quiero estar y porque me preocupo por ti ".

Su pecho vibró cuando Quinn gruñó. -"¿Te preocupas por mí?"

-"Sí".

-"Eres humana."

-"Lo soy." No podía negarlo.

-"Ellos son mi enemigo."

-"Yo no lo soy." Quinn parecía reflexionar sobre sus palabras. -"466, ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? Centrarte en un punto fijo en el tiempo parece ayudarte a recordar más. ¿Puedes cerrar los ojos e intentar contarme cualquier cosa que venga a tu mente?"

Quinn siguió mirándola.- "Te quiero de nuevo." pero retiró lentamente su semi-rígida polla de su cuerpo. -"No me distraerás más con el sexo. Exijo respuestas ".

-"Te las daré, pero es necesario que me dejes ayudarte ".

Quinn sonrió. -"No me gusta esa palabra. La he oído antes. "

-"Eso es bueno. Eso significa que estás recordando algo. ¿Qué es? "

Sus ojos se cerraron y ella esperó pacientemente. Era fundamental que se concentrara en los fragmentos que podía alcanzar para reconstruir una parte de su vida. Quería que la mujer que amaba volviera de nuevo. El dolor en su pecho se hizo más fuerte con el paso del tiempo y le preocupaba que no llegara a encontrar su lucidez. Su expresión comenzó a cambiar y sus ojos oscuros se abrieron de golpe. El dolor en ellos casi le robó el aliento.

Su mirada se deslizó a la marca en su hombro y gruñó. La soltó y se movió más rápido de lo que creía posible. En un segundo estaba sobre ella y al siguiente había saltado. Volvió la cabeza a tiempo para verla aterrizar en el suelo a cuatro patas. Luchó por sentarse, preocupada cuando se quedó agazapado allí, de espaldas a ella.

-"¿466?"

Su cabeza giró y vio el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos. Quinn se levantó de un salto, se volvió hacia ella mientras se alejaba y no paró hasta que su culo golpeó los barrotes. Quinn gruñó, se giró y cruzó la habitación hacia la esquina más alejada. Rachel le vio agarrar los barrotes y cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó. La visión de su cuerpo desnudo la distraía, pero la preocupación por su estado mental le hizo sentirse culpable por fijarse en su perfecto físico.

-"¿466?"

-"Sal de aquí", dijo con voz ronca.- "Te hice daño."

-"No es tu culpa."

Se puso de pie con piernas temblorosas. Entre el sexo y Quinn durmiendo sobre ella, su cuerpo se sentía un poco débil y adolorido. Era un recordatorio de que llevaba un par de años sin ponerse en forma y sentada detrás de un escritorio. La enorme cantidad de trabajo no le dejaba tiempo libre para ir al gimnasio.

-"Mírame".

-"No puedo." Quinn respiró hondo.-"¡Fuera, Rachel!. Ahora. Soy peligrosa ".

Sabía quién era. El tono torturado de su voz le decía lo angustiada y apenada que debía sentirse si había recuperado algo de su memoria.

-"Estoy bien. No es nada que una venda y un par de días no cure".

Negó con la cabeza, su cabello rozó su espalda. -"Te he lastimado salvajemente. ¡Fuera!" Quinn gruñó.- "¡Vete!"

-"No me iré. Sólo es un mordisco, no me voy a morir por eso. ".

Soltó los barrotes y se dio la vuelta lentamente. Casi deseó que no lo hubiera hecho cuando vio su rostro.

-"Ya me dejaste. ¿Por qué has vuelto? ¿Por qué estás aquí? "

-"Te lo he dicho muchas veces. ¿Qué recuerdas? "

-"Me dejaste allí. Me abandonaste. "Dio un paso hacia adelante, pero se detuvo. Sus manos se apretaron a sus costados.- "El enemigo me drogo, he perdido la memoria y tú viniste a ayudarme a reclamar mi vida otra vez."

Ella asintió con la cabeza, ignoró que el frío cada vez más notable en la celda. Ya no tenía el calor de su cuerpo para mantenerse caliente.

-"Todo eso es cierto. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? "

-"Todo."

No estaba segura de si esa afirmación era exacta. Quinn no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta.

-"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Su barbilla se levantó un poco y sus ojos se estrecharon.-"Quinn. Vivo en el Homeland y a veces en la Reserva. Dejamos el Siet Four para trasladarnos al Homeland. El gobierno de los Estados Unidos se lo entrego a las especies para que perdonáramos su participación en la financiación de Industrias Mercile. Compramos la Reserva por nuestra cuenta".

El corazón le latía con fuerza. No era exactamente la mujer de la que se había enamorado, pero era Quinn, la persona en la que se había convertido después de salir de su vida.

-"¿Recuerdas el ataque y que te drogaron? "

Ella se esforzó por ser profesional. La mujer en ella sentía como se le rompía el corazón al ver la frialdad en su mirada. Su peor temor se estaba haciendo realidad. Quinn decía que lo recordaba todo y si eso era cierto, no quería tenerla en su vida. Siempre tuvo miedo de que no fuera capaz de perdonarla. Parecía que el miedo estaba justificado.

-"Algún cabrón me disparó un dardo tranquilizante. Yo estaba en la Reserva. "Quinn apartó la mirada de ella, entonces, estudió la zona.- "¿No es este el sótano del centro Médico del Homeland?"

-"Sí. Te trasladaron aquí. "

-"Ataqué a mis amigos."

Su tono de voz se volvió más profundo y aflojó los dedos. La ira enrojeció su rostro mientras su mirada volvía a ella. La forma en que examinó su cuerpo desnudo, desde los dedos de sus pies hasta que se encontró con su mirada le hizo ruborizarse.

-"Ponte la ropa." Miró a sus pechos, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que estaba desnudo.-"Mierda".

-"Esta es la primera vez que estás completamente lúcido desde que te drogaron".

Ella no se movió hacia sus ropas desechadas. Era una pura agonía para ella resistirse hacer lo que le ordenaba. Estaba enojada porque habían tenido sexo y no le importaba herir sus sentimientos. Hizo a un lado la vergüenza y el dolor para centrarse en su estado mental.

-"¿Cómo te sientes?"

-"Voy a pedir ayuda. Ponte algo ", exigió con dureza", O ellos te verán. "

-"Habla conmigo. ¿Te duele algo? ¿La cabeza? ¿Zumbidos en los oídos? ¿Algún entumecimiento en las extremidades? "era duro mantenerse en modo terapeuta.

-"¿Sabes lo que te pasa cuando pierdes los recuerdos?"

-"Maldita sea," gruñó Quinn, mirándola fijamente.- "Cúbrete ahora. No puedo vestirme porque destruí mis pantalones por culpa de los grilletes ".

Rachel se sonrojó y se inclinó, sus manos temblaban mientras intentaba vestirse. El dolor le atravesó el pecho, como si una daga se hubiera clavado directamente en su corazón. Lamentaba lo que habían hecho.

-"Lo siento", susurró mientras terminaba de cerrar su falda. Se puso la camisa más fácilmente.

-"¿Por qué?"

Las cadenas traquetearon. Todavía sonaba enojada. Ella la miró y se sorprendió al verla usar la llave de los grilletes. Desenrolló las cadenas de los barrotes, las dejó caer al suelo y abrió la puerta. No abandonó la celda, sin embargo la acechó. Rachel mantuvo la mirada en su rostro. Sus pensamientos se mezclaron. Respetaba la verdad por lo que no podía mentir al disculparse por lo que había ocurrido entre ellas en su cama. Quinn podía lamentarlo, pero ella no.

-"Siento que estés molesta." Eso era lo mejor que podía hacer dadas las circunstancias.

Quinn pasó a su lado, arrancó la sabana del colchón y la envolvió alrededor de su cintura para cubrir la mitad de su cuerpo. Ella consiguió un buen vistazo de su culo antes de que anudara la tela para mantenerla en su lugar y poco a poco se enfrentó a ella. Una rápida mirada por su cuerpo y le sostuvo la mirada.

-"No deberías haber vuelto. Decidiste hace mucho tiempo no ser parte de mi vida." Alzó la mano y agarró su brazo. Sus dedos fuertes la apretaron firmemente pero no le hizo daño.-"¿En qué diablos estabas pensando al entrar en la celda conmigo cuando estaba fuera de mi mente? Tienes suerte de que no te matara. "Su mirada se desvió a su herida y su boca se apretó en una línea firme. -"Tápate los oídos." Ella vaciló.- "Hazlo. Cuando grite habrá eco aquí. "Ella levantó las dos manos para hacer lo que le había pedido.

-"Seguridad", gritó. -"¡Necesitamos ayuda ahora!"

Rachel dejó de presionar sus manos contra sus oídos cuando Quinn la soltó y dio un paso atrás.

La mirada furiosa de Quinn barrió la celda antes de que la mirara de nuevo.

-"Fuera. Sigo siendo peligrosa. No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo seguiré siendo racional, pero creo que no será por mucho tiempo".

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, pero Rachel ignoró a quien entró en el sótano. Fijó su atención en Quinn. -"Yo no me voy."

Los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaron. Quinn no la miró, pero fijó su atención en quien había entrado en el sótano. La sorpresa cambió su expresión.

-"¿Jessie? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? "

Rachel se volvió para ver a una bonita pelirroja acercándose a la celda. La mujer apuntaba a Quinn con una pistola de dardos. Tenía el pelo muy largo recogido en una trenza que casi llegaba a su cintura. La mujer se detuvo y le frunció el ceño.

-"¿Quinn?" La incertidumbre en la voz de la oficial era clara. -"¿Sabes quién soy yo?"

-"Por supuesto que sí. No estoy fastidiada en este momento pero puedo estarlo en cualquier momento. Sácala de aquí y encierrame. Soy peligrosa ".

La pelirroja bajó el arma bajó y dio a Rachel una mirada enojada.- "¿Le quitaste las cadenas y dejaste la puerta abierta?"

-"¿Jessie?" Quinn la interrumpió antes de Rachel pudiera responder.- "Toma. No puedo tener esto".

Arrojó la llave de sus grilletes. La pelirroja la cogió. Rachel se sorprendió cuando Quinn se inclinó y cogió una de las cadenas. Puso el grillete en su tobillo y luego lo cerró hasta que el bloqueo automático hizo clic.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Quinn la miró mientras se ponía el segundo.- "Corregir tu error. Nunca debiste liberarme". La rabia profundizó su voz. -"Podría haber atacado a mis amigos otra vez. Ellos me los pusieron por una razón maldita ".

Su advertencia dejo a Rachel tambaleándose. Ella había permitido que sus sentimientos personales nublaran su juicio y Quinn se lo estaba recriminando. Ni siquiera podía negar su culpabilidad. Las acusaciones de Harley la primera vez que se encontró con ella volvieron a su mente. Las buenas intenciones del mundo no importaban ante la ira de Quinn.

-"¿Quinn?"

La voz de un hombre le sobresaltó. Giró la cabeza y vio a Justice North detrás de su esposa. No le había oído entrar en la habitación.

-"Me alegro de verte, Justice. Ojalá fuera en mejores circunstancias. "Quinn colocó un grillete en su muñeca.

Justice entró en la celda y agarró a Quinn por los hombros. -"¿Quinn?"

-"Estoy en el presente. En la actualidad". Quinn se acercó y agarró los brazos de Justice.-"¿Cogiste al bastardo que me disparó?"

-"Todavía no, pero tenemos pistas sólidas. Conseguimos capturar a los humanos que intentaron robar a Bella. Ellos no querían hablar al principio, pero soy muy convincente".

-"¿Te quitaste tu traje de fantasía antes de pelear para no mancharlo con su sangre?"

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Quinn y su mirada se suavizó. -"¿Está bien la mujer regalo?"

-"Ella está bien. A salvo. Shadow y Bella están acoplados ".

-Bien. Me alegro de que esta mierda no sea por nada. ¿Cuál es mi estado, además de estar jodida? "Miró a Rachel y de nuevo a Justice. -"Podría haberla matado. ¿Por qué está aquí? "

-"Al principio pensamos que sólo te habían tranquilizado pero despertaste salvaje. Nuestros médicos están consultando con especialistas de todo el país ".

-"¿Una droga de Mercile? ¿Esos hijos de puta son los que trataban de agarrar a la hembra regalo?

"-"Fue el gilipollas que la mantuvo en cautiverio, pero creemos que está trabajando con Mercile."

-"No has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué está aquí? "

Justice titubeó.- "Estábamos desesperados e intentamos cualquier cosa. Estoy seguro que no permitirás que Hudson se acerque a ti. Sé lo que sientes por él ".

-"Gracias." Quinn soltó a Justice y dio un paso atrás. -"No sé cuánto tiempo tengo antes de perderme de nuevo."

-"¿Estás seguro de que lo harás?" Justice lo estudió.- "Quizás terminó."

-"No lo creo. Tengo dolor de cabeza y un mal presentimiento".

-"¿Qué?" Preguntó Justice.

A Joy le dolía que respondiera a su amigo cuando había ignorado sus preguntas, eso le dejaba claro que Moon no quería su ayuda. Permaneció en silencio mientras los dos hablaban.

-"No lo sé, pero me preocupa perder la cordura de nuevo." Levantó un brazo, miró el grillete en su muñeca y luego la dejó caer.- "Quiero ser recluido. Es mejor prevenir que curar. Mi memoria no está muy clara. Existen lagunas difusas. ¿Aparte de morder a unos cuantos y patear unos culos, he hecho daño de verdad a alguien? "

-"No."

-"Discúlpate de mi parte, ¿quieres?" Quinn dio otro paso atrás.- "Se pone todo jodido en mi cabeza. No puedo distinguir lo real y de lo irreal. Estoy confundida la mayor parte del tiempo y creo que estoy de vuelta en Mercile o en el desierto. Siento mucho odio y sólo quiero lastimar a cualquier cosa que se mueva. "Hizo una pausa.- "Rabia asesina. ¿Entiendes? Esa es la emoción que me conduce ".

-"Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos y no vamos a renunciar."

-"Lo sé." Quinn vaciló.- "Me gustaría ser noble y pedir mi muerte, pero todavía no estoy dispuesto a tirar la toalla. Quiero vencer esta mierda y recuperar mi vida ".

-"Nosotros no haríamos eso", le aseguró Jessie, acercándose a la celda. -"Vamos a dar caza al psicópata que creó la droga y conseguiremos que nos dé la fórmula para revertir los efectos." enfundó su arma.- "Incluso si tengo que ir a él. Puedo ser muy hija de puta cuando estoy enojada y furiosa ".

Quinn sonrió a la pelirroja, pero parecía tenso.- "¿Estás trabajando con el equipo que le sigue la pista?"

-"No. Me puse el único uniforme que tengo porque creías que estabas en Siet Four".

-"Estoy con ella", añadió Justice en voz baja. -"No habrías tenido la oportunidad de hacerle daño a Jessie. Estaba dentro del ascensor, preparado para acudir en su ayuda".

-"No pongas a tu compañera en peligro." Quinn presionó su espalda contra la pared y levantó la mano, frotándose la sien.- "Maldición. Se está poniendo peor. Parece como si algo presionara mi cabeza ".

-"Llama a Schuester," ordenó Justice.

Jessie agarró su teléfono móvil.- "Estoy en ello."

La mirada de Quinn se levantó y miró a Rachel. Temía que la echara, pero no dijo nada. La voz de Jessie era suave mientras explicaba la situación a quien respondió y pidió que enviaran un equipo médico abajo. Rachel sabía que su tiempo con Quinn era limitado y que el Dr. Schuester probablemente exigiría examinar a Quinn en privado. Poco a poco se acercó a Quinn mientras seguían mirándose a los ojos. Justice no trató de detenerla. Ella se detuvo a unos metros de la mujer que amaba.

-"No me voy", susurró y odió las lágrimas que una vez más llenaron sus ojos. -"Por favor, no les pidas que me mantengan lejos de ti."

Quinn la sorprendió extendiendo la mano y ahuecando su rostro. Su pulgar era suave mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-"Tenemos asuntos pendientes, dulzura." Las lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro, pero ella no las secó. Tenía la esperanza de que no la odiara después de todo. -"Eres la única que puede alcanzarme cuando estoy perdida."

Quería lanzarse y abrazarla, aliviada porque reconociera que había algo especial entre ellas. Le costó un montón resistir la tentación. Quinn bajó su mano y rompió el contacto visual con ella para mirar por encima de su cabeza a Justice.

-"No le des la llave de nuevo. La mordí. Mantén los barrotes entre nosotras a partir de ahora. Esa es la única forma en la que puede quedarse conmigo. ¿Soy clara? Envíala al piso de arriba para que examinen la herida".


	11. Chapter 11

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo espero les guste

nos leemos pronto

buen fin de semana

Capítulo 9

Frustración y preocupación eran dos emociones con las que Rachel convivía constantemente. Ellas parecían acompañarla desde que Jessie la escoltó al ascensor. El enfermero le había limpiado la herida, vendado y le había inyectado un antibiótico. No era necesario darle puntos de sutura.

-"¿Cómo está Quinn? ¿Todavía está lúcida? Ya han pasado cuatro horas desde que el Dr. Schuester y su equipo bajó "

Paul, el enfermero, le frunció el ceño desde el otro lado de la mesa. -"Sigo esperando a que digan algo."

-"¿No puedes comprobarlo? ¿Puedo ir a verla? "

-"Ted dijo que te retuviera aquí."

-"Claro que lo hizo."

El idiota era territorial y no le gustaba. ¡Terapeuta sexual! Seguía muy enfadada por ese insulto.

-"Podría llamar a un escolta para que te lleve de regreso a tu vivienda."

-"No. No me voy del centro médico ".

-"Entonces esperaremos."

El enfermero abrió un cajón y le ofreció un paquete de chicles. -"¿Quieres uno?"

-"No, gracias."

Él regresó a su ordenador.- "Podrías sentarte en el otro escritorio. Tenemos algunos juegos en estas cosas ".

-"No quiero jugar al póquer." Se inclinó hacia delante para mirar a la pantalla, después de haber notado que la mayor parte de su atención seguía en ella. -"¿Esto es lo que haces todo el día?"

-"Sólo desde que estamos cerrados. Brittany trata a las personas en su casa si sus lesiones son de menor importancia. Sólo las emergencias entran en el centro Médico. "Sonrió.

-"Te he curado porque ya estabas aquí o que también habría ido a tu casa. Ha sido un día tranquilo, por suerte. "

-"Quinn está encerrada en una celda. No hay manera de que pueda llegar hasta aquí ".

-"El centro permanecerá cerrado. Ella aullá cuando está de mal humor y las especies tienen buen oído Así no le escucha nadie. Las especies no pueden soportar oír su sufrimiento. Tuvimos algunos incidentes ".

-"¿Qué?"

Suspiró y se echó hacia atrás, mirándola. -"Ellos trataron de acercarse a ella, pensando que podían ayudarla. Sólo empeoraron la situación. Se liberó un par de veces. No fue una situación agradable. Al principio lo manteníamos en esta planta pero tuvimos que bajarla al sótano y cerrar el edificio ".

Echó un vistazo al reloj.- "¿Por qué tarda tanto tiempo?"

-"No lo sé, ya que no estoy allí. Están utilizando a enfermeros de la especies con Quinn. Trató de matarme un par de veces, así que no me quejo. Prefiero evitarla".

Rachel se levantó y caminó. -"Quiero saber lo que está pasando."

-"Lo sabremos cuando vengan."

La actitud despreocupada del enfermero le estaba volviendo un poco loca, pero en parte le envidiaba. Sólo podía pensar en el bienestar de Quinn. ¿Había perdido de nuevo el contacto con la realidad? ¿Estaba hablando? ¿Estaba bien? Debería estar con ella.

Sonaron pasos y ella se giró, para ver a Justice, Schuester y algunos enfermeros de las especies entrar en la zona de recepción. Le costó un montón no avanzar rápidamente para exigir respuestas. No se molestó en mirar al médico, estaba segura de que no le diría nada. Fijo su atención en Justice North y él se encontró su mirada.

-"Hemos tenido que sedar a Quinn. Su estado mental empeoró ".

El dolor la atravesó instantáneamente. -"¿Atacó a alguien?" Miró a todos los hombres, pero no vio señales visibles de un altercado.

-"El dolor de cabeza empeoró hasta que dejó de hablar por completo." Justice hizo una pausa, se pasó una mano por el pelo y frunció el ceño.- "Tuvimos claro que no nos reconocía cuando empezó a gruñir e intento morder a Ted. Decidí sedarla. Ella necesitaba descansar ".

El médico frunció el ceño.- "La condición de Quinn está mejorando. Sus momentos de lucidez son cada vez más frecuentes y más duraderos ".

-"Mandaré las muestras al laboratorio." dijo un enfermero , después abandonó la habitación con las muestras y los otros dos le siguieron.

-"¿Muestras de sangre?" Rachel sabía que le tomaban un montón de ellas.

-"Y el pelo." Scheuester se dejó caer en una silla y suspiró ruidosamente.- "Me gustaría que pudiéramos encontrar al químico que elaboró lo que inyectaron a Quinn. Me gustaría saber cómo lo hizo ".

-"Yo sólo quiero saber cómo curarle", agregó Rachel, tratando de no ofenderse por la línea del pensamiento de Schuester. Él no estaba mal emocionalmente, como ella. El método de cómo fabricaron la droga era importante para él, así como la forma de revertir los efectos. -"¿Puedo ir abajo?"

-"Está durmiendo." Schuester negó con la cabeza. -"No es necesario. Justice, debemos enviarla a su casa ".

Indignada, Rachel abrió la boca para protestar, pero Justice habló primero.-"No, Schuester. Quinn responde a ella. "

-"Por supuesto que sí. El sexo es una necesidad básica para cualquier hombre. Al igual que la comida. Dormir. Orinar. Cualquier mujer servirá. Debemos usar a las hembras de las especies en vez ponerla a ella bajo sus pies ".

Rachel sintió como si la hubiera abofeteado.- "No se trata sólo de sexo. Ella me habla. Ella-"

-"Basta." dijo Justice con voz profunda. -"Schuester, estás siendo grosero. Creo que Quinn tendría dificultades para encontrar sus recuerdos si le enviamos a cualquier mujer. No tuvo momentos coherentes antes de su llegada. Gracias a ella pudimos hablar con Quinn y mantener una larga conversación ".

-"Tuvieron sexo." dijo el doctor con cara de asco.- "Ahórrate el pretexto de que no lo hicieron. No tengo tu sentido del olfato hipersensible pero hasta yo puedo decirlo por el estado de su cama y sus pantalones ".

-"No me importa lo que hicieron, pero si los resultados. "Las manos de Justice se apretaron en puños. -"No es tú decisión. Es la mía y ella se queda. "Su mirada se deslizó a Rachel. -"Puedes volver con Quinn, pero la puerta permanece cerrada. Quinn me hizo prometer que mantendría los barrotes entre las dos a partir de ahora. Ella estaba muy molesta porque te lastimó. Mantente fuera de su alcance. " Ella comenzó a discutir, pero él no le dio tiempo a pronunciar ni una palabra.- "Esas son las reglas. Las aceptas o te marchas. Le prometí que no le daría la oportunidad de hacerte daño por segunda vez. Estaba dispuesto a permitir que arriesgues tu vida para salvar la suya, pero Quinn dejó muy claro que no era aceptable y tengo que respetar sus deseos. "

Era obvio que Justice había tomado una decisión. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Era mejor estar cerca de Quinn a que le pidieran que abandonara el Homeland.

-"Está bien."

El móvil de Justice sonó y lo sacó de su pantalón. -"¿Hola?" Escuchó un momento.

-"Bien. ¿A qué distancia están los SUV? "Hizo otra pausa. -"Me reuniré con el equipo cuando llegue. Prepara una sala de interrogatorios ". Colgó y guardo el teléfono en su bolsillo.

-"¿Qué pasó?" Schuester se enderezó en la silla.

Una sonrisa fría curvó la boca de Justice mientras su mirada se endurecía.- "No pudimos conseguir al que inventó el fármaco que administraron a Quinn pero tenemos a uno casi tan bueno ".

-"¿A quién?" Joy tenía curiosidad.

-"En los últimos días, los guardias de la prisión han interrogado a los empleados de Mercile que arrestamos. Nos costó un poco convencerlos, pero cuatro presos diferentes se dieron por vencidos y ahora acabamos de recoger a uno de los líderes del equipo de investigación. Él sabrá cómo se desarrolló esa droga".

Schuester se levantó.- "Yo quiero estar ahí."

-"Por supuesto." Justice miró a Rachel.

-"Yo quiero ver Quinn."

-"Adelante."

Ella no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces. Casi salió corriendo de la habitación. No había ningún guardia en el ascensor. El viaje hacia abajo fue rápido. Cuando entró en el oscuro sótano, un nuevo hombre de las especies, al que no conocía, estaba justo dentro.

Inhaló y le hizo señas.

-"Esta tranquilo. Tardara unas horas en despertar".

Cruzó la habitación y se acercó a los barrotes. Quinn se había duchado. Tenía el pelo mojado y llevaba pantalones nuevos. Yacía de costado, frente a ella. Su constante y lenta respiración le aseguró que estaba bien. Deseaba tocarla, pero según Justice, no podía hacerlo. Le había dejado claro que tenía que quedarse lejos de su alcance, por lo que no habría ningún contacto físico.

-"Estás demasiado cerca, mujer," gruñó el macho desde atrás.- "Justice ha dicho que te mantengas siempre a un metro y medio de la celda."

Sus hombros se hundieron cuando él miró hacia atrás.- "Quinn sigue durmiendo, así no me puede alcanzar. Mi nombre es Rachel ".

-"Smiley".

Él se acercó más. Tenía unos ojos bonitos. Ella estudió su rostro. Primate. Lo sabía por sus características. Los primates no eran tan agresivos como los caninos o felinos.

-"¿Estabas aquí cuando hablaron con Quinn?"

-"Sí".

-"¿Cómo estaba después de irme?"

-"Dejó muy claro que no debían ponerte en peligro otra vez." Hizo una pausa, su mirada vago lentamente por su cuerpo.- "Estoy de acuerdo en que eres bastante frágil y que puede herirte fácilmente. Estaba frustrada y furiosa por lo que le hicieron. El dolor de cabeza empeoró hasta que quedó completamente desorientado ".

Odiaba escuchar eso. Cada vez que aumentaba la esperanza de que se recuperaría, ella volvía a recaer. Era desalentador. -"Sólo yo decido que riesgos estoy dispuesta a correr."

-"Hasta que Quinn indique lo contrario...serás protegida de ella. "

Odiaba sentirse impotente pero tendría que vivir con ello. Justice tenía un punto válido y ella ponía las reglas. Tenía que seguirlas o ser escoltada fuera del Homeland.

-"La traeremos de vuelta. Quinn es un mujer obstinada y aquí nadie abandona la esperanza ".

-"¿Estás cerca de ella?"

-"Todo el mundo ama a Quinn". Cambió de posición y observó a la especie durmiendo.

-"Él está más cerca de Santana y Blaine. Son como hermanos, pero aquí todos somos una gran familia.".

-"Estoy segura de que lo sois."

Él miró hacia atrás, a ella. -"¿Tú eres la terapeuta?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia Quinn. La expresión pacífica en su hermoso rostro alivio un poco de su preocupación sobre su futuro con ella.

-"¿Puedo pedirte un favor, Smiley?"

-"Me niego a permitir que entres en su celda."

-"Dijiste que estaría durmiendo durante horas. Yo solo... "la emoción ahogó su voz.-"No sé cuándo me permitirán acercarme a ella de nuevo. No voy a quedarme mucho tiempo. Sólo... necesito tocarla".

-"No puedo hacer eso." Él extendió la mano y le tocó el hombro suavemente, ella volvió la cara a él. Lo que vio en sus ojos provocó una mueca de dolor en la especie. Él dijo en un susurro. -"Mierda. Te preocupas profundamente por Quinn. "

-"Lo hago".

-"Esto no es sólo un trabajo para ti, ¿verdad?" Dejó caer la mano.- "¿La amas?"

Ella ni siquiera tuvo en cuenta negarlo.- "Lo hago".

Las llaves tintinearon. -"No le digas a nadie que hice esto. No han activado la cámara todavía. Sólo cinco minutos, pero me quedo dentro contigo por si despierta antes de lo previsto. Nos hemos visto obligados a adaptarnos a tantas drogas en nuestras vidas que algunos de nosotros nos recuperamos de ellas más rápido. Habla en voz baja. Aunque las cámaras siguen apagadas, el sonido está activo. Mantiene la transmisión en vivo por seguridad ".

-"Gracias," susurró ella.- "Te lo agradezco."

-"Soy un tonto romántico, pero no se lo digas a nadie." Abrió la cerradura y la puerta.

-"Lo siento," dijo en voz alta.- "No puedo hacer eso. Me metería en problemas".

Rachel entró dentro y se sentó en el borde de la cuna. Su mano temblaba ligeramente mientras apartaba los mechones húmedos del pelo de Quinn de su mejilla y acarició su mandíbula. Echó un vistazo a su pecho, vio que sus pezones estaban tensos y notó su piel fría.

-"¿Hay una manta?", Murmuró.

-"Ella no la necesita." Smiley se acercó más. -"El entorno es bastante cómodo para Quinn. Es el sedante lo que enfría su piel y ralentiza su ritmo cardíaco. Necesitaba descansar y un respiro del dolor de cabeza. Calentar su temperatura externa demasiado sólo eliminara el sedante más rápido a través de sus poros. De hecho baje la calefacción para asegurarme de que se mantenga sedada más tiempo. Se calentara rápidamente cuando despierte. Toda ese lucha interior la hace sudar".

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y acarició el abdomen de Quinn. Ella se sentía más fría de lo normal, ya que su piel siempre era más caliente. Algo le molestaba y un loco pensamiento le vino a la cabeza. Ella miró a Smiley.

-"¿Las especies sudan las drogas?"

-"Por supuesto. Por esa razón estamos todos en tan buena forma. Nos dimos cuenta de que el ejercicio riguroso no sólo impedía que nos aburriéramos en nuestras celdas, también ayudaba a sacar sus medicamentos de nuestros sistemas. El ejercicio se convirtió en una rutina para nosotros. Me siento inquieto si no me mantengo activo".

Su atención regresó a Quinn.- "¿Ajustaste la temperatura de aquí?"

-"Sí."

Su cabeza se giró en dirección a Smiley. -"¿Hay una sauna en el Homeland?"

-"No." Su expresión se volvió casi cómica. -"¿Esas habitaciones calientes? Serían una tortura para mi gente. El calor sería insoportable".

-"Haría que sudaras mucho, ¿no?"

-"Cubos".

Su mirada se deslizó a Quinn.- "¿Y si suda los medicamentos que le han dado?" Ella lo miró.

Los ojos de Smiley se abrieron como platos. -"No intentamos eso." Cogió la radio, pero se detuvo.- "Se deshidrataría."

-"No, si lo controlamos y se hace correctamente."

Smiley salió de la celda y se fue tan lejos que sólo pudo oír el tono suave de su discurso, pero no las palabras. Se concentró en Quinn.

-"Estoy aquí." Le acarició la mejilla.- "Sé que quieres protegerme, pero sé que no me harías daño, independientemente de tu estado mental."

Lo creía de verdad. Ella estaba más interesada en el sexo que en su sangre. Sonaron pasos y Rachel volvió la cabeza. Smiley hizo señas con la mano y le susurró.

-"Fuera. Ellos vienen y no pueden encontrarte a ese lado de la puerta. "

El lamento era una píldora amarga de tragar cuando apartó la mano de Quinn y se puso de pie sin dejar de mirarla. Salió de la celda y Smiley cerró la puerta.

-"Un metro y medio atrás."

-"¿Qué dijeron sobre la sauna?"

-"No sé lo que los médicos dirán pero Justice estaba interesado en la teoría."

Rachel miró la figura inmóvil de Quinn. -"Espero que funcione."

-"Estamos desesperados. Intentaremos cualquier cosa en este momento". Ella miró a Smiley. Él se encogió de hombros.-"Esa es la verdad."

No podía moverse cuando despertó. Levantó la cabeza y gruñó. El humano a unos metros de ella palideció y se volvió para hablar con alguien.

-"Todavía protesta."

-"Hazlo, Schuester."

El hombre que respondió tenía una voz profunda, ronca para ser la de un humano y sonaba como si hablara a través de una puerta o la pared. Echó un vistazo por su cuerpo.

Las restricciones le mantenían inmóvil y firmemente pegado a una superficie plana de madera. Correas gruesas apresaban sus muñecas, codos, pecho, cintura, muslos y tobillos.

Los extraños tubos conectados a su cuerpo eran alarmantes. ¿Estaban inyectando alguna droga directamente en sus venas? Ella gruñó de nuevo, levantó la barbilla y dio al humano una mirada que prometía una muerte rápida. Luchó, pero las correas a través de su cuerpo no se rompieron.

Debieron utilizar cadenas. Han cometido un error, decidió. Mercile no hacía normalmente cosas tan estúpidas que podían permitirle escapar pero este error le costaría la vida al humano de pelo blanco. Puede ser que le llevara un tiempo liberarse, pero rompería el cuello del humano. Se preocuparía del otro después de matar al primero.

-"Deberíamos esperar al equipo especial. Puedes interrogar al hombre que traen y obtener las respuestas. Esto podría hacerle más daño que bien ".

-"El prisionero puede mentir. Pude llevarnos días romper su espíritu lo suficiente como para confiar en sus palabras. No hay garantía de que sepa que droga le dieron a Quinn." Su voz se profundizó aún más, casi sonaba inhumana. -"¿Y si es tan implacable que a propósito nos da la respuesta que cause la muerte de Quinn?" un tercer humano también tenía la voz inusualmente profunda. También se mantenía fuera de su vista.

-"Vamos a atenernos a lo que sabemos. Podemos sudar ciertos medicamentos. Puede que no funcione en este caso, pero es más seguro intentar esto que confiar en un químico rencoroso ".dijo la primera voz inhumana.

El hombre parecía nervioso. -"Llama a más expertos y diles que vuelvan a comprobarlo todo antes de tratar a Quinn. Entiendo tus reservas de confiar en alguien que trabajó para esa empresa, pero por eso disponemos de excelentes profesionales ".

-"Hasta ahora, los expertos no han descubierto lo que hicieron a Quinn. Ellos no saben mucho sobre las Especies. Por desgracia, sólo Mercile lo hace. Hazlo, Schuester. De lo contrario, apártate del camino y lo haré yo mismo ".

-"Justice." El hombre se acercó y se apretó el puente de su nariz con el dedo índice y el pulgar. -"Algunos días, trabajar para la ONE es un dolor en el culo. Esto no es profesional. "Dejó caer la mano a su lado. -"En un hospital no llamaríamos a esto medicina."

-"No estás trabajando en uno." esta vez habló una mujer. -"Vamos, Ted. Cuando aceptaste el trabajo sabías que el reglamento podía salir por la ventana. En la escuela de medicina no te enseñan a tratar a las especies".

-"No me gusta, Brittany." El hombre vaciló.- "Está bien, pero indica en el expediente que no estoy de acuerdo ".

-"Tomo nota", la mujer estuvo de acuerdo.- "Controlaremos sus signos vitales de cerca y tenemos a un equipo de emergencia cerca por si Quinn se mete en problemas."

Él miró a su alrededor con preocupación. A los técnicos normalmente no les importaba infligir dolor a sus semejantes. Los torturaban horriblemente si alguno se resistía hacer lo que ellos querían.

La habitación era pequeña y muy caliente. Tablones de madera cubrían las paredes y también las baldosas. Giró la cabeza a su izquierda para ver mejor a lo que le estaba atado. Parecía una especie de mesa sujeta a la pared por unos grandes soportes y no tocaba el suelo. Era bastante más pequeña que él, ya que sus pies colgaban por encima del borde. Miró hacia arriba. Cuatro grandes cosas redondas de metal con muchos agujeros estaban unidas al techo por un extremo. Al menos ninguno de ellos apuntaba en su dirección. A unos metros de él había un pequeño quemador de aspecto extraño o estufa con unas rocas en la parte superior. A su lado había un cubo de agua y un cucharón. Se preguntó si esto era el fin de su existencia. ¿Los técnicos habían decidido matarlo? Al parecer si. Seguro que esas cosas en el techo desprendían gas. Las maderas en paredes y suelo eran fáciles de remplazar si el derramamiento de sangre estaba involucrado. Luchó de nuevo. El hombre de pelo blanco se enfrentó a él, con una expresión sombría. Él gruñó una advertencia.

-"Está a punto de ponerse muy caliente", susurró el hombre.- "Dime si es demasiado, ¿vale? Estamos monitoreando tus signos vitales, pero también necesitamos tu ayuda. No queremos que te sobrecalientes ".

Debían estar probando nuevos productos químicos, pero no lo hacían con una inyección. Miró la cosa de metal que estaba detrás del hombre. ¿Ese objeto metálico controlaba el flujo del gas? Miedo y rabia se mezclaron en su interior mientras luchaba más duro contra las restricciones, pero no podía liberarse.

-"Por favor", otra voz femenina llegó a sus oídos.- "Déjame ir con él." Había algo familiar en esa voz.

-"No." El hombre de pelo castaño se acercó al otro lado de la estrecha habitación.- "Es bastante incómodo estar aquí."

-"¡No me importa!" la mujer alzó la voz.- "Por favor, señor North. Está luchando y siente pánico. No sabe que nadie le hará daño. ".

-"Ve," respondió la voz profunda.

Una hembra humana se puso delante de ella. Dejó de luchar contra las correas cuando vio su cara. Sus grandes ojos chocolates se encontraron con los suyos. Se quedó inmóvil por un instante. Su pelo oscuro resaltaba sobre su camiseta blanca y caía por encima de sus pechos. El impulso de matar le dejó. Por alguna extraña razón no se aplicaba a ella. La mujer se le acercó con cautela, con sus pequeñas manos levantadas y mostrando sus palmas. No llevaba armas o dispositivos médicos. Ella apartó el pelo de su cara cuando se pegó a sus mejillas. Estaba empezando a sudar por el calor.

-"Hey," susurró. -"Soy yo".

Miró la camiseta que moldeaba la curva de sus pechos y a través de la fina tela pudo ver claramente algo negro que ocultaba sus pezones. La humana llevaba algo mucho más pequeño bajo su camiseta blanca, pero no comprendía por qué.

-"Nada te hará daño. Te lo prometo, "canturreó. Extendió una mano y estuvo a punto de tocar su piel.- "¿Ves? Es vapor para hacerte sudar ". Miró al hombre de pelo castaño.

-"Puedes aumentar el calor. Creo que puedo saber si es demasiado ".

Ella alzó su labio superior y le permitió ver sus colmillos afilados. Gruñó una advertencia. Recordó que había dejado de luchar contra las restricciones. Llenó sus pulmones de aire, expandiendo su pecho para empujar contra las cuerdas mientras sus músculos se tensaban. Podía ser una ilusión, pero las restricciones parecían darle un poco más de movimiento.

-"Soy Rachel".

Ella no huyó como ella pensaba que haría. Un movimiento atrajo su atención y vio al humano de pelo castaño acercarse al cubo con la cuchara, cogió un poco de agua y la derramó sobre las piedras. Salió más vapor y la habitación se puso notablemente más caliente. Todo su cuerpo empezó a sudar. Suaves dedos rozaron sus pechos y sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock. La humana estaba tocando su piel sin guantes. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza y aulló de rabia. Mercile quería matarlo ya que nunca antes habían hecho eso. Luchó violentamente contra las cuerdas, con la esperanza de poder liberarse.

-"¡Mírame!"

La humana hizo algo inesperado. Se agarró a uno de sus hombros y lo usó como palanca para levantarse y apoyarse en encima de su pecho. Plantó sus pequeños manos justo en la delgada barra bajo la plataforma en la que se encontraba. El cuerpo de la mujer era suave y húmedo, mientras se apretaba con fuerza contra ella. Quinn la miró. Podía estrellar su frente contra su pequeña cabeza y enviarla lejos. No la mataría, pero le dolería. Ella alzó su rostro y se encontró con su mirada. Ahora estaba exponiéndose a su propia muerte. Sólo tenía que golpear el puente de su pequeña nariz con la fuerza suficiente.

-"Por favor, deja de luchar."

-"¡Bájate de ahí!" Gritó el hombre de pelo castaño. -"¿Estás loca?"

Ella estaba de acuerdo. La mujer debía estar loca para acercarse a ella. Tenía unos ojos preciosos. La mirada suplicante en ellos hizo que los músculos de su estómago se apretaran.

-"Estamos intentado que sudes la droga." El tono de su voz era casi triste.

Se ajustó contra ella y los dedos de su mano acariciaron su mejilla. Podía apartarse para evitar el contacto, pero la curiosidad la mantuvo inmóvil. La piel de sus dedos era suave y le gustaba sentirlos acariciando su rostro. Ella era humana y le miraba como si estuviera muy preocupada por ella.

-"Habla conmigo", susurró mientras aplastaba sus pechos contra el suyo- "Piensa. Recuérdame ".

La mano en su hombro y los dedos arrastrándose a lo largo de su mandíbula no le parecían ofensivos. Le gustaba sentirla tan cerca. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron cuando respiró profundo y su aroma llenó sus pulmones. La sangre corrió a su polla y se endureció. Una imagen relampagueó en su mente. Quinn trató de agarrarla, pero se desvaneció. Ella le quería.

-"¡Maldita sea!", Gritó el hombre.- "¡Aléjate de ella!"

Ella centró la atención en el ser humano y dirigió su ira hacia él. Si hubiera podido habría envuelto sus brazos alrededor de la hembra para mantenerla cerca. El humano era la amenaza. El humano de pelo castaño dio un paso en su dirección, parecía decidido a llevarse a la hembra por la fuerza.

Ella gruñó. -"Te arrancaré los brazos si la tocas." En ese instante no podía liberarse, pero eso no quería decir que no lo haría. El humano iba a morir dolorosamente si se acerca más.

El humano de pelo castaño, abrió la boca y retrocedió.


	12. Chapter 12

Bueno pues aquí les dejo otro capítulo, haber si puedo actualizar mañana otro capítulo

buenas noches

Capitulo 10

Esto es mi culpa. Ella había sido quien sugirió la idea de hacerle sudar las drogas fuera de su sistema. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que podría confundir sus intenciones. Había logrado llamar la atención de Quinn de nuevo una vez que dejó de amenazar al Dr. Schuester. No vio el reconocimiento en su mirada oscura, pero al menos no intentaba quitársela de encima. Ella estaba restringida, pero no totalmente indefensa. Podría haberla mordido. Sus manos y cara habían estado al alcance de su boca. Se debatió, sin saber si respondería a Quinn o a 466 o a ninguna. Suavizó su tono y esperó a que se calmara.

-"Puedes hablar, así que asumiré que puedes entenderme."

Su mirada se estrechó. Estaba segura de que no la reconocía. Ella acercó lentamente los dedos a su cara. Quinn no se retiró y le permitió apartar los cabellos de su mejilla. Su palma le acarició en el proceso.

-"Estás en el Homeland."

La confusión nubló su expresión un segundo antes de que la ocultara. ¿Dónde estaba su mente? Se detuvo e intentó averiguar la mejor forma de continuar sin hacerle entrar en cólera.

-"Es un lugar seguro. ¿Alguna vez has hecho ejercido para sacar los medicamentos de tu sistema? "

Su boca se tensó en una línea apretada y miró por encima de ella al Dr. Schuester, luego volvió a mirarla. -"Sí".

Esa palabra escueta le dio esperanzas. -"Eso es lo que estamos haciendo. Una droga te ha dejado muy confusa y desorientada. Has perdido la memoria".

-"Haz que él se vaya." Ella gruñó bajo.

-"Como si ella pudiera darme órdenes" farfulló Schuester.

-"¿Schuester?" Justice North habló desde el otro cuarto. -"¡Sal de ahí ahora!. Es una orden. Está más tranquila con ella y tú la agitas ".

Rachel no miró hacia atrás para ver la reacción del médico pero podía adivinar que no estaba contento con la orden del líder de la ONS. Oyó Schuester salir de la habitación.

-"¿Qué droga?" Mantuvo la voz baja, casi un susurro. "¿Quién me hizo esto? ¿Ese técnico? "

-"No. No sabemos qué droga es pero estamos intentando que la sudes para sacarla de tu sistema".

Se movió, tirando de las restricciones, pero lo hizo despacio para que ella no se alejara de Quinn.- "Suéltame. No voy a hacerte daño. "

-"Primero tienes que mejorar un poco. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? "

-"Me gusta cómo hueles."

Sus labios se curvaron y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.- "A mí también me gusta cómo hueles. Supongo que eso es un buen comienzo".

Miró su brazo. -"Ellos siguen dándome drogas."

Miró la vía en su brazo.- "La línea no está abierta. Simplemente está ahí como medida de precaución. No es más que una solución salina y no la usaremos a menos que muestres signos de deshidratación. "

Una emoción brilló en sus ojos.- "No me gustan los deportes."

¡SÍ! Quería alzar su puño al aire, pero no se atrevió. Apenas podía mantenerse en el reposa-pies de la camilla y no quería caerse de culo.

-"Eso es" cerró los ojos. - "Eres una loquera. Quieres curarme y volverme más humano." Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. -"No lo soy."

-"Definitivamente no eres como los chicos humanos. Eres mejor. "ahora podía situarle en el tiempo.

El sudor perlaba su labio superior y su frente y sabía que también le ocurría a ella. La sauna improvisada estaba creando el ambiente que necesitaban.

-"Tu pelo es más largo de lo que pensé que sería. Siempre lo llevas recogido en un moño. "Un músculo de su mandíbula se tensó. "¿Quiénes son los humanos que están en la habitación de al lado? ¿Guardias? "

-"Ellos son tus amigos. Algunos son como tú. "

Eso le sorprendió, a juzgar por su expresión. Cerró los ojos y la concentración tensó sus características.

-"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó.

-"Es tan caliente."

Ella miró su cuerpo. El sudor manaba de ella. Estaba segura de que estaba sudando un montón. La mano en su hombro se escurrió y tuvo que agarrarse a la correa en su bíceps para no caerse. La temperatura en la habitación era casi insoportable. Esperó a que hablara de nuevo. El tiempo pareció detenerse. Cada centímetro de su ropa estaba pegada a su piel.

-"Rachel, me acuerdo", dijo de pronto. -"¿Dónde está Justice? Le dije que te mantuviera lejos de mí. "Ella le frunció el ceño. "¡Baja antes de que te caigas"

Unas manos agarraron sus caderas y Rachel jadeó. Justice estaba detrás de ella y la bajó fácilmente al suelo. También tenía la ropa pegada a su cuerpo, pero él parecía ignorarlo mientras la soltaba para dirigirse a Quinn.

-"Tiene un efecto calmante en ti." Justice se encogió de hombros.- "No era como si pudiéramos pedirte amablemente que hicieras ejercicio hasta que caer exhausto."

-"Pensé en matarla, maldita sea." Quinn ni siquiera miró a Rachel. -"¿Esta es la gran cura? ¿derretirme? "

-"Has vuelto, así que no te quejes." Justice extendió la mano y tiró de su camiseta. -"Es como estar en el infierno, ¿no es así? Voy a necesitar una ducha ".

-"Suéltame."

-"Esperaremos a que esto saque esa droga desconocida de tu sistema."

-"No dije que iba a salir de aquí. Sácame de este maldito chisme. "

Justice se inclinó para quitar las correas de su cintura y piernas. Rachel retrocedió a una esquina para darles más espacio.

-"¿No podías simplemente mojar mi culo en un jacuzzi?" Quinn se puso de pie en el suelo cuando quedó completamente libre.- "¿Estamos en el centro médico?"

Justice se quitó la camiseta y la arrojó al suelo. Se inclinó y se quitó los zapatos. -"Sí. Este es el baño más grande que tenemos. No tienes ni idea de cuántos hombres trabajaron para conseguir esto. Y un jacuzzi no habría funcionado. Incluso si lo hubiésemos hecho, no habríamos podido meterte y mantenerte en él. Era demasiado arriesgado y alguien podría haberse ahogado si hubieras luchado demasiado. No has sido muy amable. "

-"Sal de aquí. "Quinn finalmente miró a Rachel.- "No hay razón para que nadie más sufra. ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que quedarme aquí? " Levantó el brazo aún sujeto a la vía y preguntó a Justice.- "¿Puedo quitarme esto?"

-"Sólo si mantienes a Schuester informado sobre cualquier cosa que sientas. Me refiero a todo. No estamos seguros de cuánto tiempo debemos mantenerte sudando. Queremos esa droga fuera de ti para siempre. "

-"Veinte minutos", gritó Schuester. -"Después te controlaremos durante un par de horas y evaluaremos tu evolución."

Moon se arrancó la vía y Rachel hizo una mueca al ver la sangre. -"Hay una forma mejor de hacer eso."

Ella le lanzó una mirada asesina antes de hacerle una mueca a Justice. -"Sal de aquí. Hace más calor que en el infierno ".

-"No me digas." se rió Justice.- "Decidimos probar esto antes de sacarle la información a un prisionero de Fuller. Es un químico. Puedes apreciar mi vacilación en todo lo que podría llegar a decirnos. Los humanos encarcelados en Fuller no son de fiar ".

-"¿Quinn?" Harley entró en el espacio reducido.

La expresión de la cara de Quinn al ver a su amigo hirió los sentimientos de Rachel. Quinn nunca reaccionaba así con ella. Casi empujó a Justice a un lado para llegar a Harley. Ambos se abrazaron.

-"Me alegro tanto de verte. No pude verte la otra vez que estuviste lúcido. "Harley retrocedió, pero aún seguía agarrando a su amigo.- "Tienes que superar esta cosa."

-"Lo estoy intentando." Quinn sonrió y miró hacia abajo. -"¿Soy más importante que tus botas de motorista? El cuero puede encoger con este calor infernal ".

-"No me importa. Compraré otras. "Harley negó con la cabeza.- "Ponte el chaleco la próxima vez que alguien dispare"

-"Lo llevaba puesto pero me dio en el brazo. Fue sólo mala suerte. No me dolió, si eso te ayuda. Sólo sentí un pequeño pinchazo y luego nada ".

Justice se volvió e hizo un gesto a Rachel para que saliera. Ella vaciló, pero Quinn estaba sonriendo a Harley. Ni siquiera recordaba que estaba allí. La sensación de ardor en su pecho no tenía nada que ver con el calor, pero si con el hecho de que Quinn no la necesitaba. Se apartó de la pared, paso por delante del líder de la ONE y salió del cuarto.

Abrió la puerta y entró en la otra habitación. Había una gran diferencia de temperatura fuera. Su cuerpo se estremeció por el frío, antes de que dar diez pasos en la habitación. Brittany, Schuester y cuatro nuevas especies la miraron. Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su ropa empapada de sudor y se estremeció. Llenó sus pulmones de aire fresco.

-"Yo, um, necesito una ducha y ropa seca."

Brittany, la doctora, le dirigió una mirada compasiva.- "Sígueme al cuarto de examen. Seguro que estás congelada. "Miró a Justice.- "Tú puedes apañarte sólo."

-"Puedo arreglármelas y sé donde están las batas de repuesto," él estuvo de acuerdo. Schuester se volvió para mirar el monitor. -"Yo me encargo de esto, Brittany. Tómate tu tiempo. Gritaré si te necesitamos ".

La vergüenza es un tonto sentimiento, decidió Rachel, aunque la sentía. Pasaron junto a los machos de las especies , pero no les miró. Quinn ni siquiera la miró o agradeció que hubiera entrado a ayudarla.

Ella tenia otras cosas en su mente, razonó. Tenía que hablar con las personas más importantes de su vida. Ouch. Sí, duele. ¿Qué esperabas? pero no tenía la respuesta. Harley se quedó en calzoncillos y sonrió mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-"No tienes que quedarte aquí de niñera. "Quinn se sentó junto a su amigo.

Harley le miró a los ojos y se puso serio- "Los amigos sufren con sus amigos. ¿A los humanos les gusta sudar en una habitación? ¿Están locos? "

-"No tengo idea." El calor era insoportable. Estudió el rostro de su amigo.- "¿Me has echado de menos?"

-"Lo sabes." Harley se aclaró la garganta y señaló hacia arriba. -"Hay una cámara."

Quinn miró a la cámara. -"¿Quién está ahí?"

-"Ted, Brittany, Justice, Flame, Jericó y Blaine. Todos estamos preocupados por ti ".

Quinn miró a Harley.- "¿Piensan que esto funcionara?"

-"Tenemos la esperanza."

-"¿Cogieron al que me hizo esto?"

-"Todavía estamos buscándole."

-"Entonces ¿A qué prisionero de Fuller se refería Justice?" Quinn se frotó el pecho, detestando el sudor que cubría su cuerpo.

Fuller es la prisión donde están encarcelados los humanos que trabajaron para Mercile . Fuller se había creado para albergarlos y para mantenerlos alejados de las especies. Todos los guardias que controlan la prisión son humanos.

-"A uno de esos idiotas que nos utilizaba en las pruebas de medicamentos."

-"¿Esta droga es nueva?"

-"Eso pensamos. No recordamos haber sido sometidos a un fármaco como éste. Probablemente es algo que Mercile creó antes de cerrar ".

-"Es peor que la droga de la cría. Por lo menos sabemos que los efectos de la otra son temporales. "Se frotó los brazos para secarse el sudor en su piel. "Háblame de ella."

Harley le frunció el ceño. -"De Rach," Quinn dijo en voz baja.- "¿Quién la llamó? ¿Cómo reaccionó? "casi le daba miedo escuchar la respuesta. -"¿Cuánto ha cobrado por venir?"

-"No sé quién la llamó. Volé a la Reserva para estar contigo y ella ya estaba en el Homeland cuando regresé. Me quedé en la Reserva unos días para asegurar el muro tras la violación ".

-"¿Hubo muertos ?"

-"Ninguno de los nuestros."

-"Bien. ¿Cuánto dinero? No esquives la pregunta. "Le molestaba que su mejor amigo evitara responder, pero entendía que Harley lo hacía para proteger sus sentimientos.

-"Se honesto. Lo necesito ".

-"Ella dejó claro que no quería que se le pagara por venir ".

Parte de su ira se alivió. También la confundía.- "¿Entonces por qué está aquí?"

-"Eso es lo que yo quería saber. Fui muy duro con ella cuando nos conocimos. La pillé enseñándote sus pechos ".

Quinn se asombró.- "¿Qué?"

Harley sonrió.- "Si. Eso es lo que me pasó por la mente. Estaba dispuesto a echármela al hombro y a llevarla a la salida. Pensé que era una pervertida y que se estaba burlando de ti. Ella me dijo que sólo respondías al sexo y que por eso te mostraba sus pechos, Quinn. Al principio me preocupó su razonamiento, pero funcionó y consiguió que hablaras. Al parecer, la sexy humana sabe cómo domar a la bestia. ", Se rió.

Imágenes nebulosas de Rachel y su escote surgieron en su mente.- "Puedo recordar algo, pero no mucho. "

-"Estabas muy fuera de ti ese día." Harley levantó la mano y apartó su pelo de su cuello.

-"Puedo sentir los kilos corriendo por mi piel en estos momentos. ¿Sólo lo noto yo? "

-"No. ¿Los humanos pagan por esto? ¿No saben abrir los poros de su piel sin esta mierda? "

-"Mis poros están demasiado abiertos. Siento como se me derrite la piel."

-"Diez minutos más", dijo Schuester. -"¿Necesitas agua?"

-"Estoy sentado en un charco", respondió Quinn.- "Estamos bien." Bajó la voz y se limpió el sudor de su pecho.- "Hazme un favor, Harley."

-"Lo que sea."

-"Asegúrate de que no tenga la oportunidad de hacerle daño si pierdo la mente otra vez." Harley vaciló.- "No sentía el impulso de matarla pero tenía la idea de golpear mi cabeza contra el puente de su nariz cuando se acercó demasiado a mí. Eso la habría matado al instante".

Harley extendió la mano y agarró su muñeca. -"Ella conoce los riesgos y firmó un documento absolviendo a la ONE de su muerte o lesiones".

Quinn se alegró de estar sentada. ¿Era eso posible ? La asombró que Rachel estuviera dispuesta hacer algo de esa magnitud o a permanecer en el Homeland.

-"Ella es consciente del daño que podemos hacer. Esta mañana leí sus informes sobre algunos de los nuestros. Justice me dejó leerlos después de que discutiéramos un poco. Quería velar por ti. Todas sus notas eran de antes de que nos trasladaran al Homeland. Un macho le contó como le había arrancado la garganta a un técnico cuando se acercó demasiado a él mientras estaba atado a una mesa. Lo mató con sus dientes. Otra especie le contó cómo le rompió el cuello a un guardia antes de que el humano pudiera reaccionar ". Harley tragó y apartó su pelo húmedo a un lado para mantenerlo fuera de la cara.- "Esa mujer sabe lo peligrosos que podemos ser y aún así corrió ayudarte. ¿Qué te dice eso? "La frustración aumentó en Quinn. Estaba caliente, irritable y enojada.

-"Está dispuesta a morir por ti. Al principio no confiaba en ella o en sus motivos, pero tiene verdaderos sentimientos por ti, Quinn. Ella lamenta haberte abandonado en Siet Four. ".

-"Ella ni siquiera intentó ponerse en contacto conmigo cuando vinimos al Homeland. O cuando compramos la Reserva ".

-"Deberías hablar con ella."

-"Estoy hablando contigo."

-"Está bien." Harley lanzó una mirada vacilante en su dirección.- "Creo que ella te ama."

-"¿Amor?"

Quinn se frotó los brazos de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte, tratando de limpiar el sudor y la incómoda sensación de estar un poco mareado. Sus dedos encontraron algo extraño y frotó el lugar mientras reflexionaba sobre las palabras de Harley. Ella se había obsesionado con Rachel cuando estaban en Siet Four. La deseaba más que a cualquier otra mujer. Su marcha la había deprimido y enojado durante mucho tiempo, incluso, cada vez que pensaba en ella, era como si hubiese comido algo en mal estado y el dolor le roía sus entrañas. ¿Era amor? No estaba seguro ya que nunca lo había experimentado.

-"Amor", repitió Harley.- "No puedo pensar en otra razón por la que se enfrentara a ti cuando estabas salvaje. Diablos, me asustaste y no soy un débil y pequeño humano ".

Quinn frunció el ceño, distraído. Su dedo exploró el lugar de nuevo. El pequeño bulto se movió contra su hueso, realmente dolía.

-"¿Qué te pasa?"

-"Hay algo debajo de mi piel."

Harley miró hacia abajo. -"¿Ahí es donde te dispararon?"

-"Sí".

-"Fue un dardo, no una bala."

-"¿Qué has dicho?" era Schuester, gritando desde la otra habitación.

-"He encontrado algo en mi brazo." dijo Quinn en voz alta y miró a Harley.- "Es pequeño y me duele cuando lo empujo."

-"Sal de ahí", ordenó Ted.- "Le echare un vistazo."

Quinn se puso de pie, se tambaleó y la sala empezó a girar un poco. Harley no tenía ese problema, ya que él lo agarró de los codos para estabilizarlo.

-"¿Estás bien?"

-"Creo que es por el calor."

-"Está muy caliente, pero no me tambaleo. Vamos a salir de aquí. "

Blaine entró en la habitación, se acercó y pasó su brazo alrededor de ella para ayudarle. A Quinn le humilló un poco el necesitar ayuda para caminar, pero los dos hombres mantuvieron un firme control sobre ella y lo sacaron del cuarto de baño. Schuester señaló la cama, al otro lado de la sala de examen.

-"Ponlo ahí." Miró a Flame.- "Busca a Paul. Dile que el tiempo de juego ha terminado y que nuestro paciente no intentara matarlo. Necesito el ecógrafo. Paul está más familiarizado que tu pueblo con esa maquina ".

-"Estoy en ello", anunció Flame, se giró y corrió por el pasillo.

-"¿Qué piensas que es?" Quinn casi se derrumbó sobre el colchón. Su cuerpo estaba mojado y había pasado de sudor a tener frío. -"¿ Podría ser que una parte del dardo se desprendiera y se quedara en mi brazo?"

-"¿Dónde lo sientes?"

Quinnn se lo mostró al médico, colocando el dedo índice del humano sobre la zona. -"Ahí mismo."

Paul llamó la atención de todos mientras empujaba una máquina con ruedas dentro de la habitación. Sonrió cuando Quinn se encontró con su mirada.

-"Ahí está la Quinn que conozco." Paul se acercó. -"He oído que regresaste con nosotros. Estoy tan contento. En serio. La última vez intentaste morderme el brazo ".

-"Lo siento."

Paul se detuvo y se inclinó para conectar un cable.- "No hay problema. Es todo diversión y juegos hasta que alguien pierde un ojo ... o un brazo, en mi caso ".

-"Ya basta", espetó Schuester. -"Deja las bromas para después. Ese es el problema con los jóvenes. Están más preocupados por el trato a los pacientes que por el tratamiento. "

-"Nadie puede acusarte de eso" murmuró Paul mientras encendía la máquina y la preparaba.- "¿Qué es lo que buscamos? ¿Se lesionó? ¿Le duele el pecho? Les dije que no apretaran las correas demasiado y que se aseguraran de que podía respirar sin dificultad. Deberíamos llevarle a rayos X si piensas que se ha fracturado algunas costillas ".

Schuester agarró algo parecido a un marcador y dibujó un círculo en el brazo de Quinn.

-"Busca por aquí."

-"Eso lo hace más fácil." Paul sacó una botella de gel de ecografias y vaciló. -"¿Quieres que caliente esto?"

-"No. Ya he tenido suficiente calor por hoy "Quinn no quería volver a entrar en una sauna. Nunca más. Paul asintió y unto la sustancia transparente sobre un instrumento de mano conectado a la máquina. Lo presionó contra el brazo de Quinn y observó la pantalla, que Quinn no podía ver. Lo movió lentamente sobre su piel, pero luego se detuvo. Paul apretó un poco más, ajustó la cosa y maldijo en voz baja.

-"¿Qué demonios es eso?"

-"Maldita sea. Necesito un bisturí. Ahora vamos a ver qué coño es y después lo examinaremos ".

-"¿Es la punta del dardo?" a Quinn no le gustaba la idea de tener una parte del dardo dentro de ella.

-"No, estoy seguro de que no es la punta del dardo. No comprobamos si tenías objetos extraños, porque el dardo estaba intacto, "dijo Ted entre dientes y con voz airada. Parecía inusualmente preocupado.-"Es un objeto rectangular y muy pequeño. No puede ser la punta de un dardo ".

-"Uh-huh", coincidió Paul. -"Mierda. Se parece al chip que mi esposa implanto en nuestro perro por si alguna vez se pierde, pero un poco más grande ".

-"¿Podría ser un chip de rastreo?" Justice había regresado. Llevaba el mismo tipo de ropa que el enfermero, pero más grande.

-"No sé lo que es", reconoció Schuester.

-"No lo sabremos hasta que lo saques".

-"Hazlo", exigió Fury.

Quinn asintió.- "Si. Sácalo de mí. No sé por qué querrían ser capaces de realizar un seguimiento. Nuestros enemigos saben exactamente dónde estamos. Aquí o en la reserva ".

Harley gruñó.- "¿Y si tienen algún tipo de arma que pueden apuntar a un lugar determinado? Un misil de algún tipo. Esa cosa podría estar enviándoles una señal ".

-"Sacalo. Ahora", ordenó Justice.

-"Voy a llamar a Tim y a conseguir que venga. Él conoce todas las armas de grado militar ".

El primer pensamiento de Quinn fue para Rachel mientras miraba a Harley. -"Saca a Rachel de aquí. Llévala a la vivienda humana y quédate con ella. "

No quería que se acercara a ella hasta que estuviera seguro de qué estaba pasando. Tampoco quería perder a Harley si atacaban al centro Médico.

-"No te dejare"

Maldito cabezota.- "¿Eres realmente mi hermano?"

Los ojos oscuros de Harley se estrecharon y él gruñó en voz baja. -"¿Me estás sacando de aquí con esa mierda?"

-"Sí. Llévala a un lugar seguro y quédate con ella. "

-"Joder" Harley se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.- "No juegas limpio."

-"Ponte unos pantalones primero," Quinn gritó.

La idea de que Rachel viera a Harley en ropa interior no le sentaba muy bien. ¿Y si lo encontraba sexualmente más atractivo? Le entraron ganas de llamar a Harley y decirle que regresara, pero no dijo nada y se quedó inmóvil.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bueno pues aquí les dejo un regalito, espero les guste nos leemos la próxima semana**_

 _ **disfruten su domingo**_

Capitulo 11

Rachel se paseó por la sala de estar de la casa y se mordió el labio inferior. Harley la observaba desde el sofá, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-"¿Eso te está ayudando de alguna forma? ¿Es una especie de ejercicio de los tuyos? "

Ella resistió el impulso de detenerse y darse la vuelta. El macho era molesto, pero sabía que él estaba preocupado por lo que estaba pasando con Quinn en el centro Medico. Como ella. Harley le había hablado sobre el objeto en el brazo de Quinn.

-"Deberías haberme dicho lo de su brazo antes de dejar del centro médico."

-"¿Habrías salido de allí?"

Ella dejó de caminar. -"No."

-"Por eso no te lo dije."

-"¿La ONE tiene sistemas antimisiles o algo similar por si alguien lanza un ataque?"

-"Hemos armado a los oficiales con armas para hacer frente a cualquier amenaza. No sabemos por qué alguien asociado con Mercile puso un rastreador en el interior de Quinn, pero esa es la peor situación que podemos imaginarnos y estamos preparados para hacerle frente. Puede que lo hicieran para ver nuestros planes de vuelo desde el Homeland a la Reserva. Solemos cambiarlos a menudo después de que derribaran uno de nuestros helicópteros. Se me ocurren una docena de razones por las que podrían haberlo hecho".

-"No sé cómo podéis vivir así." Rachel se paseó de nuevo.- "Hay demasiados idiotas con los que tratar y son muy peligrosos. ¿Por qué no pueden dejar en paz a las especies? "

-"También nos gustaría que dejaran de acosarnos, pero eso no va a pasar. "Cruzó los tobillos y movió los dedos de sus pies descalzos. -"Tu mundo tampoco es muy seguro. Vemos las noticias en nuestros televisores. No hay atracos, violaciones o robos de vehículos en tierras de la ONE ". Rachel continuó paseando.- "Nosotros no le robamos a los demás. Nosotros no-"

-"¡Ya lo tengo!" Ella gruñó. -"Estoy exagerando y no soy razonable. Vuestra tasa de criminalidad es mucho menor aquí. Estoy un poco asustada por lo del rastreador de misiles. Tienes que admitir que es un poco siniestro ".

-"El término enemigo implica que no son agradables."

Rachel apoyó las manos en su cintura y le disparó una mirada de irritación.- "Estoy desvariando, Harley. Es una forma de expresar mi frustración. Estoy preocupada por lo que le está pasando a Quinn. "

-"Oh. ¿Es una cosa humana? "arqueó una ceja.

-"Sí." Ella se encogió de hombros y se relajó. -"Más específicamente, una cosa de mujeres. Se supone que tienes que asentir y no iniciar una discusión conmigo ".

-"Lo tengo."

Ella lo estudió.- "Estás muy tranquilo para estar bajo una situación de estrés."

-"Hemos recorrido un largo camino desde que fuimos liberados, doc. No esperes que me tumbe en este sofá y empiece a hablar de cómo me siento. No va a pasar. Tampoco voy a liarme a puñetazos con tus bonitas paredes. Es tentador pero no lo haré a menos que quieras un toque más abierto entre la cocina y sala de estar ".

Rachel sonrió. Le gustaba la especie cuando no le estaba amenazando o acusándola de hacer cosas viles a Quinn.- "Dudo que la ONE te agradezca la remodelación de una de las casas de huéspedes."

-"Probablemente no". Miró su muñeca y luego suspiró. -"Siempre me olvido de que ya no tengo reloj."

-"¿Qué le pasó?"

Sentía curiosidad por cómo las especies se habían vuelto tan dependientes de la tecnología. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estado a su alrededor. Aprendieron a manejar los electrodomésticos y los demás aparatos tras ser liberados de Mercile.

-"Lo dejé muy cerca de ese horno. Mi reloj y botas se arruinaron. "Miró el pantalón de chándal y su camiseta con el logotipo del NSO e hizo una mueca.- "Echo de menos mis vaqueros, pero le prometí a Quinn que me aseguraría de que llegabas y te quedaras aquí."

-"No voy a tratar de regresar al centro médico. Sé que necesitaría una escolta o cualquier especie que me viera caminar sin él se alarmaría. Eso es lo último que quiero hacer ".

-"Mantengo mi palabra, loquera ".

Su buen humor huyó. -"Tu pueblo y el mío aceptaron la terapia. ¿Sabes lo irritante que es que nos llaméis así? "La locura" es algo horrible y doloroso. Sólo queríamos ayudaros a adaptaros a la vida fuera Mercile. Necesitabais alguien con quien hablar después de lo que os habían hecho pasar. Es de sentido común ayudar a quien que lo necesita. Tampoco fue fácil para nosotros". Él arqueo las cejas otra vez mientras la miraba.- "Al principio no erais exactamente muy amables. Me aterrorizaba que uno de vosotros sufriera una crisis postraumática en mi oficina y no creas ni por un momento que no sabía que los guardias varones no estaban preparados para manejar esa situación. Incluso vuestras mujeres podían haberles pateado el culo y las pelotas. Hembras. " se corrigió, sabía que preferían ese término. Harley sonrió.- "¿Sabes cuánto dolor cause a mis padres y amigos cuando hice las maletas y les dije que había conseguido un trabajo del que no podía hablarles? No tenían ni idea de dónde estaba y mi madre pensó que era muy cruel al no decirle donde iba. No podíamos salir del Siet Four y era muy aburrido. Habría dado lo que fuera por salir a dar una vuelta o por tomar un café en cualquier cafetería".

-"Estás desvariando otra vez, ¿verdad? ¿Debo asentir ahora? "

-"Lo siento. ¿Por qué tardan tanto? ¿No puedes llamarlos o hacer algo para obtener información ? Rusty hizo eso ".

-"He olvidado mi teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros. Tenía miedo de encenderlo antes de que se enfriara ".

-"Maldita sea". Ella se quedó mirando el teléfono sobre la mesa que estaba junto a la puerta.

-"¿Puedes llamar a alguien?"

-"Ellos nos informaran cuando sepan lo que está pasando. Sólo conseguiré que pateen mi culo si les interrumpo en este momento ".

-"La impaciencia era un rasgo común de las especies."

-"¿No es un maravilloso progreso?" Él se rió entre dientes.- "Veo por qué le gustas a Quinn. Eres muy linda cuando no estás en modo terapeuta".

-"Estás soltero, ¿verdad?"

-"Sí".

-"!Que gran sorpresa¡", resopló y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.- "Nosotros también usamos el sarcasmo." Se puso de pie. -"¿Quieres algo de comer? Deberías mantener tu boca ocupada antes de que llegues a ser demasiado insultante ".

Rachel sabía que estaba siendo una perra, pero no podía evitarlo. Ya deberían saber si había ido bien o no. Se estaba volviendo loca. No dejaba de preguntarse si Quinn seguía conservando su memoria o había caído de nuevo en su niebla mental. El timbre sonó y ella se giró en su dirección .Harley se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Su gran cuerpo bloqueaba su vista, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oír su jadeo de sorpresa.

-"¡Quinn!"

"Y Seguridad", contestó una voz familiar, ronca.-"Tienen que vigilarme para asegurarse de que sigo siendo yo misma."

-"¿Estás fuera del centro médico?" se acercó un poco más, un poco aturdida porque le hubieran dejado salir del centro. La alegría fue lo siguiente. Eso significaba que ya no tenía esa droga en su sistema. Su corazón se aceleró y se abrazó a su cintura mientras trataba de verle por un lado de su gran amigo.

-"Hablaremos más tarde. Vine a hablar con Rachel. Hazme un favor y ve a mi casa. Mataría por unos filetes y un poco de café. Estaré allí antes de que hayas terminado de hacerlos." Quinn se rió.-"Supongo que no te importará."

-"No." Harley se adelantó y abrazó a la otra especie. -"Maldición. Me alegro de que hayas vuelto. "

Quinn miró a Rachel por encima del hombro de su amigo mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

-"Yo también. Estaré pronto allí. Tenemos que ponernos al día ".

Rachel apenas se dio cuenta de la partida de Harley, ya que no podía apartar la mirada de la mujer que amaba. Quinn, obviamente, se había duchado. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas negra y un pantalón de chándal. Su oscura mirada se quedó fija en ella mientras entraba en la casa, luego se volvió y se dirigió a una especie que la acompañaba.

-"Espera ahí. Esto es privado. Si surge algún problema lo oirás ya que no voy a cerrar la puerta para que puedas entrar ".

No esperó una respuesta mientras cerraba la puerta con firmeza entre ella y el equipo de seguridad en su porche. Quinn se apoyó en ella y la miró.

-"Funcionó".

Era lo único que podía decir. Quinn estaba en su sala de estar. Su hermoso rostro mantenía una expresión sombría, un duro recordatorio de que no era la misma persona que había conocido. La cautela brillaba en sus ojos y un poco de ira también. Los nervios apretaron su estómago. O bien venia a darle las gracias por estar a su lado o venía a pedirle que de marchará del Homeland.

-"Encontramos un implante en el brazo. Me estaba dosificando esa droga para mantenerla en mi sistema. Al principio pensamos que era un dispositivo de rastreo pero nos dimos cuenta de la verdad una vez que lo examinamos bajo un microscopio y le hicimos algunas pruebas. Contenía la misma sustancia química que encontraron en mi".

Ella estaba demasiado aturdida para hablar. Estaba curada, pero no a causa de su sugerencia de utilizar la sauna, aunque eso no le importaba.

-"Schuester piensa que me habría mantenido drogada durante unos días más, pero que al final me habría recuperado."

-"Me alegro de que te hayas recuperado." Su voz sonó temblorosa. Intentó recomponerse y enderezó los hombros mientras bajaba los brazos a sus costados. Quería parecer tranquila y serena.- "¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Tienes dolor de cabeza ?¿Sientes esa neblina? "

Quinnn ladeó la cabeza. La ira sin duda brilló en sus ojos oscuros- "¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme, doctora Berry?"

Ella renunció a ser profesional. Era una mierda incluso pretender que podía serlo y ambas lo sabían, a juzgar por su forma de dirigirse a ella.

-"No."

Ella dio un paso vacilante hacia adelante, las ganas de tocarle eran tan fuertes que tuvo que cerrar las manos. Probablemente no sería inteligente intentarlo, así que se detuvo a menos de dos metros de ella.

-"¿Qué quieres que diga? Ya no soy tu terapeuta, pero ese papel hace que me sienta más cómoda ante tu forma de mirarme y mientras intento averiguar por qué ".

Se apartó de la puerta y lentamente se acercó a ella. Rachel observó que se movía con agilidad. Una alarma sonó en el fondo de su mente. No era una mujer la que se acercaba a ella, era una depredadora, una cabreada y muy peligrosa. Ella dio un paso atrás antes de que pudiera tocarla. Ella se quedó inmóvil y gruñó suavemente.

-"Tú deberías saber mejor que nadie cual es mi estado de animo actual. Si das la vuelta y corres, te cazare "Ella miró a la alfombra y de vuelta a ella.- "La alfombra parece espesa pero dudo que impida que te hagas daño si te tiro al suelo."

Le resultaba difícil pensar mientras luchaba contra el miedo y la lógica. Ella no le haría daño intencionadamente, a pesar de que sabía que su amenaza era real. Ella la miró a la cara y su exótica belleza le golpeó una vez más. Se veía feroz y sexy al mismo tiempo. Sus labios entreabiertos le dejaban ver sus colmillos afilados. La mordedura en su hombro ya no dolía, pero le recordaba el momento en que ella la mordió.

-"Casi me siento tentada a presionarte", admitió, arrojando a un lado la precaución. Sus hermosos ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. -"¿Qué me harías?"

Su mirada se movió lentamente por su cuerpo, disfrutando de cada centímetro y sus fosas nasales se dilataron mientras inhalaba. Ella bajó la mirada a la delantera de sus pantalones y encontró su respuesta. El contorno duro de su polla gruesa y alargada era demasiado visible.

-"Follarte", le susurró en voz baja.

Ella apartó la mirada de su ingle para mirarle a los ojos. Quinn la miró. Ella dio otro pequeño paso hacia atrás, sabiendo que eso iba a provocar su instinto a cazarla.

-"No lo hagas, Rachel. He venido a hablar ".

Eso era lo que temía. Tenía miedo de que le pidiera que dejara el Homeland. Quinn se arrepentía de lo que había pasado entre ellas y probablemente la culparía que hubieran tenido sexo. Su necesidad de hablar con ella implicaba que deseaba que nada de eso hubiera ocurrido. Trató de ocultar su dolor.

-"Está bien."

Cerró los ojos. -"No uses ese tono."

-"¿Qué tono?", Susurró, no confiaba en que su voz ocultara el dolor de su corazón.

Sus ojos se abrieron.- "Maldita seas. No tienes derecho a sentirte herida. ¡Me dejaste! Fuiste tú la que se fue. "Su voz se elevó en un gruñido. -"No esperes regresar a mi vida como si no hubiera pasado todo este tiempo. Ya no soy la misma mujer ".

-"Lo sé."

La puerta principal se abrió y Flame miró dentro- "¿Está todo bien?"

-"Vete," ordenó Quinn. -"Estamos teniendo una discusión. Ella gritará si necesita tu ayuda. Estoy plenamente consciente de lo que soy y no me he perdido de nuevo. Quédate afuera, en tu puesto y deja de intervenir ".

Flame miró a Rachel, para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Ella asintió con la cabeza para que les diera privacidad.

-"Um, entendido."

Él se retiró, cerrando la puerta con firmeza. Rachel estudió a Quinn. Quinn levantó una mano para apartar el pelo de su cara hacia atrás. La ira aún ardía en sus ojos verdes mientras la miraba con seriedad. Su estómago se retorció. Este iba a ser un final doloroso.

Quinn reprimió su rabia. Rachel siempre había sido delicada con ella. Había vivido un verdadero infierno cuando ella desapareció, pero no le quedó más remedio que aceptar que no volvería a verla. Ciento de veces se le había pasado por la cabeza seguir su rastro en el mundo exterior, pero al final su orgullo se lo había impedido, aparte de que habría sido una estupidez arriesgar su vida por perseguir a una mujer que la había rechazado definitivamente.

Ahora estaba frente a ella, seguía siendo frágil y sus emociones eran claras en su rostro. Eso no había cambiado en ella. Sus ojos siempre habían sido muy expresivos. Incluso ahora quería calmarla y hacer que el dolor se desvaneciera de su mirada. El hecho de que ella todavía le afectaba fuertemente sólo fortalecía su amargura.

-"Te agradezco que dejaras por un tiempo tu ocupada vida para venir al Homeland." Mantuvo su tono neutral.

Rachel bajó la vista para mirar su pecho. Ella asintió con la cabeza cuando sus hombros se tensaron y reprimió un gruñido. Feliz de haberse pasado toda la vida ocultando sus sentimientos. Después de todo lo que la había hecho pasar, no le permitiría volver a su vida como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo. Había cambiado con los años, aprendió a superar su obsesión por ella y lo había conseguido. El riesgo de que ella se alejara de Quinn otra vez era demasiado alto. No iba a permitir que ella se metiera en su corazón de nuevo.

-"¿Qué quieres de mí?" Se negó a disculparse por el tono duro de su voz pero necesitaba respuestas. -"¿Por qué has venido aquí?"

Ella levantó la mirada hacia Quinn. La tristeza en su mirada debilitó un poco su decisión de enviarla devuelta a su mundo. Pero sólo por un momento. No tenía derecho a su compasión. Ella había sido la lastimada.

-"Me alegro de que estés bien, Quinn." Ella gruñó bajo para mostrarle que su paciencia había llegado a su límite. Ella no se inmutó o retrocedió.- "Te extrañé."

-"Mentira" La acusó. -"Siempre hay opciones. Eras demasiado débil para enfrentarte a los demás y descubrir lo que había entre nosotras. "

-"No sé cuánto recuerdas de nuestras conversaciones mientras estabas bajo la influencia de la droga, pero quiero que sepas que lamento haberme ido. Tuve que hacerlo ".

-"No me creo eso."

-"Entonces sigues siendo una ingenua." ella alzó su barbilla sobresalía y una mirada desafiante apareció en su rostro.- "¿Sabes cuánto dinero invirtieron en protegeros de la la prensa y de las posibles amenazas?. Me habrían considerado un riesgo a vuestra seguridad. Mantener vuestra ubicación oculta era la principal prioridad. Mis supervisores me habrían sacado de allí por la fuerza. Me habrían encerrado en una celda y habrían tirado la llave hasta que considerasen que ya no era un peligro para vosotros. Habrían hecho cualquier cosa para impedir que hablara con alguien que no fuera parte del programa ".

Su temperamento estalló y tomó su cara antes de darse cuenta de su intención. Su agarre era suave, pero sabía que era un error tocar a Rachel. No era suficiente y quería más. Envolvió su otro brazo alrededor de su cintura para evitar que se alejara de ella.

-"Ellos no te habrían enviado lejos porque me permitieras acercarme" Se dejó caer un poco contra Quinn, pero no apartó la mirada. -"Sí, lo habrían echo. Yo no era militar, 466. Las reglas eran muy estrictas en mi trabajo con las especies. Sólo se me permitía tocaros si me atacabais y tenia que defenderme hasta que uno de los guardias llegara. "

El uso de su número asignado por Mercile era un insulto, pero que no creía que lo usara como tal. -"Quinn", la corrigió.

-"Lo siento."

-"Te fuiste antes de que eligiera un nombre."

Ella le miró fijamente a los ojos. -"Tienes que creerme. ¿Sabías que en el Siet Two encerraron a una de las terapeutas en su habitación durante seis días como castigo por sostener la mano de una de vuestras mujeres? "

-"¿Por qué la encerraron en su habitación? ¿Por qué iba a sostener la mano de una hembra y ser castigada por eso? ¿Se quejó la hembra? "

-"La hembra había sufrido un terrible trauma. La terapeuta le tomó la mano para mostrarle su apoyo emocional. A la paciente no le importó pero el guardia que estaba en su oficina informó del contacto físico. "Ella dejó escapar un suspiro y Quinn identificó la frustración en su expresión. -"Fue una estupidez, pero así es como los supervisores respondieron al gesto. Suspendieron a Barbara durante seis días y la aislaron para que sirviera de ejemplo a las demás. Era una señora muy agradable y muy compasiva. Hablé con ella a menudo porque ambas estábamos en desacuerdo con el tratamiento que Geraldine daba a las especies ".

Quinn creía a Rachel. Los humanos reaccionaban exageradamente y recordaba la causa de la fricción entre ella y Geraldine.

-"Quería tocarte mucho más que tu mano", admitió en voz baja cuando Quinn se inclinó más y sus pechos casi se rozaron.- "Quería sentarme en tu regazo, dejarte hacer lo que quisieras hacerme y sabía que no podía seguir diciendo 'no' por mucho más tiempo."

Ella se humedeció los labios, atrayendo su atención allí y su pene se endureció hasta el punto del dolor. Le dolía por la necesidad de poseerla. -"Dijiste que no era sólo por curiosidad. Una vez no habría sido suficiente para nosotras y alguien se habría dado cuenta. "

Quinn cerró los ojos y luchó contra el fuerte deseo de tumbarla en el suelo. Sus manos desgarrarían fácilmente su ropa y entonces nada más estaría en su camino. Podría explorar y lamer cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Siempre había deseado memorizar el sabor y el tacto de su cuerpo.

Una de sus manos tímidamente se asentó en su hombro. Su palma descansaba contra su camiseta, pero sus dedos encontraron su piel. Eso rompió su control. Quinn dejó de luchar contra su hambre por Rachel. Ella estaba justo delante de Quinn y casi desafiándole a que la tomara. Esta vez no había drogas en su sistema que lo hiciera parecer surrealista.

No había recuerdos oníricos que le perseguían o le harían dudar sobre lo bueno que se sentía estando juntas. Deslizó la mano desde su cintura a su culo y apretó su mejilla mientras la empujaba firmemente contra su cuerpo y la levantaba. El jadeó de Rachel fue tan leve que apenas lo habría notado si no estuviera tan cerca de Quinn. Caminó hacia adelante, en busca de la habitación más cercana. No quería tomarla sobre la alfombra. Le soltó la cara para envolver su otro brazo debajo de su culo y evitar que se deslizara hacia abajo.

-"Agarrate", le exigió.

Casi esperaba que protestara pero sus dedos se aferraron a sus hombros. Ella no dijo ni una palabra mientras atravesaba la sala de estar, la llevaba por el pasillo y entraba en el primer dormitorio. Se detuvo para enganchar su pie en la puerta y cerrarla. No había cerrojos. En silencio, se prometió patear el culo de Flame si el macho entraba a ver por qué tardaba tanto. Las viviendas humana tenían camas más pequeñas y más bajas, pero no importaba. Se detuvo a los pies de la cama y se encontró con su mirada mientras aflojaba su agarre y sus pies tocaron la alfombra.

-"Quítate la ropa".

Sus blancos dientes blancos mordieron su labio inferior y Quinn estudio sus ojos en busca de signos de miedo. No había ninguno. Ella agarró su camiseta. La asombró que empezara a desnudarse. Su polla se sacudió en respuesta, con ganas de endurecerse aún más ante su rendición. Iba a follar a Rachel y esta vez no cabía duda de que las dos sabían lo que querían.

Quinn odiaba la forma en que sus manos temblaban cuando se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza y la arrojó a un lado. No le importó donde cayó. No había abandonado el centro medico con zapatos, por lo que no tuvo que molestarse en quitárselos. Enganchó los en la cintura de su pantalón, pero se detuvo unos segundos. Temía que cambiara de opinión al ver la evidencia desnuda de lo mucho que la deseaba. Algunas personas tenían miedo cuando veían a un macho de las especies totalmente desnudo.

Imágenes tenues de ella y Rachel dentro de la celda aparecieron en su mente. Ya había reclamado su cuerpo antes y ella no se había estremecido cuando había visto la longitud y el grosor de su pene. Sólo deseaba poder recordar más claramente esos detalles. Quizás los recuerdos surgieran, pero estaba a punto de crear otros nuevos que podía recordar muy bien. Empujó los pantalones hasta sus tobillos mientras se inclinaba y los sacó por sus pies. Ella la deseaba y la iba a tener. Se enderezó y le dedicó toda su atención.

Sus rodillas casi se doblaron al ver su piel. El cuerpo desnudo de Rachel era toda una visión. Era muy diferente a las hembras de las especies. No tenía músculos alineados en su vientre, sólo carne lisa y suave. Sus senos eran más llenos y redondeados, sus pezones más grandes. Tragó saliva, deseaba envolver sus labios alrededor de cada uno para ver cómo encajaban en su boca. Sus ojos chocolate llamaron su atención cuando ella se sentó en el borde de la cama. La indecisión que reconoció en ellos no le impidió dar un paso adelante y luego otro. Se inclinó sobre ella cuando ella se recostó sobre su espalda, pero soportó todo su peso para no caer sobre ella.

-"Abre las piernas para mí, dulzura."

Ella lo hizo, sus piernas le rozaron mientras maniobraba en la cama. Quinn inclino la cabeza hacia abajo para ver su sexo. Se había afeitado el pubis. Inhaló los maravillosos aromas de Rachel. Un indicio de excitación se burló de su nariz. Todavía no estaba lista para tomarla, pero lo estaría para el momento que uniera sus cuerpos. Rachel era adictiva y la volvía loca. Las cosas que le hacia sentir le inquietaban un poco y de pronto comprendió por qué las especies querían aparearse con las mujeres humanas . La idea de envolverla en una manta y echársela al hombro cruzó por su mente. Ella nunca permitiría que abandonara su casa si la llevaba allí. Su mirada se levantó a la cabecera de la cama y decidió que seguramente la ataría si con eso conseguía mantenerla.

-"¿Quinn?"

Su voz atrajo su atención. Un indicio de incertidumbre la hizo darse cuenta de que se había quedado inmóvil mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de llevarla a su casa sin que los machos de seguridad supieran que la había sacado de la vivienda humana. Podrían pensar que había recaído y que no actuaba cuerda. No era racional querer hacer eso, pero no tenía nada que ver con todo lo que había soportado recientemente. Ella la volvía loca. Ella se incorporó y se agarró a sus hombros mientras le miraba profundamente a los ojos, su preocupación era aparente.

-"¿Estás bien?"

Echó un vistazo a los suaves montículos de sus pechos y gruñó. Imágenes de todas las cosas que quería hacer con ella inundaron sus sentidos y su polla se endureció hasta el punto del dolor. Menos mal que ya estaba de rodillas o podría haber colapsado en ese momento.

-"Estoy bien," se las arregló para hablar, pero ella no parecía convencida.

-"¿Te duele la cabeza?"

Agarró sus caderas y la acercó a ella, hasta que la cabeza de su polla rozó la entrada de su cuerpo. Detestaba la forma en que su mano temblaba cuando Quinn la deslizo entre ellos para pasar su pulgar sobre su clítoris. Rachel jadeó, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, pero no se apartó. Lo frotó en círculos lentos.

-"No hay dolor de cabeza. No puedo esperar a estar dentro de ti. "Su control fue desvaneciéndose cuando el aroma de su excitación creció. -"Dime que vaya despacio."

Ella hizo algo inesperado, metió la mano entre ellos y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su eje. Era su turno para jadear cuando comenzó a explorar lentamente la longitud de su polla.

-"Mierda." Ella no podía esperar más. -"Dime si voy demasiado rápido."


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 12

Rachel gimió de placer cuando Quinn se abalanzó repentinamente y sus cálidos labios se envolvieron alrededor de su pezón. Su boca se sentía caliente y húmeda mientras lo chupaba con fuerza, era como si estuviera muriéndose de hambre por ella. Sus fuertes tirones enviaron oleadas de placer a través de su cuerpo. Su mano se cerró en su pelo para mantenerlo en su lugar mientras abría más los muslos, para que le fuera más fácil jugar con su coño. Rodó las caderas y arqueó la espalda en señal de protesta cuando soltó su pecho, pero ella sólo volteó la cabeza para dar la misma atención al otro.

-"Quinn ... No te detengas." Tendría que matarla si lo hacía. Sería demasiado cruel si la excitaba para después detenerse. No es que lo culpara por querer castigarla por lo que hizo en el pasado. -"Por favor."

Sí, suplicare, ella admitió en silencio. Haré cualquier cosa maldita por ella. Por tener a la mujer que amaba tan cerca, por disfrutar de su toque y por mantener los dedos enredados en su pelo. Por ella pagaría cualquier precio. Ella se echó hacia atrás, pero se negó a dejarla ir y siguió acariciando la rígida longitud de su pene. Era dura como el acero, pero suave y aterciopelada al mismo tiempo. Su pulgar hizo círculos sobre su clítoris con más fuerza y su vientre se apretó. Estaba cerca del orgasmo.

-"¿Por favor?" La necesitaba en su interior más de lo que necesitaba respirar. El clímax parecía menos satisfactorio sin sus cuerpos unidos. El vacío que sentía se había convertido en un tormento que sólo ella podía llenar. -"Te necesito dentro de mí."

Quinn mordió su pecho y ella gritó por el dolor agudo, pero su lengua alivio el dolor antes de que ella la soltara. Alzó la cara y sus sexys ojos la miraron. Se estrecharon mientras sus fosas nasales se dilataban al inhalar profundamente. Un gruñido surgió de Quinn antes de que tirara de ella y su culo quedara justo en el borde de la cama. Ella miró hacia abajo y movió sus caderas. Le resultó fácil situar la corona de su eje donde la quería. Su deseo la humedeció cuando se colocó contra su apertura. Quinn cerró los ojos y ella vio su vacilación en su hermoso rostro. Rachel envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus muslos y la empujo hacia ella, animándola a entrar.

-"Maldita seas," Quinn gruñó. Sus ojos marrones oscuros se abrieron y la miró a los ojos mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia delante. -"Malditas seamos las dos, dulzura."

Era un golpe emocional, pero antes de que pudiera asimilar que las había maldecido a ambas, su gruesa polla se enterró en su interior, estirándola. Ella gimió al sentir su ajustada invasión. Quinn la agarró por las muñecas, le estiró los brazos hacia arriba, por encima de su cabeza y su peso cayó sobre ella, casi aplastándola contra el colchón suave.

Quinn ajustó su cuerpo, se apoyó en los codos para levantar un poco su pecho y facilitar su respiración. Su boca se apoderó de la suya y un gruñido vibró contra su pecho, haciéndola muy consciente de que estaban piel contra piel. La pasión salvaje de su beso y los sonidos salvajes que hacia aumentaron su deseo. Se condujo en su interior más profundo, llenándola hasta estar segura de que no podía tomar más. Ella movió sus piernas y las envolvió alrededor de su cintura para aferrarse a Quinn, ya que ella se negó a liberar sus muñecas cuando trató de mover sus brazos.

Se retiró un poco y sus músculos vaginales se apretaron a su alrededor, tratando de impedir que la dejara. Se detuvo y su lengua ralentizó la exploración de su boca, antes de penetrarla de nuevo. Ella gritó de éxtasis y giró la cabeza, rompió el beso para evitar morderla. Su nariz rozó su garganta mientras ella gruñía en voz baja.

-"¿Estás bien?"

-"Sí. Se siente tan bien. "

-"Estás tan apretada y caliente. Mojada. "Su aliento le hizo cosquillas y la punta de su lengua trazó su oreja.- "Seré más suave."

-"No." Ella quería a Quinn, todo de ella, tal y como era. -"No te detengas".

Sus dedos liberaron sus muñecas y ella agarró su rostro al segundo que sus manos eran libres, amaba acariciar sus mejillas mientras miraba sus hermosos ojos. Podría mirarlos para siempre.

-"Soy muy agresiva."

-"Puedo soportarlo." Sus caderas se movieron lo suficiente para que ambos gimieran de placer ante el roce de sus sexos.- "Te deseo." la indecisión brilló en su mirada.- "Eres una especie y no quiero que finjas lo que no eres."

Una esquina de su boca se torció con diversión. -"¿Quieres que te folle como un animal?"

Se lamió los labios.- "Te deseo" repitió, enfatizando el punto.- "No me atormentes".

La duda de que pudiera estar jugando con ella surgió en su interior. Una emoción desconocida retorció su rostro antes de que ella enterrara la cara en su cuello.

-"Agárrate a mí, dulzura."

Sus manos se deslizaron de sus mejillas a sus hombros y se aferró a Quinn cuando empezó a moverse. El lento deslizamiento de su eje grueso entrando y saliendo de ella renovó su lujuria por Quinn. Cada embestida la llevaba más cerca del orgasmo. Gemidos salieron de sus labios mientras clavaba un poco las uñas en su espalda.

-"Sí", le instó.

Quinn mordisqueó ligeramente la piel sensible bajo su oreja. Cada mordisco era una auténtica delicia y todo su cuerpo terminó tensándose. Ella golpeó más duro y la cabecera se estrelló contra la pared con cada potente embestida. Rachel echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió su nombre. Una neblina de éxtasis robó su capacidad de pensar. Quinn alcanzó su propia liberación. Ella echó hacia atrás la cabeza y gruñó.

-"Mierda".

Amaba la sensación de ella corriéndose en su interior, de cada temblor de su cuerpo y de cómo su semilla la llenaba. La hinchazón en la base de su pene era incluso mejor, porque las bloqueaba juntas. Ambas yacieron jadeando. Quinn se recuperó primero y levantó la cabeza. Ella abrió los ojos para mirar sus rasgos sonrojados. Quinn era hermosa y la forma en que su cabello caía sobre su rostro, le hacia parecer salvaje e increíblemente sexy. Ella se aclaró la garganta antes de lamer sus labios. De repente volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

-"No te atrevas a entrar aquí", gritó. -"¡Fuera!"

Rachel miró hacia la puerta cerrada. La audiencia de Quinn explicaba cómo sabía que habían entrado en la casa. Ella la miró con una expresión sombría.

-"Tú y yo vamos a tener una larga conversación en otro momento. Tengo que irme. Harley está esperándome y odiaría golpear a Flame porque este preocupado por ti ".

Ella se iba. No era una sorpresa, ya que le había oído hacer planes con Harley, pero aún así dolía. Quería quedarse en la cama con ella. Tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar y realmente quería saber si para ella lo que habían compartido era sólo sexo ... o algo más.

-"¿Volveré mañana para encontrar que te has dio otra vez?" sus ojos se entrecerraron con ira y su voz sonó más grave.

-"No iré a ninguna parte." Quería decirle cien cosas. -"¿Vendrás a verme?"

-"Mañana", confirmó. -"El doctor quiere que regrese al centro esta noche para otro chequeo pero dejaran que me vaya a casa con una escolta. Sólo seguridad y Harley pueden estar allí. El doctor quiere asegurarse de que estoy limpio de esa droga. Ya sabes cómo son los médicos ".

-"Están preocupados." Ella podía entender eso.

El silencio se prolongó mientras se miraban el uno al otro. Quinn rompió el contacto visual primero mientras se levantaba de encima de ella y se retiraba de su cuerpo ahora que la hinchazón había disminuido. Se deslizó al final de la cama y se sentó. Ella agarró la sábana para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo. De repente le resultó un poco incómodo estar tan expuesta. Quinn se mantuvo de espaldas a ella mientras se vestía. Le dolía su comportamiento. Le recordaba la amarga historia con su último novio. Jesse solía hacer que se sintiera usada después del sexo. Nunca pasó la noche con ella o incluso se molestó en abrazarla después del acto sexual. Era imposible no comparar el pasado con el presente cuando Quinn cruzó la habitación. Por orgullo se mantuvo en silencio cuando abrió la puerta.

Su parte racional sabía que no habían previsto tener sexo en el cuarto de invitados y que Harley la estaba esperando en su casa. Tenía que irse. Su otra parte quería llorar porque podría haberle llamado por teléfono para decirle que llegaría tarde, podría haberse quedado con ella un rato y hablar de algunas cosas.

Dio un paso en el pasillo, pero se detuvo. No miró atrás, pero su lenguaje corporal indicaba que se debatía entre irse o quedarse. Ella esperaba que se diera la vuelta y regresara a su lado.

-"No te vayas." Quinn no se movió, como si estuviera esperando una respuesta.

-"No lo haré", respondió ella.

Fue entonces cuando su mirada se encontró con la de ella. -"Te veré mañana. Y ¿ Rachel?" El corazón le martilleaba ante esa mirada intensa.-"¿Qué?"

-"Sigue aquí".

Era una orden. Pura y simple. Ella asintió con la cabeza. -"Lo prometo, Quinn."

Ella cerró la puerta al salir. Sus hombros se hundieron cuando soltó la sabana y descubrió sus pechos. Miró hacia abajo y sus dedos temblaron un poco mientras trazaba el mordisco que había dejado allí. La piel no estaba rota, pero tenía otra marca. Se sentía sensible, pero no dolía.

-"Maldita sea," susurró.

Estaba locamente enamorada de alguien que podría no ser capaz de perdonarla. El hecho de que se hubiera ido a la cama con ella después de recuperar su lucidez no significaba que quisiera un futuro con ella. No era tan ingenua. A veces, el sexo era sólo sexo. Su salvación era que quería volver a verla. Puede que para decirle que se fuera al infierno, pero tendría que esperar hasta que volviera para descubrirlo.

La sensación pegajosa entre sus muslos se hizo más evidente. Una ducha y algo de comida le vendrían bien en este momento. Tenía la sensación de que iba a ser una noche muy larga. De ninguna manera iba a dejar de preocuparse por su próxima conversación hasta que la tuvieran. Se envolvió la sábana alrededor de su cuerpo cuando se puso de pie, no sabía si Quinn había pensado en bloquear la puerta principal. Lo último que quería era caminar por el pasillo desnuda y encontrarse con los miembros de Seguridad, si habían entrado para comprobar si estaba bien. Nadie la detuvo mientras recorría la corta distancia a la habitación principal y cerró la puerta. La sábana cayó a sus pies y se dirigió hacia el baño, debatiéndose entre sí tomar un largo baño o una ducha corta.

Un ligero zumbido sonó y ella hizo se detuvo, mirando a su alrededor. Venía de su bolso, que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche. Ella cambió de dirección y metió los dedos en el bolsillo exterior. Comprobó el identificador de llamadas de su teléfono.

-"Muy bien. Justo lo que necesito. " Ella deslizó su pulgar sobre la pantalla y lo acercó a su oído.- "Hola, Eric."

Su jefe le había dejado seis mensajes y probablemente estaba molesto con ella, ya que había faltado a su trabajo sin avisarle y no le había devuelto las llamadas. Él era bastante agradable, pero sabía que tenía un negocio que atender.

-"Siento mucho no haberte llamado, pero tuve una emergencia y estuve muy ocupada".

Recordó su último correo de voz.- "Las cosas están un poco mejor, pero todavía necesito un par de días."

-"Me alegro de oír eso." Él vaciló. -"Nosotros, eh, tenemos un grave problema."

El temor le golpeó. ¿Iba a despedirla? Era una posibilidad. Por mucho que esperaba que las cosas salieran bien con Quinn, prefería renunciar a ser despedida.

-"Alguien entró en nuestra oficina hace un rato."

Eso era lo último que esperaba oír.- "¿Alguien resultó herido?"

-"No. Es el cumpleaños de Susan y celebramos una fiesta en la hamburguesería que está al final de la calle. Nuestra ala estaba cerrada, así que no había nadie allí cuando sucedió. "

Ella se encogió. La recepcionista era un amor. Hizo una nota mental de llamar a una floristería en cuanto colgara para enviarle una cesta de regalo. Tenía la dirección de la mujer almacenada en su teléfono.

-"Eso es horrible. ¿Robaron los ordenadores? "También había una televisión en recepción, pero nada más que a un ladrón podría interesar.- "¿Cómo pasaron a la seguridad del hospital o bajaron por el ascensor sin ser atrapados?"

-"No robaron ningún aparato electrónico."

-"Déjame adivinar. ¿Un adicto cree que almacenamos drogas arriba? "

Eric volvió a dudar. -"Necesito que vengas aquí inmediatamente."

-"No puedo." Bajó la voz.

-"Tienes que venir, Rachel. Fueran quienes fueran, violaron los archivos. Todos estamos revisándolos para ver lo que falta o si los ha manipulado, pero tú eres la única que puede ver los tuyos. Sólo tú puedes decir si te falta alguno o si ha sido modificado"

-"Guardamos todas las notas de las sesiones de este país."

-"Exactamente. La información es de carácter personal y privada ".

-"¿Crees que ellos estaban interesados en los archivos? Tal vez creyeron que ahí es donde almacenamos los medicamentos. Una persona drogada podría pensar que los armarios estaban cerradas porque tenían narcóticos".

-"Tengo tres pacientes con acosadores. Uno de ellos tiene una adicción sexual que podría poner en riesgo su trabajo. "Su voz bajó tanto que ella tuvo que esforzarse para oírlo. -"Algunos mantienen relaciones extra-maritales. Seremos los responsables si esa información confidencial sale a la luz y no les advertimos. ¿Y si era el acosador de uno de ellos? ¿Y si estaban buscando información para chantajear a alguien? ¿Y si se la dan a sus respectivas parejas?"

-"Entiendo".

-"Bien." Habló con voz más normal.

-"La policía ha llegado. ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevara llegar hasta aquí? Ellos te están esperando para ver si el robo afecta a alguno de nuestros pacientes. ¿Tienes algún caso de alto riesgo? "

-"Cuatro."

Jenny, que vivía con su novio abusivo y demasiado celoso. Había alentado a la pobre mujer a que lo dejara, pero era un proceso lento. Ese idiota probablemente la mataría si alguna vez ponía sus manos en esas notas y leía sus conversaciones. Paul era gay, pero no estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo públicamente por miedo a que afectara a su carrera. Él era un atleta profesional con un montón de fans. La prensa le destrozaría la vida si se enteraran de su secreto. Maggie era nueva y aún era demasiado pronto para saber si alguien la estaba observando como ella afirmaba. Podría ser un acosador o un posible caso de paranoia. Lesley era una víctima de violación que había llegado después de que su atacante saliera de prisión. Él la amenazaba y el miedo constante que experimentaba la llevó a buscar ayuda.

-"¿Rachel?"

-"Aún sigo aquí. Estaba pensando". Miró el reloj sobre la mesilla de noche y calculo mentalmente.- "Puedo estar allí en un par de horas."

-"Te quiero aquí ahora."

-"No estoy en la ciudad." Ella no mencionó que debía ducharse antes de irse.- "Me llevara ese tiempo conducir hasta allí y probablemente conseguiré una o dos multas por exceso de velocidad."

-"Ven lo antes posible."

-"Estoy de camino."

Terminó la llamada y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. No tenía otra opción. Era la responsable de sus pacientes y tenía que ir. Quinn no volvería hasta mañana. Podía llegar fácilmente en coche al hospital, abordar el problema actual y volver al Homeland antes de que ella llegara. Como no tenía ninguna forma de ponerse en contacto con Quinn, le dejaría una nota en la puerta. No iba a arriesgarse a que hubiera más malentendidos entre ellas. Si se retrasaba por alguna razón y Quinn no la encontraba ... Bueno, ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que podría suceder. No esperó a que el agua se calentara antes de entrar en la ducha. Tenía que darse prisa.

-"Estaba genial. Gracias. "Quinn sonrió y se apartó de la barra para inclinarse hacia atrás en su silla. -"Siempre haces los bistecs mejor que yo."

Harley se rió entre dientes.- "Todo está en los condimentos. Ya te he dicho que les eches sal y pimienta antes de dorarlos".

-"Podrías dejar a seguridad y trabajar en la cafetería."

-"Por supuesto que no." Harley tomó un sorbo de soda. -"No podría soportar estar atrapado en una cocina todo el día."

Era un problema común en las especies y por esa razón que tenían a humanos trabajando en el Homeland. A los humanos no les importaba estar encerrados dentro de los edificios.- "El aire fresco es maravilloso."

Intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad, recordando todos los años que habían pasado encerrados en celdas y a merced de Mercile.

-"Así que ..." Harley arqueó una ceja.-"¿Vamos a seguir evitando el tema? Hemos comido y te informado sobre la mujer regalo y Shadow. Son felices y están muy enamorados. Breeze está completamente recuperada y sigue en la Reserva. Yo he hablado. Tú no ". Quinn suspiró.- "Llegaste oliendo a sexo. Ella sigue estando sobre ti, ya que no te has duchado antes de cenar. ¿Qué estás haciendo? "

-"Pasar el tiempo con mi mejor amigo." Harley gruñó en lo profundo de su garganta para reflejar su disgusto.-"No lo sé." era difícil admitirlo. -"Rachel siempre ha sido una complicación."

-"¿Se va?"

-"No inmediatamente," no estaba seguro.

-"Maldita sea. Deja de hacer eso. ¿Qué va a pasar entre ustedes? "

-"No lo sé." eso la frustraba. Se miró las piernas y resistió el impulso para golpear la barra de la cocina. Sería bueno hacer un agujero en algo.

-"Hay que darle un poco de crédito por intentar ayudarte cuando estabas drogada y salvaje."

Levantó la vista y sostuvo la mirada de Harley. -"No debieron permitírselo. Podría haberla matado."

-"Eso es lo que dije al principio, pero no fue apoyada por los demás. Cambié de opinión cuando me di cuenta de que ella era la única que podía alcanzarte Es adulta y conocía los riesgos. "

Su temperamento se encendió.- "Yo era peligrosa."

-"Cierto." Harley se encogió de hombros. -"Pero querías follarla más que cualquier otra cosa. Ella podría haber conseguido que ladraras como un perro con sólo mostrarte sus tetas ".

Tuvo que controlarse para no golpear a su amigo. Sería satisfactorio derribar el taburete bajo su culo.

-"Deja de presionar mis botones." Él la conocía demasiado bien.

-"Tenía la esperanza de que después de un par de rondas de lucha me confesarías que todavía sientes algo por ella."

La rápida sonrisa de Harley hizo que se arrepintiera de no patear si su culo-"No tienes que presionarme para que hable. Ella me fija con nudos. Fui a la vivienda humana porque no podía estar lejos. Que estuvieras allí fue mi excusa para verla. "

-"Ouch. Yo también te extrañé. "

-"No lo hagas." Quinn no estaba de humor para juegos. -"Sabes que eres mi hermano. Sólo puedo pensar en ella cuando estoy sola. "

-"Material porno ¿eh? Es a la hembra que imaginas cuando-"

Quinn gruñó y mostró sus colmillos. -"Te has echado a perder sin mí o te has vuelto tonto mientras estaba drogado. Quería decir que su recuerdo me atormenta cuando me siento sola. No es sólo sexual ".

Todo rastro de humor desapareció del rostro de Harley y sus ojos se estrecharon. -"¿Vas a permitir que se vaya del Homeland o no? Eso es lo que quiero saber ".

-"No depende de mí. Lo hablaremos mañana ".

-"Ella es pequeña y sería fácil mantearla contigo si lo deseas. No la dejes ir. Me gustaría ver como intenta salir por la puerta si dices lo contrario. Ahora tienes el control y no al revés. Ella no tiene autoridad aquí ".

-"No puedo obligarla a quedarse si quiere volver a su mundo."

Harley resopló.- "Yo lo haría si alguna vez deseara tanto a una mujer ."

-"Todavía estoy enojada con ella por lo que me hizo en el pasado. Nunca intento verme hasta que pasó esto."

-"Ah".

-"¿Qué significa eso?"

Harley se acercó más y le miró con el ceño fruncido.- "La hembra es tuya. Acéptalo. Nunca has comido apestando a sudor después de una jornada de trabajo. Siempre te duchas antes de cenar para eliminar el olor y nunca te importó lo que ponía en tu plato o cuánta hambre tenías. La estoy oliendo porque estás teniendo una de esas extrañas reacciones que experimentamos cuando una mujer nos coge por las pelotas. Probablemente necesitas su olor en ti mientras estás sentado aquí."

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios. -"Niégatelo a ti misma, pero yo te conozco muy bien. Tienes esa expresión abatida que ambos hemos visto en los machos que se han apareado. "Él se echó a reír.

-"Tienes esa mirada de "oh-mierda" cuando te das cuenta de que es verdad ".Quinn sabía que el color había desaparecido de su rostro. Su mejor amigo estaba en lo cierto. No le mentiría a Harley.

-"Ve a la vivienda humana y revuélcate con tu mujer. Asegúrate de decirle que espero pasar un poco de tiempo contigo. Cometió un error. Supéralo. Me niego a verte de mal humor o luchando contra los miembros del equipo humano para descargar tu ira. Ellos no son lindos y follables. Ella lo es. No permitas que se vaya porque sigues resentida por el pasado".

-"A veces pienso que te has vuelto demasiado humano".

Le divertía y aún así Harley tenía razón. Podría odiar lo que ella había hecho, pero había vuelto. Tenían cosas que resolver y quería probar. Eso significaba que tenía que preguntarle si quería quedarse con ella. No quería vivir en el pasado cuando Rachel podía convertirse en una parte su futuro.

-"Paso demasiado tiempo con Trey y los chicos. Ellos son una mala influencia. "Señaló con el pulgar hacia la puerta. -"Ve por ella." Quinn se bajó del taburete cuando sonó el timbre. Echó un vistazo a Harley, quien se encogió de hombros. -"No estoy esperando a nadie."

Quinn cruzó rápidamente la habitación. No era Joy. Su escolta le habría llamado antes de llevarla a su casa para obtener su permiso.

-"Todo el mundo estaba preocupado por ti. Las noticias se propagan rápidamente. Es probable que sea alguien que quiere asegurarse de que realmente has vuelto a la normalidad y que estás en casa. "Harley le siguió.- "Esperemos que no sea una mujer ofreciéndote un polvo. Ellas no sabrán que estás pillado hasta que la huelan sobre ti".

Quinn abrió la puerta y le enseñó los dientes al humano en su porche. No era uno al que deseara ver.

-"Tú".

-"Hola, Quinn. ¿Vas a preguntarme si quiero entrar? "

Dio un paso al centro de la puerta, abrió los brazos y se aferró al marco para bloquear la entrada con su cuerpo.-"No."

-"Estás siendo muy desagradable."

-"Vete, Hudson."

-"He venido a evaluarte."

-"Tú no eres mi psiquiatra. No necesito uno ".

El humano molesto le dedicó una sonrisa fría.- "Has sufrido un trauma y todavía puede estar experimentando los efectos secundarios. Por favor invítame a entrar y hablaremos de todo lo que te ha sucedido y de cómo te sientes al respecto. "

-"Piensa que es una mierda que ese imbécil le disparara." Harley se detuvo detrás de ella.

-"Está bien ahora que los medicamentos han salido de su sistema. Evaluación finalizada".

Quinn se resistió a reír. Justice les había pedido que toleraran al loquero, pero eso no significaba que tuvieran que invitarle a entrar en su casa o que perdieran el tiempo respondiendo a sus estúpidas preguntas. Las respuestas de su amigo no fueron del agrado del humano, ya que este le frunció el ceño.

-"Vine a hablar con Quinn. Puedo darte una cita si deseas hablar sobre tus sentimientos, Harley. Tengo un par de horas libres por la mañana. Sé que tienes un montón de problemas graves y que deben ser abordados. Me ahorraras tener que pedirle a Blaine o a Justice que te envíen a mi consulta. "

El pecho de Harley se presionó contra el brazo de Quinn y ella se agarró al marco con más fuerza para evitar que su amigo llegara al loquero. Quinn le dio a Harley una mirada que esperaba que le transmitiera que tenía que mantener la calma. Hudson tenía la costumbre de enfurecer a las especies y creía que todos ellos necesitaban desesperadamente su ayuda. Por mucho que el psiquiatra mereciera que le patearan el culo, no se les permitía tocarlo. Harley gruñó, pero se echó hacia atrás.

-"Tengo cosas que hacer." Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo con un loquero, modifico silenciosamente y forzó una sonrisa.- "Fue muy amable de tu parte venir a mi casa, pero ya me iba."

-"En otras palabras, que te largues." Harley lo fulminó con la mirada.-"¿No tienes una pareja esperándote en casa ? Estoy seguro de que te echa de menos. Eres tan agradable."

Quinn casi se estremeció ante el claro sarcasmo. No se perdió como al loquero se le enrojeció el rostro o apretó las manos a sus costados. Tenía que arreglar las cosas.

-"Tengo que volver esta noche al centro Médico para una evaluación y estoy seguro de que no quieres que llegue tarde. "No era exactamente una mentira. Iría allí después de visitar a Rachel.

-"Esto es parte de tu evaluación." los pequeños ojos de Hudson brillaron de satisfacción. -"Es necesario que obtengas un certificado de buena salud mental. Eso significa que necesitas hablar con un profesional sobre el trauma que has sufrido. Justice estuvo de acuerdo".

Quinn se tragó una maldición. Nadie le había dicho eso.

-"Ella no hablara contigo." Harley se inclinó de nuevo y gruño al humano.- "Tú no eres el único psiquiatra en el Homeland. Quinn vera a la Dra. Berry ".

Eso era genial. Quinn sonrió. -"Buena idea. Iré a verla ahora mismo. "

-"¿A esa mujer?" Hudson negó con la cabeza.- "Ella no está cualificada."

-"Ella se ocupó de mí cuando me liberaron de Mercile." Quinn soltó el marco de la puerta, ya no le importaba si Harley quería intimidar al humano. Nadie tenía permitido rebajar a Rachel. -"Sabe sobre las especies más de lo que tú sabrás en toda tu vida."

-"Ella no quiere matarnos y es lo suficientemente inteligente como para no acosar verbalmente a un compañero." gruñó Harley

El rostro de Hudson enrojeció mientras lanzaba una mirada furiosa a Harley.- " Eso fue una circunstancia especial ".

-"No me gustas." Harley gruñó de nuevo, más profundo y más amenazador.

El hombre palideció y retrocedió. Se dirigió a Quinn. -"Me doy cuenta que no soy bienvenido, pero necesito evaluarte".

-"Rach lo hará."

-"La Dra. Rachel Berry no está ", dijo con aire de suficiencia. -"Cuando me estaban revisando en la puerta principal para entrar, los oficiales estaban revisando su vehículo para salir."

Su corazón le dio un vuelco.- "Te equivocas. Está en la vivienda humana".

-"Ella tiene el pelo largo de color castaño y conduce un sedán azul de cuatro puertas. Me dijeron que era la Dra. Rachel Berry. "sacó su móvil y lo agitó. -"¿Quieres llamar a la puerta principal? Me resultó extraño ver a una desconocida salir del Homeland a esta hora. La mayor parte del personal sale a las cinco ".

La rabia llenó a Quinn. Se dio la vuelta y chocó con Harley. Corrió hacia el teléfono de su casa y marcó el numero de Seguridad. Respondieron al segundo tono de llamada.

-"¿Dónde está la loquera humana?" Supuso que el macho al otro lado del teléfono la identificaría más fácilmente con esa descripción.

-"Ella se fue, Quinn. Su coche fue registrado para asegurarnos de que no se llevaba nada de la oficina nacional de estadística. ¿Quieres que busque al oficial que habló con la hembra?"

-"No." Quinn tiró el teléfono contra la pared y este se rompió.

-"Maldita sea." Suspiró Harley.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar a su amigo. Harley le sostuvo la mirada con una expresión igual de dura. HUdson había cruzado su puerta mientras los dos estaban distraídos. Eso le convirtió en el peor de los blancos. Quinn se abalanzó antes de pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero Harley la agarró antes de que llegara al humano y lo sacara volando de su casa.

-"Respira", ordenó Harley.- "Eso es. Deja que me ocupe de esto y luego nos ocuparemos de tu mujer ".

Ella asintió con la cabeza, su control pendía de un delgado hilo. Fuertes emociones oprimían su pecho. Rachel le había prometido que se quedaría, pero el pasado volvía a repetirse. Las ganas de aullar su dolor eran tan grandes que le estaban ahogando. Harley lo soltó y se dirigió al loquero.

-"Te daré cinco segundos de ventaja. Si todavía estás aquí, no le impediré que te convierta en su saco de boxeo. Lección número uno sobre las especies "No jodas a una que está a punto de romperse". Échale un vistazo. "Señaló con el pulgar a Quinn.- "¿Ves ese brillo asesino en sus ojos? Recuerda lo que somos. Corre, humano. "

Hudson se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. Harley cerró la puerta con llave.

-"Tranquilo, mujer." Se volvió lentamente y sus ojos oscuros se estrecharon. -"No estropees tu casa o mi cara. Me gustan las dos. Nos ocuparemos de solucionar esto en cuanto te calmes".


	15. Chapter 15

**Lamento la demora, estaba en exámenes y en proyectos, les dejo este otro capítulo**

 **Disfrútenlo**

Capitulo 13

Rachel abrió la puerta principal de su apartamento poco después de las diez de la noche. El problema en el trabajo había resultado ser una auténtica pesadilla. Había conseguido llegar al hospital a las dos horas, pero no se esperaba el circo que se encontró allí. Su jefe había llamado a un equipo jurídico para proteger los derechos de sus pacientes. El abogado le había dicho lo que tenía que responder a las preguntas de la policía y después había estado horas hablando directamente con ellos. El proceso había sido muy lento y demasiado molesto.

Se quitó los zapatos en la puerta y la cerró. Pulsó el interruptor y la luz iluminó el espacio abierto que combinaba la cocina con la sala de estar y que a su vez estaban separadas por una larga barra de bar, que solía usar como mesa de comedor. El único taburete era un claro recordatorio de su solitaria vida. La casa no era grande, pero era asequible.

Echaba de menos a Moon. Se dirigió rápidamente a su dormitorio. La cama doble con muebles a juego era más adecuado para una adolescente, pero ocupaba poco espacio y le permitía usar un lado de la habitación como oficina.

Se acercó a su ordenador para revisar su correo electrónico y se dio cuenta de que la luz del contestador parpadeaba. Pulsó el botón para comprobar los mensajes.-"Hola, Rachel. Soy mamá. No te olvides de llamar a la tía Margie el martes. Tienen que operarla de nuevo y ya sabes cómo se pone. Asegúrate de que no vuelve a reescribir su testamento. El pobre Markus está harto de escucharla decir que va a morir. Dale a tu primo un descanso y cálmala. Te quiero. "

Rachel hizo una mueca al escuchar los siguientes cuatro mensajes escuetos de su jefe. Él los había dejado antes de que hablaran por teléfono. El último mensaje era otro recordatorio de que había desconectado totalmente de su propia vida cuando fue ayudar a Quinn.

-"¿Estás bien?" Era la voz de Meg.- "Sé que estás estresada con la avalancha de pacientes que te han pasado al retirarse tu compañero, pero podrás con ello. Estoy preocupada. Llámame".

Cogió el teléfono y marcó su número. Meg respondió al primer timbrazo.- "Lo siento mucho. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde".

-"Nunca. Estoy haciéndome un bocadillo que ira derechito de mis labios a mis caderas, pero estoy aconsejando a alguien con un trastorno de alimentación y de pronto no me importa ganar unos kilos. Tener el peso ideal está sobre-valorado. Basta de hablar de mí. ¿Cómo estás? "

Rachel sonrió y se sentó en su escritorio.- "Estoy bien."

-"Siempre me llamas si no puedes venir a nuestra noche de cine."

-"Lo siento. Mi vida ha dado un giro sorprendente".

-"¿Me necesitas en el modo profesional?"

-"No." Rachel se rio. -"Sólo relájate y sé mi amiga."

-"Lo dices para no tener que pagarme." Era una broma entre ellas.

\- "Tiene dos caras. Yo no te cobro cuando divagas sobre tu ex-novio. "

-"Es cierto. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Te están matando a trabajar en el hospital? Te sigo diciendo que la clínica privada te paga más y que el horario es mucho más estable".

-"No." Rachel se debatió sobre qué decir. -"Mi pasado regresó y me mordió". Ella se frotó inconscientemente el mordisco de Quinn, todavía se sentía un poco sensible. -"Me he tomado un poco de tiempo libre para ocuparme de eso. Sabía que te asustarías si no tenías noticias mías y no quiero que te preocupes. Estoy viva y bien. No volveré hasta que lo resuelva".

Meg se quedó en silencio durante largos segundos. -"¿Qué está pasando? No puedo pensar en nada que pueda distraerte hasta el punto de que dejes de llamarme y le quites tiempo a tus pacientes. "

-"¿Recuerdas cuando me fui mude contigo un par de semanas? Se trata de ella".

-"Mierda. ¿Esa mujer apareció en tu oficina para que lo trates otra vez? "

-"No. Digamos que nos reencontramos y he pasado un tiempo con ella ".

-"¿Sigue siendo masivamente caliente?"

-"Más aún".

-"Y ya no es tu paciente".

"Nop".

Meg maldijo en voz baja. -"Fuiste allí, ¿no? Me acuerdo de lo deprimida que estabas. Nunca te he visto tan colgada por alguien. Incluso te negaste a hablar de ella".

Rachel sabía lo que Meg quería saber.- "Yo fui allí y tuvimos sexo".

-"¡Oh, Dios mío!" Meg parecía asombrada.- "Está bien. Ya han pasado unos pocos años y nadie puede decir que es poco ético. Por lo menos en teoría. "Ella hizo una pausa.

-"¿Cómo fue? Por favor, dime que no es uno de esos, que es todo miradas, pero luego no tiene ni idea de sexo. Pasaste un infierno por esa tipa. ¿Valió la pena? "

El calor calentó el vientre de Rachel al recordar los momentos íntimos compartidos con Quinn.- "Es cien veces mejor que cualquier fantasía."

-"Me alegro y me siento un poco celosa."

-"Gracias. Sólo vine a recoger algo de ropa y luego volveré con ella. No quiero que te preocupes si no tienes noticias mías ".

-"¿Te vas a mudar temporalmente a su casa?"

-"Um, no exactamente. Me quedaré en el mismo lugar que ella ".

-"Eso suena misterioso y vago. ¿Quieres ampliar la información? "

No podía hablarle a Meg sobre el Homeland sin revelar que Quinn era una nueva especie. -"En realidad no. Aún estaría con ella, pero tuve que encargarme de una emergencia en el trabajo. Me detuve en casa para hacer las maletas ya que estoy cerca del hospital ".

-"¿Está todo bien?"

Ella no le pidió más información, sabía que no podía dar detalles precisos sobre las personas que trataba.

-"Alguien entró en las oficinas cuando todo el mundo estaba fuera."

-"¿Un adicto a las drogas en busca de medicamentos?"

Era un problema común en su línea de trabajo. -"No. Fueran quienes fuesen, abrieron mis archivos y miraron los informes".

-"¿Estás segura?"

-"Las páginas estaban desordenadas en algunos archivos y soy muy meticulosa con eso.

No faltaba nada y sabemos que no hicieron duplicados porque la copiadora que usamos lleva el registro de todo lo que imprimimos. Por supuesto que eso no quiere decir que no usaron otra tecnología para hacerlo. Por lo que sabemos, podrían haberles echo fotos con un teléfono".

-"¡Mierda!"

-"Lo sé. La policía seguía buscando huellas cuando me fui. Esperemos que averigüen quién lo hizo. Tuve que llamar a todos mis pacientes para decirles que habían violado su privacidad. El abogado dijo que no lo hiciera, pero ¿qué otra cosa se supone que debía hacer? "

-"Es tu deber informarles".

-"Eso mismo le dije, pero al idiota le preocupa más las demandas."

-"Es imbécil".

-"Si." Rachel miró el reloj. -"Mira, tengo que irme. Tengo que volver a, um, con ella. Prefiero que ella no se entere de que me he ido. Nos reuniremos por la mañana y tengo que recoger la ropa suficiente para una semana, por si acaso me quedo allí. También me iría bien dormir un poco esta noche. "

-"Ni siquiera vas a decirme su nombre, ¿eh?"

-"No." Esperaba arreglar las cosas con Quinn y algún día, presentarle a las personas más importantes de su vida.

-"¿Qué dice tu jefe sobre tu ausencia?"

-"Él no está contento, pero me debía unos días de vacaciones y los estoy usando. Aún tengo nueve días para ver si debo volver al trabajo o dejarlo". Meg no dijo nada.-"¿Estás ahí?"

-"¿Debo entender que ella vive muy lejos del hospital como para ir a trabajar todos los días si las cosas se ponen serias entre los dos?"

Ya lo eran. Amaba a Quinn y no hay nada más serio que eso.- "Sí".

-"¿No crees que podrías estar actuando impulsivamente? Estamos hablando de tu carrera, Rachel. Siento la necesidad indicarte que sería un error tomar una decisión precipitada. Pasa con ella un tiempo antes de modificar tu vida".

No era como si Quinn pudiera dejar el Homeland para vivir con ella. Tendría que sacrificar su carrera, pero no le importaba. Puede que ella estuviera dispuesta a tener una relación a distancia, pero ella no. Sólo habían pasado seis horas desde que le había visto y la extrañaba demasiado. No sólo quería pasar con Quinn sus días de descanso...quería más.

-"Tienes que pensar en tu trabajo y en tu piso. Sé que no eres rica " Meg la empujó suavemente. -"No puedes permitirte el lujo de dejar de trabajar. Tienes que pagar la hipoteca. Ten todo esto en cuenta antes de tomar una decisión".

-"Tomó nota, terapeuta," bromeó. -"Agradezco que me cuides, pero te impresionarías si pudieras echarle un vistazo a mis pensamientos. Tengo que irme ".

-"Muy bien."

-"No te preocupes por mí. Tengo la esperanza de que esto va a funcionar y de que me hará feliz. "Colgó y se centró en el equipo.

Quinn no podía quedarse quieta y sabía que irritaba a Harley.- "Deja de mirarme como si estuviera a punto de estallar en cólera. No he golpeado nada todavía, pero eso podría cambiar ".

-"Estás actuando como un tigre enjaulado." Un destello de diversión brilló en su expresión.- "Y seguro que no te pareces a uno. La forma de tus ojos no es la correcta y además, ya no estás entre rejas ".

-"¿Así es cómo piensas ayudarme? Se fue. Otra vez. Deja de burlarte de mí mal humor. No va a funcionar ".

Harley cambió de posición ligeramente en el sofá. -"¿Quieres hablar?"

-"No."

-"¿El sexo estuvo mal?" Quinn le mostró los colmillos. -"Ella es humana. Es una pregunta normal. ¿Fuiste demasiado dominante? ¿Te aseguraste de no asustarla?. Ya conoces el procedimiento. Tienes que ser educada, elogiarla y follarla muy despacio para que no crea que tienes la rabia cuando las cosas se calientan ".

-"Ella no tenía miedo."

-"Aceptare tu palabra ya que no estaba allí. Ella te manejó bien cuando estabas drogada. Diablos, no me habría quitado la ropa cerca de ti cuando estabas en esa condición y sé que no soy tu tipo. Estabas demasiado obsesionada con follar y era imposible saber lo que harías ".

-"Harley"

-"Quizás huyó por miedo a otra cosa."

-"¿Cómo qué? Aquí nadie se atrevería amenazarle. "Una sospecha le golpeó.- "¿Crees que uno de los hombres le dijo algo? Había dos machos vigilando la vivienda humana ".

Harley se puso en pie.- "Smiley es demasiado amable con los humanos y Darkness la evitaría. Ese hombre no es muy sociable, pero aterrorizaría a una mujer. Me refería a que tal vez necesitaba un tiempo a solas para pensar. "

-"Debo hablar con ellos para asegurarme de que no hubo problemas."

-"Ahora estás espesa. Es una mujer. Está en su naturaleza hacer cosas que no entendemos. Es parte de la razón por la que nos sentimos tan atraídos por ellas. "Él cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y sonrió.- "Ella volverá. Piensa como si fueras un humano".

-"No lo soy."

-"Es cierto." Asintió Harley. -"Su vida cambiara drásticamente si acepta ser tu compañera. Es para siempre y ella sabe lo que somos. Con las especies no existe el divorcio. Tendrá que renunciar a su trabajo y al mundo exterior. Ella tiene que tener en cuenta la opinión de sus amigos y de su familia. No tengo hijos, pero si los tuviera, no me gustaría que entraran en un mundo que puede hacerle daño. Su gente puede sentir lo mismo del nuestro. Tal vez no le gustan las especies y creen lo que dicen nuestros enemigos".

Quinn le frunció el ceño, no disfrutaba de las náuseas que estaba experimentando en ese momento. Le resultaría difícil convencerla de ser su compañera si su gente estaba en su contra. Le sería muy difícil decidir entre ellos o ella. Sólo ella sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su familia y amistades, ya que ella no los conocía.

-"Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que estuvo cerca de las especies y nosotros hemos evolucionado. Necesita un tiempo para adaptarse a eso, Quinn. Los humanos sienten pánico cuando se enfrentan a compromisos largos. Por eso tienen el dicho "Pies fríos"".

-"Yo no le mencioné nada sobre ser mi compañera ."

-"No es ciega. Tienes todos los síntomas y son fáciles de detectar ".

-"Ella no los conoce."

-"Aprendió mucho de nosotros después de ser liberados."

-"Ella trató a las especies después de ser liberadas de Mercile. No había parejas acopladas en el Siet Four ".

-"Eso es cierto." Harley bajó los brazos y se encogió de hombros. -"Creo que tiene fuertes sentimientos por ti. Regresará. Dale un poco de tiempo. "

-"¿Y si no vuelve?"

-"Podríamos enviar al equipo humano tras ella. Ellos la encontraran fácilmente y la traerán de vuelta".

Quinn podía llamar a Trey Roberts. Ellos eran amigos y el macho siempre era muy servicial. Sólo tardaría una hora en formar un equipo. Mentalmente eligió a los tres miembros que localizarían a Rachel y en los que confiaba. Mejor aún, iría con ellos. Sólo necesitaba un vehículo. Tim Oberto estaba fuera, el humano era un buen macho, pero seguro que querría la aprobación de Justice, Blaine, Santana o de un miembro del consejo para recoger a una hembra humana del mundo exterior.

-"Estás planteándolo en tu cabeza, ¿verdad?" Quinn miró a Harley. El macho tuvo la audacia de reírse. -"Era una broma. Lo tienes mal. ¿Estás seguro de que tus pelotas siguen unidas a tu cuerpo?"

Ella gruñó. Harley levantó las manos mientras se levantaba.- "Está bien. Lo entiendo. Esto no es gracioso para ti. Estoy seguro de que te burlarías de mi si me vuelvo loco por una hembra. No más bromas. No puedes enviar a un equipo detrás de ella. ¿Te imaginas lo aterrorizada que estará si de pronto se ve rodeada por el equivalente a su equipo SWAT?. Puede que ella lo llevara bien pero la gente a su alrededor se volvería loca. Eso llamaría la atención de los medios y Justice tendría que celebrar una conferencia de prensa para reparar el daño. Tendría que decirle al público que no secuestramos a sus mujeres para nuestros hombres. Ella volverá, Quinn. Sólo necesita tiempo. ".

Pero ¿cuánto? ¿Otros dos años? Ni siquiera podía decir las palabras que expresaban su miedo.

Harley parecía preocupado. -"Ella tiene fuertes sentimientos por ti. Tú no estabas allí cuando se enfrentó a una habitación llena de machos. La hembra es feroz cuando se trata de ti. Me imagino que es un caso de "frío en los pies". No están tan centrados como nosotros en conseguir y mantener lo que queremos. Ellos tienden a perseguir algo, atraparlo y entran en pánico cuando se dan cuenta que lo tienen a su alcance. Caíste con una humana y necesitas aceptar sus defectos ".

-"Está bien." Necesitaba estar solo y pensar.

-"¿Qué significa eso? "

-"Ella volverá conmigo." Incluso si tenía que asegurarse de que lo hacía.

-"¿Por qué no vamos a correr? Drenarás parte de tu inagotable energía. Sigues muy furiosa ".

-"Estoy bien."

-"Mentira", lo acusó Harley.- "No estás bien. Yo estaría enojado si ella me hubiera abandonado. ¡Tienes que correr y sudar! ".

-"Ya he sudado bastante." todavía recordaba lo que había soportado en el centro médico.

Harley sonrió.- "Es cierto. Eso fue infernal. "Él se puso serio. -"No puedo entregarte al cabrón que te hizo daño o localizar a tu hembra rebelde, pero puedo ayudarte a lidiar con la ira. Vamos a correr o a luchar a las esterillas si lo necesitas. ¿Estás seguro de que no puedes distraerte con otra hembra y que sólo quieres a Rachel? ".

Ella sólo quería a Rachel. Cuando volviera, iba a gritarle por abandonarla, pero luego iba a seducirla para mostrarle que le pertenecía.

-"Estoy enojada", admitió.- "Sé que van a coger a los involucrados en el ataque. La paciencia no es mi mejor rasgo pero sé que terminaran enfrentándose a nuestra ley.. Necesito estar sola para pensar en Rachel ".

Harley bajó la mirada y sonrió.- "La extrañas mucho, ¿eh? . Debe ser más difícil con su olor aferrándose a ti. "Sus ojos brillaban con diversión cuando miró hacia arriba.

-"Dijiste que dejarías de bromear."

-"Lo siento." Se encogió de hombros. -"Tú no dejarías de hacerlas si se tratara de otra persona. Dormiré esta noche aquí y te haré compañía. "

-"Vete a casa. Te prometo que no destruiré mi casa o llamare a Trey para formar un equipo ". Harley la miró con recelo. -"Encontré a mi compañera pero huyó del Homeland. Sólo necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme a todo esto. Necesito un poco de espacio y tranquilidad. Era más fácil encontrar la calma en el silencio de nuestras celdas en Mercile ".

-"Está bien. Llámame si necesitas algo. Mantendré el teléfono a mi alcance todo el tiempo. Compartiremos el desayuno por la mañana si no tengo noticias de ti".

-"Gracias."

El abrazo que compartieron no era incómodo. Era un claro recordatorio de que alguien se preocupaba por él y que el vínculo entre ellos era muy fuerte. Había encontrado su familia en Harley. Se separaron.

-"Llámame si necesitas hablar," murmuró Harley. -"O si necesitas que alguien se siente contigo."

-"Lo haré."

Quinn lo vio irse y esperó un minuto para asegurarse de que no regresaba antes de girar sobre sus talones y dirigirse a su dormitorio. Abrió la puerta del armario, encendió la luz y examinó su ropa. Cogió la chaqueta de cuero negro de la percha, unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra. Se acercó a la cama y dejo la ropa sobre esta. Sus botas estaban en la esquina de su habitación. Bien. No podía enviar a un equipo tras Rachel porque podría perjudicar la imagen de las especies si había humanos cerca de ella cuando llegaran, pero una especie no llamaría demasiado la atención. Ella gruñó bajo y entró en el baño para darse una ducha.

-"Yo iré detrás de ella." No se imagina lo que le espera.

Rachel ya había huido por sus emociones y ella había pasado dos años sin ella, se negaba a permitir que lo hiciera otra vez.

La culpabilidad era una emoción que pocas veces experimentaba. No mentía o hacia algo si sabía que estaba mal. Hasta esta noche. Se aseguró de ocultar su expresión mientras sostenía la mirada del oficial de guardia en la puerta oculta. Era la salida de emergencia en caso de ataque y sólo la utilizaban si alguien tenía que entrar o salir furtivamente del Homeland.

-"No te reconocí con ese traje, Quinn."

True era uno de los doce machos que los empleados de Mercile se llevaron antes de que la instalación fuera violada. Las especies los localizaron más tarde.

-"¿Eso es una moto?" Estudió la máquina entre los muslos de Quinn.- "Sólo las he visto en la televisión."

-"Harley las ama y cada uno tenemos una. Él tiene cinco motos en la casa que tiene en la Reserva".

-"Es hermosa." El hombre caminó alrededor de la moto, admirándola.- "¿Es difícil conducir con sólo dos ruedas?"

-"Te sugiero que aprendas a conducir una moto en la reserva. Nosotros lo hicimos. "

El hombre sonrió cuando se detuvo frente a ella de nuevo. -"No iré a la Reserva por un largo tiempo. Me han asignado al equipo humano ".

-"Lo recuerdo. Iras con ellos en las misiones de rescate y harás el primer contacto con las especies".

-"Me gustan los seres humanos del equipo."

-"Trey se quedó impresionado con tu capacidad de lidiar con tu aversión por los humanos cuando entrenaste con ellos. Él te recomendó para el trabajo ".

-"Ellos no son nuestros enemigos." Su voz sonó más profunda.- "Sólo tengo problemas con los que dañan a las personas que no pueden defenderse."

-"Me alegro de que te estés adaptando tan bien. Abre la puerta".

El hombre no se movió.- "¿Por qué?"

-"Voy a patrullar." Se puso el casco. Odiaba las mentiras.-"Es algo que hago de vez en cuando."

-"Las especies no salen del Homeland sin una escolta."

Ella conocía las reglas.- "Mírame. El casco me cubre la cara y el cristal es tintado.

¿Puedes ver mi rostro a través del casco, incluso con tu visión? "

True se acercó más y le miró fijamente.-"No."

-"Exacto" Ella flexionó sus manos enguantadas en el manillar. -"Cada centímetro de mí cuerpo está cubierto. Parezco humano. Es un gran disfraz. "Había esperado que el macho aceptaría su orden, pero True no era una presa fácil.- "Nadie sabe que compramos la casa al otro lado de esta puerta. Saldré por el camino de la entrada como si fuera el humano que vive en ella. A veces patrullamos por delante de nuestra pared ".

-"Nadie me informó de eso."

-"No todos conocen la ubicación de esta puerta." Esperaba que eso resolviera el asunto.

-"Abre la puerta. Volveré a entrar por la puerta principal. Los humanos no sospechan de las personas que entran en moto pero si de las que salen ".

-"Necesito contactar con alguien para obtener el permiso."

-"Estás perdiendo el tiempo." Quinn gruñó para mostrar su descontento y frustración.

Tenía que encontrar a Rachek. -"Abre la puerta ahora. Es una orden".

True le frunció el ceño. -"Elegiste esta ubicación porque esperabas que no me sabría el procedimiento, ¿no es así? No soy ingenuo. Me habrían informado de que ibas a venir. Quieres salir del Homeland sin que nadie lo sepa. ¿Por qué? "

¡Mierda! Quinn sabía que su plan había fracasado. Podía atacar al macho y vencerlo, pero dejaría el lugar sin vigilancia. No quería arriesgarse a que el enemigo violara la seguridad del Homeland.

-"Has estado enferma." True se acercó más.- "¿Estás experimentando inestabilidad? Me dijeron que estabas totalmente recuperada. "Su tono se suavizó.- "Cuéntame el problema y haré lo que pueda por ayudarte. ¿Quieres salir porque te sientes mal?"

Los hombros de Quinn se hundieron. Sentía remordimientos por intentar engañar al macho.- "Te pido disculpas. Esperaba que no me preguntaras. No tengo permiso para salir".

-"¿Quieres salir a cazar a los que te hicieron daño? Entiendo que quieras hacerlo, pero el equipo especial aún no tiene pistas. Soy amigo de algunos miembros y me lo habrían informado si estuvieran preparándose para una misión. Salir por ahí a ciegas no te servirá de nada. "

-"No quiero salir por eso." No sabía mentir y no lo intentaría de nuevo.

True extendió la mano y le agarró el antebrazo cubierto de cuero.- "Querías liberarte. El Homeland es grande, pero probablemente estás sintiéndote contenido dentro de nuestras paredes. ¿Por qué no pides que te envíen a la Reserva? Quizás un par de días en la zona salvaje con sus residentes hagan que te sientas mejor. ".

Quinn se quitó el casco cuando True soltó su brazo.-"Mi mujer está ahí fuera. Se fue y quiero recuperarla. "la sorpresa ensanchó los ojos de True. -"Es humana. ¿Has oído hablar del término "pies fríos"? Harley cree que sufrió un ataque de pánico cuando se dio cuenta de que quería aparearme con ella. La dejé en la vivienda humana, pero descubrí que se ha ido. Ellos me dijeron que salió por la puerta principal. "

True negó con la cabeza.- "No conozco ese término, pero ¿Significa que ella se asustó y salió corriendo?"

-"Sí".

-"Eso es molesto." El hombre retrocedió unos metros. -"¿Cómo vas a encontrarla?"

-"Busqué su dirección. Ellos hicieron una verificación completa de sus antecedentes antes de llamarla cuando me drogaron. He estado con el equipo humano durante un tiempo y conozco sus leyes de conducción. Quiero hablar con ella y convencerla para que vuelva a mi casa ".

-"¿Estás seguro de que es tu compañera?"

-"Estoy seguro. Mentí y traté de romper las normas por verla ".

-"¿Crees que ella siente lo mismo por ti?"

Quinn asintió bruscamente.- "Sí".

-"Mi turno termina a las 06 a.m." alcanzó su cinturón y sacó su arma. Se la ofreció a Quinn. -"Toma esto. Puede que la necesites. El mundo exterior es muy peligroso "Quinn estaba demasiado aturdido para moverse.- "Una vez me importó una hembra humana. Habría hecho algo realmente estúpido si me hubiera dado la oportunidad de estar con ella. Me equivoque al pensar que era una buena hembra. Buena suerte, Quinn. Vuelve antes de que mi turno termine, así podré dejarte entrar. Ambos estaremos en problemas si se enteran de que te deje salir. ".

Quinn sintió una gran gratitud por el macho. Aceptó la pistola, la metió en la cintura de sus pantalones vaqueros y cerró la cremallera de su chaqueta.- "Gracias."

-"Ten cuidado. No olvides que mi turno termina a las seis. A veces vienen cinco o diez minutos antes. "

-"Gracias. Te debo un gran favor".

-"Encuentra a tu hembra y se feliz ".

Quinn se puso de nuevo el casco mientras True abría la puerta del mismo color que la pared. Puso en marcha el motor y la moto se movió despacio. Le dio al macho una mirada de agradecimiento, aunque sabía que no veía sus ojos a través del cristal tintado. Entró en el patio trasero de la casa, pero no encendió el faro hasta que se incorporó a la calzada. Ahora estaba en el mundo humano e iba a encontrar a Rachel.


	16. Chapter 16

Pues ya regrese, al fin libre de proyectos y examenes finales

Aquí les dejo un capítulo

Capitulo 14

Rachel maldijo mientras se chupaba el dedo sangrante.- "Maldita sea."

La pequeña lesión tenía que ver con que su maleta estaba a rebosar. Había apoyado su peso sobre la misma mientras luchaba con la cremallera para cerrarla. Dio un paso atrás y observó las dos maletas. Al principio había pensado en llevarse ropa para siete días, pero no se había dado cuenta de lo difícil que era escoger sus trajes.

El vestido de cóctel negro era un poco exagerado, pero muy sexy. Los Jeans eran necesarios ya que Quinn podría querer enseñarle el Homeland. Esperaba que quisiera pasar tiempo con ella. Llevaba camisas de manga larga y de manga corta, por si decidían dar un paseo, de día o de noche. El verdadero problema había surgido cuando había pensado en invitarlo a cenar, con la idea de seducirla en mente y abrió los cajones de su ropa interior. ¿Qué le resultaría atractivo a una especie? ¿Un camisón? ¿Unas bragas a juego con el sujetador? ¿Unas medias hasta medio muslo y un liguero?. Cuando la conoció le gustaba ver videos porno. Ahí fue cuando se volvió loca y decidió llevárselo todo. Era muy importante que la encontrara tan atractiva como las mujeres con las que, obviamente, se había masturbado.

-"Me estoy portando como una niña", murmuró, sentándose al lado de su cama.- "Lo sé."

Le había dicho a sus pacientes, una y mil veces, que era importante que la gente los aceptara como eran y que no debían cambiar su apariencia. Por supuesto, que antes no le había preocupado parecer atractiva a los hombres.

-"Es un poco triste", decidió.

El timbre sonó y ella frunció el ceño, levantándose. Miró el reloj cerca de la televisión, era un poco después de la medianoche. Se detuvo y vaciló frente a la puerta. Llevaba tiempo queriendo poner una mirilla en la puerta, pero nunca había encontrado el momento. Su trabajo la mantenía demasiado ocupada durante la semana y su tiempo libre lo dedicaba a su familia o amigos.

-"¿Quién es?"

-"El señor Johnson. "dijo una voz ahogada.

No abrió la puerta. El administrador del edificio no tenía ninguna razón para estar allí tan tarde. Él vivía en el primer piso y apenas veía al hombre mayor. Siempre se quedaba dentro de su casa, a menos que alguien rompiera las normas, pero ella había aparcado en su propio espacio.

-"¿Qué necesitas?"

-"Hay una fuga de agua arriba," murmuró tan bajo que apenas escuchó las palabras.

Ella gimió y abrió los cerrojos. Unos meses antes se habían roto las tuberías de agua en el cuarto piso. El camión de la basura tuvo que acarrear monstruosos paneles de yeso. El suceso fue más desagradable para los inquilinos que vivieron ese desastre dentro de sus casas. Las paredes de dos plantas tuvieron que ser arrancadas y reemplazadas después de arreglar la tubería. Ella abrió la puerta para dejarlo entrar

-"No he visto agu-"

No era un cuerpo frágil el que se estrelló contra ella, pero si uno sólido y grande.

Ocurrió tan rápido que casi no registró lo que estaba pasando antes de que cayera de espaldas contra el suelo de la entrada. La puerta se cerró de golpe y el sonido distintivo de un clic le hizo ignorar el dolor que sentía para mirar con miedo al hombre plantado entre sus pies descalzos. Llevaba una sudadera con capucha gris que mantenía a la sombra sus rasgos. Sus finos labios estaban haciendo una mueca y mostraba sus dientes.

Se inclinó antes de que pudiera recuperarse y envolvió sus fríos dedos alrededor de su garganta. Apretó lo suficiente para que no fuera capaz de gritar. Y realmente quería hacerlo.

-"¿Dónde has estado Rachel?"

Su voz le era familiar. Luchó contra el pánico y su mente registró que el intruso le había dicho su nombre. El Sr. Johnson. Esto no era un crimen al azar. Su otra mano la agarró de la camisa y él la levantó sobre sus pies. Estaba estrangulándola, le dolía, pero al final pudo llenar de aire sus pulmones cuando sus dedos se aflojaron ligeramente alrededor de su garganta. Era nueve centímetros más alto que ella y pesaba unos ochenta y dos kilos. Realmente esperaba que sólo fuera un robo. No quería considerar las demás opciones.

Todo lo que había leído o escuchado sobre los criminales vino a su mente mientras mantenía la mirada en su pecho. Puede que no la matara si evitaba mirarle a la cara, eso le aseguraba que no podría identificarle. Su instinto le decía que luchara, pero se resistió. Según las estadísticas, sus posibilidades de sobrevivir eran mayores si no lo consideraba una amenaza. Claro que eso dependía de sus motivos. El hecho de que la atacara en un lugar privado aumentaba drásticamente las posibilidades de violación o asesinato.

Debía intentar hablar con él, pero seguía agarrando con fuerza su cuello. Ya le era difícil respirar. Formar frases... era imposible. Cerró las manos para no agarrar sus muñecas, algo que realmente quería hacer. Ella sabía que era importante prestarle atención. Cada interacción con él le daría pistas sobre la forma de proceder.

-"¿Dónde has estado?"

Su tono alto implicaba que estaba agitado y le llamó la atención que hablara con esa familiaridad. Ella había oído esa voz antes en alguna parte, pero no podía ubicarla.

-"Desapareciste."

Era muy difícil no mirar su cara. Cerró los ojos para resistir la tentación. ¿Qué quiere decir? No es racional. Eso no es bueno.

-"Fui a tu oficina", confesó.- "Pensé que allí podría averiguar dónde estabas. Pasé junto a casa de todos tus amigos y de tus padres".

Rachel obligó a sus rodillas a mantener su peso cuando amenazaron con doblarse. La situación era mucho peor de lo que sospechaba y el tipo sabía demasiado sobre su vida. Ella era el objetivo, pero seguía sin saber sus motivos. ¿Estaba vinculado a uno de sus pacientes y pensaba que podía usarla para encontrar la forma de obtener lo que quería de ellos? Tal vez la culpaba por la decisión que uno de sus pacientes había tomado. Quizás era un novio despreciado o quizás temía que tuviera demasiada influencia sobre un miembro de su familia.

Peor aún, podría ser un antiguo paciente. Había veces que los derivaba a otros médicos, al último lo derivó a otro profesional porque tenía problemas con las mujeres en general. Tal vez se sentía ofendido por algo que había dicho y quería vengarse. Ella sabía que verle por segunda vez era una perdida de tiempo, así que le había dado la tarjeta de Bill Core. Tal vez viera eso como un rechazo en vez de comprender que lo hizo por su comodidad.

Él la giró tan bruscamente que casi la tiró. Su mano le soltó la camisa, pero mantuvo un firme control sobre su garganta. Enganchó el brazo libre en su cintura y la levantó contra su cuerpo. El tipo atravesó la sala de estar y se dirigió hacia la habitación. La posibilidad de una violación cobro más fuerza.

Lucharía. En el momento en que la dejara iba a luchar con todas sus fuerzas. El edificio era viejo, las paredes eran lo suficientemente gruesas como para amortiguar el ruido de los vecinos, pero escucharían sus gritos. Porque iba a gritar un montón y muy fuerte, al segundo que apartara la mano de su garganta. Él obviamente se sentía menospreciado de alguna forma por ella y le había acechado sin que se diera cuenta.

Una violación no era como el sexo compartido y las maletas impedían que pudiera arrojarla sobre la cama. Tenía que quitarlas o empujarlas fuera, pero no podía hacerlo sin soltarla. La lámpara era una buena arma, pero también lo era la pesada estatua de un dios griego sobre su mesita de noche. La poderosa estructura de la figura masculina era un triste recordatorio del 466 y aún seguía sin saber por qué había comprado esa cosa.

-"¿Vas a alguna parte?" Su enojo era evidente al escupir las palabras.-"La cámara no me mostró que estabas llevándote tus cosas ."

¿La observaba? ¿Cómo? Una docena de preguntas pasaron por su cabeza, pero ninguna respuesta. De todos modos, era demasiado preocupante.

Él se quedó quieto, jadeando un poco por cargar con su peso muerto. Era una buena cosa. Eso significaba que no estaba en buena forma, lo que aumentaba sus posibilidades de hacerle daño cuando le diera una oportunidad. Su mirada se precipitó a la puerta del baño. Era hueca, todas las puertas interiores lo eran, pero tenía un cerrojo. La laca sería una gran arma o mejor aún, las tijeras que guardaba en el cajón superior del tocador. Era horrible la idea de clavarlas en un ser vivo humano, pero estaba segura de que no dudaría en hacerlo. Le apuñalaría en el cuello para terminar con él más rápido. Era inquietante descubrir lo que había en su mente en ese momento, pero empujó la consternación a distancia. Haría lo que fuera para sobrevivir.

-"Yo sabía que irrumpir en la oficina te traería de vuelta." Dio otro paso, llevándola más cerca de la cama.-"Sabía que vendrías aquí. Hay mucha seguridad en el estacionamiento del hospital. Lo tenía todo planeado ".

Su voz salió en un tono normal, ahora que él ya no estaba en guardia y tenía la situación bajo control. Dedos helados agarraron su corazón al recordar esa voz. Douglas Depp era su paciente desde hace cuatro meses, antes había estado tratándose con su compañero, pero este se había retirado y se lo asignaron a ella.

Le habían acosado durante toda su vida. Todo empezó cuando era un niño y en el colegio los demás se burlaban de su apellido. La cosa siguió en su adolescencia y él intento suicidarse varias veces. La crueldad de los demás no terminó hasta que se hizo adulto. Ella había tratado de ayudarle a liberarse de su amargura, pero tendía a dejar que la ira hirviera bajo la superficie. Con el tiempo habían conseguido avanzar en su recuperación, pero hace tres semanas su novia le dejo cuando le propuso matrimonio. A Rachel le destrozó ver cómo se derrumbó en su oficina. Le confesó que su novia se había negado a casarse con él porque no quería verse atrapada con su apellido. Le habían pateado duro toda su vida.

¿Por qué viene a por mí? Le había dado simpatía y comprensión, pero había sido un poco dura con él cuando su terapeuta se retiró y se lo reasignaron. ¿Había faltado a su cita mientras estaba en el Homeland? ¿Ese había sido el golpe final? Sus siguientes palabras confirmaron sus sospechas.

-"Soy una mierda para todos."

Esperaba poder razonar con él, pero para eso debía dejarla en el suelo y liberar su garganta. Ella hizo un sonido suave para indicarle que quería hablar. Él se tensó contra su cuerpo, pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, alguien llamó a la puerta principal. Douglas entró en pánico y la soltó. Abrió la boca para hablarle, pero el arma que sacó de detrás de sus pantalones la silenció al instante.

-"¿Rachel? Sé que estás dentro. Abre".

¡Quinn! No tenía dudas de a quién pertenecía esa voz profunda y ronca .

-"Te mataré", juró Douglas.- "Deshazte de quienquiera que sea."

Retrocedió, pero siguió apuntándole con el arma. Temblaba de la cabeza a los pies mientras seguía al hombre inestable hacia su sala de estar. La fuente de su miedo cambió de su propia seguridad a la de Quinn. De ninguna manera iba a arriesgar su vida.

Quinn llamo de nuevo a la puerta de Rachel. Sabía que estaba dentro porque había encontrado su coche azul estacionado detrás del edificio. La verificación de sus antecedentes le había proporcionado su matrícula, por lo que estaba seguro. El motor estaba frio y eso significaba que llevaba un rato en casa.

-"¿Rachel?"

Odiaba levantar la voz porque vivía muy cerca de otros humanos, pero no iba a permitir que se escondiera. Echaría la puerta abajo si era necesario, aunque no era su primera opción, ya que alguien podría llamar a la policía.

-"No me iré hasta que hablemos."

Escuchó mientras respiraba por la boca. El hedor del pasillo le molestaba. El que limpiaba el suelo utilizaba productos químicos muy fuertes y se mezclaba con el apestoso olor de la basura. Volvió la cabeza para mirar la bolsa en el pasillo. ¿Los humanos no sacaban fuera sus porquerías y las depositaban dentro de los contenedores de plástico? Levantó el puño otra vez y dio varios golpes en la puerta.

-"¿Rachel?"

Retrocedió unos metros para ver donde iba a plantar su bota. La puerta no parecía demasiado fuerte. Una fuerte patada debería derribarla. Un cerrojo hizo clic y la puerta se abrió unos centímetros. La cara de Rachel apareció por la apertura.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Quinn?"

Quinn se estremeció. Había un rastro de miedo en su voz y su rostro se veía inusualmente pálido. No era su intención asustarla. Se quedó quieto en vez de empujar la puerta para entrar en su casa, como que quería hacer. Otro problema era que ella se presionaba contra la puerta y podía hacerle daño.

-"¿Por qué te fuiste?"

Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras la sangre se precipitó a sus oídos. No estaba segura de lo que haría si ella le decía que se fuera. No lo haría, no hasta que la convenciera de volver al Homeland. Era difícil mantener mantener su voz neutral cuando quería gruñir.

-"Por una emergencia en el trabajo." Ella se humedeció los labios y se aclaró la garganta.- "Te llamaré mañana. Es tarde y tengo que dormir un poco. "

Su respuesta le derribó. No era lo que esperaba y la enfurecía, pero la dejaría descansar.

-"¿Me llamarás?"

-"Sí." ella presionó su mejilla contra el borde de la puerta.- "Te amo."

Esas dos palabras hicieron que se tambaleara sobre sus pies. ¿La amaba? Ella cerró la puerta y la cerradura hizo clic. Quinn parpadeó un par de veces mientras sus palabras se hundían en su mente. ¿Ella la amaba?. No estaba segura de qué hacer. ¿Cómo podía decirle eso y cerrar una puerta entre ellas?. Se sentía un poco confusa. No era la única con sentimientos fuertes. El amor lo era todo para Quinn, pero ¿Y para ella? La cabreó que se lo hubiera soltado sin previo aviso. Y me cerró la puerta en las narices. Retrocedió, se detuvo y dio un paso adelante. Sus manos se movieron a los costados, con ganas de tocarla. Necesitaba saber cómo la amaba. Los humanos eran demasiado confusos. Amaban a sus amigos, a sus coches y a sus posesiones. Quinn se abalanzó, sin importarle si la asustaba o sus vecinos se alarmaban.

No iba a marcharse sin estar segura de cómo la amaba y de lo que Quinn significaba para ella. Su bota se clavó a pulgadas del pomo y la madera crujió mucho más fuerte de lo que pretendía, pero la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Esperaba que Rachel saltara o que gritara cuando entró, pero la visión de un humano mirándole al otro lado de la pequeña habitación, con Rachel entre ellos, la detuvo bruscamente. El rostro del humano estaba casi oculto por una capucha, pero el arma apuntando directamente a su cabeza le llamó la atención.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, mientras se esforzaba por darle sentido a la situación. El brazo que sostenía el arma se movió en su dirección. Rachel gritó y se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Su cabello se giró tan rápido que sus largos mechones se engancharon en el metal. Ella corrió hacia Quinn, pero sus reflejos eran lentos y su cuerpo se estrelló contra su pecho. Una fuerte explosión ensordeció la pequeña habitación.

Perdió el equilibrio cuando el peso total de Rachel la impulsó hacia atrás. Sentirla la sacó del shock. Su espalda chocó contra la pared junto a la puerta y eso impidió que ambas cayeran al suelo. Su instinto se hizo cargo y la arrojó a la cocina. No tenía tiempo de ver si ella caía detrás de la barra que la separaba de la sala de estar. Lo único que importaba era que estaba fuera de la línea de fuego.

Aulló de rabia y se apartó de la puerta. El humano había disparado contra ellas. El hombre se tambaleó hacia atrás cuando Quinn saltó sobre él y tropezó contra la mesa de café. El brazo del hombre se alzó hacia arriba cuando perdió el equilibrio y disparó al techo. Quinn cayó sobre las piernas del humano. Apenas registró su gruñido de dolor cuando le arrancó el arma. El humano apenas cogió una bocanada de aire y gritó como si fuera una mujer. Eso no evito que Quinn le diera un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas en su pálida cara, ahora expuesta. Los ojos del humano se dieron la vuelta y su mandíbula crujió por el golpe. Ya no volvió a moverse, pero estaba vivo, puesto que aún respiraba. Quinn gruñó, dispuesto arrancarle la garganta.

-"No lo mates," jadeó Rachel.- "Está enfermo."

A Quinn le importaba un comino. El hombre estaba dentro de la casa de Rachel y les había disparado. Estaba furiosa. ¿Por qué el hombre estaba en su casa? ¿Era él la razón por la ella había dejado el Homeland? ¿Era alguien que le importaba? ¿Le amaba? Ella gruñó y sus dedos se curvaron en garras mientras miraba la garganta expuesta.

-"Quinn" Joy sonaba un poco más cerca.- "Por favor, no lo mates. Átalo. "Ella le tiró algo que aterrizó en el suelo, a su lado. Miró el paño de cocina. Era negro y grueso.

-"Hazlo tiras y atalo. Llama al 9-1-1. Por favor, Quinn. Es mi paciente. Es un enfermo mental. "Ella respiró entrecortadamente.- "Sufrió abusos durante su crecimiento. Él estaba delirando y ahora es peligroso".

Quiero romperle el cuello, gruñó para sí misma y luchó contra el impulso de matar al hijo de puta. Eso alteraría más Rachel. Se agachó y cogió el paño. Uso sus dientes para romperlo en tres tiras largas. No fue amable cuando rodó al humano sobre su estómago. La satisfacción le llenó cuando el bastardo se quejó. El humano tenía la pierna rota. Le dolería como el infierno cuando recuperara el conocimiento.

Le ató las muñecas, un poco demasiado apretado. Bien. No iba a ser amable con el paciente de Rachel después de lo que había hecho. Estaba atando sus tobillos cuando algo le llamó la atención. Echó un vistazo a su pulgar manchado sangre. Terminó de atarlo y se miró las manos para ver donde se había sido cortado. No tenía heridas. Acercó el pulgar a su nariz para memorizar la esencia de su enemigo. El hedor de la pólvora había embotado un poco sus sentidos, pero el olor que recogió la calmó. Lo conocía muy bien.

Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Rachel.

Ella estaba en la cocina, al otro lado de la barra y se apoyaba contra ella. Con una mano sostenía su brazo y la sangre se filtraba entre sus dedos.

Él la había herido. Debió pasar cuando la arrojo hacia la cocina. Su brazo debió golpearse contra algo y cortó su piel. Los remordimientos la golpearon duro mientras la miraba. Estaba demasiado pálida. Echó un vistazo a su mano de nuevo y se levantó de un salto.

-"Lo siento."

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y cayeron por sus mejillas-. "Mi teléfono está en el dormitorio. Llama al 9-1- 1. Mi inalámbrico está en el soporte". Se debatió entre acercarse a ella o hacer lo que le pedía.- "Diles que necesitamos una ambulancia y que llamen a la policía."

Ella gruñó y lanzó una mirada llena de odio al humano en el suelo.

-"Les diré que vengan para arrestarlo, pero no pediré asistencia médica. Quiero que sufra durante más tiempo. "Quinn la miró, esperando que ella supiera lo que le había costado no matar al hijo de puta.

-"No es para él." Su voz se quebró.- "Es para mí."

El corazón de Quinn se tambaleó. -"¿Te lastimé mucho? ¿Tienes el brazo roto? "

Ella frunció el ceño.- "No fuiste tú. Yo fui quien saltó delante de la bala. Me alegro de que no te alcanzara a ti "

Miró su brazo y noto que estaba sangrando mucho más. Ahora la sangre había manchado la camisa hasta su codo. ¡Le ha disparado! La escena en la puerta se repitió en su mente. El hombre estaba al otro lado de la habitación, pero Rachel estaba alejándose de la puerta cuando la derribó. Ella estaba mucho más cerca de ella que del humano. Ella estaba mirando al hombre y vio cómo apuntaba hacia Quinn. La siguiente parte casi la puso de rodillas.

-"Lo hiciste a propósito. Sabías que él iba a dispararme ".

-"Llama al 9-1-1. Intento mantener la calma. Nunca me han disparado. Me duele mucho y no llevo bien esto de la sangre. Estoy intentando no desmayarme ".

Corrió hacia ella y la cogió en sus brazos. Ella abrió la boca, pero no protestó cuando casi corrió hacia su dormitorio. Encontró su baño fácilmente. Los hogares humanos eran como los hogares de las especies. La luz ya estaba encendida cuando la colocó sobre el mostrador.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

El dolor en sus ojos le desgarró. Quinn agarró su mano y la apartó suavemente de la herida. La sangre emanaba más rápido. Era demasiado grave como para tratarla con el kit de primeros auxilios que seguramente guardaba en el baño. Le soltó la mano.

-"Presiona la herida." Ella necesitaba un médico, no a Quinn.

Ella gimió.- "Creo que voy a desmayarme. No puedo soportar ver la sangre ", pero hizo lo que ella le pidió.

Quinn entró corriendo en su habitación y se golpeó la rodilla con la esquina de la cama en sus prisas por llegar al teléfono sobre la mesilla de noche. Su pequeña habitación tenia demasiados muebles y no podía maniobrar con facilidad. Se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba manchada de su sangre cuando agarró el teléfono y marcó el número de emergencias.

-"9-1-1. Por favor, indique su emergencia ",contestó tranquilamente una hembra humana.

-"Un macho humano ha disparado a mi mujer." Hubo unos segundos de silencio. -"¿Me has oído? Envía una ambulancia. Le ha disparado en el brazo y está sangrando mucho. "

-"De acuerdo." La mujer no parecía alarmada por las noticias.-"¿has dicho que un macho humano ha disparado a tu mujer ?"

-"Sí".

-"¿Ella también es humana?"

-"Sí".

Se llevó el teléfono inalámbrico al baño para checar a Rachel. Estaba sentada donde la había dejado y seguía presionando la herida de su brazo. Le daba miedo que se cayera, así que se acercó y envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Ella se apoyó en Quinn.

-"Envía ayuda."

-"Señorita" la mujer al teléfono suspiró.- "El 9-1 -1 es para emergencias reales."

-"Esta es una. Un macho humano disparó a mi mujer y necesita asistencia médica ".

-"Está bien. Acabo de enviar una patrulla a tu domicilio. Los oficiales te ayudaran."

-"Necesito una ambulancia."

-"Estoy segura de que ellos la solicitaran si realmente la necesitas." Ella hizo una pausa.

-"¿Tomas medicamentos?"

Ella gruñó.- "¿Crees que estoy loca? Mi mujer está sangrando. El macho humano está inconsciente y atado en la sala de estar ".

Rachel la miró. Quinn odió como sus parpados bajaron. Esperaba que el mareo fuera causado por su aversión a la sangre. Ajustó su brazo detrás de ella y apartó sus dedos a un lado para presionar con fuerza la herida. Odiaba hacerle daño, pero estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y no correría ningún riesgo con su vida. Ella apoyó la cara contra su hombro y gimió.

-"No estoy insinuando nada. Los oficiales llegaran en unos minutos. ¿Tienes un arma? ¿Dijiste que ella ha recibido un disparo? "

-"No fui yo. ¡Fue el macho humano! "¿Pensaba que ella había herido a Rachel? Eso la cabreo.

-"Muy bien. ¿Por qué hablas de esa forma?¿Eres un Alien? "

De repente tenía sentido. -"Soy una nueva especie", gruñó.-"Llamare al Homeland y me enviarán un helicóptero ya que tú no ayudas ".

Colgó y marcó el numero de la oficina nacional de estadística.

-"Ha llamado a la oficina nacional de estadística. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? "

Reconoció la voz del hombre.-"Book, soy Quinn. Necesito ayuda de inmediato. "Recitó la dirección de Rachel. -"Envíanos un equipo y a un médico. Han disparado a mi mujer. La policía humana está de camino. "el infierno iba a desencadenarse en el Homeland, pero no le importaba. Enfrentaría cualquier castigo que le impusieran- "Me escapé para buscar a Rachel. Dile a Justice y a todos que lo siento. Llama también a Harley. Le quiero en ese helicóptero ".

-"¡Mierda!" Gruñó Book.- "Esto no es una broma, ¿verdad? Estás llamando desde una línea externa ".

-"No." Ella apoyó la barbilla en la parte cabeza de Rachel y la presionó más fuerte contra ella.

Odiaba sentirse impotente. -"¿Apuntaste la dirección? Date prisa. Ella está sangrando. Un humano le disparó en el brazo ".

-"No cuelgues", exigió Book. -"Estoy en ello. Ya vamos ".

Puso su mano sobre el auricular, pero apenas amortiguó el sonido de él gritando órdenes a las demás especies. Finalmente habló por el teléfono.

-"Escúchame. ¿Estás lista? Tengo a Justice en una línea y a Brittany en otra. Blaine acaba de conseguir otra línea. Puedo oírlos, pero tú no. Voy a ponerte en el altavoz para que ellos puedan oírte ".

-"Entiendo".

-"Dile a los humanos que lleguen a la escena que eres una nueva especie. Estoy seguro de que lo verán, pero afirmarlo alto y claro para que no haya errores. Ellos no tienen jurisdicción sobre la ONE. No pueden arrestarte pero podrían dispararte primero desde lejos si no saben lo que eres. "Hizo una pausa.- "Blaine dice que está contactando con la policía local para asegurarse de que saben que eres una especie y de que sus leyes no te afectan. Podríamos ser capaces de evitar que entren en su casa ".

-"He traído un arma conmigo, pero no la he usado."

Book vaciló. -"No apuntes a nadie. ¿Dónde está? "

-"Está en mi espalda."

Book vaciló de nuevo.- "Se te permite llevarla. Sus leyes no se aplican a nosotros. Dile a los humanos que la tienes y dónde la llevas. No la toques. Podrían entrar en pánico ".

-"Entendido." el agudo oído de Quinn recogió el sonido de unos pasos.

-"Están aquí. Ellos simplemente entraron en casa de Rachel. "

-" Grita que eres una nueva especie ", Book hizo una pausa. -"Ahora".

Quinn cerró los ojos y se mantuvo de espaldas a la puerta. No quería soltar a Rachel- "Soy una nueva especie", afirmó en voz alta.- "Estoy armado pero mi pistola está escondida en la parte trasera de mi cintura. No la voy a utilizar. Estoy hablando por teléfono con el Homeland ".

-"Pon el altavoz," exigió Book.

-"No creo que su teléfono tenga esa opción." Quinn le echó un vistazo.-"No tiene."

Levantó el mentón y su sentido del olfato le confirmó lo que su audiencia le dijo. Poco a poco volvió la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de un oficial humano. El hombre la apuntaba con su pistola, pero la bajó. Agarró la radio atada a su hombro.

-"No es una broma", dijo el hombre por la radio. Él ladeó la cabeza mientras escuchaba la respuesta por el dispositivo en su oreja.- "Confirmado. La estoy viendo y es una nueva especie. "Soltó la radio y enfundó su arma.-"Tranquila". Levantó una mano hacia Quinn.

-"No soy un peligro para ti."

El hombre tragó saliva.- "Lo siento. No estamos entrenados, um, nunca conocí antes a uno de vosotros. "

Miró el espejo de detrás Quinn y su boca se apretó en una línea sombría.- "¿Ella está herida?"

-"Recibió un disparo en el brazo. El hombre que lo hizo está en la sala de estar. Rachel es psiquiatra y él era su paciente ".

No volvería a serlo de nuevo si ella podía decir algo al respecto. Cazaría y mataría al humano antes de que se acercara de nuevo a su mujer. -"La Oficina Nacional de Estadística ha enviado un helicóptero para ayudarnos." Le tendió el teléfono. -"Ellos quieren hablar contigo."

El oficial vaciló, pero se acercó más y lo acepto. No se puso el auricular a la oreja de inmediato.

-"¿Podemos ayudarla cuando lleguen los paramédicos?"

-"Por favor."

El policía agarró la radio de nuevo. -"Envía a los paramédicos cuando lleguen. La mujer está en el interior del cuarto de baño. Evacuad al hombre que esta en la sala. "la soltó y acercó el teléfono a su oreja.- "Al habla el oficial Ventino. ¿Con quién estoy hablando?"

Escuchó la respuesta y cortó la llamada. Él oficial observó con recelo a Quinn. Eso la irritó, pero entendía su miedo. Al menos no intentaba matarla o arrebatar a Rachel de sus brazos. Se dio la vuelta, apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza y cerró los ojos. Ella respiraba, pero tan despacio que no sabía si había perdido la conciencia.

-"Por favor, dígale a la ambulancia que se den prisa."

-"Sí", respondió el oficial.- "Quizás esté más cómoda en la cama" Él salió del cuarto de baño. -"Voy a despejarla."

Quinn levantó suavemente a Rachel, pero mantuvo la mano contra su herida. Su cabeza rodó sobre su pecho. Ella la miró y supo que se volvería loca si Rachel moría. El oficial estaba a unos dos metros de la cama cuando él entró en el dormitorio. Quinn le vio arrastrando dos maletas por el suelo.

Quinn se sentó con ella en su regazo. Ignoró la mirada del oficial, apenas prestó atención a los ruidos que venían de la otra habitación o a los dos agentes que entraron para llevarse ese hijo mal nacido que había disparado a Rachel. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de sonreír al escuchar sus protestas de agonía cuando recobró la conciencia. Ella sostuvo a Rachel, aliviada porque aún respiraba.

-"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?"

Quinn abrió los ojos y miró al humano. La compasión se reflejaba en los ojos del humano. Quinn miró la mano izquierda del hombre. Llevaba un anillo de oro.

-"¿Tienes una compañera?"

-"Estoy casado. Sí ".

-"Mi nombre es Quinn. No puedo perder a Rachel. ¿Hay alguna forma de conseguir que la ayuda médica llegue más rápido? " Escuchó el sonido de una sirena acercándose.

-"Despejaran la entrada del edificio y otro oficial mantendrá las puertas del ascensor abiertas para que puedan subir rápidamente. Otro oficial los guiara hasta la puerta principal. " Agarró una manta, se acercó y se agachó.- "Deja que te ayude. Ha perdido mucha sangre. La mantendremos caliente para que no entre en shock. "

A Quinn le conmovió ver como el humano cubría a Rachel con la manta. La remetió alrededor de su cuerpo, como un padre haría con su hijo.

-"Soy John". Dijo el oficial.- "¿Puedes decirme que ha pasado aquí, Quinn?"

-"Vine a ver a Rachel, pero su paciente estaba aquí antes de que yo llegara. Tenía una pistola y di una patada en la puerta. "Hizo una pausa, no menciono que él no lo sabia en ese momento.- "Él trató de dispararme pero Rachel se interpuso entre nosotros." era inaceptable mostrar debilidad frente a los humanos, pero las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos cuando la realidad le golpeó con toda su fuerza.- "Ella lo hizo a propósito." Se quedó mirando su hermoso rostro. -"Ella puede morir porque arriesgó su vida por mí."

-"Ella debe amarte mucho y puedo ver lo mucho que la amas." su mano palmeó su rodilla en un intento de darle consuelo.- "creo que la herida no es mortal, ¿de acuerdo? He visto víctimas en peor estado que ella. Estoy seguro de que saldrá adelante ".

Quinn sabía que iba a perder la cabeza si no lo hacía. Un hombre con un uniforme diferente se acercó a la puerta de la habitación y Quinn le miró fijamente. El miedo se mostraba en su rostro.

-"Soy un paramédico. ¿Puedo entrar? "Su atención se desplazó de Quinn a Rachel.

-"Queremos ayudarla."

Una hembra humana empujó al macho pero él alargo un brazo para mantenerla a su espalda. Ella encontró con la mirada de Quinn y palideció, su miedo era aparente.

-"Ayúdala", dijo con voz ronca. -"No soy una amenaza."

Ellos entraron en la habitación con su equipo médico. Era frustrante ver su miedo, cómo si fuera a morderles o atacarles. Como era evidente que no iban a acercarse, se levantó y depositó a Rachel en la cama, pero mantuvo la mano en su herida.

-"He estado aplicando presión."

La mujer se acercó y se apretó contra su costado.- "Por favor, aparta la mano. Ya la tengo. "

Detestó ver los guantes cuanto ella se hizo cargo de Rachel. Le recordaba a Mercile. Retrocedió para darles más espacio cuando abrieron sus kits médicos y se detuvo cuando su culo golpeó la mesa. John se puso al lado de Quinn.

-"Se pondrá bien. Están empezando a ponerle fluidos y la trasladaran tan pronto como la estabilicen ".

-"¿A dónde?"

El humano era lo suficientemente alto como para mantener sus ojos al mismo nivel.

-"Ella necesita ir al hospital. El hombre del teléfono me ordenó que os mantuviera aquí. Sé que la ONE ha enviado un helicóptero, pero si esa fuera mi esposa, yo querría que la tratara lo más pronto posible. Yo iré con vosotros si dejas que se la lleven. Podemos ir con ella en la ambulancia".

Tenia sentido y no quería que Rachel sufriera por más tiempo.- "Me quedare con ella en todo momento."

-"Nadie quiere que esto vaya mal, ¿de acuerdo?" Bajó la voz. -"Si intentan tirar de rango en el hospital, recuerdales que eres una nueva especie. Yo te apoyaré. Diremos que su seguridad está en peligro si intentan prohibirnos la entrada en la sala de traumatismo".

Quinn lo miró. John le guiñó un ojo y levantó su mano izquierda, mostrando su anillo.

-"Te entiendo."

-"Gracias. Dejare que la lleven al hospital ".

John agarró la radio.- "Estamos saliendo con ella." Él miró a los paramédicos.- "Ya lo has oído. Consigue que se estabilice y la llevamos al hospital. "


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 15

Rachel quería abrir los ojos, pero le resultaba difícil. Su lengua se sentía hinchada. Trató de rodar, pero una mano se presiono contra su pecho para mantenerla en su lugar. Finalmente pudo abrir los ojos y miró la luz tenue sobre ella. Una forma difusa se inclinó sobre ella, parpadeó y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos.

Había sobrevivido al disparo de Douglas. Su lado profesional se preguntaba qué habría pasado con él, pero no era tan ingenua como para preguntarle a Quinn. Era un milagro que la especie no lo hubiera matado después de que el hombre intentara asesinarla. Eso demostraba que las nuevas especies habían avanzado un montón desde su puesta en libertad. Habían aprendido a mantener bajo control sus instintos y a usar la razón.

-"Rachel", Quinn gruñó.- "Te pondrás bien. Ellos dijeron que la bala atravesó tu brazo, pero perdiste mucha sangre. No toco el hueso. "Su voz se volvió ronca. -"El doctor dijo que tuviste suerte, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo. Te dispararon. Habrías tenido suerte si ese bastardo hubiera fallado ".

No sentía ningún tipo de dolor, pero lo atribuyó a los analgésicos. Le resultó gracioso ver a Quinn casi histérica. Ella se echó a reír y Quinn frunció el ceño.

-"¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?"

-"Tu".

-"Te han disparado. ¿Lo entiendes? "

-"Sí. Lo recuerdo ". Ella trató de ponerse seria, pero su expresión le recordaba a un pez atónito. Se echó a reír de nuevo. -"Eres muy linda."

Quinn levantó la mirada y gruñó a algo. -"¿Qué le pasa?"

-"Está bajo los efectos de los sedantes", respondió una voz masculina.- "Ellos le dieron mucha mierda. Es normal. Estará tonta por un tiempo. Mi mujer se echó a reír como una loca cuando se rompió la pierna y le pusieron analgésicos para el dolor después de la cirugía. Habrías pensado que estaba borracha ".

Rachel volvió la cabeza para mirar al policía apoyado en la pared y a una lado de su cama. Le guiñó un ojo. Ella pensó que estaba allí para tomarle declaración. Eso no parecía tan gracioso. Pobre Douglas. Ella ya no podía ayudarle y se sentía culpable. Debería haberse dado cuenta de lo inestable que era. De hecho, había pensado que él estaba empezando a ser una persona normal. Quinn apartó el pelo de su mejilla y ella lo miró.

Quinn se acercó más para mirarla a los ojos.- "Me alegro de que te sientas lo suficientemente bien como para ver esto con sentido del humor. Yo no puedo ".

Ella extendió la mano y acarició su rostro. Sabía que sus dedos se sentían fríos contra su piel caliente. Esperaba que no le importara. -"Te ves como el infierno." Tenía el pelo desordenado, como si llevara un tiempo sin peinarse y sus ojos estaban un poco rojos.-

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

-"¿Crees que habría permitido que te trajeran al hospital sin mi? No me he apartado de tu lado."

Ella no lo dudó. Quinn era honorable y protegía a todos. Dos de los muchos rasgos que admiraba de ella. -"Quiero decir ¿Por qué saliste del Homeland? "

-"Me abandonaste de nuevo, pero esta vez si podía hacer algo al respecto. Conseguí tu dirección y sé como leer un mapa ".

O salió a buscarla o estaba tan enfadada porque le había dejado que no le importó dejar la seguridad del Homeland para gritarle.

-"Fui a mi casa para recoger mi ropa. Iba a volver. No tenía un número de teléfono para llamarte. ¿No leíste la nota? "

-"¿Qué nota?"

-"La dejé pegada en la puerta por si volvías esta noche. ¿No es así como te enteraste que salí del Homeland? "

-"No. No volví a la vivienda humana. ¿Pensabas volver?"

-"Yo diría que sí. Las maletas que estaban en la cama eran muy pesadas".dijo el policía.

Ambas lo miraron y él sonrió.

-"También pensaba dejarte un mensaje en las puertas, pero me encontré con uno de los médicos y me dijo que iba a tu casa. Hablé con él mientras revisaban mi coche. Él me aseguro que te daría mi mensaje ".

-"Hudson," murmuró Quinn y luego gruñó. Tuvo que reprimir las ganas de cazar y golpear al loquero.

Rachel volvió la cara de Quinn hacia ella para ver sus ojos.- "Pensaste que me había marchado otra vez, ¿no? ¿Has venido a gritarme o a pedirme que vuelva contigo? " Quinn se lamió los labios y dudó. Decidió que la buscó porque estaba enfadado. Dolía.- "Ya veo. Sé que tienes motivos para no confiar en mí, pero mi jefe me llamó por teléfono y tuve que salir. Alguien entró en nuestras oficinas y registraron los archivos. Fue Douglas, pero en ese momento no lo sabíamos ".

-"¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿te lo dijo? ¿Por qué estaba en tu apartamento con un arma? "

Ella giró la cabeza para responder a las preguntas del policía.- "Es uno de mis pacientes y tiene problemas emocionales. No puedo decirte mucho más. Es confidencialidad. Os recomiendo encarecidamente que le mantengáis en observación durante setenta y dos horas. ¿Está ingresado en el hospital? "

-"Si. Supongo que tiene suerte de estar vivo ".

-"La suerte no tuvo nada que ver." Quinn gruñó las palabras. -"Ella no quería que le hiciera daño y me rogó que lo atara. El hijo de puta está aquí, Rachel. La policía lo tiene inmovilizado con esposas en la sala de emergencias. Están vigilandole. Me prometieron que le llevaran a la cárcel cuando los médicos le den el alta. "

El policía dio una mirada de complicidad a Moon.- "El asesino aún respira. No estoy seguro de la gravedad de su lesión, pero parecía muy dolorosa cuando le vi tirado en el suelo. El-"Se detuvo y se centró en el dispositivo en su oído. -"Entendido". Él se apartó de la pared. -"La ONE ha llegado. Acaban de aterrizar ".

-"Maldita sea," Quinn gruñó.

-"¿Qué pasa?"

Rachel odió que ella se apartara de su toque. Dio un paso hacia atrás, fuera de su alcance.

-"¿Me haces un favor, John? Quédate con ella ".

-"Por supuesto. No me apartare de su lado hasta que vuelvas".

Quinn salió rápidamente de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ella trató de incorporarse. El oficial deslizó suavemente una mano detrás de su espalda para ayudarla y utilizó el control de la cama para levantar el respaldar.

-"¿Qué está pasando?", Le preguntó.

Se sentó en la silla.- "Creo que la ONE no sabía que Quinn había salido hasta que te dispararon. Escuche sus conversaciones. "Señaló su oreja. -"Quinn salió sola. Un pez gordo de allí llamó a nuestra comisaria después de que Quinn llamara al 911 desde tu casa y nos exigió que protegiéramos a su nueva especie. Ellos estaban desesperados y se aseguraron de que todos los oficiales disponibles se dirigieran inmediatamente a la escena". Se inclinó un poco y bajó la voz.- "Nos pidieron que desalojáramos el edificio entero. Si querían asegurarse de que estaba a salvo, entonces no le habrían dejado salir sin la seguridad adecuada, ¿no? Tardaron casi una hora en llegar".

La mente de Rachel aún estaba un poco lenta por las drogas. -"¿Una hora?"

-"Sí". Miró su reloj.- "Han venido en helicóptero. Supongo que no les llevó mucho tiempo formar un equipo y ponerlos en el aire. Estuve seis años en el ejército y sé que una operación de este tipo lleva mucho más tiempo. El Homeland está muy lejos y aún así han llegado muy rápido ".

-"No puede salir sin permiso. Deberías ver la seguridad que tienen en el Homeland. Revisaron mi coche y me cachearon cuando me fui. Revisan a todas las personas y coches que entran o salen. Hay guardias en los muros y en las puertas ".

El oficial se encogió de hombros.- "No parecían muy contentos. Ella lastimó a tu paciente, pero fue en defensa propia. ¿La ONE estara en contra de eso? "

-"No."

Él se echó hacia atrás. -"También me di cuenta de que ustedes estaban un poco tensos. Escuché lo suficiente como para creer que hay algo entre las dos. Te fuiste y ella pensaba que no ibas a volver. Obviamente sois pareja ".

Ella no dijo nada. No era asunto suyo y no quería que su relación con Quinn saliera en las noticias si el policía se lo contaba a los periodistas.

-"Desconozco lo que ha pasado entre ustedes, pero déjame decirte que Quinn está loca por ti. Llevo doce años en este trabajo y he visto un montón de mierda. Disculpa mi lenguaje. Ella se ve muy dura, pero se rompió cuando te desmayaste. Quizás no sabe expresar o demostrar sus sentimientos con facilidad. "Hizo una pausa.- "Significas mucho para ella. ¿de acuerdo?. Dale un respiro y no revientes sus pelotas por una discusión. Casi hizo que el personal de aquí se meara en los pantalones cuando les amenazó con tirarlos por la ventana si intentaban apartarle de tu lado mientras te cosían el brazo. Les exigió que te trataran lo mejor posible. "

-"Gracias por decírmelo. No me acuerdo de casi nada. "Miró el vendaje blanco en su brazo.- "Creo que me desmayé."

-"Te sentirás muy débil durante unos días. Él médico dijo que debes guardar reposo y tomar mucho liquido. Quieren que te quedes esta noche aquí. Tampoco puedes moverte sin ayuda. Dijo algo sobre los mareos y posibles desmayos. El médico quería darte otros medicamentos aparte de algo para el dolor, pero Quinn se negó a permitirlo. "Él se rió entre dientes.- "Ella dijo que los doctores de la ONE te pondrían un tratamiento. Ella no confía en nadie ".

-"No puede hacerlo."

El policía asintió con gravedad.- "Cierto. Apuesto a que los médicos y las enfermeras no son sus personas favoritas ".

-"Es difícil para las especies confiar en nosotros. Han tenido una vida muy difícil ".

-"Es comprensible".

Rachel miró el teléfono sobre la mesilla y dudo sobre pedirle al oficial que se lo diera. Debería llamar a su familia y decirles que estaba en el hospital. Tendré que hablarles sobre Quinn. Desechó la idea. Era mejor esperar a ver si tenían un futuro juntas antes de involucrarlos en su vida personal. Iba a herir sus sentimientos cuando se enteraran de que le había mantenido en secreto durante todo este tiempo. Lo había hecho para proteger la privacidad de Quinn, pero ellos no lo entenderían.

-"¿Quieres jugo?"

Ella forzó una sonrisa. -"Me encantaría. Gracias ".

Contempló la puerta mientras se preguntaba qué estaba pasando ahí fuera. ¿Quinn había salido del Homeland sin permiso? Descartó esa idea. No había forma de pasar atravesar esos muros sin que alguien le hubiera visto. El 466 habría disfrutado de ese desafío. Siempre eludía a los guardias en el Siet Four y entraba donde no se le permitía. Por mucho que deseara volver atrás y arreglar el pasado, no podía. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho y ella también. Le había dicho "Te amo". Esas palabras salieron de sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que nunca podría tener la oportunidad de decirlas si las cosas iban mal. De repente necesitó que Quinn supiera lo que se sentía. Nunca olvidaría su reacción. Ella dio un paso atrás.

Cerró los ojos. Más despacio. Sin prisas. Nunca dejé de amarla pero ella seguro que intentó olvidarme.

Quinn sabía que estaba de mierda hasta el cuello cuando vio a Tim Oberto caminando por el pasillo con seis miembros del equipo antidisturbios detrás de él. El macho no ocultó su molestia. -"Quinn".

-"Hola, Tim".

Él miró a Trey. El macho no mostraba señales de su normal sentido del humor. Tenía los labios apretados mientras miraba la espalda del líder del equipo humano.

-"¿Dónde está Harley?" Quinn estaba bastante seguro de que le había pedido, aunque no recordaba bien los detalles. En ese momento estaba muy estresado

-"Tiene la orden de permanecer en el interior del helicóptero, fuera de la vista. No queríamos llamar demasiado la atención. Hay cuatro periodistas en recepción. "El tono de Tim implicaba su disgusto. Quinn ahogó un gemido.- "Deberíamos irnos antes de que lleguen más. Tienes que ir directamente a la oficina de Justice cuando aterricemos. "

Tim hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle que empezara andar.- "Vamos".

-"No me voy sin Rachel."

El rostro de Tim se enrojeció y bajó la voz mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor para asegurarse de que no podían escucharle.- "Su orden fue que regreses de inmediato al Homeland"

Quinn gruñó y dio un paso atrás. Lucharía contra cualquiera que intentara evitar que volviera a la habitación de Rachel.

-"No sin Rachel."

Trey se acercó a Tim.- "No deberíamos dejar a la Dra. Berry. Los periodistas se le echaran encima si lo hacemos. Intentaran esquivar la seguridad y saben cómo hacerlo. Diablos, sólo tienen que comprar unas flores en la tienda de regalos o un osito de peluche y llegaran hasta su habitación antes de que se den cuenta. "

-"Ella no es mi problema. Quinn si lo es". Tim la señaló.

Trey suspiró. -"Piensa, Tim. Sé que todos estamos de mal humor porque nos han sacado de la cama para volar hasta aquí, pero ella es importante para Quinn. Dejó el Homeland para verla. Está herida. ¿Cómo crees que va a reaccionar cuando mañana la vea en las noticias? ¿De verdad crees que no encontrará otra forma de salir del Homeland para llegar a ella? "

-"Mierda." Tim miró a Quinn - "Está bien. Agárrala y vámonos. Y quiero decir exactamente eso. Cógela ya. No pienso encargarme del papeleo para que la dejen a nuestro cuidado. Estamos volando en cuatro minutos. No quiero excusas ".

Quinn se dio la vuelta y corrió por el pasillo. El sonido de otros pasos le siguieron a la habitación de Rachel. Echó un vistazo a las cosas enganchadas a ella y comenzó por la cosa en su dedo que media el nivel de oxígeno. Continuó por los en su pecho que controlaban su ritmo cardíaco. Las máquinas protestaron ruidosamente, pero Trey pulso los botones para silenciarlos.

-"Tengo un poco de experiencia en esto", le explicó, cuando Quinn lo miró.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?" John no intentó detenerlos.

Quinn hizo una pausa para estudiar al ser humano- "Nos vamos y ella se viene conmigo. Estará más segura en el Homeland ".

El oficial se volvió y cogió la bolsa de líquido que estaba enganchada al brazo de Joy.

-"No le quites la vía. Coge la bolsa y mantenla en alto".

-"Gracias por todo, John. Te lo agradezco profundamente. "

-"No hay problema. Me alegro de haber conocido a una nueva especie ".

Rachel levantó sus brazos cuando Quinn empujó hacia abajo la baranda para poder cogerla. Ella calentaba su corazón al no discutir. La ropa de la cama se iba con ella porque no quería que pasara frío. Ella envolvió el brazo sano alrededor de su cuello y acunó el herido contra su estómago.

-"Ojalá tuviera algo de mi ropa", murmuró.- "Ahora he perdido mi único traje por culpa de la sangre y mi coche está en mi apartamento. Ni siquiera tengo el bolso o las llaves ".

Trey aceptó la bolsa de solución salina de John. -"Tenemos algunos hombres en tu casa, Dra. Berry. Dime lo que quieres y haré que lo agarren antes de que abandonen la escena."

-"¿Por qué están allí?" Quinn le frunció el ceño, no le gustaba la idea de que los miembros del equipo estuvieran en casa de Rachel.

-"Para limpiar el desorden y para hacerle frente a los problemas que han surgido. Ellos están respondiendo a las preguntas de la policía y manejando a la prensa ".

-"Llámame Rachel." Ella ofreció a Trey una sonrisa que envió una oleada de celos a través de Quinn. -"Me gustaría recuperar el bolso y las dos maletas que están en mi habitación. También el neceser que está en el baño. Es azul. "Volvió la cabeza y miró a Quinn.

-"¿Peso demasiado? Puedo caminar ".

Ella gruñó y rodeó la cama de hospital con ella en sus brazos para llegar a la puerta. ¿De verdad esperaba que la dejara sobre sus pies estando herida? Era irritante y ofensivo. Trey tuvo que aligerarse para mantener cerca de Rachel la bolsa que llevaba en la mano.

-"No puedo esperar a que los medicamentos abandonen tu sistema."

Su sonrisa se desvaneció y bajo la mirada. -"Lo siento."

-"No lo sientas. Estoy de mal humor ", admitió. Ni siquiera había tenido la satisfacción de matar al hijo de puta que le había disparado. Ella tenia un corazón demasiado bueno. -"Manejas las situaciones estresantes de una forma que me resulta difícil de entender."

-"Me siento muy bien." ella miró su boca. -"Apuesto a que puedo pensar en algo que te levante el ánimo." Ella usó la mano apoyada en su hombro para amasar sus músculos.

-"Doña Gruñona necesita relajarse y recuperar su sentido del humor ".

Trey se echó a reír. -"¿Morfina?"

-"No sé que le dieron, pero está muy contenta".

-"Disfrutalo", se rió Trey.- "Es mejor que la alternativa."

Era un recordatorio a Quinn de que Rachel podría haber muerto. Ellas dos iban a tener una larga conversación una vez cuando el medicamento para el dolor saliera de su sistema. Nunca debería haber recibido una bala destinada a ella. Su cuerpo podía soportar más daño y sanar más rápido que el suyo.

Trey le miró mientras recorrían el pasillo lateral. -"Quiero decir que ella podría ser una perra o peor, podría estar gimiendo de dolor. No era mi intención, infiernos ... ya sabes. Vi toda la sangre en su casa. Apuesto a que fue aterrador esperar a que llegaran los médicos ".

Quinn no quería hablar de lo impotente que se había sentido, aunque le gustaba el humano. Tim y su equipo estaban esperando al final del pasillo. Tim la miró.

-"Bajaremos por las escaleras y evitaremos el vestíbulo. Nadie nos detendrá. "Ordenó al equipo que rodeara a Quinn y a Trey.- "El piloto está listo para llevarnos al Homeland. Salimos por la puerta de atrás y al helicóptero ".

Quinn no tenía ganas de enfrentar a las especies que estarían esperándole. Su rápido viaje al mundo exterior se había convertido en una posible tormenta de fuego. Había sido egoísta al no seguir el protocolo que mantenía la atención de los humanos lejos de todas las especies. Debió hacerlo de la manera correcta. Debió solicitar una escolta antes de abandonar el Homeland, pero no quiso admitir que Rachel la había abandonado otra vez o parecer débil ante todos al reconocer que ella le importaba mucho. Las bromas de Harley habían herido su orgullo y le habían hecho actuar de manera irresponsable, pero no podía culpar a su amigo. Harley se reía de su obsesión por Rachel y ella habría hecho lo mismo.

Muchas especies le verían como un ejemplo a seguir, pero en realidad les había fallado con su acto impulsivo. No había considerado todos los riesgos, pero tampoco se esperaba que las cosas se pondrían tan violentas o que un loco humano iba a presentarse en casa de Rachel con un arma. Una docena de situaciones horribles inundaron su cabeza ahora que tenía una visión retrospectiva. La peor de todas era que ahora relacionarían a Rachel con ella. Se había convertido en el objetivo para cualquier persona que odiara a las especies.

La hembra suave en sus brazos aliviaba parte de su vergüenza. Lo único que realmente lamentaba era que True le había hecho un favor y ahora no podía ocultar que la había dejado salir, pero tenía que ser honesta para que los otros no utilizaran el mismo camino para salir del Homeland. Su salida sería considerada una debilidad en la seguridad, pero ella conseguiría que no reprendieran al macho. Exigiría tomar toda la responsabilidad. Justice y los miembros del consejo seguramente se sentirían decepcionados. No es que fueran a encerrarlo por lo que había hecho, pero todos querrían escuchar la historia.

Subió al helicóptero que lo esperaba y se sentó con Rachel en su regazo. Trey se sentó al lado de ellos y mantuvo la bolsa de solución salina por encima de sus cabezas. Quinn sostuvo la mirada de Harley. No dijo ni una palabra, pero lo conocía demasiado bien.

Iban a discutir cuando estuvieran a solas y no sería agradable.

Haré lo correcto, no importa lo que me cueste.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 16

Quinn no se sentó ya que no había ningún asiento libre en la sala. Dos de miembros del consejo no estaban presentes, se habían quedado en la Reserva, pero Jared y Beast estaban actualmente en el Homeland. Deseaba que hubieran sido Brawn y Cedar, ellos eran más tolerantes. Santana, Blaine, Justice, Darkness y Jericó también estaban entre los presentes. Observó que Breeze seguía ausente y le apenó. Ella podría haber dado un toque de humor a la sombría situación. Quinn se situó en el centro de la oficina en vez de apoyarse contra una pared. Harley la seguía de cerca, como si la estuviera protegiendo la espalda.

Justice esperó hasta que la puerta se cerró antes de hablar desde su asiento detrás del escritorio, se dirigió a Santana en vez de su líder. -"¿Brittany está tratando a la psiquiatra?"

-"Sí. Ella habló con el hospital y le han enviado por correo electrónico su historial medico. Rachel se recuperará completamente. El macho humano no era un experto y sólo logró perforar la carne de su brazo. La bala no toco el hueso o las arterias. Mi compañera la está examinando ahora para asegurarse de que no se pierde nada. Ella está en buenas manos ".

Justice se inclinó, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y apoyó la barbilla en sus manos mientras le miraba.- "Yo ni siquiera sé qué decir, excepto que estoy contento de todo el mundo este vivo."

Darkness gruñó.- "¿Eso es todo?" sus ojos casi negros miraron a Quinn. -"¿Cómo te va?

He pasado los últimos noventa minutos revisando la filmación de las cámaras a lo largo del muro y las puertas. No aparecías en ninguna".

-"Tranquilo", le advirtió Blaine.- "Ya llegaremos a eso."

-"Si ella pudo salir, alguien podría colarse por el mismo lugar", protestó Darkness.

-"Podrían atacarnos en cualquier momento. Mi equipo tiene que saber cómo lo hizo ".

-"Salí por la puerta oculta que construimos hace poco. Sabía que allí no se habían instalado las cámaras aún. "Quinn tomó una respiración profunda.- "No es culpa de True. Es nuevo y mi rango es más alto. Le dije que iba de patrulla con mi moto y usé mi autoridad para que no cuestionara mi afirmación de que era algo que hacia de vez en cuando. "Cerró la boca, no iba a decirles que True le dejo salir por compasión.

-"¿Le mentiste?" Jericó hizo ese profundo sonido en su pecho que hizo que todos en la sala se tensaran. No era exactamente un gruñido, pero era demasiado inquietante.- "¿Por qué? ¿Sigues sufriendo los efectos de las drogas? Deberías regresar al centro medico de inmediato si no controlas completamente tus acciones. Te deshiciste de los machos asignados a vigilarte. Ellos ni siquiera eran conscientes de que te fuiste hasta que llamaste a Book.".

-"No fueron las drogas." Quinn sostuvo la mirada de Justice.- "Rachel me dejó de nuevo. Lo hizo antes en Siet Four y sólo pude aceptarlo. En aquel momento sabíamos muy poco sobre el mundo humano. No sabíamos cómo encontrar a las personas que vivían fuera. Esta vez no podía permitir que huyera, por eso salí a buscarla. Sé que debí solicitar una escolta, pero mi orgullo no me lo permitió. Pensé que podría volver antes de que alguien me echara de menos ".

-"¿Orgullo?" los brillantes ojos verdes de Jared brillaron con ira. -"¿De eso se trata? ¿Saliste de caza porque una mujer se alejó de ti? "Lanzó una mirada frustrada a Justice.

-"Creo que debería regresar al centro médico. Creo que sigue siendo un poco primitivo por culpa de las drogas. Quedó en libertad prematuramente. "

-"Ella es mía," Quinn dijo, se negaba a justificar su acciona con la excusa de la droga.- " He tenido fuertes sentimientos por Rachel desde que la conozco y su regreso a mi vida sólo me ha servido para darme cuenta del por qué me siento tan atraído por ella." Miró a Justice.- "Ella es mía, Justice y cuando me dejó otra vez me volví loca."

Quinn miró a su alrededor. -"Me burlé de los machos cuando encontraron a sus compañeras. Me parecía divertido ver como se volvían un poco locos, pero no es tan divertido cuando te pasa a ti. Es humillante sentir tanto por una mujer que me ha rechazado, no una sino dos veces. No quería que nadie sintiera lástima por mí. Por eso no pedí ayuda. Sólo quería hablar con ella y conseguir que volviera conmigo ".

-"Maldita sea," murmuró Harley.- "Lo siento".

Miró hacia atrás. -"No lo hagas. Yo soy la que tiene una debilidad ".

Justice se puso de pie, atrayendo su atención. El hombre le frunció el ceño. -"Se llama amor. Es más aterrador que enfrentarte a tu miedo más profundo y mucho más doloroso que una herida física. "

Puso una mano sobre su corazón.- "Puede que parezca una debilidad, pero es la prueba de que somos más que números, más que experimentos o cualquier otra cosa que Mercile quería que fuéramos. Se necesita valentía y fuerza para sentir emociones tan fuertes por una persona cuando se nos negó desde el nacimiento la oportunidad de cuidar de alguien o de poseer algo. No estoy diciendo que sea fácil o que no duela, probablemente es una de las cosas más complejas que he experimentado. Jessie es mi vida. Mi corazón late por ella y puedo admitir que no quiero seguir adelante sí la pierdo. "Justice hecho un vistazo a la habitación antes de sonreír a Quinn. -"Los sin pareja no lo entienden y actualmente están confundidos o aterrorizados".

Él se rió entre dientes.- "Tengo la esperanza de que lleguen a enamorarse algún día. Es un don y a veces una maldición, pero todo el mundo debería experimentarlo. Es parte de la vida y nosotros somos sobrevivientes ".

Quinn habría hablado, pero la emoción cerró su garganta. Quería dar las gracias a Justice por entender exactamente lo que estaba pasando. De repente no se sentía como si se hubiera convertido en un horrible ejemplo para las otras especies.

-"No tuvimos padres que nos hablaran sobre el amor y no es algo que hayamos visto antes, por lo que no pudimos observar y aprender." Justice dejó caer la mano a su lado.

-"Al principio mentía sobre las cosas con Jessie mientras intentaba entender lo que me estaba pasando. No tenía ni idea de cómo lidiar con los celos y la posesividad me volvía loco. Hubo momentos en los que pensaba que había perdido la cordura. Que sea humana sólo me confundió más. Debiste hablar con uno de los machos apareados cuando te diste cuenta de lo mucho que amas a Rachel. Te habríamos asignado una escolta para ir tras ella si lo hubieras pedido. No debiste poner tu vida en peligro. "

-"Lo siento."

Justice asintió. -"Lo sé, Quinn. Eres una buena mujer. Te encuentras bien, ¿no? "

-"Sí".

-"En pocas palabras, estás sana, a salvo en el Homeland y con tu mujer." Miró a Jericó y Darkness. -"Encargaos de que se instalen las cámaras en esa puerta y aseguraos de que el que oficial de guardia sabe que nadie puede salir, a menos que tenga permiso." Se volvió hacia Fury.- "Nos reuniremos mañana para buscar los mejores libros sobre el amor. Nuestra gente debe saber lo que implica para que puedan manejarlo mejor. No queremos que más de nuestras especies salgan de aquí para buscar a sus hembras ".

-"Lo siento", murmuró Quinn.

-"Debes," Jericó gruñó de nuevo. Sus ojos rojos se estrecharon. -"Creo que no deberíamos tomarnos esto a la ligera, Justice. Quinn hirió a un macho humano. Eso nos causara problemas con el mundo exterior ".

-"Él disparó a mi mujer" Quinn gruñó, su mal genio estalló. Una cosa era saber que se había equivocado al salir del Homeland sin permiso, pero no sentía ni una pizca de remordimientos por lo de Douglas.

Jared se interpuso entre ellos. -"Sin luchas. Jericó no quería decir que el humano no se lo mereciera. Sólo está constatando el hecho de que eso llamó la atención sobre nosotros. Siempre estamos evolucionando y aprendiendo de nuestros errores. Estoy de acuerdo con Justice. Nuestra gente debe aprender más sobre el fenómeno del amor. No me preocupa que los humanos puedan enojarse porque una especie golpeó a uno de los suyos, cuando es evidente que el hombre era una amenaza para la sociedad. Deberían darle las gracias a Quinn ".

-"¿Fenómeno?" Santana se rió. -"No puedo esperar a que una hembra se cruce en tu camino, Jared. Voy a recordarte el término que acabas de utilizar cuando empieces hacer cosas irracionales en nombre del amor ".

-"No más bromas," ordenó Blaine, tratando de parecer severo, pero el humor curvó sus labios en una sonrisa. Miro a Jericó.- "¿El prisionero de Fuller dijo algo sobre la droga?."

-"Él no sabe nada. La droga que le dieron a Quinn es nueva, una que no habían desarrollado en Mercile ".

-"¿Estás seguro?"Justice miro sombríamente

-"Sí".

-"Maldita sea." El líder de las especies negó con la cabeza.- "Estos humanos son buenos en ocultarse de nosotros en otros países. Apuesto a que el que disparó a Quinn ya está de vuelta con la persona que contrató a los mercenarios para secuestrar a Bella. Le diré a Jessie que llame a su hermano para ver qué novedades tiene. Él está convencido de que encontrara a los responsables y yo creo que cada vez está más cerca de descubrir su ubicación".

-"Quiero que paguen por lo que nos hicieron en la Reserva", dijo Quinn.

-"Todos queremos eso." Justice se pasó los dedos por el pelo, frustrado.- "Parece que debemos tener un poco más de paciencia. Nuestros enemigos son astutos, pero nunca nos rendiremos. Hemos terminado. Levantó la sesión ".

Quinn vaciló.- "¿Eso es todo? ¿No vas a confinarme en mi casa o sermonearme? "

Justice volvió a sentarse.- "¿Quieres que lo haga?"

-"No. Me gustaría volver con Rachel ".

-"Eso es lo que pensé. Sé que te arrepientes de lo que has hecho y que no sucederá de nuevo. Tienes que averiguar lo que siente por ti, pero no permitas que tu orgullo te impida ser honesto con ella. Ese es mi mejor consejo. Ella no lo verá como una debilidad si admites que la necesitas en tu vida. Ven a hablar conmigo o con otro macho acoplado si necesitas asesoramiento o si te sientes obligado a hacer algo que sabes que está mal. "Su mirada se estrechó.- "Eso es una orden ".

-"Lo haré. Gracias ".

Quinn huyó de la oficina, agradecido por la comprensión de la mayoría. Harley se quedó a su lado hasta que llegaron a uno de los jeeps aparcados fuera. Agarró el brazo de Quinn, deteniéndola.

-"Me habría gustado que me hubieras dicho que planeabas salir del Homeland.."

-"Habrías intentado detenerme y tenía que verla."

-"Me hubiera ido contigo como respaldo en caso de que te hubieras metido en problemas. Lo hiciste y no estaba allí para ayudarte. Me atormenta. Somos hermanos. Me dejaste bromear cuando podías haberme dicho que te sentías mal por dentro. No habría soltado esa mierda de haberlo sabido".

Era una buena descripción sobre sus emociones. Le resultó muy duro mantener la mirada de su amigo.- "Necesito tu respeto. Eres muy importante para mí ".Harley lo abrazó repentinamente.- "Siempre." Dio un paso atrás.- "Puedes llorar como una niña humana y aún seguiré respetándote" Sonrió.- "Seguramente me volveré loco, pero somos hermanos. Te daré pañuelos y te compraré un osito de peluche".

Quinn comenzó a reír.- "Hablas como Trey. A veces eres un idiota, pero no te cambiaría por nadie."

-"Bien." Harley se puso serio.- "¿Cuál es tu próximo paso? ¿Cómo vas a conseguir que Rachel acepte convertirse en tu compañera? Estoy aquí para ti. Di lo que quieres y lo haré. ¿La esposamos y la encadenamos a ti? Seguro que no llega a las puertas si tiene que arrastrar tu cuerpo detrás de ella ".

-"¿Mi cuerpo?"

-"Si. En el caso de que te deje inconsciente e intente huir. Ella es un poco escurridiza, ¿verdad? Es una cosa de humanas, pero son lindas. Puedo ver el empate".

Quinn se volvió y se subió al Jeep. -"Estás haciendo maravillas con mi confianza."

Harley saltó al asiento del pasajero.- "¿Quieres un consejo? Sexo. Mucho. Mantenla demasiado cansada para que no pueda correr ".

Quinn puso en marcha el motor.- "No estás siendo de útil."

-"Lo soy. Estoy pensando en lo que podemos hacer si el hablar no funciona con ella. No sé qué decirle a una mujer para convencerla de que se mude a mi casa.¿Y tú?"

Quinn estaba perdida. -"No."

-"Lo averiguaras. Eres inteligente. Además, los miembros del equipo especial traerán sus pertenencias dentro de unas horas. Escuche a Trey dándole el listado por el auricular cuando estaba en el helicóptero. Eso significa que ella quiere quedarse aquí por un tiempo. Ya tienes media batalla ganada ".

Se había olvidado de eso.- "John dijo que sus dos maletas eran muy pesadas. Espero que eso signifique que pensaba traer un montón de ropa. "

-"¿Quién sabe lo qué empacan las humanas? Podrían ser sus pesas favoritas ".

-"No creo que Rachel levante pesas." Estaba muy familiarizado con su cuerpo y apreciaba que no fuera musculosa.

-"A todo el mundo le gusta mantenerse en buena forma física."

-"No a todos los humanos."

-"Cierto. No lo entiendo. "Harley volvió la cabeza y frunció el ceño.- "¿Quién es John?"

-"Te lo contare mientras vamos al centro Médico".

-"Me quedara una fea cicatriz, ¿no es así?" Rachel tuvo que apartar la mirada de su brazo cuando Brittany comenzó a cambiarle el vendaje. No lo soportaba

-"No. Hicieron un buen trabajo. Las puntadas son de primera clase. Tienes que tomártelo con calma y no mover el brazo durante unos días. Ponte un plástico encima de la venda cuando te duches para que no te mojes los puntos de sutura. Tengo algo que podría utilizar para eso. Te será difícil lavarte el cabello con una mano, pero la herida necesita tiempo para curarse. Te pondré un cabestrillo para limitar sus movimientos. Debes descansar y beber mucho líquido. Has perdido mucha sangre. No la suficiente como para necesitar una transfusión, pero si la suficiente como para que te sientas débil durante varios días. Los analgésicos harán que te sientas más cansada. Sobre todo porque no has comido lo suficiente y no has dormido mucho. Has estado tan concentrada en Quinn que has ignorado tu propia salud. Te estoy ordenando que te quedes en la cama y que comas más. Comer y dormir, en ese orden ".

-"Está bien."

La doctora terminó y dio un paso atrás.-"Ahora que hemos tratado con la parte física de esto, tenemos que discutir algunas cosas."

Rachel tenía curiosidad. -"¿Sobre qué quieres que hablemos?"

Brittany arrastró una silla junto a su cama y se sentó. -"Quiero que estés preparada para lo que está por venir."

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"

-"Estás involucrada con una nueva especie. No conozco los detalles de tu relación con Quinn, pero lo que pasó en tu casa va a - " Rachel la detuvo ahí. -"Agradezco que te tomes el tiempo para explicarme su alto nivel de agresión, pero no tengo miedo de Quinn. ¿Te preocupa cómo me siento después de verle atacar a mi paciente? Fue en defensa propia. Me impresiono que no lo matara. Demostró mucho control".

-"No era sobre eso, aunque me alegra saberlo ".

-"Oh." Rachel se sentía un poco tonta. -"Está bien. Lo siento ".

-"No hay necesidad de eso. Quinn llamó al 911 cuando te dispararon y eso significa que la noticia llegó a los medios en cuanto la policía y la ambulancia respondieron a la llamada. Esos bastardos parecen tener escáneres pegados a sus oídos y escuchan todas las comunicaciones de los servicios de emergencia. Quiero que estés preparada para lo que va a pasar. "Ella hizo una pausa.- "No lo endulzare porque sé lo que haces para ganarte la vida. Los periodistas seguramente ya han hablado con todos sus vecinos, excavado en tu basura y están tratando de localizar a tus amigos o familiares para entrevistarles"

Una bola de ansiedad se formó en su estómago. -"¿Estás segura de que lo saben?"

-"Ya ha llegado a Internet. Los principales canales de televisión emitirán mañana la historia en sus primeras emisiones y puedes estar segura de saldrá en algunos periódicos. Los periodistas tenían la dirección del tiroteo, por lo que también descubrieron tu nombre. Quinn le dijo a la operadora de emergencias que era una nueva especie porque pensaba que era una broma. Dijo que un macho humano te había disparado, por lo que la mujer supuso que estaba ... "Ella buscó la forma de decirlo sin que sonara mal, pero Rachel se adelanto.

-"Ella pensó que estaba loca." Joy suspiró. -"Una persona común no describe a otra persona como humano."

-"Exactamente. Me enviaron una copia de la llamada al 911 y la escuché. Tengo la impresión de que ella creía que estaba tratando con alguien que creía en los ovnis ".

Las ramificaciones de lo Brittany le decía hizo que entrara en pánico por un momento. Lo ocurrido en su apartamento saldría en las noticias. Respira. Cien pensamientos fluyeron a la vez en su cabeza. Ella los apartó y se concentró en su principal prioridad.

-"¿Puedes por favor darme acceso a un teléfono? Prefiero que mis padres se enteren de que me han disparado y de Quinn por mí a que lo vean por la televisión mientras están desayunando. Tengo que llamarlos. "

-"¿Ellos no sabían que trabajaste con las nuevas especies o que estabas viendo a uno?"

-"No."

Brittany se levantó. -"Te conseguiré uno de esos teléfonos desechables que guardamos en recepción. Necesitas permanecer en la cama y esta habitación no tiene teléfono fijo ".

-"¿Por qué tenéis móviles desechables?" Se alegró por la distracción.

Brittany esbozó una sonrisa. -"Digamos que las especies juegan y trabajan duro. Vienen aquí cuando se lastiman. Sus teléfonos personales no siempre sobreviven por lo que mantenemos un lote de repuesto para que puedan usarlos. Es así cómo se mantienen en contacto con seguridad en caso de que los necesiten en alguna parte ".

Rachel se quedó sola e hizo una lista mental de a quien tenía que llamar después de hablar con sus padres. Meg era la siguiente y dejaría que sus padres se encargaran de ponerse en contacto con los demás miembros de su familia. A su madre le encantaban los chismes y era la principal arteria de información que mantenía a todos unidos.

Brittany volvió.- "Aquí tienes. Te daré un poco de intimidad y veré si puedo hacer que ellos te traigan rápido la comida. Comer algo disminuirá las náuseas causadas por los analgésicos ".

-"Gracias." Aceptó el teléfono.- "¿Dónde está Quinn?"

-"Está en una reunión."

-"¿Está en problemas por lo que pasó en mi apartamento? Se vio obligada a lastimar a mi paciente".

-"Estoy segura de que está bien. Esto demuestra mi punto. Ella es una gran mujer y puede cuidar de sí misma. En este momento debes centrarte en ti misma. "Se fue antes de que Rachel hiciera más preguntas.

Marcó, a pesar de que era muy tarde y su madre contestó al tercer timbrazo.-"Hola, mamá. Estoy bien. Siento haberte despertado, pero hay algunas cosas importantes que debo decirte y no puede esperar ".

-"¿Quién es? ¿Qué quieren? "escucho a su padre de fondo, parecía aturdido y molesto.

-"¿Qué pasa?" La voz de su madre se agudizó. -"¿Qué quieres decir con que estás bien? ¿Por qué no ibas a estarlo? "

Ella respiró hondo-. "Un paciente tuvo una crisis y me hirió, pero estoy bien ".

-"Oh, Dios mío, Rachel Berry. Sabía que esto iba a suceder. ¿Te ha pegado? ¿Ta ha apuñalado?"

Se mordió el labio. No podía tratar de quitarle importancia porque verían los detalles en las noticias.

-"¿Qué le pasó a nuestra chica? ¿Está bien? "

Su padre sonó mucho más cerca, como si estuviera pegado al teléfono. Podía imaginarlos acurrucados en medio de la cama con el teléfono colocado entre los dos. Nunca se les ocurriría pulsar el botón del altavoz. Ellos nunca lo utilizaban a pesar de que en Navidad se compraron uno más actualizado.

-"Estoy bien. Sólo necesite unos pocos puntos de sutura, ¿de acuerdo? Esto se vera mucho peor de lo que realmente fue ".

-"¿Qué te hizo ese imbécil?" Su padre protestó- "Te dije que fueras Chef. La cocina es mucho más segura. Te advertí de lo peligroso que es trabajar con gente loca ".

¡Madre mía!, otra vez no. Siempre piensa que todos mis pacientes son asesinos en serie. Ella suspiró.

-"Basta", le ordenó su madre a su padre. -"¿Qué pasó?"

-"Estoy bien", repitió ella, sabía como iban a reaccionar cuando les diera el resto de los detalles. Ella era su única hija y eran muy protectores.- "Una bala me rozó el brazo."

Eso sonaba mejor que afirmar que había recibido un disparo. Silencio. Ella hizo una mueca. -"Es sólo un rasguño." Otra mentira pero podía vivir con ello.

-"¿En qué hospital estás? Cariño, vístete ".

-"¿Papá? No estoy en un hospital. "

El centro médico del Homeland no era técnicamente uno o eso pensaba.- "No es necesario que salgáis de la cama para correr a mi lado. Quería decirte que estoy bien antes de verlo en las noticias ".

-"¡¿En las noticias?!"

Rachel alejó el teléfono de su oreja.- "No grites, mamá. Hay una cosa más que tengo que decirte. He estado viendo a alguien que no conoces. Llevamos poco tiempo juntos y pensé que era mejor esperar a ver como nos iba antes de presentártela ".

Joy odiaba sentirse como si tuviera quince años otra vez, pero era así cómo se sentía. Su trabajo era asesorar a las personas sobre la mejor forma de relacionarse con los demás, pero sus padres...bueno, eran sus padres.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo?" preguntó su padre.

¡Mierda! -"Bueno, llevamos unos días juntas, pero lo conocía de antes" hizo una pausa.

-"Ella estaba conmigo cuando me dispararon." Eligió sus palabras con más cuidado. -"Su nombre es Quinn y me salvó la vida."

Estaba bastante segura de que Douglas habría seguido disparando contra ellos si no hubiera terminado inconsciente sobre la alfombra de su sala.

-"¿Quinn? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? ¿Sus padres son hippies? "Su padre no parecía feliz.

-"Dime que no es una estrella de rock o un actor", declaró su madre.- "Siempre escogen nombres artísticos extraños y leo que siempre están divorciándose. Tu padre y yo queremos que tengas lo que nosotros tenemos ".

Se mordió los labios y ahogo un gemido. Parecía que se habían olvidado que había recibido un disparo, pero eso no es necesariamente una buena cosa. Ella los conocía demasiado bien.

-"El matrimonio es un compromiso serio, así que asegúrate de que la persona te va a tratar bien", dijo su padre.- "¿Tiene un buen trabajo? ¿Sus padres siguen casados? "

-"Ella no me ha pedido matrimonio. ¿Por qué estás hablando de esto? "Rachel mantuvo su tono tranquilo.- "Os llame para deciros que me han herido, pero que estoy bien. También quería hablaros sobre Quinn. El-"

-"¿Estás teniendo relaciones sexuales con ella?" Su madre le susurró las palabras.-"¿Estás siendo cuidadosa? y ¿Sabes se hizo las pruebas de esas enfermedades que los jóvenes trasmiten en estos días? "

-"Oh, Dios mío." Rachel quería golpear su cabeza contra la baranda.- "Soy una persona responsable y mi vida sexual no es objeto de debate. ¿Me dejas hablar? ¿Por favor? "Su silencio indicó que lo harían. -"Gracias. Me salvó la vida ", repitió ella, con la esperanza que iban a centrarse en eso. -"Es muy agradable", se apresuró.- "Creo que os gustara si seguimos viéndonos y llegáis a conocerla." Ella hizo una pausa. -"Es una nueva especie."

Su padre respondió primero, sonando aturdido. -"¿Qué?"

-"Quinn es una nueva especie", explicó Rachel.- "Ella es muy dulce y no da miedo." Trató de imaginar lo que podría preocuparles antes de hablar de nuevo.- "Hemos estado viéndonos y espero que la aceptéis porque voy en serio con ella. Sé que no sabéis mucho sobre ellos, pero yo sí. Son muy buena gente. Le amo. "Esperó a ver cómo se tomaban la noticia.

Su madre la sorprendió. -"Ellos me gustan. ¿Es guapa? "

-"Mucho. Para mí lo es. "

-"¿Qué es?" Su padre no parecía molesto.

-"¿Tiene los ojos de un gato?" Su madre sonaba emocionada.-"Son bonitos."

-"Es canino", dijo Rachel. -"Así que no, no tiene ojos de gato." se lo estaban tomando mucho mejor de lo que esperaba y estaba agradecida por eso.

-"Los perros son muy leales. Eso es muy bueno. "

-"¡Papá!" le horrorizó escuchar eso.

-"No pretendía decir nada malo con eso, cariño. Es un cumplido ".

-"Lo sé. Por favor, no lo digas delante de ella ", suplicó.

-"Queremos conocerla. ¿No es esto maravilloso? "Su madre se echó a reír. -"Nuestra bebé está saliendo con una nueva especie."

-"No puedo esperar a contárselo a los chicos de mi equipo de bolos. Estoy harto de oír que la hija de Bob está saliendo con un autor. Esto es mucho mejor".

Rachel gimió.- "Vamos, papá. ¿En serio? ¿Vas a utilizar a Quinn para impresionar a tus compañeros de bolos? "

Un gruñido profundo conocido provino del pasillo del centro Medico.

-"¡Te dije que no! ¡Fuera de mi camino! "

A Rachel casi se le cae el teléfono cuando el sonido de un golpe siguió a las palabras. Quinn estaba cerca y sonaba furiosa. Recordó que sus padres estaban al teléfono.

-"Luego te llamo. Te quiero ".

Colgó antes de que pudiera protestar y apartó la sabana un lado para descubrir sus piernas.

-"No me vas a ignorar, Quinn." Conocía es voz y sonaba igual de enojado, pero sin gruñido. -"Te ordeno que vayas a mi oficina."

-"No. Deja de bloquear el pasillo o tú serás lo siguiente que lance".

-"El único lugar al que iras será a mi oficina. Llamare a los oficiales. Puedes ir caminando por tu cuenta o ellos te llevaran a rastras".

-"Ahora no." Moon gruñó.- "No quiero hacerte daño, pero lo haré. ¡Fuera de mi camino!. "

-"¡Ayuda!" Gritó el hombre.- "¡Necesito ayuda!"

-"¿Qué está pasando?" Esa era la voz de Brittany.

-"Quiero ver a Rachel," declaró Quinn.

-"Él no ira otra parte que no sea mi oficina." El tipo tenía un tono quejica ahora. -"¿Enfermero? Trae un sedante. Está teniendo un brote psicótico ".

Rachel se deslizó de la cama y sus pies desnudos tocaron el frío suelo. Un breve mareo le recordó que todavía no había comido, pero quería llegar hasta Quinn. Ella usó la cama y la pared para mantener el equilibrio. Se detuvo en la puerta y miró por el pasillo.

Un hombre mediano estaba en medio del pasillo a unos tres metros de distancia y de espaldas a ella. Tenía los dos brazos extendidos y sus dedos casi tocaban las paredes para evitar que Quinn pasara. Un carrito yacía de costado entre ellos, esa era la fuente del fuerte sonido que había escuchado antes. Quinn miraba fijamente al tipo, con las manos apretadas en puños a los costados. Sus labios se curvaron y un profundo gruñido salió de ellos. Brittany estaba a su lado y miraba al tipo con el mismo enojo que Quinn, pero sin el espectáculo de los dientes.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Hudson? Nadie te llamó para que vinieras y no estás de servicio." Brittany no ocultó su enfado mientras hablaba.

-"Me llamaron para informarme de lo que pasó. Ella se escapó del Homeland y atacó a unos hombres. Tuvieron que traerlo por la fuerza. "

Brittany le frunció el ceño. -"Eso no es lo que pasó. ¿Alguien del Homeland te llamó? ¿Quién fue? Quiero un nombre. "

-"Un amigo mío lo leyó en Internet y sabe que trabajo con las nuevas especies. Él me lo dijo. Aquí nadie se molestó en informarme. Hablare de esto y de Justice con mis supervisores. Estoy seguro que al presidente no le gustara enterarse de que una especie ha formado un alboroto en una ciudad importante y que el líder intento encubrirlo. Este es mi paciente y necesita tratamiento. Estoy cansado de que impidáis que haga mi trabajo ".

-"Tu información es errónea." Brittany cambió al modo profesional para calmar la situación.- "Quinn está muy bien. Ella-"

-"Esto no es asunto tuyo. No estás calificada para hablarme de mi paciente. Está fuera de tu competencia, doctora. Te lo enviaré si se rompe una pierna o se corta, pero en este momento estás fuera de línea ".

Paul salió corriendo de la recepción y los miró como si acabara de despertarse. -"¿Qué pasa?"

-"Necesito un sedante y restricciones", exigió Hudson. -"Llama a más oficiales por si se defiende. Mi paciente está teniendo una crisis ".

Rachel se resistió moverse, a pesar de que quería. Ya era bastante difícil mantenerse en pie cuando sus rodillas querían colapsar, pero se negaba a regresar a la cama. Tenía que evaluar la situación antes de proceder. Era difícil incluso pretender separar su parte profesional de su parte emocional cuando el imbécil que bloqueaba el pasillo estaba amenazando a la mujer que amaba. Sabía que el Dr. Hudson era el psiquiatra oficial del Homeland, pero que era un idiota si de verdad creía que Quinn había hecho las cosas que estaba imputándole.

-"¡Fuera de mi camino!," gruñó Quinn.

Brittany la agarró del brazo para llamar su atención. -"No vale la pena, Quinn. Lo entiendo. Confía en mí. Es un imbécil, pero ¿De verdad vas a hacerme remendarlo? "

-"Enfermero, te dije que me consigas un sedante y ayuda para contener mi paciente. Haz tu trabajo ", le espetó Hudson.

Paul negó con la cabeza mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás.- "Yo no recibo órdenes de ti."

-"Estás despedido".

Brittany soltó a Quinn.- "No puedes despedir a mi enfermero. Tú eres el que está fuera de lugar aquí, Hudson. Estás cometiendo un gran error si crees esa mierda que acabas de decir.¿ Tu amigo te informó de lo que vio en Internet? ¿Hablas en serio? Quinn no huyó o atacó a los humanos o formó un alboroto. Deberías ser más razonable y pen-"

-"Llamare a mis supervisores." Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un teléfono móvil.

-"Vosotros estáis protegiendo a una especie peligrosa para la sociedad. Tenían razón cuando me enviaron aquí para mantener un ojo sobre todos. Llamaré a la prensa si es necesario para que os obliguen a permitirme tratar a estas desgraciadas almas. No son aceptables para nuestra sociedad. Ella podría haber matado a alguien y estás tratando de encubrirlo "

Rachel ya tenía suficiente. Mantuvo la mano en la pared para mantener el equilibrio mientras se acercaba al hijo de puta. Él estaba presionando los botones cuando ella extendió la mano y le arrebató el teléfono. El tipo se volvió y la miró fijamente. Ella canceló la llamada con el pulgar y tiró el teléfono a Quinn, suponiendo que lo cogería, pero se estrelló contra el suelo. No le importaba de todas formas.

-"¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?"

-"Hola, Dr. Hudson. Nos conocimos en la puerta principal, ¿recuerdas? Supongo que ya sabes que ambos compartimos el mismo sector en medicina. "Ella alzó la barbilla y le dio una mirada fría. No le ofreció la mano a forma de saludo. -"Tú vas a cerrar la boca y a comportarte como un adulto racional o voy a pedir amablemente al enfermero que me traiga un sedante para ti."

-"¡¿Cómo te atreves?!"

Ella se acercó más.-"¡¿Cómo te atreves tú?!" Su temperamento estalló y apenas pudo mantener la compostura.-"He estado evaluando la situación. Admitiste que has venido con ideas preconcebidas, que conseguiste la información de una fuente poco fiable y que estás dispuesto a actuar en consecuencia. Ni siquiera te has tomado la molestia de hablar tranquilamente con el paciente para determinar su estado mental antes de proceder a un tratamiento. " Ella tuvo que apoyar las caderas contra la pared para mantenerse estable. Todavía estaba débil por los medicamentos que le habían dado.- "El hecho de que estés utilizando tu autoridad para amenazar a un paciente con drogarle y restringirlo justifica mi evaluación sobre ti. Estás agitado, estás montando una escena y estás provocándole a propósito a cometer un acto de violencia. "

-"¿Sabes quién soy yo?" Él sacó pecho y sus ojos brillando con indignación.

Ella no se sentía bien y estaba cansada de tratar con él. -"Te puedo decir lo que eres. Eres un incompetente y estoy dispuesta a hablar con tus supervisores para que también lo sepan." Ella señaló el techo con el dedo. -"Te olvidaste de las cámaras. Estoy segura de que la oficina de seguridad del Homeland estará encantada de enviarle a tu jefe una copia de tu asalto a este edificio para acusar a alguien de sufrir un brote psicótico sin fundamentos para ese diagnóstico. Ambos sabemos que la negligencia y el abuso de poder es una falta muy grave. También estoy segura de que estarías encantando de pasar el material a los miembros de la prensa. Acabas de romper el contrato de confidencialidad que firmaste con la ONE. Piensa en lo que te pasara profesionalmente". Bajó la voz.- "Te veras como un culo total."

Hudson alzó la cabeza para mirar a las cámaras. En su furor, se había olvidado de ellas.

Había cámaras por todo el edificio y eran fáciles de detectar. Todo el que entraba en el Homeland era informado sobre las medidas de seguridad. El imbécil palideció y la miró de nuevo.

-"Eres una puta", susurró, probablemente con la esperanza de que el audio de las cámaras no recogiera sus palabras.- "¿Quién diablos te crees que eres para amenazarme? Destruiré tu carrera antes de que tengas la oportunidad de difamarme ".

Quinn de pronto se abalanzó hacia adelante. No golpeó a Hudson pero su cuerpo empujó al hombre, alejándolo de Rachel. Él gruñó.- "Ella es mi compañera. No vuelvas a hablarle así otra vez."

Rachel envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo abrazó. Al instante uno de sus brazos se curvó alrededor de su espalda para empujarla con más fuerza contra su costado. Ella no quería que agrediera físicamente al idiota. Ya había visto suficiente violencia en una noche. Le llevó un segundo darse cuenta de lo que Quinn le había dicho a Hudson. ¿Su compañera? Ella levantó la cabeza y le miró desconcertada. Ella gruñó de nuevo, sus fosas nasales se dilataron y mostró abiertamente sus colmillos mientras miraba fijamente al otro hombre con hostilidad.

Quinn había dicho claramente que ella era su compañera. Las nuevas especies no utilizaban esa palabra a menos que ...Su mano se deslizó hasta su estómago y sintió sus abdominales firmes a través de su camisa. Ella agarró el material cerca de sus costillas cuando se mareo un poco, pero esta vez, no estaba tan segura de que la causa era por la pérdida de sangre o por los analgésicos. Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró considerablemente.

-"¿Quinn?"

Ella no miró hacia abajo, seguía empeñado en intimidar a Hudson. Debía funcionar porque el imbécil no dijo una palabra.

-"¿Quinn?" dijo con un poco más de firmeza.

Ella gruñó, pero desvió la mirada a su cara.- "No lo voy a matar. Me conformo con romperle unos cuantos huesos. Nadie te insulta o amenaza. " Quinn volvió a mirar al imbécil.

-"¿Quinn?"

Realmente necesitaba saber si quieria decir lo que había dicho. ¿Fue un lapsus? Tal vez lo había dicho para asustar a Hudson. ¿Y si lo dice en serio? Necesito saberlo. ¿Me ama también? Cualquier persona inteligente sabía que una especie protegería a su compañera a cualquier extremo. Había seguido sus progresos a través de las noticias. La mayor parte fueron especulaciones de los periodistas, pero nunca olvidaría las imágenes del video que había visto varias veces. Blaine recibió dos disparos destinados a su compañero durante una conferencia de prensa. Él lo protegió con su cuerpo y siguió corriendo a pesar de estar herido para ponerlo a salvo. El mundo entero sabia que una especie era capaz de ir al infiero por su compañera.

-"Por favor, no le hagas caso. Mírame, Quinn. "No parecía contenta cuando se reunió con su mirada. -"¿Compañera?" Esperaba que no le llamara eso a menos que fuera cierto. Su expresión se congeló, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se sonrojó un poco, pero no lo negó. Ella respiró profundo.- "¿Soy tu compañera?" Respóndeme, maldita sea. Por favor.

-"Eres mía." El evidente miedo en su mirada desgarró su corazón.-"Soy tuya también o me vas a rechazar otra vez?"

Se olvidó de las cámaras y de las personas que estaban mirándolos, porque lo demás no le importaba, excepto Quinn. Vendería su apartamento y renunciaría a su trabajo, haría cualquier cosa por estar con ella.

-"Eres mía. Nunca te dejaré de nuevo. Te lo juro ". Las lágrimas la cegaron, pero trató de parpadearlas.- "Te amo."

La cara de Quinn reflejaba su alegría al escuchar sus palabras.-"Nunca voy a dejar que te vayas."

-"No tendrás que hacerlo." Otro mareo y sus piernas se derrumbaron.

-"¡Rachel!" Moon impidió que cayera al suelo y la levantó en sus brazos. -"¿Brittany?"

-"Está débil y necesita comer. Llévala a la cama "dijo la doctora antes de mirar al enfermero.- "¿Paul? Acompaña a Hudson hasta la puerta ".

-"Nosotros nos ocupamos de esto." Harley se había unido a ellos.- "Se marcha del Homeland y yo mismo destruiré su pase de visitante. Seguridad nos llamó. Dijo que nos necesitabais en el interior del edificio y el por qué".

Rachel miró por encima del hombro de Quinn mientras la acunaba en sus brazos y la llevaba de vuelta a su habitación. Harley y otras dos especies rodearon a un Hudson muy nervioso y casi sintió lástima por él.

Brittany caminó detrás de ellos y le dio una sonrisa forzada. -"Te pondrás bien. Cuando te dije que te lo tomaras con calma, me refería a que permanecieras en la cama durante los próximos días ".

-"Lo siento." Rachel se lamió sus labios, su mente continuo trabajando mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor del cuello de Quinn .- "¿Crees que la ONE reemplazará a Hudson? De repente estoy buscando un trabajo en el Homeland".

Quinn la colocó cuidadosamente en la cama, tomó la cara y se inclinó sobre ella.-"Ya tienes un trabajo. Ser mi compañera. "

-"Estoy deseando comenzar con eso. Tú trabajas y me gustaría hacer lo mismo. Quiero hacer algo bueno. Conozco a las especies mejor que ese imbécil ".


	19. Chapter 19

Perdón por la tardanza, tuve unos contratiempos pero aqui les dejo el último capítulo

Adaptación (g!P)

Capitulo 17

Rachel miró Quinn, aún estaba aturdida por oírle decir que era su compañera. Estaba sentada en el borde de la cama mientras sostenía su mano. Tenían que resolver un montón de problemas. Las relaciones son complicadas, pero la amaba. Ellas tenían una base sobre la que construir su relación..

-"No debiste levantarte de la cama."

-"Me alegro de haberlo hecho." No estaba segura de por dónde empezar, así que se decidió por lo que más le preocupaba. -"¿Podrás perdonarme alguna vez por dejarte en Siet Four? Es el mayor arrepentimiento de mi vida ".

-"Rach-"

-"Por favor, déjame terminar." Ella asintió con la cabeza. -"No podía quedarme. Pensé que iba a causarte más daño que bien si dormíamos juntas. No sabes cuántas noches pase despierta deseando tener el coraje de venir a verte al Homeland. Tenía demasiado miedo de que te negaras a verme o peor, que me preguntaras por qué me molestaba en venir. Me enamoré de ti, pero no estaba segura de si tú sentías lo mismo. "

Ella le frunció el ceño. -"Tú sabías que estaba obsesionada contigo."

-"El sexo y el amor no siempre van unidos. Me deseabas, pero estabas experimentado una transición importante en tu vida. Sabía que era posible que me vieras como una distracción para así no enfrentarte a los problemas que venían con tu reciente libertad… Pasé muchas noches preguntándome si te habías olvidado de mi cuando dejaste el desierto ".

Su dedo pulgar acarició el dorso de su mano mientras sus dedos se tensaron en su rostro.- "Siempre estabas en mis pensamientos. ¿Cómo no ibas a estarlo? Estaba furiosa porque te fuiste y te alejaste de mí. Te busqué en Internet una vez, cuando mi orgullo herido lo permitió ".

Ella recordó que Flame le había dicho eso mismo en el jeep.

-"Ojala me hubieras llamado."

Ella se encogió de hombros. -"Pensé que no responderías a mi llamada. Ya me habías rechazado ".

-"Siento mucho que lo vieras así."

-"Ahora lo entiendo, pero descubrir que te habías ido me dolió profundamente." Se inclinó tan cerca que ella pensó que iba a besarla pero Quinn no posó sus labios sobre los de ella.- "Lo único que me importa ahora es que estás aquí conmigo y que te quedas, Rach. El pasado ha quedado atrás. Estoy más preocupado por nuestro futuro ". Ella dejó escapar un suspiro. -"Me he sentido tan sola y desgraciada sin ti."

-"Yo también. Nunca más, dulzura. Eres mi compañera. Pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas juntas. Te sostendré cada noche y despertare contigo en mis brazos ".

-"No sera fácil", advirtió.- "Estábamos acostumbrados a estar muy cerca y ahora hay un gran margen de tiempo entre nosotros. Necesitaremos aprender a conocernos la una con la otra. Hemos cambiado. "Quinn más que ella.- "Ahora juegas a la pelota y haces deporte." Su ceja se arqueó.- "Harley me mostró un video." Una racha de celos subió por su cuerpo pero la empujó hacia abajo. Era completamente irracional pensar en todas las mujeres con las que podría haber intimado. -"Ahora eres mucho más social."

-"Es todo culpa de Harley." Sonrió.- "Es realmente molesto y se negó a permitir que estuviera de mal humor. Él me retó a competir con él en los juegos y descubrí que los disfruto. "

-"Él me gusta."

Quinn gruñó bajo. "¿Cómo te gusta?" Estaba celosa.

-"Me gusta como amigo y porque sé que te quiere mucho." Ella deslizó sus manos hasta su cabello y empezó a jugar con las hebras.- "Tú sabes que eres la única persona que quiero. Entiendo lo que es ser compañeros y el nivel de compromiso que lo acompaña. Eres mía. Nadie es más sexy que tú. Él no me gusta de esa manera, ¿de acuerdo? Todo el mundo palidece en comparación contigo. "

Se relajó. -"Lo siento."

-"Sé que no puedes evitarlo. Es una de las muchas cosas que me gustan de ti. No espero o quiero que suavices lo que eres. Sólo se tu misma. ¿Está claro? "

-"A veces no será fácil convivir conmigo. Los compañeros están locos. "La expresión de su rostro era casi cómica.

-"Ellos ¿eh? Dime por qué piensas eso ".

-"Ellos siempre están hambrientos de sexo por sus compañeras. Los machos están dispuestos a golpear a otros machos si miran a sus hembras. Necesitan el aroma de sus compañeras sobre ellos y no puede soportar que se desvanezca. La mayoría de los machos apareados dejan su trabajo una vez al día para ir a frotarse con su mujer. "Quinn suspiró ruidosamente.- "Sé que voy a hacer eso. Ya soy adicto a tu olor ".

Le resultó difícil sofocar una carcajada. Su corazón se derritió.- "Mucho sexo y contacto no suena tan mal para mí."

-"Eso es cierto." Su mirada se iluminó y su mano empezó a bajar la bata del hospital que llevaba puesta -"Eso no es muy atractivo. Debería quitártelo ".

Ella agarró su mano. -"No aquí. Quiero esperar hasta que estemos solas para que nadie pueda irrumpirnos. Nunca hay privacidad en estos lugares ".

Se movió rápido, con esa agilidad de las especies y la levanto en sus brazos de la cama.

-"Te llevare a casa."

-"¿A tu casa?" Ella enganchó su brazo sano alrededor de su cuello.

-"A nuestra casa. Eres mi compañera, dulzura. "Su tono se profundizó en un gruñido sexy.- "Ahora vives conmigo y duermes mi cama."

Su vientre se estremeció y no pudo esperar a ver su casa. Nuestra casa, se corrigió. La llevó por el pasillo hacia la recepción. Paul estaba jugando a un juego en uno de los ordenadores de la recepción Brittany estaba sentada en una de las mesas, hojeando una carpeta. Harley estaba apoyado contra el mostrador. Tres pares de ojos se posaron en ellas.

-"Me estoy llevando a mi compañera a casa. La mantendré en la cama, Britt. "

La doctora suspiró y soltó la carpeta. -"Ella ha perdido mucha sangre, pero sé que es inútil decir que no tengáis sexo durante unos días. Sé que cuidaras bien de ella. Asegúrate de que duerme lo suficiente, de que come y de que bebe mucho líquido, cuando no la mantengas ocupada en otra cosa. Y dale primero de comer. Todavía no ha comido y parece que necesitará su fuerza. No debería dolerle mucho, sobre todo después de los analgésicos que le he dado, pero te daré uno suave por si acaso. "Ella levantó el auricular del teléfono.- "Llamare a Santana y le diré que quieres la documentación de compañeros de inmediato."

-"Puede esperar unos días. No quiero que nadie nos moleste ".Harley saltó. -"¿Ni siquiera yo? Somos hermanos y ¿vas a prohibirme la entrada a tu casa?" Quinn le frunció el ceño.-"Estoy bromeando". Harley sonrió.- "Disfruta de tu pareja. Me aseguraré de que tus turnos de trabajo están cubiertos y no te preocupes por nada. Incluso os haré la cena y la dejare a las seis en tu porche todas las noches, así no tendrás que cocinar. "

-"Gracias."

-"Considéralo un regalo de apareamiento." Harley hizo un guiño a Rachel.- "Sé buena con ella."

-"Te lo prometo. Lo seré".

Harley se acercó a la puerta doble y el sensor las abrió. Quinn la llevó a un Jeep, la sentó en el asiento del pasajero, colocó la sabana alrededor de sus piernas y le puso el cinturón.

-"Yo podía hacer eso."

-"Ahora tienes una compañera. Me gusta hacer cosas por ti. Eres mía para cuidar. "

Ella agradeció el trato especial.- "Se me ocurren algunas cosas que me gustaría hacer por ti."

Quinn rodeó el jeep, sonriendo. -"¿Cosas buenas?"

-"Sí, pero tendrás que desnudarte. ¿Será eso un problema? "

Ella se echó a reír.- "No. Estoy deseando llegar a casa. "aunque condujo lentamente, era casi como si tuviera miedo de lastimarla.- "¿Rach?"

-"¿Sí?"

-"¿Y tu trabajo? ¿Tu casa? ¿Te molesta renunciar a ellos por mí? "Su tono era tenso.

-"Casi tengo miedo de preguntarte sobre tu familia. ¿Odiaran que vivas aquí conmigo? "

-"Espero conseguir el trabajo de Hudson. Tiemblo al pensar en las especies que tuvieron que tratar con él. El hospital podrá reemplazarme bastante rápido. Tengo algunos días más de vacaciones, pero mañana llamare a mi jefe para decirle que renuncio. Sé que debería avisarles con quince días de antelación, pero sé que encontraran una sustituta rápidamente. No conseguiré una buena recomendación de mi jefe, pero no me importa. Me gusta mi apartamento, pero no estaba realmente enamorada de él. Lo compre porque era asequible y estaba cerca de mi trabajo. Estoy segura de que se venderá en cuanto saque mis cosas y vuelva a colocar la puerta y la alfombra ".

-"Estás muy tranquila a pesar de que tienes que cambiar tu estilo de vida." bajó una mano para agarrar la de ella, manteniendo la otra en el volante. -"Siento el no poder vivir contigo. No es justo que tú tengas que renunciar a tanto. Haría lo mismo por ti ".

Amaba que ella fuera tan considerado.

-"Estaré contigo. Eso es lo único que me importa. Me he centrado totalmente en mi carrera desde que nos separamos, pero confía en mí, no es más importante para mí que tú. Lo habría dejado todo por estar contigo otra vez, en un instante. "

Aparcó en el camino de entrada de una casa y apagó el motor. En vez de bajarse del jeep se volvió en su asiento para mirarla.- "¿Qué pasa con tu familia y la gente que quieres? ¿Cómo se sienten sobre las especies? ¿Creerán que soy peligroso para ti o que soy abusivo? "

Era difícil ver su cara en las sombras. -"Mis padres van a amarte. Estoy más preocupada por lo que tú puedas pensar en ellos ".

-"¿Por qué?"

Ella suspiró. -"Me encantan pero son un poco raros, Quinn. Ellos siempre dicen lo que piensan y es vergonzoso. Nunca dicen las cosas con la intención de ofender, pero a veces puede parecerlo. Me vuelven loca. " Ella se rió entre dientes.- "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

-"Tú eres la psiquiatra." Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Quinn le soltó la mano, se bajo, rodeo el Jeep y se detuvo a su lado del vehículo. -"No voy a gruñirles, ¿de acuerdo? Incluso esconderé mis dientes ". Ella la cogió en brazos.- "¿Puedes girar el pomo de la puerta cuando llegamos a ella? No está cerrada. No tenemos que preocuparnos por los robos aquí ".

-"Harley me dijo que es mucho más seguro vivir en el Homeland. Tengo que darte una justa advertencia sobre mis padres. No serás capaz de ocultar tus dientes. Mi madre querrá verlos y probablemente mi padre también. No te lo tomes a mal si te hacen preguntas extrañas como si alguna vez tienes la tentación de perseguir coches o roer los huesos, ¿de acuerdo? Son inofensivas, pero puedo verles haciendo precisamente eso. A veces me pregunto si elegí mi profesión sólo como una forma de ahorrar dinero. Mi mejor amiga Meg y yo decidimos convertirnos en terapeutas en la escuela secundaria. Nunca nos cobramos por las sesiones cuando hablamos ".

Se echó a reír, sacudiéndola un poco en sus brazos.- "Estoy seguro de que me gustaran, dulzura. Ellos te hicieron para mí. "Hizo una pausa.- "Abre la puerta y da la bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar. Voy a hacerte muy feliz aquí ".

No tenía ninguna duda.- "Es una calle de dos vías, Quinn. Estoy totalmente decidida a hacer lo mismo contigo. No quiero vivir mi vida sin ti. "

Quinn pateó la puerta y se cerró detrás de ella. Miró alrededor de la habitación, agradecido porque Harley le hubiera impedido hacer agujeros en las paredes cuando descubrió que Rachel la había dejado de nuevo. Estaba limpia y ordenada. Trabajaba muchas horas pero eso iba a cambiar. Ahora tenía una compañera con la que pasar su tiempo. Estudió su casa con una nueva perspectiva.

-"Puedo cambiar el color de las paredes y comprar muebles nuevos para que estés más a su gusto. Quiero que seas feliz ".

Rachel levantó la cara hacia Quinn y le sonrió. -"Lo único que me importa es la cama. ¿Dónde está?"

Ella era su tipo de mujer. No, ella es mi mujer. Mi compañera. Una sensación de calor fluyó a través de Quinn. Todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron ante el entusiasmo de reclamarla para siempre.

La cama no estaba hecha, pero las sábanas estaban limpias. Sólo había dormido una noche en ellas. Aspiró el aroma del jabón que usaban para lavar la ropa. Los humanos habían puesto en la botella que olía como un cálido día de primavera. Se equivocaron, pero era un olor agradable. La dejó en el extremo de la cama y se agachó. Ella se movió cuando Quinn le quitó la sabana. Abrió su bata y la deslizo con cuidado por encima de la venda, le recordó la forma en que podría haberla perdido.

-"¿Te duele?"

-"Brittany me dio algo, porque el otro analgésico ya no funcionaba, pero no te preocupes" sonrió -"Me dio uno suave. No tendré otro ataque de risa ".

Ella se quedó quieto. -"¿Aún estás bajo el efecto de las drogas?"

Le quitó el resto de la bata y la arrojó al suelo. Su mirada se extendió por su cuerpo desnudo, su pene se endureció al instante. La deseaba tanto que le dolía, pero lo que había dicho podía cambiarlo todo

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"Dijiste que quieres ser mi compañera pero ¿Y si mañana cambias de opinión? Tú-"

Ella presiono un dedo contra su boca para callarla.

-"Mi mente funciona correctamente, Quinn. Sé lo que estoy haciendo y lo que quiero. "Deslizo su dedo por sus labios, bajo por su barbilla, por su garganta y se detuvo cuando llegó al cuello de su camiseta. -"Yo también dude sobre hacer el amor contigo cuando te drogaron, tenía miedo de que lo lamentaras más tarde. Me dijiste algo que te voy a decir yo ahora. "

-"¿Qué te dije?"

-"Sin excusas. Te quiero. "Ella hizo una pausa. -"Estoy segura de eso."

Quinn agarró el bajo de su camiseta y tiró de ella hacia arriba lentamente. La tiro por encima de su hombro y se llenó de satisfacción cuando su mirada exploró su pecho desnudo. Se quitó sus zapatos, sin molestarse en ponerse de pie. Los cierres de su pantalón se abrieron cuando les dio un fuerte tirón. Quinn los bajó por sus caderas y quedaron agrupados alrededor de sus muslos. Su polla quedó en libertad.

-"Túmbate".

-"Levántate."

¿Le estaba poniendo a prueba? Él no quería fracasar como compañero. Los machos de las especies eran naturalmente muy dominantes, pero cedían a la voluntad de sus compañeras.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ver si haré ciegamente lo que me pides como prueba de mi amor?"

Se humedeció los labios.- "Creo que me amas." Se quedó mirando su regazo. -"Te dije de camino aquí que quiero hacerte cosas. Por favor. ¿Puedes levantarte? "

La sangre corrió a su ingle y su polla se endureció dolorosamente. Ya no le importaba si era una prueba. Para Quinn era una victoria que ella quisiera sus caderas al nivel de su cara.

Estuvo a punto de tropezar cuando se levantó, se había olvidado de que no se había quitado del todo los pantalones, los empujó hacia abajo y terminó de quitárselos. Su atención se quedó fija en Rachel cuando pasó la yema del pulgar por la corona de su pene.

Ella se lamió los labios otra vez y Quinn supo lo que iba a hacerle. Su cálido aliento abanicó la punta de su eje y la obligó a apretar los dientes. Ella se merecía un compañero que podía controlar los ruidos que Quinn quería hacer al ver que una de sus más profundas fantasías estaba a punto de hacerse realidad.

Ella curvo una de sus manos en la curva de su cadera y clavó ligeramente las uñas en la mejilla de su culo. Su otra mano se cerró alrededor de su eje y Quinn tuvo que obligarse a permanecer de pie cuando lo llevó dentro de su boca. Sus pelotas se apretaron. Ella se movió despacio, deslizándose hacia arriba y hacia abajo, pero apretando su agarre en ella.

¡Joder! Se sentía mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. Ella quería enredar los dedos en su cabello, pero tenía miedo de que parara, así que cerró las manos con fuerza porque no sabía qué otra cosa hacer con ellas. El placer rodó a través de Quinn y sus músculos se tensaron mientras ella lo chupaba y lamía y la tomaba más profundo. Era una tortura cuando subía hacia arriba, pero era el cielo cuando bajaba.

-"Rach", dijo con voz ronca y la miró.

Ella alzó la mirada y sus hermosos ojos chocolates se encontraron con los suyos. Entonces Quinn la agarró suavemente del hombro sano, para que no se moviera y echo sus caderas hacia atrás. Tenía demasiado miedo de ahogarla si eyaculaba en su boca.

-"¿Por qué me detienes?" Ella parecía un poco confundida.

-"No voy a durar, Rach. Soy nueva en esto ".

-"¿Qué?"

Quinn se puso de rodillas.- "Esa fue mi primera vez. Deberías impresionarte con mi control. Confía en mí en eso. "

Ella la miró boquiabierta. Era un poco vergonzoso admitir eso, pero habría sido peor si hubiera derramado su semilla.

-"Maldita sea. Esta cosa del apareamiento es un poco difícil, ¿no es así? Nunca antes me habían hecho eso. Se siente muy bien, ¿me entiendes? .Realmente espero que quieras volver a hacerlo, a menudo, pero esperaremos a que no me este muriendo por estar dentro de ti. Tengo un poco de orgullo. "

-"¿Nunca has realizado el sexo oral?"

-"Nunca he sido el receptor. No "

-"Pero ..."

-"¿No tienes palabras?" Ella seguía sin decir nada. Quinn se rió entre dientes. -"Por fin he conseguido dejarte sin palabras "Ella invadió su espacio y la empujó de espaldas sobre la cama.- "Te extrañé. Abre esos bonitos muslos para mí. Me toca poner mi lengua en ti. Veamos cuánto tiempo duras, dulzura ".

-"No mucho." Ella abrió las piernas y a Quinn le encantó la vista.- "Y no me da vergüenza admitirlo." Ella extendió la mano para tocarle la mejilla mientras se inclinaba para dar un beso en la cara interna del muslo y siguió besando el camino hasta su clítoris.

-"¿Nunca nadie te hizo eso? ¿En serio? " Se detuvo y la miró. -"¿Por qué te sorprende?"

-"Pensé que habías tenido un montón de, um, experiencias desde que abandonaste el desierto." dijo con voz entrecortada.

Había dolor en su voz. ¿Esta celosa? No le gustaba que se sintiera así. Su compañera se sentía herida y Quinn quería aliviar su dolor.

-"No voy a mentirte. He estado con mujeres pero jamás me tocaron como tú lo haces, Rach, ni por dentro ni por fuera. Ninguna quiso amarme. Tú me das ese regalo. " Justice tenía razón. Nunca antes se había sentido tan vivo como lo estaba ahora con la mujer que se había convertido en su corazón.- "Voy a cuidar de ti y a valorar lo que me das"

-"Yo también te quiero." Ella deslizó los dedos en su pelo y masajeo su cuero cabelludo.

-"Hablemos de esto más tarde." Ella se retorció debajo de Quinn

-"Quizás deberíamos esperar. Sigues débil. "

-"Estoy acostada. Tendremos cuidado. Te deseo demasiado como para esperar ".

Su pulgar rozó su clítoris y ella se estremeció bajo la rubia. Inhaló y el olor de su excitación llenó su nariz. Dibujó círculos lentos alrededor de su brote sensible y ella arqueó la espalda

-"Tú me vuelves loca".

Ella gimió suavemente mientras balanceaba las caderas contra su mano.- "Bien, estás acoplada con una psiquiatra. Eso es perfecto, ¿no es así? "

Mojó su dedo pulgar en la humedad de su deseo, para burlarse del manojo de nervios de nuevo. Dos dedos sondearon suavemente la abertura de su coño, su polla sintió envidia mientras se hundían en su interior y extendía su canal ajustado para asegurarse de que estaba preparada para su gruesa polla.

La rubia curvó sus dedos hacia arriba para presionar fuertemente contra el punto que provoco un gemido en Rachel y empezó a follarla lentamente. Ella agarro un puñado de su pelo y la rubia sonrió e ignoró el leve dolor. Observó como sus caderas se movían frenéticamente en intento de alcanzar el clímax. Era tan hermosa para ella.

-"Quinnn", suplicó.

Ella estaba cerca. Se levantó y sacó los dedos de su sexo. Quinn la agarró por las caderas y la arrastró hasta el borde del colchón, con cuidado de no dañar su brazo. Cerró los ojos mientras su polla se hundía dentro de su coño. Sus músculos apretaron su eje cuando ella gritó. Puso su mano cerca de su brazo herido, dispuesto a protegerlo si mostraba alguna señal de dolor y la montó duro. Bombeó sus caderas con furia y la llenó con su semilla mientras una nube roja de puro éxtasis se envolvía a su alrededor.

Se desplomó sobre ella, pero se apoyó en los codos para asegurarse de que no presionaba su herida. Su compañera levantó la mano y acaricio suavemente su bíceps.

Quinn volvió la cabeza y besó su cuello.

-"¿Cómo está tu brazo?"

-"¿Qué brazo?" Ella se echó a reír.- "Ah, eso. Está perfecto ".Quinn se echó a reír.-"Todo mi cuerpo está perfecto ¿Tú estás bien?"

Casi. Ahora tenía una compañera que proteger. Las nuevas especies tenían enemigos que aún podían hacerles daño. El ataque contra ella había traído a Rachel de vuelta y casi podía perdonar lo que le hicieron por eso. Otra especie podría no tener tanta suerte en el siguiente ataque contra su gente.

Rachel se movió debajo de ella. -"Deja de preocuparte." Levantó la cabeza para mirarla y se preguntó cómo lo sabía. Ella sonrió -"Es tu naturaleza. Sólo quiero que me ames y seas exactamente quién eres. Todo irá bien. Nos tenemos el uno al otro para apoyarnos y hacerle frente a cualquier cosa. Lo haremos juntos. "

-"Te amo." Quinn quería que ella supiera cuánto.

-"Yo también te amo. No puedes librarte de mí. "Miró hacia abajo, entre sus cuerpos.

-"Estoy prácticamente pegada a ti." Ella le miró a los ojos.- "Tú me haces feliz. Eso nunca cambiara y vamos a tener toda la vida para estar juntos. No te preocupes por las pequeñeces".

Su pene flexionó en su interior.- "Ahora estoy pensando en cosas más grandes."

Ella se echó a reír.- "Lo siento". Apretó sus muslos alrededor de ella.

-"Brittany dijo que debía alimentarte."

-"Ahora no. Bésame".

Apartó todos los demás pensamientos y se centró en ella. La diversión ilumino su rostro. -"¿Dónde?"

Ella se rió.-"Dónde tú quieras, compañera"

-"Es un placer." Su lengua trazó el contorno de su oreja.

-"¿Quinn?"

-"¿Sí, dulzura?"

-"Gruñe para mí. No te contengas. ¿He mencionado cuanto me excita? "

Un murmullo se inició en su pecho.- "¿Te gusta?"

Clavó las uñas en su piel. -"Sí".

-"También aúllo."

-"Mmmmm". Ella le mordisqueó suavemente el cuello.- "Muéstrame."

-"Cualquier cosa por mi compañera." rozó levemente sus labios contra los de ella y se apartó para mirarla a los ojos.- "Te voy a morder. Perdón por la cicatriz".

Ella sonrió.- "Te molesta hacerme daño pero no sientes realmente el marcarme. Es la prueba de que te pertenezco, ¿verdad? Lo entiendo." Se humedeció los labios.-"Puedes morderme todo lo que quieras. Simplemente evita la extracción de sangre. Los mordiscos sexuales son muy sexys y me gustan. Me ponen tan caliente ".

Vio la sinceridad en sus palabras.- "Puedes marcarme y no me importa si me haces sangre. Me encanta cuando clavas las uñas en mi espalda ".

-"Entonces deja de hablar y haz algo para animarme." Ella se arqueó debajo de Quinn.-"Puede que hayas aprendido a tener paciencia, pero yo carezco de ella. El analgésico para el dolor aún está funcionando y te quiero demasiado. "

-"Me tienes, dulzura."


End file.
